Who Knows?
by veectjae
Summary: Kim Youngwoon, dan Kim Jaejoong. Sepasang kembar identik yang sangat berbeda. Youngwoon yang terkenal, diidolakan, pangeran di Toho High School. Jaejoong, seorang nerd yang tidak banyak bicara. Tidak ada yang mengetahui kehidupannya di luar sekolah, sampai suatu ketika, ia berkenalan dengan Jung Yunho, kapten basket sekolahnya yang tampan. BoysLove/YunJae! /DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Title : Who Knows?

Author : veectjae

Cast :

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun,

Kim Junsu, Choi Seunghyun, dll (find it your self :p)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, School life

Pair : YJ

Length : Chaptered

_**Warning! B x B**_

Sebuah mobil Lambhorgini Murcielago berwarna hitam terlihat memasuki gerbang Toho High School. Dua pintu di depan terbuka, kemudian keluarlah dua orang namja. Namja yang keluar dari kursi supir segera dikerumuni oleh teman-teman dan fansnya, sedangkan namja satunya yang memakai kacamata melenggang menuju kelasnya tanpa seorangpun disisinya.

Yah, akan kujelaskan sedikit tentang mereka berdua. Kim Youngwoon dan Kim Jaejoong, dua namja kembar yang sangat bertolak belakang. Mereka putra dari pengusaha Kim Hangeng dan Kim Heechul. Kalian bertanya-tanya, mengapa hanya Youngwoon yang dikerubungi? Tidak, bukan karena mereka berbeda. Mereka kembar identic, sangat mirip. Mereka berdua sangat cantik dan tampan sekaligus. Hanya saja, Youngwoon jauh lebih supel daripada Jaejoong. Ia senang menjadi pusat perhatian. Penampilannya juga lebih menarik, lebih fashionable. Dia dikenal sebagai 'pangeran' di Toho yang dipuja, diidolakan, dan diperebutkan oleh namja maupun yeoja di Toho High School. Hanya saja, tak ada yang berhasil merebut hatinya.

Jaejoong? Sebenarnya, ia sangat cantik. Malah lebih mengagumkan dari Youngwoon (menurutku). Bibirnya semerah cherry, doe eyesnya yang sangat imut, kulit putih susunya, dan jangan lupakan kebrilianan otaknya. Hanya saja, ia tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian teman-temannya. Ia lebih nyaman berjalan sendiri, atau hanya ditemani satu-dua orang. Tidak seperti Youngwoon, yang kemanapun selalu diikuti oleh fansnya, yang hamper setiap saat berteriak

"Omo, Youngwoon Oppa, kau semakin tampan!" atau

"Youngwoonie, maukah nanti malam kau dinner bersamaku?" juga

"Youngwoon Oppa, mengapa kau sangat cantik? Bahkan kecantikanku terkalahkan olehmu!"

Bahkan ada yang lebih frontal lagi, seperti "Youngwoonie chagi, ayo habiskan malam bersama!" atau

"Oppa, aku akan memuaskanmu!"

Membayangkannya saja Jaejoong sudah bergidik ngeri. Ia heran dengan kembarannya yang bisa santai menanggapi teman-temannya. Buat Jaejoong, kalau dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal tidak masalah, tapi masalahnya ini teman-temannya, yang ia kenal, yang setiap harinya bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama!

Maka dari itu, ia mengubah penampilannya. Memakai kacamata, baju yang dimasukkan dengan sangat rapi, rambut yang tertata, hingga kancing baju yang dikancingkan hingga atas. Sehingga, penampilannya tidak menarik, bahkan terkesan nerd. Ia bias tampil sangat percaya diri dan mempesona di depan orang yang tidak ia kenal. Tapi, begitu dengan bersama teman-temannya, kepercayaan dirinya hilang. Ada yang mengatakan, Jaejoong memiliki trauma di masa lalu. Entahlah rumor itu benar atau tidak.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengenali Jaejoong di luar sana, kecuali mereka yang telah benar-benar dekat dengan Jaejoong. Yah, seperti itulah kehidupan Kim Twins. Sangat bertolak belakang, tetapi saling melengkapi.

Saat istirahat tiba. Belum lama sejak bel istirahat berdentang, para siswa dan siswi berlarian menuju tengah lapangan, seolah-olah sedang dikejar anjing. Seperti ada yang menarik perhatian mereka, yang membuat mereka berlari bak orang kesetanan.

"Yaisshh, ada apa ramai-ramai ini?" seorang namja bersuara lumba-lumba mendengus kesal, melihat lapangan yang bagaikan lautan manusia, sehingga ia tidak bisa lewat.

"Hwaaa, Joongie hyung pasti sudah menungguku" Junsu –nama namja itu- memiliki janji dengan Jaejoong di halaman belakang sekolah pada jam istirahat. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, Jaejoong akan bersantai di bawah pohon di halaman belakang sekolah, sedangkan Junsu akan mengerjakan PR atau tugasnya yang (selalu) lupa ia kerjakan.

Sayangnya, halaman belakang sekolah melewati lapangan sekolah yang sekarang sangat ramai ini. Ia harus melewati laboratorium fisika, biologi, kemudian studio music, lapangan, ruang guru, baru ia sampai ke halaman belakang sekolah. Melelahkan bukan? Salahkan sekolahnya yang terlalu besar *lol, abaikan :')*

Ia sedikit berjinjit untuk melihat apa yang menyebabkan keramaian tersebut.

"Sepertinya Youngwoon-ssi lagi" gumamnya pelan. Ternyata benar. Di tengah lapangan, Youngwoon sedang berdiri di depan Choi Seunghyun, sunbaenya kelas XII-3. Seunghyun membawa bunga, memberikannya pada Youngwoon.

"Woon-ie, terimalah cintaku" katanya dengan muka serius. Banyak dari penonton mereka memekik kaget. Pasalnya, Seunghyun merupakan salah satu pangeran –seme ofc- di toho. Sikapnya yang berandalan dan cool membuat para yeoja meleleh, karena mereka menganggapnya sebagai gentleman. Dia sering berkelahi, dan sangat cuek dengan sekitarnya.

"Mianhae, sunbae. Aku tidak bisa menerima cintamu" tolak Youngwoon halus. Ini bukan pertama kali Youngwoon menolak orang yang menembaknya. Tak ada satupun pangeran ataupun primadona sekolah yang berhasil menjadi pacarnya, meskipun hanya satu hari.

"Waeyo?" tany Seunghyun, dengan tangannya mengepal keras. Youngwoon menghela nafas pelan sebelum menjawabnya.

"Aku hanya menganggap sunbae sebagai hyungku, tidak lebih" Mereka semua terdiam, termasuk Junsu yang berusaha melewati lautan manusia itu.

"Mianhae sunbae. Jeongmal mianhae" kata Youngwoon, sambil membukkukkan badannya dalam-dalam. Yah, sebenarnya sudah tidak heran melihatnya menolak orang yang menginginkannya menjadi kekasihnya.

Kembali ke Junsu, dia kembali mencoba menerobos untuk menemui hyung tercintanya. Sialnya, dia bertemu…

"Hei bebek" panggil seorang namja berjidat lebar, sambil menoel butt Junsu.

"Ya! Jidat! Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku bebek! Dan jangan menyentuh butt seksiku ini!" gerutu Junsu kepada Park Yoochun, orang yang ia panggil jidat tadi. Seorang cassanova sekolah, yang sedang meniti karirnya sebagai actor.

"Karena seksi itu, aku tak bias menjauhkan tanganku dari buttmu, jagiya" goda Yoochun. Muka Junsu memerah, entah karena malu atau karena semakin marah.

"Cl, terserah kau, jidat lebar" Junsu berlari, kabur dari Yoochun.

"Yah, bebek! Park Junsu!" teriak Yoochun. Tetapi, Junsu tetap berlari menuju halaman belakang sekolah.

"Hih dasar jidat menyebalkan! Selalu seenaknya saja kelakuannya, pakai mengganti margaku segala lagi!"

Tak lama, dia sampai di halaman belakang sekolah. Dengan terengah-engah, ia berjalan menuju Jaejoong yang duduk di bawah pohon, sedang serius membaca novel di tangannya.

"Hyung, mianhae aku terlambat. Ada sedikit hambatan di lapangan tadi" jelas Junsu sambil mendudukkan dirinya yang kehabisan nafas di samping Jaejoong.

"Woon-ie lagi?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil tetap membaca.

"Eoh, kali ini yang menembaknya Seunghyun sunbae. Aku harap Youngwoon-ssi akan baik-baik saja setelah ini" Jaejoong terkekeh perlahan mendengar ucapan Junsu, lalu menaruh novelnya.

"Aku tak yakin Seunhyun sunbae dapat melukainya" kening Junsu mengerut bingung.

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata begitu hyung? Lagipula, mengapa semua orang dia tolak?" Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Karena sangat yang ingin dan telah menjaganya, Su-ie. Sudahlah, tak usah membahas itu. Mana PR-mu?" meski masih heran, Junsu menyerahkan PR-nya, lalu Jaejoong mengajari bagian-bagian yang tidak bisa ia kerjakan sambil melanjutkan membaca novelnya. Mereka beistirahat dengan begitu tenang, sampai-sampai tidak sadar ada sepasang mata yang sedang mengamati mereka.

Malamnya, seorang namja sedang bersiap-siap di kamarnya. Ia sibuk memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakannya, menata rambutnya sedemikian rupa, kemudian memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam tasnya. Ia sedang mengamati penampilannya di kaca, mengagumi dirinya sendiri.

Lihatlah penampilannya! Kemeja putih yang digulung hingga lengan, dua kancing teratas yang dibiarkan terbuka, skinny jeans bewarna gelap yang melekat sempurna di kaki jejangnya, hingga rambut brunettenya yang sengaja ditata acak-acakan, agar menambah kesan seksi pada dirinya. Bahkan, sekarang ia menggigit kecilbibir merahnya, seolah menunggu sebuah ciuman panas.

Oh my God, lihat dadanyam tattoonya mengintip dari balik kemejanya! HE'S SO DAMN SEXY! *-* /abaikan/. Tetapi… Siapa namja itu? Tak ada satupun yang mengetahui, terkecuali dirinya dan keluarganya.

"Kau benar-benar mengagumkan…. Kim Jaejoong"

TBC

Annyeong~ Veect bawa ff baru! Ide ini nongol tiba-tiba waktu pelajaran (kebiasaan haha) setelah sebelumnya abis lihat abs Jaejoong dengan tattoonya yang so damn sexy *-* Haha, so penasaran ga sama kelanjutannya? ((:

Thanks for reading and leave a review please! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Who Knows?

Author : veectjae

Cast :

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun,

Kim Junsu, Choi Seunghyun, dll (find it your self :p)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, School life

Pair : YJ

Length : Chaptered

_**Warning! B x B**_

_Preview last chapter_

Malamnya, seorang namja sedang bersiap-siap di kamarnya. Lihatlah penampilannya! Kemeja putih yang digulung hingga lengan, dua kancing teratas yang dibiarkan terbuka, skinny jeans bewarna gelap yang melekat sempurna di kaki jejangnya, hingga rambut brunettenya yang sengaja ditata acak-acakan, agar menambah kesan seksi pada dirinya. Bahkan, sekarang ia menggigit kecilbibir merahnya, seolah menunggu sebuah ciuman panas. Tetapi… Siapa namja itu? Tak ada satupun yang mengetahui, terkecuali dirinya dan keluarganya.

"Kau benar-benar mengagumkan…. Kim Jaejoong"

_Chapter 2_

Untuk kalian yang menebak dia adalah Youngwoon, maka…. Salah besar. Dia benar-benar bukan Youngwoon. Lalu? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jaejoong. Shock? Bukankah dari awal aku sudah bilang, tidak ada yang dapat mengenalinya di luar seklah.

"Perfect" gumam Jaejoong setelah mengecek penampilannya kembali, lalu menyunggingkan smirk menggodanya. Ia mengambil backpack hitamnya dan keluar, menuruni tangga.

"Appa, eomma, aku pamit!" teriak Jaejoong.

"Yah, kau ini! Sapa Hyunjoong dulu!" eommanya, Kim Heechul menggetok kepalanya dengan sendok.

"Aish, appo eomma. Memangnya ada Hyunjoong hyung?

"Baboya! Hyunnie hyung ada disini!" gerutu Youngwoon, yang sedang bersandar di samping Hyunjoong.

"Aah, annyeong hyung. Mianhae, aku tidak melihatmu" sapa Jaejoong sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Yah, annyeong Jae. Jangan terlalu kasar dengan hyungmu, Luv" Hyunjoong mencubit pelan hidung Youngwoon. Bingun? Yah inilah alas an, mengapa Youngwoon selalu menolak siapapun yang memintanya menjadi kekasih, karena ia telah menemukan kekasih jiwanya, yaitu Hyunjoong.

"Ck, dia hanya lebih tua 10 menit, Hyunnie" decak Youngwoon.

"12 menit, baby-ah" sang Appa dating, sembari ikut menggoda putranya.

"Yaishhh, kalian ini! Kenapa aku selalu diperlakukan seperti bayi yeoja, entah di sekolah atau di rumah. Sedangkan Joongie tidak" Youngwoon menggerutu dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut imut.

"Sikapmu yang membuat kami melakukannya, Woon-ie" jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum geli.

"Kalian juga curang, Joongie dibolehkan masuk club, bahkan minimal 1 minggu sekali dia masuk ke sana. Sedangkan aku? Berdiri di depannya pun tidak boleh" Gerutuan Youngwoon yang kali ini membuat Jaejoong, Hangeng, dan Heechul tertawa. Sedangkan Hyunjoong?

"Yaahh, Luv! Kau tidak boleh masuk ke sana! Di seklah saja masih banyak yang menggodamu, apa lagi di club! Apalagi kau masih terlalu innocent, Luv. Beda dengan Jaejoong yang sudah tidak polos lagi. Dia sudah akrab dengan dunia malam. Dia juga bisa menjaga diri, jika digoda. Haishh, kau tak boleh masuk kesana, Luv. Tak boleh, apalagi jika tanpa aku" Hyunjoong menyeramahi Youngwoon yang masih mengerucut kesal.

"Yah, yah, Hyung! Kau membuatku seperti namja nakal. Enak saja, aku juga masih polos!" gentian Jaejoong yang menggerutu, disambut oleh gelak tawa bomonimnya, yang geli melihat tingkah laku putra kembar mereka.

"Sudahlah, aku harus berangkat. Annyeong eomma, appa, Woon-ie, Hyunjoong Hyung" pamit Jaejoong. Dia berlari kecil keluar rumah, dan melihat mobil Audi R8 putihnya sudah siap di depan.

"Gomawoyo, ahjussi" Jaejoong mengambil kunci mobilnya dari Lee Ahjussi, salah satu pelayan di rumahnya. Jaejoong masuk ke mobilnya, kemudian menyetir ke Mirotic Club, club elite di daerah Gangnam, milik eommanya. Untuk apa? Menikmati kehidupan sesungguhnya, tentunya.

.

.

.

Disinilah Jaejoong sekarang. Di tengah hingar-bingar club. Dia tidak memperdulikan godaan para yeoja ataupun namja saat dia berjalan, diam sambil berjalan cepat dengan kacamata hitamnya. Jaejoong menaiki tangga, bersiap-siap, dan mengeluarkan barang-barang dari tasnya. Begitu sibuknya ia, mempersiapkan 'pertunjukkan' mingguannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis saat semuanya sudah siap. Ia memakai headphonenya, lalu memberi tanda pada orang yang berada di sebrang sana.

"Showtime" ucap Jaejoong sambil menggunakan kembali kacamata hitamnya dan menampilkan smirk tipisnya.

Semua lampu dimatikan. Orang-orang di sana berteriak heboh dan semangat. Ini saat yang ditunggu semua orang di Mirotic Club saat weekend.

Intro lagu mulai diputar, orang-orang berteriak semakin keras dan bersemangat. Banyak yang semula hanya duduk menikmati, ikut turun ke dance floor, menyambut 'The Mirotic's 킹카 (Khingka)*" Menit '1:00' yang tertera di layar mulai berjalan, menghitung mundur. Dance floor terlihat semakin penuh, semakin berdesarkan.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, WOOOOOO" mereka ikut menghitung mundur, kemudian berteriak dengan sangat keras saat mencapai angka satu. Lighting yang sangat epic dimainkan. Jaejoong mulai memutar lagunya, lalu memainkan alat kesayangannya. Sinar putih menyinari tubuhnya di panggung, kemudian ia berteriak.

"A-yo, wassup Mirotic! Are you ready for tonight?" yang langsung ditanggapi oleh para penonton dengan teriakan bersemangat.

"DJ Hero! DJ Hero!" teriak para penonton.

"Turn up the heat, ladies and gentleman! Here you go" Jaejoong memulai pekerjaannya, yang membuat orang-orang di dance floor mulai menari, menghentakkan tubuhnya sesuai irama lagu.

Yah, inilah pekerjaan Jaejoong di malam hari, pada saat weekend. Sudah setahun ini ia menjadi seorang disc jokey yang dikenal dengan nama DJ Hero. Memang, menjadi DJ adalah hobinya. Meremix lagu sesuai hatinya, membuat lagu-lagu yang dapat membuat orang lain bersemangat adalah hobinya. Sejak kecil, entah dari mana, Jaejoong mengenal lagu-lagu electronic, dubstep, dll. Ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti DJ School saat ia SMP, dan saat SMA ia sudah menjadi DJ yang cukup terkenal di antara warga Seoul.

Sebenarnya, ia belum cukup umur untuk masuk club, mengingat ia mulai bekerja di Mirotic Club sejak kelas 1 SMA. Awalnya, bumonimnya tidak mengijankannya, terutama sang appa yang memang kurang menyukai dunia malam, meskipun tempat di mana anaknya akan bekerja adalah milik istrinya sendiri. Tetapi, dengan rayuan Jaejoong, akhirnya sang appa luluh, dengan syarat Jaejoong tidak boleh menggunakan nama aslinya, dan ditemani bodyguard. Awalnya, Jaejoong menolak keberadaan para bodyguard. Tetapi, mau tidak mau, ia harus menuruti syarat appanya jika mau bekerja di Mirotic Club. Sebenarnya ada keuntungannya dijaga oleh para bodyguard. Mereka bisa menjauhkan Jaejoong dari tangan para namja mesum. Buatnya, jika yeoja tidak msalah (karena Jaejoong tidak akan tertarik). Tetapi, ia harus ekstra berhati-hati dengan namja, terutama para semu (karena wajahnya yang sangat cantik, melebihi yeoja). Mengingat, banyak biseksual dan gay juga di Mirotic Club ini.

Tetapi, tetap saja ia mereasa rishi dengan para bodyguard. Ia merasa tidak leluasa dengan keberadaan mereka. Memasuki bulan ke delapan bekerjanya, Jaejoong berhasil meyakinkan appanya untuk menarik bodyguardnya, dengan alasan

"Kan banyak orang kepercayaan eomma juga di sana yang bisa menjagaku" Ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan dunianya itu, bahkan ia mendapatkan banyak teman baik dari pekerjaannya ini.

DJ Hero terkenal sebagai idola di Mirotic Club. Meski tak pernah ada yang mengetahui wajah aslinya karena ia selalu memakai kacamata hitam, pesona rupawannya tetap tidak terkalahkan. Memang, ia sangat mengagumkan *penjelasan baca chapter satu bagian awal dan chapter dua bagian awal*. Ia bisa menaikkan suasana, menjadi semakin panas dan bergairah. Penampilannya selalu ditunggu-tunggu oleh banyak orang. Tentunya, hal itu mendatangkan banyak keuntungan untuk Mirotic Club, karena clubnya menjadi sangat ramai ketika weekend, untuk melihat DJ Hero, tentunya. Tidak sedikit yeoja yang sering menggodanya saat ia bekerja. Jaejoong hanya menanggapinya seadanya, karena ia tidak mengenalnya.

Tetapi, Jaejoong tetap menyimpan rahasia jati dirinya. Hanya beberapa orang yang mengetahuinya, itupun dengan janji tidak akan menyebarkannya. Tidak ada satupun teman sekolahnya yang menyadari bahwa DJ Hero adalah Kim Jaejoong, walaupun Jaejoong sering melihat teman-teman sekolahnya dating ke Mirotic Club dan menikmati pertunjukkannya dari dance floor ataupun duduk di bar.

Ia pernah melihat Kwon Jiyong, sunbaenya berciuman dengan seorang yeoja di dance floor. Atau, seorang yang terkenal sebagai salah satu siswa teladan, Jung Jinyoung mabuk. Mungkin karena patah hati atau stress. Bahkan, pernah ia sewaktu itu melihat tiga hoobaenya, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, dan Oh Sehun menggoda beberapa yeoja di dance floor. Ia tak habis piker, betapa cerdiknya mereka mendapatkan akses untuk masuk ke Mirotic Club yang penjagaannya sangat ketat.

Jaejoong masih asik bermain DJ, sambil sesekali melompat, ikut menikmati alunan lagunya. Terkadang, ia berteriak untuk semakin memanaskan suasana, bahkan terang-terangan menggoda para yeoja dengan sedikit dirty talk. Inilah yang orang-orang sukai dari DJ Hero. Ia mampu mengangkat suasana dengan baik dan berkomunikasi dengan penontonnya dengan ramah. Walaupun, sampai sekarang belum ada satupun yang berhasil tidur bersama, atau sekedar berciuman dengannya.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah memasuki satu dini hari, waktunya Jaejoong bergantian dengan DJ lain. Mirotic Club menyiapkan pertunjukkan DJ hingga pukul 3 pagi, walaupun puncak keramaiannya tetap pada pukul 23.00-1.00, jam dimana Jaejoong tampil.

"Thanks for tonight, y'all! This is so hot! I'll see you next week, baby" Jaejoong menutupnya dengan suara kecupan, disambut dengan sorak sorai penggemar serta penontonnya. Lampu yang menyinari tubuh Jarjoong dipadamkan, kemudian Jaejoong segera membereksan barang-barangnya.

Then, what? Pulang? No, no, no! Tidak ada kata pulang untuk Jaejoong sebelum jam 3 dini hari. Orang tuanya pun tidak begitu khawatir, karena para pegawai di Mirotic Club selalu mengawasi Jaejoong. Ia berjalan turun dari panggung, lalu menaiki tangga, menuju ruang VVIP di Mirotic Club.

"Heyy, our lil DJ is come!" teriak salah satu dari mereka, lalu mempersilahkannya duduk. Jaejoong menuangkan whisky dalam gelasnya, lalu meneguknya.

"So, what do you think about night?" Tanya namja berlesung pipit.

"So tiring as usual, hyung. Tidak ada yang menarik. Cuma memanas seperti biasa. Kalian melihatnya dari atas?" jawab Jaejoong sambil meminum whiskynya lagi.

"Ofcourse, Jae. Bagaimana kita tidak melihatnya sedangkan di depan kita kaca yang tembus pandang, langsung menghadap ke panggung?" jawab namja itu. Jaejoong tergelak mendengar jawabannya.

"Taka da yang menarik perhatianmu, jae?" kal ini yang bertanya namja yang berwajah seperti panda.

"Tampan, maksud hyung? Nope. Kan, yang tampan bagiku hanya hyungdeul" Jaejoong menjawab sekenanya, yang membuat lainnya tertawa.

Jaejoong tak pernah langsung pulang setelah menyelesaikan pertunjukkan DJ nya. Dia ke ruang CCIP, yang setiap weekend diisi oleh teman-temannya. Namja berlesung pipit itu adalah Choi Siwon, CEO muda Choi Corp. Umurnya baru 24 tahun. Sedangkan yang berwajah seperti panda bernama Lee Seungri, adik sepupunya. Selain itu ada Donghae, Eunhyuk, mereka sepasang kekasih yang juga merupakan sahabat baik Siwon. Ada juga Henry dan Kris, teman sekampus Seungri yang berdarah China. Jaejoong adalah yang paling muda di antara mereka.

Jaejoong mengenal mereka saat ia selesai men-DJ, lalu dia dihampiri oleh Siwon. Siwon mengajaknya berkenalan, awalnya Jaejoong sedikit ragau. Tetapi, Siwon adalah pribadi yang menyenangkan, walaupun sedikit 'nakal'. Siwon mengenalkannya pada teman-teman lainnya. Sejak saat itu, setiap kali Jaejoong menyelesaikan pertunjukkannya, ia menghampiri mereka, menyempatkan untuk mengobrol bersama. Lama-kelamaan, Jaejoong merasa nyaman dengan mereka. Dengan keramahan, keasikkan, keusilan, ke'nakal'an, hingga keanehan mereka.

Hal ini membuat Jaejoong berani membuka jati dirinya, bahkan melepas kacamata hitamnya untuk pertama kali. Awalnya mereka kaget, tidak menyangka Jaejoong semuda itu. Tetapi, tentu saja hal itu tidak menjadi masalah bagi mereka. Mereka tetap memperlakukan Jaejoong seperti biasa. Hal ini membuat Jaejoong semakin nayaman dengan mereka.

Mereka semakin asik mengobrol, hingga Jaejoong pamit pulang lebih awal, karena ia cukup lelah hari ini. Jaejoong mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumah. Sesampainya, ia melepas kemejanya lalu meleparnya asal, dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, terlelap hingga siang hari. Seperti itulah kehidupan weekend Kim Jaejoong, kehidupan di 'dunianya' yang lain.

TBC

*Khingkha : laki-laki seksi

.

.

.

Haiii veect update chapter 2 nih :3

Jadi, Jae di luar sekolahnya itu… Nakal :v

Aku lebih suka penggambaran Jae yang kayak gini, lebih ke realnya haha.

Nakal nakal mesum seksi gimana gituu XD

Maaf ya kalau ceritanya agak gaje, nyelesaiinnya agak ngebut :'v

Ada yang penasaran nggak sama kelanjutan cerita ini? XD

Anw, makasih ya buat yang udah follow, favorite cerita atau veect! Juga yang udah review :D

Seneng banget masa hahaha *alay* 3

Semoga chapter depan bisa di update secepatnya yaa

Thanks for reading, review please? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Who Knows?

Author : veectjae

Cast :

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun,

Kim Junsu, Choi Seunghyun, dll (find it your self :p)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, School life

Pair : YJ

Length : Chaptered

_**Warning! B x B**_

_Preview last chapter_

"A-yo, wassup Mirotic! Are you ready for tonight?" yang langsung ditanggapi oleh para penonton dengan teriakan bersemangat.

"DJ Hero! DJ Hero!" teriak para penonton.

"Turn up the heat, ladies and gentleman! Here you go" Jaejoong memulai pekerjaannya, yang membuat orang-orang di dance floor mulai menari, menghentakkan tubuhnya sesuai irama lagu. Jaejoong adalah seorang DJ yang dikenal sebagai DJ Hero. Ia bekerja setiap weekend di Mirotic Club milik ibunya. Dari pekerjaan inilah, ia mendapatkan sahabat-sahabat baru. Siwon, Seungri, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Henry, juga Kris. Jaejoong sangat menikmati kehidupan malamnya ini.

_Chapter 3_

Yah, seperti itulah kegiatan seorang Kim Jaejoong. Menjadi siswa nerd saat weekdays, dan seorang Dj yang mempesona dan menggairahkan pada weekend. Tidak ada warna baru dalam hidup sehari-harinya, flat. Hany begitu-begitu saja. Sampai suatu hari, kejadian kecil datang dan membawa perubahan besar dalam hidup Jaejoong.

.

.

.

From : Su-ie Dolphin

Hyung, hari ini aku tidak masuk sekolah. Aku demam, sepertinya karena kehujanan kemarin. Jadi, tidak usah menungguku, ne? Mianhae :(

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Itu berarti, Jaejoong akan sendirian lagi di sekolah untuk hari ini, seperi sebelum ia mengenal Junsu. Tetapi, itu lebih baik daripada ia ikut dengan Youngwoon. PErnah sekali waktu, ia ikut dengan Youngwoon saat istirahat. Ia merasa tidak dianggap. Youngwoon sibuk dengan teman-teman dan fansnya yang sangat banyak itu, walaupun beberapa kali ia mengajak Jaejoong mengobrol.

"Lebih baik aku sendirian dalam ketenangan daripada sendirian dalam keramaian" batinnya.

Dan, jadilah saat ini ia duduk sendirian di bawah pohon sambil memejamkan matanya, dan mendengarkan lagu lewat headsetnya. Sesekali, kepalanya ikut mengangguk mengikuti ritme lagu, atau ikut bernyanyi. Suaranya sangatlah lembut. Jika ada yang mendengarnya, pasti ia akan terhanyut mendengar senandung Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata musang yang memperhatikannya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mata musang itu mengamatinya. Hampir tiap saat Jaejoong beristirahat di bawah pohon, sepasang mata musang itu berada tak jauh darinya. Hanya saja, Jaejoong tak pernah menyadarinya. Sepasang mata musang itu kerap kali mendengar nyanyian lembut Jaejoong. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga terkadang mendengar Jaejoong berkeluh-kesah dengan Junsu. Sepasang mata musang itu mengetahui banyak hal tentang nerd prince kita ini, walau tidak semua. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu tak lama berpindah dari tempatnya. Semakin dekat, dekat, dan…

"Annyeong" sapa pemilik kedua mata musang tersebut. Jaejoong tampak kaget, lalu melepaskan headset yang terpasang di telinganya.

"Nuguya?" Tanya Jaejoong. Tak biasanya ada orang yang tidak terlalu dekat, atau bahkan tidak mengenalnya, menyapanya, jika tidak ada keperluan.

"Aku? Kau tak mengenalku?" Namja itu menunjuk dirinya, lalu tertawa lepas. Matanya menyipit, tawanya terlihat sangat indah.

"Mianhae, mungkin aku mengetahuimu, tapi aku tidak mengenalmu. Kan kita belum pernah berkenalan" jawab Jaejoong polos, yang mengundang tawa lebih keras dari namja itu.

"Waeyo? Apakah ada yang salah?" Tanya Jaejoong. Namja itu berusaha mengehentikan tawanya.

"Ah, mianhae. Aku tidak bermaksud menertawaimu, sungguh. Hanya saja, kau terlihat sangat imut" Namja itu menjawab dengan senyuman, yang membuat Jaejoong salah tingkah. Pipinya memerah. Ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong dipuji oleh teman sekolahnya.

"Jung Yunho imnida" Namja itu akhirnya memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namanya" pikir Jaejoong.

"Kau sering mendengar namaku, kan? Aku kapten basket Toho High School tahun ini" Yunho berkata, seolah ia mengetahui pertanyaan yang tidak diutarakan Jaejoong. Yunho memasang senyum terbaiknya, yang membuat Jaejoong salah tingkah lagu.

"Tampan" batin Jaejoong tanpa sadar.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida. Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Yunho-ssi" ujar Jaejoong.

"Tak usah terlalu formal denganku, Jaejoong-ssi. Aku sudah cukup lama memperhatikanmu" ujar Yunho lagi, yang membuat Jaejoong terkejut.

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Jaejoong, terkesan panic. Yunho tertawa lagi melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Tidak usah panic, Jae. Santai saja. Seperti yang kubilang, sudah cukup lama. Sejak pertengahan kelas satu? Sepertinya begitu. Waktu itu, aku mendengarmu bernyanyi bersama dengan Junsu, dan… Yah, aku terkesima. Aku sering mengamatimu, hanya saja kau tidak sadar" jelas Yunhp. Pipi Jaejoong merona heboh.

"Sering mengamatiku? Berarti, dia tahu apa saja yang kulakukan di sini? Hah, untung saja aku tak pernah membahas pekerjaanku" batin Jaejoong.

Mereka mengobrol untuk beberapa saat. Yunho adalah pribadi yang hangat dan ramah. Ia sama sekali tidak sombong, meskipun ia adalah kampen basket yang digandrungi oleh banyak yeoja, dan merupakan pewaris Jung Corp. Jaejoong yang menanyakannya, karena setahunya, anak pemilik Jung Corp bersekolah di Toho High School. Dan ternyata benar, orang itu adlaah Yunho. Pasalnya, Jung Corp adlah salah satu perusahaan yang menguasai dan sangat berpengaruh di Asia. Jaejoong mengambil kesimpulan, Yunho pasti salah satu prince di sekolah ini.

"Berarti, ia mengenal Woon-ie" pikir Jaejoong.

"Kupikir, aku tertarik padamu, Jae" kata Yunho tiba-tiba. Jaejoonng kaget. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, seakan-akan berpindah dari tempatnya.

"Mwo? Tapi kita baru saja bertemu" jawab Jaejoong gugup. Baru kali ini ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Jaejoong. Oh tidak, yang di club jangan dihitung.

"Kau tahu istilah 'Love at the first sight', Jae? Kau tahu, sebelumnya aku tak mempercayai istilah itu. Sebelum aku bertemu denganmu" jawab Yunhp, sambil memandang doe eyes Jaejoong dalam-dalam. Jaejoong membeku, seperti tersihir oleh mata musang Yunho. Jaejoong menemukan keteduhan dalam mata itu. Keteduhan yang seakan-akan berkata, 'aku ingin melindungimu'.

"Kau tertarik padaku karena aku mirip dengan Youngwoon, Yunho-ssi" lirih Jaejoong. Ia berpikir begitu, karena taka da yang tak tertarik dengan kembarannya itu. Bisa saja, Yunho menyukainya karena ia mirip dengan Youngwoon, karena jika Yunho mengejar Youngwoon pasti ia akan tertolak.

"Maybe. Tapi, bukan itu yang membawaku padamu. Sudah ku katakana, aku tertarik padamu sejak aku mendengarmu bernyanyi. Aku senang melihat tingkahmu yang menggemaskan. Kau berbeda dengan Youngwoon. Youngwoon memang terkenal ramah, tetapi aku rasa kau lebih hangat. Kepribadianmu menyenangkan. Aku merasa nyaman di sampingmu. Lihat, kau lebih mempesona sebenarnya, Jae. Aku yakin kau menyembunyikan keindahanmu dibalik kesan nerd ini, bukan?" Yunho mengatakannya dengan lembut. Jaejoong menunduk malu mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Aku sangat beruntung hanya aku yang menyadarinya. Sehingga, hanya aku yang dapat menikmati kecantikanmu" kekeh Yunho.

"Terserah kau, Yunho-ssi. Tapi, aku merasa ini terlalu cepat. Aku belum terlalu mengenalmu, kaupun juga tidak mengetahui banyak hal tentangku" jawab Jaejoong pada akhirnya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu Jae. Biarkan semuanya mengalir sendiri. Aku juga ingin kau mengenalku lebih dalam. Tapi, aku tahu banyak hal tentangmu! Kau suka membaca novel, terutama novel fantasi yang bertemakan mitologi-mitologi jaman dahulu. Kau sangat menyukai hello kitty, kamarmu penuh dengan aksesori hello kitty, bukan? Kau lebih tua dari Youngwoon, walaupun banyak yang mengira kau adalah adiknya. Kau mempunyai suara yang sangat indah, yang dapat mempesona banyak orang" celoteh Yunhp, yang membuat Jaejoong tertawa. Yunho tersenyum melihat tawa indah Jaejoong.

"Sangat cantik, lebih cantik daripada ketika aku melihatnya dari kejauhan" batin Yunho.

"darimana kau mengetahuinya, Yunho-ssi?" Tanya Jaejoong, sambil sesekali masih tertawa geli.

"Apasih, yang tidak ku ketahui tentangmu, cantik?" goda Yunho sambil mengedipkam sebelah matanya, yang membuat Jaejoong tersipu malu.

"Apakah aku jatuh cinta padanya?" batin Jaejoong sambil memandangi wajah tampan Yunho.

.

.

.

"Woon-ie!" teriak Jaejoong ketika ia sampai di rumah. Hari ini ia memang tidak pulang bersama Youngwoon, karena harus menyelesaikan praktikumnya. Jaejoong berlari dengan bersemangat ke kamar Youngwoon. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Jaejoong langsung membuka pintu kamar Youngwoon.

"Woon-ie! Bangunlahhhh!' teriak Jaejoong.

"Aisshhh, waeyo hyung? Teriakanmu sungguh mengangguku" sungut Youngwoon yang rupanya sedang tidur. Ia menarik selimutnya, hingga menutupi kepalanya.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu" kata Jaejoong, sambil menarik selimut Youngwoon. Youngwoon menggerutu kesal dengan kelakuan hyungnya. Ia masih tidak mau bangun dari tidurnya.

"Bantuan apa, hyung? Dasar penganggu" Tanya Youngwoon sambil tetap menggerutu, setengah memejamkan matanya yang masih lengket. Tak biasanya Jaejoong bersikap seperti ini.

"Tapi kau jangan memberitahu siapapun! Terutama eomma! Atau aku akan memberitahu eomma bahwa kau hampir making love dengan Hyunjoong hyung!" ancam Jaejoong. Youngwoon mengacak rambutnya.

"Yayaya, terserah kau hyung! Cepatlah, aku masih mengantuk!" jawab Youngwoon, sambil memeluk gulingnya.

"Errr…. Apakah kau mengenal Jung Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong malu-malu. Youngwoon mendelik, segera bangun. Ia mengusap-usap matanya, mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, seolah-olah tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan hyungnya barusan. Tidak biasanya Jaejoong bertanya tentang seseorang, apalagi namja, dengan malu-malu seperti ini. Apalagi dengan sebelumnya mengamcamnya terlebih dahulu.

"Mwo? Jung Yunho? Kapten basket sekolah kita? Kau mengenalnya hyung? Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa yang kulewatkan? Mengapa kau tidak bercerita padaku? Apakah dia melukaimu? Dia mendekatimu? Atau dia berlaku tidak sopan padamu? Jawab aku, hyung!" Tanya Youngwoon menggebu-gebu, sambil menggoncang-goncangkan bahu Jaejoong.

"Aishh, kau ini. Tenanglah. Aku saja baru mengalaminya tadi, bagaimana aku bisa bertanya padaku?" gerutu Jaejoong. Akhirnya, Jaejoong menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari awal ia bertemu Yunho, sampai pengakuan Yunho bahwa ia tertarik pada Jaejoong. Youngwoon terlihat kaget. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja, ia tahu persis, hyungnya di sekolah tidak terlalu mencolok, dan tidak pernah mendekati siapapun.

"Mmm… Woon-ie. Jadi, kau tahu, seperti apa Yunho itu?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan pipi memerah. Youngwoon melongo untuk beberapa saat, lalu…

"OMO! HYUNGKU SEDANG JATUH CINTA! OMO OMO OMO! EOMMA HARUS TAHU INI! KYAAAAAAAAA" teriak Youngwoon heboh lalu memeluk Jaejoong sangat erat, sampai hyungnya itu terbatuk-batuk.

"Lepaskan, babo! Aku tidak bisa bernafas! Uhuk uhukk" Jaejoong terbatuk sambil memukul-mukul punggung Youngwoon. Yang dipukul hanya tersenyum tak bersalah lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mianhae, hyung. Aku terlalu senang" Youngwoon merebahkan tubuhnya lalu stersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Dan jangan kau beri tahu eomma hal ini! Atau aku benar-benar akan melaporkan pada eomma kali ini" ancam Jaejoong lagi.

"Ck, kau ini hyung. Tidak baik, tidak menceritakannya pada eomma. Eomma sangat ingin kau memiliki pacar hyung! Lagipula, hyung selalu berkata seperti itu ketika mengancamku. Tapi, sampai sekarang hyung juga tidak melaporkannya pada eomma" kata Youngwoon.

"Haishhh, aku hanya tidak mau eomma shock. Kau saja sudah heboh seperti ini, apalagi eomma. Kau tahu, ia pasti akan mengintrogasiku habis-habisan. Lalu, ia akan menyuruhku mengajak Yunho kesini. Padahal mengenalnya saja baru tadi" jelas Jaejoong. Eommanya memang sangat ingin Jaejoong memiliki pacar. Setidaknya, ada yang melindungi Jaejoong ketika appa dan eomma pergi, kata eommanya.

"Jadi… Bagaimana?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Eum… Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Yang kutahu, dia adalah sahabat dari Park Yoochun yang sedang mengejar-ngejar Junsu. Dia sangat tampang hyung! Hahaha, kau sangat sangatttt beruntung dapat merebut hati seorang Jung Yunho. Menurutku, dia adalah King of Prince di Toho. Taka da yang tidak menyukainya. Dia sangat ramah pada siapapun. Bahkan, di sekolah ada fanclub khusus untuknya" ringis Youngwoon.

"Ia benar-benar mengagumkan" batin Jaejoong.

"Ia pekerja keras yang tidak mudah menyerah. Pernah sekali, aku menemani Taemin menonton pacarnya, Minho bertanding. Kulihat, Yunho-ssi sangat mengagumkan, ia bermain sebaik mungkin. Ia juga berhasil mengejar ketertinggalan score. Ia leader yang baik. Ia sama sekali tidak panic saat tertinggal. Permainannya tetap stabil. Kata Minho, ia dapat membuat strategi dengan sangat cepat dan efektir saat time out. Dia sangat hebat hyunggg! Kudengar juga, ia memiliki adik yang tinggal di Jepang. Oh ya, katanya, sejak kecil ia sudah mendapat pendidikan bisnis agar dapat menjadi pewaris yang baik" lanjut Youngwoon.

"Satu lagu, hyung! Kau harus berhati-hati jika bersama Yunho-ssi. Ketua fanclub Yunho di sekolah, Go Ahra, sepertinya sangat terobsesi dengan Yunho. Ia selalu menempel pada Yunho. Kabarnya, ia suka menyiksa orang yang berusaha mendekati Yunho. Waktu itu, Park Karam disilet olehnya karena makan siang bersama Yunho. Padahal hanya makan siang, itupun bersama yang lain. Hanya saja, waktu itu Karam duduk di samping Yunho" Jaejoong bergidik ngeri mendengar cerita Youngwoon.

"Dia seorang physco sepertinya" kata Jaejoong. Youngwoon mengangguk setuju.

"Haahh, akhirnya! Hyungku jatuh cinta jugaaa. Kau harus tahu hyung, aku dan eomma selalu menunggu hyung agar jauh cinta! Blablablablaa, dan yaampunnn! Sikap Yunho-ssi sangatlah manis, ia benar-benar gentleman! Penjelasannya astaga… Aku meleleh mendengar ceritamu hyung! Blablabla" Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar ocehan sang adik.

"Jung Yunho…." Gumam Jaejoong

TBC

.

.

.

Annyeong semuanyaaa~~ Akhirnya veect update chapter 3! XD

Kerasa kecepatan nggak sih, Yunhonya langsung bilang tertarik gitu…. ._.

Tapi kan cuma baru tertarik (?)

Ini sesuai dengan perilaku seseorang di hidup veect. Tiba-tiba bilang suka padahal baru kenal dyarrr :'D *lah malah curcol*

Tuh, buat yang nunggu Yunho. Keluar kan akhirnya dia di ch 3 XD

Pokoknya di ch 1 veect cerita tentang kehidupan sekolah Jae, ch 2 tentang kehidupan weekend Jae, dan ch 3 pertemuannya YunJae.

Kemungkinan di ch 4/5 nanti, veect bakal nasih sedikit 'surprise' buat YunJae. Apa yaaa, tunggu aja :p

.

whirlwind27: aku juga penasaran sama kehidupan Jaemma XD

.9404: semua ngira gitu, karena Youngwoon di sekolah lebih dewasa ya kesannya? XD kalo Jae totally nerd gaasik dong, realnya aja begitu, nakal abis -_- nih udah ada yunjae moment :D

hamao amai: neee gomawooo ^^

bearkitty: ini Yunho muncul :D Nopee,kan Youngwoon udah punya Hyunjoong :p

.

Jeongmal gomawo, buat yang udah nunggu kelanjutan cerita ini :'D seneng bangettt haha XD

Gomawo buat yang udah review, follow, dan favorite cerita ini! ^^

Thanks for reading, and review, please?


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Who Knows?

Author : veectjae

Cast :

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun,

Kim Junsu, Choi Seunghyun, dll (find it your self :p)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, School life

Pair : YJ

Length : Chaptered

_**Warning! B x B**_

_Preview last chapter_

Hari ini Jaejoong duduk sendirian di halaman belakang sekolah karena Junsu tidak masuk sekolah. Tak disangkanya, ada seseorang yang mengajaknya berkenalan dan menemaninya. Orang itu adalah Jung Yunho, kapten basket Toho High School. Yunho mengaku sudah mengamati Jaejoong sejak kelas satu. Di pertemuan mereka yang pertama itulah, Yunho mengatakan bahwa ia tertarik dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong juga merasa tertarik dengan Yunho. Ia nyaman dengan sikap hangat Yunho padanya.

_Chapter 3_

Junsu belum masuk sekolah hingga beberapa hari. Yunho selalu dating menemani Jaejoong. Sebenarnya, Jaejoong senang ada orang lain yang mau menemaninya. Ia merasa menemukan sesosok sahabat yang menyenangkan dalam diri Yunho. Tetapi, terkadang ia merasa kurang nyaman dengan perlakuan Yunho kepadanya. Selama beberapa hari ia menenal Yunho, ia cukup memahami bahwa Yunho menyukai hal-hal manis. Contohnya, seperti sekarang ini.

"Jae" panggil Yunho, sambil memandangi Jaejoong yang sedang asik membaca novel.

"Eum?" jawab Jaejoong sekenanya, karena perhatiannya masih terpusat pada novelnya.

"Kau tahu, kau itu sangat indah. Lebih indah dari sekuntum bunga mawar" ujar Yunho. Jaejoong malu, tetapi juga sedikit risih. Maklum, dia bukan tipe orang yang menyukai hal-hal cheesy. Walaupun Jaejoong mulai tertarik dengan Yunho, itu bukan berarti ia senang dengan semua perlakuan Yunho kepadanya. Hal-hal manis yang diucapkan Yunho terkadang membuatnya kurang merasa nyaman. Apalagi, Yunho dengan getolnya mendekati Jaejoong. Bagaimanapun, sisi pendiam Jaejoong tidak bisa akrab begitu saja dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Setidkanya membutuhkan dua atau tiga bulan untuk membuatnya benar-benar akrab dengan orang lain. Tetapi, ia tidak berani untuk memberitahu Yunho, sehingga hanya ia biarkan begitu saja.

"Kau ini, ada-ada saja Yun" jawab Jaejoong sambil melirik Yunho sekilas.

"Aku serius, Jae! Walau kita belum lama bertemu, aku tahu kamu itu blablablabla" celoteh Yunho panjang lebar. Jaejoong tersenyum geli mendengar celoteh Yunho yang lucu seperti anak kecil. Walau ia agak tidak nyaman, tetap saja pada dasarnya, Jaejoong adalah pendengar yang baik. Ia senang mendengar cerita atau ocehan orang lain. Berbanding balik dengan kembarannya yang sangat cerewet.

"Oh ya, kau tahu tidak, Jae?" Kemarin aku latihan basket bersama team. Lalu, Yoochun berceita, blablabla" Jaejoong menyimak cerita Yunho dengan baik. Inilah salah satu hal yang Jaejoong sukai dari Yunho. Dia tidak pernah kehabisan bahan untuk bercerita, yah, walaupun saat bercerita tetap saja ia akan menggoda Jaejoong. Untuk sekaran, Jaejoong cukup senang dengan keberadaan Yunho di sampingnya.

Tengah-tengah Yunho bercerita, beberapa teman Youngwoon, Taemin, Key, dan Jinwoo berlari menghampiri Jaejoong di halaman belakang. Jaejoong kaget melihat mereka, tak biasanya ada yang menghampirinya di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Hhh, Youngwoon hyung, Sunbae…" jawab Taemin terengah-engah.

"Woon-ie digeret oleh Seunghyun sunbae di tengah lapangan karena kemarin ia menolaknya" lanjut Key yang juga kehabisan nafas. Jaejoong kaget, langsung berdiri. Ia tak menyangka apa yang dikatakan Junsu benar. Ia juga tak menyangka Seunghyun akan bertindak sebodoh dan seberani itu. Ia yakin Seunghyun akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada kembarannya itu.

"Apakah ada yang melawannya?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Sudah, Minho dan Tao berusaha melawannya. Tapi, kekuatan mereka berdua kalah jauh daripada Seunghyun sunbae yang diikuti 3 anak buahnya" kali ini yang menjawab Jinwoo. Jaejoong menggertakkan giginya. Sebagai seorang kakak, ia sangat tidak suka, sangat benci, ada yang menyentuh hingga melukai adik kesayangannya itu.

"Ingat, Jae. Kau adalah kakaknya, walaupun hanya lebih tua 12 menit. Kau harus bisa menjaga Youngwoon, apalagi dia sangatlah lemah. Kau yang lebih mandiri dan lebih kuat, kau harus melindunginya apapun yang terjadi" Jaejoong teringat pesan halmeoninya sebelum meninggal.

Tanpa memperdulikan Yunho dan yang lainnya, Jaejoong berlari secepat mungkin menuju lapangan.

"Semoga belum terlambat" gumam Jaejoong. Sampai di lapangan, semua orang sudah berkumpul. Jaejoong dapat merasakan, adiknya sedang ketakutan. Belum pernah sekalipun Youngwoon mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Ia selalu menjadi orang yang paling dilindungi dan disayang oleh siapapun. Jaejoong berusaha menerobos kerumuman yang ada.

"Mengapa kau menolakku, hah? Kurangkah bukti cintaku padamu?!" teriakan Seunghyun dapat Jaejoong dengar. Jaejoong merasa adiknya semakin ketakutan. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat, semakin kasar menubruk orang-orang agar bisa menerobosnya.

"Mianhae sunbae, jeongmal mianhae. Aku benar-benar hanya menganggap sunbae sebagai kakakku, tidak lebih" cicit Youngwoon sedikit terisak. Dia sangat ketakutan saat ini.

"Hyunnie hyung, Joongie hyung. Tolong aku" doanya. Youngwoon memejamkan matanya erat-erat, menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi akan meledak.

Di sisi lain, Yunho berusaha mengejar Jaejoong. Ia ingin melindungi Jaejoong. Ia paham bahwa Jaejoong ingin melindungi Youngwoon, tapi ia tak ingin Jaejoong terluka karenanya. Ia ikut menerobos kerumuman itu, membuat banyak orang menggerutu.

Jaejoong hamper sampai. Ia sangat lelah. Kerumunan ini sangatlah banyak, dan sangat sulit menerobosnya. Ia hampir saja jatuh kalau tidak ingat ada adik yang harus ia lindungi di depan sana. Jaejoong membuka matanya, lalu sekuat tenaga menerobos kerumuman itu. IA berhasil, lalu segera berlari ke tengah lapangan untuk menolong adiknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Di mana otakmu?" teriaknya pada Seunghyun. Seunghyun tertawa meremehkan, sedangkan yang lain hanya terdiam. Yunho tetap berusaha menerobos. Jaejoong segera memeluk Youngwoon, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sshh, tenang Woon-ie. Ada hyung yang menjagamu. Kau sudah menekan emergency call?" Tanya Jaejoong. Ia tahu persis, emergency call di hp Youngwoon adalah Hyunjoong Hyung. Setidaknya, jika ada Hyunjoong hyung, ketika ia melawan Seunghyun, aka nada yang melindungi Youngwoon. Youngwoon hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan, sambil terisak di pelukan Jaejoong.

"Tidak kakak kembarnya, atau adik kembarnya sama saja. Sama-sama lemah" kata Seunghyun meremehkannya. Jaejoong memberikan death glare terhebatnya pada Seunghyun. Sesaat Seunghyun merasa gemetar karena death glare Jaejoong yang sangat mengerikan, tetapi itu tidak menyurutkan hasratnya untuk membalas dendam pada Youngwoon. Menurutnya, Youngwoon telah menurutkan harga dirinya karena telah menolaknya.

Seunghyun berusaha menarik Youngwoon dari pelukan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang lengah, Youngwoon terlepas dari pelukannya. Seunghyun memegang erat-erat kerah baju Youngwoon. Youngwoon terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Kau harus merasakan apa yang kualami, Kim Youngwoon. Akan kubuat harga dirimu menurun, bahkan tak memiliki harga diri lagi" bisik Seunghyun. Jaejoong semakin emosi , lalu memukul rahang Seunghyun. Youngwoon terlepas dari cengkraman Seunghyun, tetapi ia terjatuh begitu saja. Youngwoon sedikit meringis, melihat lututnya sedikit lecet.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Jaejoong? Berani-beraninya kau memukulku!" desis Seunghyun yang dibalas Jaejoong dengan lantang.

"Mengapa aku harus takut padamu, Seunghyun sunbae? Mengapa aku harus takut melawan seseorang yang tak memiliki otak untuk melindungi kembaranku?" mata Jaejoong memancarkan emosi yang sangat besar. Ia ikut tersakiti karena kembarannya diperlakukan seperti itu.

Seunghyun menatap tajam Jaejoong, lalu memukul Jaejoong. Sayangnya, pukulan itu ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Jaejoong. Yunho yang sudah mau berlari untuk menghampiri Jaejoong, berhenti karena melihat Jaejoong menangkis pukulan Seunghyun dengan begitu mudah.

"Kau mau bermain-main denganku? Kulayani, sunbae" gertak Jaejoong sambil menekankan kata sunbae. Merekapun berkelahi di tengah lapangan. Tak ayal, sesekali ada yang berteriak melihat Jaejoong memukul Seunghyun. Youngwoon terlihat duduk sambil ketakutan melihat perkelahian yang ada di depannya. Jaejoong menggulingkan badan Seunghyun, lalu menekan dadanya menggunakan siku.

"Masih mau bermain, sunbae? Sepertinya bibirmu sudah mulai mengeluarkan darah" remeh Jaejoong. Seunghyun hanya menggertakkan giginya. Jaejoong melepaskan sikunya pada dada Seunghyun, lalu membalikkan badannya. Ia dapat melihat seseorang sedang berusaha menerobos kerumuman itu.

"Pasti Hyunjoong hyung" batinnya senang. Setidaknya, Hyunjoong dapat menghibur Youngwoon yang sepertinya sangat ketakutan. Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri Youngwoon, lalu jongkok di depannya.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Jaejoong lembut, sambil mengusap air mata Youngwoon. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sambil menggigit kuat-kuat bibirnya.

"Hyungie gwenchana? Apakah sakit? Lihat, pipi hyung memar" Youngwoon tak kuasa menahan tangisannya. Jaejoong menariknya ke dalam pelukannya, berusaha menenangkannya. Ia memberi kode pada orang-orang agar menyingkir, agar Hyunjoong dapat menghampiri mereka dengan cepat. Untungnya mereka paham dengan kode yang Jaejoong berikan. Hyunjoong berlari menuju kekasihnya, lalu ikut memeluk Youngwoon dengan erat.

"Tenang, Luv. Aku di sini. Aku dan Jaejoong akan melindungimu" kata Hyunjoong lembut sambil mengecup perlahan kepala Youngwoon. Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya, membiarkan Hyunjoong yang memeluknya.

"Bawalah dia ke UKS hyung" kata Jaejoong pelan.

"Ne, kau juga ke UKS. Lukamu perlu diobati" kata Hyunjoong, sambil menggendong Youngwoon ala bridal style. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat mereka berdua. Lalu ia merasa ada yang menggandengnya.

"Lukamu harus diobati Jae. Aigooo, kau pandai berkelahi ya ternyata? Sampai babak belur seperti ini" gerutu Yunho sambil menarik Jaejoong menuju UKS. Jaejoong menahan senyumnya, mengikuti Yunho ke UKS. Diam-diam, Jaejoong merasa senang diperhatikan seperti ini.

"Aku lebih senang diperhatikan seperti ini daripada diperlakukan manis, Yun" kata Jaejoong sangat pelan, sangat sangat pelan hingga Yunho tak mendengarnya. Mereka tidak sadar, yang mereka lakukan saat ini, baik Jaejoong ataupun Youngwoon menjadi berita panas keesokannya.

.

.

.

Di UKS, mereka bertemu dengan Youngwoon yang masih menangis di pelukan Hyunjoong. Jaejoong sangat sedih melihatnya. Ia merasa gagal sebagai seorang kakak, sampai membubuhkan pengalaman yang tak menyenangkan di diri Youngwoon.

Yunho mendudukkan Jaejoong di kursi dekat kotak obat, lalu mengambil beberapa kotak es.

"Ck, seharusnya kau tidak usah melayani Seunghyun gila itu. Aku belum siap kehilanganmu, Jae" kata Yunho sambil menempelkan secara pelahan es tersebut di atas luka Jaejoong. Jaejoong meringis mendengar ucapan Yunho juga karena es yang menyentuh lukanya. Ia merasa mual dengan gombalan Yunho yang menurutnya berlebihan.

"Tak apalah. Aku hanya ingin melindungi Youngwoon" jawab Jaejoong singkat. Yunho dengan telaten merawat luka Jaejoong, yang membuat Jaejoong mau tak mau tersenyum karena perhatian Yunho.

"Selesai. Janjilah padaku jangan terluka seperti ini, ne? Aku sangat takut" kata Yunho lembut, dan melihat doe eyes Jaejoong. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong membeku melihat mata Yunho. Kali ini, ia menemukan kekhawatiran yang sangat mendalam di dalam mata itu.

"N-ne. Gomawo Yun" Jaejoong berterimakasih dengan pipi memerah.

"Hyung! Mianhae" Mereka dikagetkan oleh pekikan Youngwoon. Jaejoong berdiri dari kursinya, lalu menghampiri Youngwoon. Youngwoon segera memeluk hyung kesayangannya itu, dan kembali terisak. Jaejoong hanya mendesah pelan. Ia paling tidak tahan mendengar tangisan kembarannya.

"Aish, tak usah menangis terus, Woon-ie. Yang penting kau tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, sudah lama sekali aku tidak memar seperti ini. Aku sangat merindukannya kkk~" Jaejoong berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Yah, hyung! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu! Hyung tahukan, apa alasan eomma tak mengijinkanmu mengikuti taekwondo lagi? Karena kau selalu memar-memar setiap selesai bertanding! Haish, eomma pasti akan marah melihatmu memar lagi" Youngwoon mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan mata yang masih basah. Jaejoong tertawa, senang melihat adiknya sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Aku menikmati memarku ini Woon-ie. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan merayu appa dan eomma agar bisa melanjutkan taekwondo lagi. Sayang, aku sudah mendapatkan sabuk hitam" goda Jaejoong.

"Yah, hyung! Awas saja kau!"

Sedangkan, Yunho terkaget-kaget.

"Jaejoong pernah mengikuti taekwondo? Pantas saja ia dapat melawan Seunghyun yang terkenal bad boy itu. Hmm, sangat unik. Apa lagi surprise dalam dirimu, Kim Jaejoong?"

TBC

.

.

.

Haiiii chapter 4 update! XD

Gimana-gimanaaa :v hahaha YunJaenya kurang ya di chapter 4 ini? Maaf ya buat yang nungguin YunJae moment :") veect janji 2 chapter lagi bakal banyaakkkkkkk YunJae moment! :p

Veect pingin nunjukin ikatan kuat antara Kim Family (terutama Kim Twins) sama kebersamaan Jaejoong sama sahabat-sahabatnya dulu :D

Maaf banyak typos :'D

Maaf yang ngerasa agak kecepatan, terutama di chapter 3 :')

Tapi emang veect sengaja bikin cepet gitu ceritanya ._. Nantinya Jaejoong bakal keinget sesuatu karena sikap Yunho yang manis gitu (?) masih rahasia pokoknya :p

Jaejoong nggak sepenuhnya nyaman sama sikap Yunho. Jaejoong nggak suka dirayu, digombalin terus sama Yunho. Ini bikin Jaejoongnya agak ilfeel sama Yunho (?)

.

whirlwind27 : Iya, Youngwoon cerewet banget yak XD nggak jatuh cinta, mulai tertarik aja kkk~ dilihat aja nantinya :p Neee, gomawooo ^^

JonginDO : nee, gomawo ^^

.94043 : iya, Youngwoon cerewet abis -_- hehe, gomawo kritikannya ne ^^

Lawliet Jung: hai haiii ^^ iya, ch 1 &amp; 2 jelasin ttg kehidupan Jae dulu. Mian kalo kesannya agak maksa :'D Bener bangettt Yunho emang sengaja aku bikin kayak terobsesi sama Jaejoong! XD dilihat aja ne :p Gomawooo ^^

Shim JaeCho : Hahaha, ne gomawoo ^^

yunacho90 : haha iya, kesannya playboy nggak sih XD gomawoo ^^

de: karena konsepnya school life, bakal jadi anak sekolah. Tapi tentu kalau udah kerja besok bakal jadi pengusaha kalau dibikin sequel bakal jadi pengusaha kok Yunhonya (?) *eh

yunjae107: Jae nggak jatuh cinta kok, baru tertarik doang :p wahh iya yaa haha gomawo ne, udah aku ubah ke screenplays XD gomawo ^^

.

Gomawo buat yang udah reviews, follow, and favorite! Kiss kiss from Italy roma~ *eh XD :*

Thanks for reading, review please? :D


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Who Knows?

Author : veectjae

Cast :

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun,

Kim Junsu, Choi Seunghyun, dll (find it your self :p)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, School life

Pair : YJ

Length : Chaptered

_**Warning! B x B**_

_Preview last chapter_

Jaejoong masih ditemani Yunho, hingga ketika ia dihampiri oleh teman-teman Youngwoon. Ia tak menyangka, adik kesayangannya itu sedang dalam 'bahaya' Seunghyun. Ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk melindungi sang adik, hingga ia tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan 'surprise' dalam dirinya, taekwondo. Satu hal yang membuat Yunho sangat terkejut. Bukannya menjauh dari Jaejoong, ia semakin penasaran dengan diri misterius Jaejoong. Mereka berdua tidak sadar, mereka membawa gossip panas di sekolah mereka.

_Chapter 5_

Tidak heran melihat kedua orang tua Jaejoong dan Youngwoon marah besar. Mereka hampir saja mengirimkan para bodyguard untuk memberi pelajaran pada Seunghyun. Bukan hanya karena Seunghyun telah 'menyentuh' Youngwoon, tetapi terutama ia membuat Jaejoong babak belur karena telibat perkelahian dengannya. Walaupun Jaejoong sebenarnya sudah sangat biasa dengan luka seperti itu (secara dulunya ia adalah atlet taekwondo), eommanya sangat murka. Untungnya, Jaejoong berhasil menahan eomma dan appanya.

"Eomma, appa. Aku sudah memberikan pelajaran padanya karena berani-beraninya melukai uri Woon-ie. Soal aku tidak usah dipermasalahkan, ini hanya luka kecil yang dalam beberapa hari akan sembuh. Tidak ada tulangku yang patah atau retak. Eomma dan appa tidak kasihan melihat Woon-ie yang ketakutan lagi sekarang?" kata Jaejoong datar namun dalam. Akhirnya eomma dan appanya luluh, hanya saja mereka memberikan penjagaan ketat pada mereka berdua, terutama Youngwoon yang memang tidak ahli dalam bela diri. Pada dasarnya Youngwoon memang malas berolahraga, ia lebih tertarik dengan dunia musik. Karena itu, pergerakannya agak kurang lincah. Sang appa memutuskan untuk memberikan 4 bodyguard untuk berjaga di sekolah mereka, yang tentu saja di tentang keras oleh Youngwoon dan Jaejoong. Tapi apa boleh buat, daripada mereka terluka lagi.

Memang, setelah kejadian tersebut, Youngwoon dan Jaejoong diantar pulang oleh Hyunjoong dan Yunho. Mengapa Yunho ikut? Bukan Yunho namanya jika tidak protective dengan sesuatu yang dicintainya. Yunho berkenalan dengan bumonim Jaejoong. Kebetulan, ia pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengan appa Jaejoong yang ternyata adalah relasi bisnis appanya. Yunho memang pernah beberapa kali ikut appanya berbisnis, agar menambah pengalamannya.

Dari situ juga, eommanya mengetahui bahwa anaknya sedang jatuh cinta. Seperti yang diduga, reaksi eommanya setelah memastikan hal itu pada Jaejoong tak jauh beda dengan Jaejoong.

"Jae, kau benar-benar jatuh cinta dengannya? Omo, kau sangat pintar nak! Tampan, seksi, gentle, kaya, perhatian, manis, omo omo omo! Sejak kapan kau mengenalnya? Bagaimana ceritanya hingga kalian jatuh cinta? Apakah kalian sudah berpacaran? Apakah dia romantic? Apakah kalian pernah berciuman? Kalian sudah melakukan sejauh apa? Tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh kan? Eomma akan langsung menikahkan kalian kalau sampai kalian melakukan hal di luar batas!" cerocos eommanya. Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar ocehan eommanya yang lebih cerewet dari Youngwoon.

"Eomma, pacaran saja tidak. Kami baru berkenalan beberapa hari lalu. Dia terlalu agresif" jawab Jaejoong sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Jinjjayo? Agresif bagaimana? Kau tahu, appamu dulu juga sangat agresif. Dia suka mencium eomma tiba-tiba, lalu mengecupi leher eomma…." Belum selesai Heechul berbicara, Jaejoong berteriak.

"BUKAN AGRESIF SEPERTI ITU, EOMMA! DASAR EOMMA MESUM!" pekik Jaejoong kesal. Pipi eommanya memerah, malu karena mengira 'agresif' yang dimaksud anaknya adalah dalam hal bercinta.

"Lalu seperti apa, Jae?" Tanya eommanya.

"Haahhhh….. Dia suka menggodaku eomma. Merayuku. Entah mengatakan aku sangat cantik, lebih indah dari bunga, bagaikan air segar di tengah gurun, apalah itu. Aku kadang mual mendengarnya. Terlalu berlebihan" Jaejoong menghela nafas. Ia kadang geli dan rishi dengan rayuan Yunho. Eommanya tertawa sangat keras.

"Yaahhh! Apa yang lucu, eomma?" sungut Jaejoong. Kesal, mendengar eommanya tertawa saat ia tengah serius curhat dengan eommanya.

"Hahahaha, aniya, hahahha. Hanya saja kau lucu, Joongie chagi" kata Heechul sambil tetap tertawa, lalu mencubit pipi Jaejoong gemas. Jaejoong meringis, lalu bertanya

"Apanya yang lucu?" Heechul berusaha menghentikan tawanya sebelum menjawab Jaejoong.

"Hhh, tidak. Aneh saja, biasanya seseorang akan melayang atau sangat senang atau salah tingkah ketika dirayu orang yang dia suka seperti itu. Bukannya malah mual sepertimu. Hahahaha" Heechul tak sanggup menahan tawanya lagi.

"Haish, eomma ini. Aku kan tidak suka padanya, aku bilang baru tertarik. Lagian kan tidak semua orang senang saat dirayu seperti itu. Too cheesy" gerutu Jaejoong melihat eommanya yang tetap tertawa.

"Aigooooo anak eomma sudah dewasa ne? Eomma kira kau tidak akan jatuh cinta hingga kerja nanti haha ternyataaa aigooo kau harus laporkan pada eomma perkembangan hubunganmu dengan Yunnie!" putus eommanya. Jaejoong meringis.

"Bahkan eomma sudah punya panggilan khusus untuk Yunho" batinnya

.

.

.

Hari ini weekend. Artinya Jaejoong mala mini beralih menjadi seorang DJ. Seperti biasa, setelah selesai men-DJ, ia berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Tentu ia menceritakan tentang Yunho yang menjadi perhatiannya sekarang. Mulai dari pertemuan mereka, hingga ketidak nyamanan Jaejoong atas rayuan Yunho. Tentu saja, mereka semua kaget dan heboh, melihat maknae mereka jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali ini.

"Whoa whoa, we have to celebrate this!" heboh Henry.

"Yunho? I think I know him" kata Seungri.

"Joongie, kau harus mengenalkannya pada kami sebelum kalian berpacaran!" kata Eunhyuk

"Iya, biar kami mengetesnya dulu, apakah dia cocok jadi pacarmu!' lanjut Donghae.

"I thought you can't fall in love, Jae" ujar Kris santai yang dihadiahi pukulan sayang dari Jaejoong.

"Jae, you cheat on me?" kata Siwon bercanda, memasang muka sedih yang langsung tertawai oleh yang lainnya. Siwon memang paling suka menggoda Jaejoong dengan rayuan mautnya. Hanya saja Jaejoong sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Siwon yang memang playboy itu. Mereka asik minum-minum, sambil tetap menggodai Jaejoong.

"Oh, yea! I almost forget it. 2 bulan lagi kan ulang tahunku, we should celebrate it together okay? Tetap berkumpul saat weekend, as usual. Hanya, aku akan mengundang beberapa kerabat dekatku. Do you mind, Jae?" Tanya Siwon.

"No, it's okay, hyung. It's your birthday" jawab Jaejoong santai.

"Okay then! Just some of them. Jangan lupa bawa hadiah untukku!" kata Siwon setengah bercanda.

"Hyung, kau sudah memiliki segalanya! Apa yang harus kuberikan padamu?" Tanya Henry.

"Your virginity" jawab Siwon asal. Henry bangkit lalu memukul lengan Siwon lalu mengumpat. Yang lain hanya tertawa melihat Siwon yang sangat frontal itu. Mereka menikmati malam itu, melepaskan diri masing-masing dari penatnya dunia.

.

.

.

Bulan demi bulan berlalu. Ini sudah sekitar 2,5 bulan Jaejoong dan Yunho mengenal. Yunho semakin dekat dengan Jaejoong. Bahkan, sudah beberapa kali Yunho pergi ke rumah Jaejoong. Bahkan, hari ini mereka berangkat sekolah bersama. Tentu, Yunho yang berinisiatif untuk menjemput Jaejoong. Eomma dan Appa Jaejoong senang mengetahui kedekatan mereka berdua. Eomma dan Appa Yunho juga. Walau appa dan eommanya tidak seperti bumonim Jaejoong (sepasang suami istri yang pria-wanita, bukan pria-pria), mereka tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya. Yang penting Yunhonya bahagia.

Jaejoong sendiri juga sudah mulai terbuka pada Yunho. Ia mulai memperlihatkan keterampilannya pada Yunho. Terkadang ia memasakkan sesuatu untuk Yunho, karena ia memang gemar memasak. Ia juga pernah bermain piano di depan Yunho, sesuatu yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia lakukan. Yunho pun semakin terkesima melihat Jaejoong, Jaejoong yang multi-talent. Hanya saja, yahhh. Semakin kesini, Yunho semakin getol merayu Jaejoong. Itulah yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit bimbang. Di satu sisi, ia rishi dengan kelakuan Yunho yang berlebihan. Di satu sisi, ia nyaman dengan perhatian-perhatian kecil yang diberikan Yunho. Contohnya saja, saat ia malas memasak, tetapi ia lapar. Ia menginginkan kue red velvet. Hanya dengan memposting foto kue red velvet, Yunho langsung me-message Jaejoong.

From : Yunho Babo :p

Jae, kau ingin kue red velvet? Tunggu sebentar ya, akan kubelikan

Siapa yang tidak meleleh diperlakukan seperti itu? Dan benar saja, tidak lama kemudian Yunho kembali me-message Jaejoong.

From : Yunho Babo :p

Jae, kuenya sudah kuberikan pada salah satu maid di rumahmu. Mian, aku tidak memberikannya langsung padamu. Aku ada latihan sebentar lagi. Dinikmati ne, kuenya? Aku akan mengabarimu setelah selesai latihan :*

Siapapun menginginkan Yunho sebagai pacarnya, jika dia sepeka itu. Jaejoong merasa sangat beruntung memiliki (calon) namjachingu seperti itu.

Sedangkan, di sekolah sudah tersiar kabar Yunho dan Jaejoong berpacaran. Mereka terlihat beberapa kali berjalan bersama, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Jaejoong sekarang lebih sering ditemani Yunho di halaman belakang sekolah, karena Junsu dihukum selama 3 bulan karena membuat keributan dengan Park Yoochun hingga membolos pelajaran. Sekolah mereka memang sangat ketat dengan peraturan, sehingga tak segan-segan memberikan hukuman yang berat dan lama untuk siswa yang melanggar peraturan.

Fans Yunho dan Jaejoong pro-kontra. Banyak yang mendukung mereka, melihat mereka memang terlihat sangat serasi. Tetapi, ada juga yang tidak setuju. Tentu saja, Go Ahra menjadi salah satu orang di dalamnya. Pernah sewaktu ia berkata seperti ini saat Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan bersama.

"Hah, Jaejoong pasti menggoda Yunnie-ku! Penampilannya yang nerd, dalamnya tak lebih dari seorang namja murahan!" ujarnya agak keras, sengaja agar Jaejoong mendengar. Yunho juga mendengar, ia sudah hampir menghampiri Ahra jika tidak ditahan Jaejoong.

"Diamkan saja, Yun. Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak banyak bicara tentang kita, kan?" Jaejoong memang minta Yunho untuk tidak menyebarkan hubungan (tidak jelas) mereka pada teman-temannya. Buat Jaejoong apa gunanya, toh yang menjalani kan mereka berdua bukan orang lain. Ini urusan pribadi bukan konsumsi public. Jadi, baik Yunho ataupun Jaejoong hanya diam atau tersenyum ketika ditanyai (lebih tepatnya, yang tersenyum adalah Yunho).

"Jae, apakah besok malam kau ada acara?" Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong terdiam sesaat. Besok adalah weekend, yang berarti ia akan men-DJ. Selain itu, besok adalah ulang tahun Siwon. Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan, ia akan ikut merayakan ulang tahun hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Ne. Waeyo?" jawab Jaejoong. Raut wajah Yunho berubah. Ia terlihat sedih.

"Oh. Sebenarnya besok aku akan mengajakmu pergi" kata Yunho dengan suara sedih.

"Ah, mianhae Yun. Aku sudah terlanjur berjanji dengan temanku. Kitakan bisa pergi lain waktu" jawab Jaejoong menyesal. Yah, bagimana lagi? Ia tak mungkin membolos jadwal kerjanya. Bisa-bisa, ia tidak diperbolehkan men-DJ lagi oleh eommanya karena membuat jadwal DJ kacau.

"Ne, gwenchana Jae. Eh, katanya kau membuatkan bekal untukku? Mana?"

.

.

.

Malamnya adalah pesta ulang tahun Siwon. Teman-teman dan beberapa kerabat dekat Siwon sudah datang di ruang VVIP Mirotic Club. Sebelum bergabung di pesta, Jaejoong men-DJ seperti biasa. Mempesona setiap orang, membuat mereka bergairah. Tak terkecuali mereka yang berada di ruang VVIP. Terutama, DJ Hero berhasil mempesona seseorang.

"Hyung. Siapakah DJ itu?" Tanya orang yang terpesona pada DJ Hero itu pada Siwon.

"Oh, itu DJ Hero. DJ yang memang terkenal di Mirotic. Wae, kau tertarik padanya?" Tanya Siwon. Orang tersebut mengangguk.

"Ne hyung. Apakah hyung mengenalnya?" Tanya orang itu.

"Tentu saja. Tenang, ia akan bergabung bersama kita setelah selesai men-DJ. Nikmati saja penampilan serta pesta kecilku ini dahulu" jawab Siwon, sambil menuangkan wine untuk namja itu.

"Ne hyung, gomawo" jawabnya

Tak terasa, dua jam berlalu. Tugas DJ Hero selesai, saatnya kembali menjadi Jaejoong. Tetapi bukan Jaejoong yang nerd, melainkan Kim Jaejoong yangmempesona. Sambil memasukkan tangannya di saku celana, dan mengunyah permen karet, ia naik menuju ruang VVIP. Perlahan, ia membuka pintu ruang tersebut.

"Yoo, am I late?" tanyanya, sambil membalikkan badannya untuk menutup pintu.

"Whoaaa, our fallin' love's maknae here, hyung!" teriak Kris. Jaejoong berjalan mendekat ke arah Siwon. Tetapi, sebelum sampai pada Siwon, ia terkejut melihat seseorang yang duduk di sebelah Siwon.

"Jung Yunho?"

TBC

.

.

.

CHAPTER 5 UPDATE!

Veect berusaha fast update nih :'v

Maaf kalau depannya agak absurd. Lagi galau, jadi ff ini kena imbasnya (?)

Yaapp dan ini 'surprise' yang veect janjiin! Yunho tahu tentang pekerjaan Jaejoong yeaaahhhh XD

Gimana tanggapan kalian? Veect greget sendiri pas nulis bagian akhir itu XD

Jaenya mulai jatuh cinta, Yunho makin jatuh cinta :p

Tenang~~ veect janji bakal ada surprise-surprise lainnya! Tapi gatau di chapter berapa XD

Seneng deh ini ff makin rame ajaaa :"D

.

Imaimairma : whoaaa *-* gomawooo :'D iyaa Kim Twins harus akur, gaboleh rebutan :p

shipper89 : dibaca aja di chapter 2 nya :p

ruixi1 : diusahakan neee ^^

shipper89 : bakal ada Yunho yang ngelindungin kok :p jago masak dongg, biar Yunho makin cinteee dimasakin sama calon istri XD gomawoo ^^

Shim JaeCho : upss akhirnya tetep kethuan kok XD gomawoo ^^

whirlwind27 : yunpa klepek2 sama jaemma, veect klepek2 sama yunpa *salah :'D

yunacho90 : bisa bikin yunho makin jatuh cinta *eh

dheaniyuu : haha gomawo sudah read and review! ^^

AprilianyArdeta : yunppa bakal dibikin kaget terus sama jaemma :p

Aika Ayaka : veect juga suka sama part kim twins! Ucuk gomawooo ^^

kimJJ boo : yup, Jae harus kuat walaupun uke! XD gomawoo ^^

Hiruzent.1 : so trueee! Udah keluar tuh, di chapter 3 :p yun lihatin dari jauh karena ngerasa belum ada waktu yang tepat buat deketin JJ, tp sekalinya deketin langsung cepettt XD ya… mamaknya aja heechul :"D sarkasme (?) haha antara muji dan menghina XD

Oline : gomawoo ^^

: veect juga gabayangin jae beneran jadi DJ… so sexy pasti *-* gomawoo ^^

.

Whaaa makin banyak yang review! Senenggg

Jeongmal gomawo yang udah read, review, follow, dan fav! *deep bow*

Ditunggu ne kelanjutannya :p

Thanks for reading, and review please?


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Who Knows?

Author : veectjae

Cast :

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun,

Kim Junsu, Choi Seunghyun, dll (find it your self :p)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, School life

Pair : YJ

Length : Chaptered

_**Warning! B x B**_

_Preview last chapter_

Malamnya adalah pesta ulang tahun Siwon. Teman-teman dan beberapa kerabat dekat Siwon sudah datang di ruang VVIP Mirotic Club. Sebelum bergabung di pesta, Jaejoong men-DJ seperti biasa. Dan DJ Hero berhasil mempesona seseorang di dalamnya.

Tak terasa, dua jam berlalu. Tugas DJ Hero selesai, saatnya kembali menjadi Jaejoong yang mempesona. Sambil memasukkan tangannya di saku celana, dan mengunyah permen karet, ia naik menuju ruang VVIP. Perlahan, ia membuka pintu ruang tersebut.

"Yoo, am I late?" tanyanya, sambil membalikkan badannya untuk menutup pintu.

"Whoaaa, our fallin' love's maknae here, hyung!" teriak Kris. Jaejoong berjalan mendekat ke arah Siwon. Tetapi, sebelum sampai pada Siwon, ia terkejut melihat seseorang yang duduk di sebelah Siwon.

"Jung Yunho?"

_Chapter 6_

"Mwo? Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Tanya Siwon sambil menghampiri Jaejoong, lalu memeluk pinggangnya seraya mendekatkan tubuh Jaejoong dengan dirinya.

"Mwo, Park Yoochun? Su-ie?" Jaejoong mendelik kaget, melihat tak hanya Yunho yang ada disana. Tetapi juga Yoochun dan Junsu. Jaejoong terdiam, wajahnya memucat dalam keremangan.

"Ahhhh, so this is Yunho! Pantas saja aku merasa mengenalnya, ternyata yang dimaksud Joongie adalah Jung Yunho, hyung!" pekik Seungri pada Siwon. Siwon mengangguk, mulai memahami sitasinya.

"Jinjja, Jae? Ini Yunho yang kau maksud?" Tanya Siwon, yang tak disahuti oleh Jaejoong.

"Ah, Yun. Ini DJ yang kau tanyakan tadi, DJ Hero. Kalian saling mengenal?" Siwon memperkenalkan Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Nuguya? Yunho malah bertanya balik pada Jaejoong. Ia terlihat tidak mengenali Jaejoong, yang memang tampil berbeda dengan di sekolah. Tidak ada Jaejoong yang nerd di sini, hanya Jaejoong yang cool. Jaejoong masih terdiam, berusaha untuk berfikir. Cepat atau lambat, mereka, teman-temannya akan mengetahuinya.

"Sepertinya akan lebih baik jika mereka mengetahuinya dariku sendiri. Tapi, apakah mereka tidak akan menjauhiku? Secara anak seumuranku seharusnya belum boleh masuk ke club. Mereka bisa masuk club kan, hanya karena Siwon hyung" Batin Jaejoong bergelut. Mereka terdiam. Baik Yunho, Yoochun, maupun Junsu masih mengamati Jaejoong, tanpa menyadari bahwa mereka mengenalinya. Sedangkan Siwon, Seungri, Kris, Henry, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk memilih untuk diam.

Akhirnya, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk melepaskan kacamata hitamnya. Ia telah berpikir baik-baik, taka da salahnya jika teman-teman terdekatnya mengetahui sisi lainnya. Mungkin mereka akan bisa mengenaliku jika aku melepaskannya, batinnya.

"Apa kau masih tak mengenaliku, Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong. Yunho terlihat mengamati Jaejoong sebentar, lalu terkejut. Setengah takut, Jaejoong melihat wajah mereka satu persatu. Wajah Yunho tak dapat ditebak. Sedangkan Yoochun dan Junsu sangat shock.

"Mwo, Joongie hyung? Kau benar-benar Joongie hyungku yang nerd itu?" Tanya Junsu sambil mendekat pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Ne, naneun Kim Jaejoong imnida. Mianhae, aku selama ini tidak menceritakan hal ini pada kalian. Aku adalah seorang DJ, yang bekerja di club ini setiap weekend. Club ini milik eommaku, jadi aku bisa bekerja di sini. Mianhaeyo" Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya. Jujur, ia takut jika mereka menjauhinya, terutama Yunho. Ia tak ingin kehilangannya.

"Whoa, ini benar-benar Jaejoong? Bukan Youngwoon? Kau terlihat seperti Youngwoon, ani, kau terlihat lebih keren! Lebih….. Wow" Yoochun speechless melihat Jaejoong yang di hadapannya ini.

"Haha, aniyo. Youngwoon tak mungkin boleh masuk club oleh eomma" jawab Jaejoong sambil tertawa. Ia melihat ke Yunho yang masih membisu. Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya, takut jika Yunho marah padanya.

"Yun…" belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia disela oleh Yunho.

"Kau… Kau Kim Jaejoong? Jaejoong-ku?" Tanya Yunho sambil menggenggam tangannya, melihat Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ne, aku Kim Jaejoong, Yun. Kim Jaejoong yang selalu kau temani" jawab Jaejoong sambil menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. Yunho terdiam lagi, lalu tiba-tiba merengkuh tubuh kecil Jaejoong.

"Aigooo, ini benar-benar Jaejoong! Kau terlihat sangat keren, Jae! Bagaimana bisa kau menyembunyikan dirimu yang keren ini dari kami semua? Mengapa? Ah, aku tahu, kau tak ingin orang lain terpesona padamu selain diriku, kan?" ujar Yunho dengan pedenya, yang dihadiahi jitakkan sayang dari Jaejoong. Yang lain hanya tersenyum melihat YunJae moment itu.

Siwon tersenyum senang. Siwon sebenarnya sejak awal sudah mengetahui Yunho yang dimaksud Jaejoong pastilah Jung Yunho, adik sepupunya dari pihak eommanya. Siwon dan Yunho cukup dekat, mengingat mereka pernah menempuh pendidikan bersama di Amerika. Yunho SMP, dan Siwon berkuliah. Siwon awalnya terkejut melihat adik sepupunya itu tertarik dengan Jaejoong, bahkan melakukan pendekatan yang sangat cepat. Tetapi, setelah dilihat-lihat mereka terlihat cocok. Karena itu, Siwon berbaik hati untuk mendekatkan mereka. Jaejoong pernah berkata, bahwa ia sangat takut jika Yunho tahu pekerjaannya lalu menjauhi dirinya. Jaejoong ingin Yunho mengetahui pekerjaannya, agar ia bisa lebih bebas dan terbuka saat bersama Yunho, tapi ia terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya secara langsung. Tidak hanya pada Yunho, tetapi juga pada Junsu. Karena itu, Siwon sengaja mengundang Yunho dan Yoochun, sahabat dekat Yunho yang juga dekat dengannya. Siwon menyuruh Yoochun untuk membawa 'calon kekasihnya', agar mereka bertiga dapat mengetahui pekerjaan Jaejoong.

"So, ini orangnya Jae? Yah, lepaskan pelukanmu pada uri Joongi! Biarkan kami mengetesnya dulu" kata Eunhyuk yang dibalas dengan anggukkan semangat dari Donghae. Sepasang kekasih itu menarik paksa Yunho, lalu menanyainya macam-macam. Awalnya Yunho terlihat bingung, tapi hanya meladeni pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak penting yang ditanyakan. Bukan mengetes, sebenarnya. Hanya saja mereka penasaran cerita dari sisi Yunho.

"Yah, aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat MOS. Kami blablabla" Yunho bercerita pada couple itu, yang juga didengarkan oleh Siwon, Seungri, Henry, dan Kris. Sedangkan Jaejoong sibuk mengobrol dengan Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Mianhae, Su-ie! Aku sebenarnya sudah lama ingin mengatakannya padamu, hanya saja aku tak punya keberanian. Haahhh aku merasa sangat lega sekarang. Aku bisa bercerita semuanya padamu!" kata Jaejoong lalu memeluk Junsu.

"Ne, gwenchana hyung. Aku senang kau mau mengakui dirimu sekarang. Setidaknya kau mempercayaiku sebagai sahabatmu" jawab Junsu sambil balik memeluk Jaejoong.

"Jae, mengapa kau berubah menjadi nerd ketika di sekolah? Padahal jika kau seperti ini di sekolah, aku yakin kau akan lebih popular daripada Youngwoon" Tanya Yoochun. Jaejoong hanya tertawa.

"Aku tak suka harus meladeni mereka, Chun. Meladeni fansku yang di club saja sudah membuatku pusing. Aku merasa tak nyaman jika diidolakan oleh temanku sendiri" jelas Jaejoong.

"Tetap saja, seharusnya kau tak perlu menjadi nerd Jae! Aigo, aku akan semangat masuk sekolah jika kau seperti ini terus setiap harinya!" kata Yoochun bersemangat lalu dipukul oleh Junsu.

"Yaahhh! Dasar mata keranjang! Menyebalkan! Pergi ke laut sana!" Junsu kesal. Jaejoong bingung melihatnya.

"Memang mereka ada hubungan apa sampai Junsu kesal seperti itu?" pikir Jaejoong.

"Yaahhh, baby dolphin! Jangan marah dong, kan aku hanya bercandaa" rajuk Yoochun sambil merangkul Junsu. Jaejoong melongo melihatnya, lalu..

"YAHHHH! Kalian berpacaran?" Tanya Jaejoong kaget.

"Ne" "ANIA!" jawaban mereka terbalik. Jaejoong tertawa melihat pipi Junsu yang masih terlihat merah walaupun remang-remang.

"Yaaa, kalian ini! Dasar, di sekolah bertengkar terus, sampai dihukum bersama, eh malah pacaran! Tidak bilang-bilang pula" goda Jaejoong.

"Enak saja, aku tidak berpacaran dengan jidat lebar ini! Kau kali hyung yang berpacaran dengan Yunho-ssi" Junsu balik menggoda Jaejoong yang membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Baby, mengapa kau tidak mengakuiku, eoh?" kata Yoochun sambil mengecupi tengkuk Junsu yang masih dirangkulnya.

"YAHHHH! Jauhkan bibirmu dari tengkukku, jidat! Dasar mesum!" ronta Junsu sambil mengeplak kepala Yoochun.

"Aigoo, seperti itu kok masih bilang tidak pacaran. Kalau aku dan Yunho kan memang tidak berpacaran" kata Jaejoong santai.

"Hampir berpacaran, lebih tepatnya" timbrung Yunho yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Jaejoong, sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Pipi Jaejoong memanas mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Yaish, Jae! Cepat pacari anak itu, sebelum kau dibuat hamil duluan!" dengan frontalnya, Seungri berkata seperti itu. Jaejoong makin malu, sedangkan Yoochun, Junsu, dan Yunho terbengong melihat kefrontalan mereka.

"Seungri-ya, kau terlalu frontal. Lihatlah Jaejoong kita yang malu-malu itu. Baru pertama ini aku melihatnya malu seperti itu! Aigoo, neomu kiyowo!" kata Kris, setengah mengejek Jaejoong yang disambut oleh gelak tawa yang lainnya. Yunho tersenyum melihat wajah Jaejoong.

"Maklumi kami, Yun, Su, Chun. Kami memang terbiasa berkata frontal seperti ini, termasuk Jaejoong. Berhubung ada Yunho, dia jadi sedikit kalem malam mini" kata Siwon. Kali ini giliran Yunho, Yoochun, dan Junsu yang tertawa.

"Haish, kalin ini selalu senang memojokkanku!" gerutu Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yunho tertegun melihat bibir merah Jaejoong yang seakan berkata

"Cium aku, siapapun kamu. Aku menginginkan ciumanmu"

"Hey Jae, stop your cute pout! Yunho melihatnya seakan ingin memakannya!" teriak Henry blak-blakan. Kali ini tak hanya Jaejoong yang malu, tetapi Yunho juga. Sepertinya ia harus membiasakan diri dengan kebiasaan mereka yang blak-blakan dan frontal ini.

.

.

.

Setelah itu, Yunho memaksa Jaejoong untuk pulang bersamanya, dengan alasan ini sudah dini hari. Padhal biasanya Jaejoong juga pulang sendiri pada jam segini, bahkan lebih pagi lagi.

"Tapi aku membawa mobil, Yun" sergah Jaejoong.

"Biar nanti supirku yang mengambil mobilnya dan mengantarkannya ke rumahmu" Yunho tetap kekeh.

"Kasihan supirmu, Yun. Lagipula, biasanya aku juga biasa pulang jam segini sendiri" Tetapi, tetap saja Yunho ingin mengantarkannya. Akhirnya Jaejoong menyerah setelah berdebat lama dengan Yunho. Mereka masuk mobil bersama, lalu duduk dengan keheningan. Yunho focus menyetir, dan Jaejoong melihat jalanan luar.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kau menjadi DJ?" Yunho berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Ummm…. Sudah satu tahunan ini?" jawab Jaejoong agak ragu.

"Jinjjaro? Pantas saja kau terlihat sangat keren. Kau tahu, aku tadi terpesona dengan dirimu sebagai DJ. Sangat keren" kata Yunho exited.

"Kau tahu, aku baru tahu kalau kamu memang mudah terpesona oleh seseorang" sinis Jaejoong. Walaupun yang membuat Yunho terpesona adalah dirinya sendiri, tetap saja ia merasa tidak suka.

"Yahh, itukan dirimu sendiri Jae!" sergah Yunho.

"Tapikan, saat kau terpesona, kau tak tahu kalau DJ Hero adalah diriku" jawab Jaejoong, sedikit dingin.

"Aigoo, Jaejoongku cemburu, eoh?" goda Yunho sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya tetap menyetir.

"Mwo? Siapa yang cemburu? Yah, dan sejak kapan aku menjadi Jaejoongmu?" Jaejoong melirik Yunho tajam, tetapi pipinya memerah. Yunho tertawa, geli dengan Jaejoong yang sok-sok jaim, tapi pipinya tetap memerah.

"Pipimu memerah, Jae" kata Yunho, semakin menggoda Jaejoong, dan membuat pipinya semakin memerah.

"YAHHH~~ JUNG YUNHO!" Yunho tertawa lepas melihat Jaejoong yang sedang kesal itu.

"Betapa uniknya dirimu, Jae. Kejutan lain apa yang tengah kau siapkan untukku? Aku tak sabar melihatnya" gumam Yunho sambil tersenyum.

TBC

.

.

.

CHAPTER 6 UPDATE! Fast updateee XD *ga juga padahal*

Yah dan akhirnya Yunho tahu pekerjaan Jae!

YooSu jadian? Yaahhhh, begitulah. HTS-an (?)

Oh iya, mulai chapter ini, veect bakal fokusin ke YunJae dulu ^^

.

yunacho90 : yupp bener bangett :D nanti deh, di chapter depan-depan :p

shipper89 : karena Yunho juga diundang sama Siwon XD

boojaebear2601 : diusahakan nee ^^

dheaniyuu : Yunho makin klepek-klepek sama Jae XD

whirlwind27 : Jae gabisa ditebak! XD nee gomawo ^^

nabratz : kalo Yunho udah nembak Jae :p

Lawliet Jung : tau dong akhirnyaa, apasih yang Yunho yang gatau tentang Jae? :p nee gomawo ^^

ruixi1 : bener banget, Jae ketahuan XD nee gomawo ^^

yunjae107 : kan Cuma terpesona, feeling seorang cowok XD Yunho hanya lelaki biasa yang tak lepas dari godaan :'D haha gomawo nee ^^

.

Jeongmal gomawo yang udah read, review, follow, and favorite story ini! *deep bow*

Keep reading this story nde :-3

Thanks for reading, review please? ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Who Knows?

Author : veectjae

Cast :

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun,

Kim Junsu, Choi Seunghyun, dll (find it your self :p)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, School life

Pair : YJ

Length : Chaptered

_**Warning! B x B**_

_Preview last chapter_

Yunho akhirnya mengetahui pekerjaan Jaejoong sebagai DJ. Tak hanya Yunho, tetapi Yoochun dan Junsupun akhirnya mengetahuinya. Jaejoong pun lega, akhirnya orang-orang terdekatnya mengetahui rahasianya, dan dapat menerimanya. Yunho terlihat terkejut dengan 'surprise' baru dari Jaejoong. Hubungan merekapun terlihat semakin dekat

_Chapter 7_

Hari ini Jaejoong bangun kesiangan. Jam wekernya mati, dan tidak ada yang membangunkannya. Ia kelabakan, bahkan Youngwoon meninggalkannya. Terpaksa, ia akhirnya membawa mobil sendiri ke sekolah.

"Woon-ie sangat kejam! Sudah tahu eomma dan appa pergi, ia tetap saja tak membangunkanku! Para maid juga sama saja" sungut Jaejoong sambil mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Beruntungnya, beberapa saat sebelum bel berbunyi, mobilnya sudah mulai memasuki tempat parkir Toho High School. Ia sangat terburu-buru, sehingga ia tidak merapikan rambutnya, dan seragamnya hanya ia pakai asal-asalan. Hal ini mengundang perhatian dari para siswa. Sebuah pengalaman langka, bisa melihat Kim Jaejoong yang biasanya sangat rapi, menjadi seperti ini. Dan tentunya, lebih mempesona. Ia berjalan seperti biasa ke kelasnya, ia bisa mendengar bisikan para siswa

"Itu Kim Jaejoong?"

"Aku tidak yakin Jaejoong-ssi bisa berpenampilan seperti itu"

"Ia seperti versi lebih mempesona dan cantik daripada Youngwoon"

"Jinjjayo?"

"Apakah Yunho-ssi tahu bahwa Jaejoong bisa berpenampilan seperti ini?"

"Wow, dia baru saja membuka mataku!"

"Pantas saja Yunho-ssi terpesona dengannya"

Jaejoong tidak begitu memperdulikan bisikan mereka. Tujuannya hanya satu, masuk kelas, lalu merapikan penampilannya di ruang ganti. Sayangnya, tujuannya itu terhalang oleh seseorang.

"Yah, apa yang kau lakukan? Berpenampilan seperti ini, untuk apa? Menggoda Yunnie-ku? Cih, dasar murahan" Orang itu, Go Ahra merendahkan Jaejoong sambil melihat Jaejoong dari atas hingga bawah. Tak Ahra pungkiri, Jaejoong saat ini memang sangat…. Keren. Tapi tetap saja! Ahra adalah penggemar Yunho nomer 1, yang artinya adalah pembenci Jaejoong nomer 1. Pasca insiden Jaejoong dan Seunghyun, yang membuat Yunho menarik Jaejoong ke UKS, mereka menggosipkan YunJae. Sebenarnya tak hanya YunJae, tapi juga Youngwoon dan Hyunjoong. Hanya saja, berita mereka kalah panas dengan berita Yunho dan Jaejoong, yang setahu mereka tidak mengenal satu sama lain.

Jaejoong hanya menatap malas Ahra. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Ahra beberapa bulan ini.

"Minggir, Ahra-ssi. Kau menutupi jalanku"kata Jaejoong dingin. Ahra tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hah, siapa kau? Menyuruhku? Dasar slut, kerjaannya hanya menggoda orang" Kalau Jaejoong tidak diajari untuk menghormati wanita, ia sudah melancarkan jurus taekwondonya pada Ahra. Ia hanya menatap Ahra dengan tatapan membunuhnya, lalu bergeser untuk melewati wanita itu. Pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dicekal olehnya, lalu menarik Jaejoong. Keseimbangan Jaejoong hampir hilang, untung saja ia dengan cepat dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Apa yang kau mau, Ahra-ssi? Apa yang kuperbuat hingga kau selalu mengganggu hidupku? Kau iri, aku berhasil menggoda Yunho, hah? Tentu saja, karena godaanku lebih berkelas daripada godaan murahanmu!" Kesabaran Jaejoong menipis. Tak sadar mereka sudah menjadi tontonan banyak orang.

"Kau tak sadar hah?! Kau menganggu apa yang menjadi milikku! Kau mengakui bahwa kau memang menggodanya, hah?!" Ahra balas meneriaki Jaejoong. Ia mendorong Jaejoong.

"Yah, apa yang kau lakukan pada Jaejoong!" Youngwoon berlari dari kerumunan, berusaha menangkap Jaejoong. Untungnya, ada seseorang yang berhasil menangkapnya sebelum Jaejoong sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh, dan memeluknya dengan posesif. Siapa lagi jika bukan Jung Yunho. Bel berbunyi, tapi mereka masih berkumpul.

"Kau tahu persis, Go Ahra. Aku paling tidak suka seseorang menyentuh apa yang menjadi milikku. Aku tak pernah menjadi milikmu, sekalipun tidak" Yunho, menekankan pada kata milikku. Jaejoong menghela nafas lega, sedangkan Ahra gelagapan menanggapi Yunho.

"O-oppa, tapi dia yang mengataiku dulu! Dia mengataiku slut!" rengek Ahra sambil memegang lengan kokoh Yunho. Mata Jaejoong mendelik.

"Kau kiri aku tak punya mata dan telinga? Ini peringatan terakhirku. Jangan ganggu dia lagi, kalau kau masih ingin bernafas" kata Yunho dingin, membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya bergidik ngeri. Selama ini, Yunho dikenal dengan keramahan dan kelembutan hatinya. Belum pernah mereka mendengar Yunho berkata sedingin ini.

"Oh ya, satu lagi. Jaejoong tak pernah menggodaku, aku yang mendekatinya. Aku yang mengamatinya sejak kelas 1, aku yang menghampirinya saat di halaman belakang sekolah. Dia sama sekali tak pernah menggodaku, yang ada aku yang menggodanya. Paham? Yang patut kau katai itu aku, bukan Jaejoong" kata Yunho lagi, sebelum ia menggiring Jaejoong ke ruang ganti. Ahra membeku di tempatnya, malu dengan apa yang dilakukan Yunho.

"Apa kalian lihat-lihat? Cepat pergi!" teriak Ahra kesal. Kerumunan pun bubar, masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

"Lihat kau Kim Jaejoong. Kau merebutnya, bahkan kau merubahnya. Aku akan mengambilnya" kata Ahra sambil memandang Jaejoong yang masih dirangkul Yunho sambil berjalan kea rah ruang ganti dengan penuh kebencian.

.

.

.

"Yah, apa yang kau lakukan dengan penampilanmu, Jae? Aku tahu kau memang mempesona dengan penampilan seperti ini, aku juga tahu kau seorang DJ yang terbiasa dengan penampilan berantakan seperti ini. Tapi ini sekolah Jae, bukan club! Oh My Jae, kau tahu, kau membuat tatapan namja mesum itu terarah padamu! Aku tak suka melihatmu seakan kau buruan yang menggiurkan! Yang boleh terpesona olehmu hanya aku di sekolah ini! Sudah cukup kau menebarkan pesonamu di club, jangan di sekolah! Astaga, apa yang di pikiranmu?" omel Yunho sesampainya mereka di ruang ganti. Jaejoong mendengus kesal mendengar omelan Yunho yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal itu.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi saja ke kelas, jika kau di sini hanya untuk menghakimiku" kata Jaejoong singkat, sambil menyisir rambutnya. Yunho gelagapan, sadar bahwa ia membuat Jaejoong semakin kesal.

"Y-yah Jae, maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, hanya saja aku kesal melihat mereka" jelas Yunho seraya berusaha menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, yang langsung ditepis oleh pemiliknya.

"Berisik kau Jung" katanya dingin. Yunho paham betul, Jaejoong sedang dalam mood tidak baik. Beberapa bulan mengenalnya dan setahun mengamatinya, membuat Yunho tahu Jaejoong menyimpan kekesalan padanya. Jaejoong telah selesai merapikan seragam dan rambutnya, membuat penampilannya kembali seperti semula. Yunho menarik tubuh kecilnya, lalu menarik dalam pelukan hangatnya. Jaejoong meronta, tapi tentu saja kekuatannya masih kalah dengan kekuatan Yunho.

"Keluarkan semuanya, Jae" kata Yunho lembut sambil mengelus punggung Jaejoong yang mulai bergetar.

"Aku benci kamu! Kau tahu, aku berusaha sabar dengan perlakuan Ahra padaku! Ini semua karena kau, Jung! Kalau saja kita tidak saling mengenal, kau tidak menyukaiku, pasti hidupku masih tenang! Tidak ada yang menggangguku! Bahkan kau sekarang mengatakan semuanya, aku yakin setelah ini fans-fans gilamu akan semakin menyerangku! Dan sekarang, apa?! Kau menghakimiku begitu saja! Padahal kau tidak tahu masalahnya! Aku… Aku…" Jaejoong tak dapat meneruskan omongannya. Yunho dapat merasakan seragamnya mulai basah.

"Sshh, mianhae BabyBoo. Mianhae, aku hanya terlalu kesal. Aku tak suka melihat merka, yang seperti tak tahu sopan santun, melihatmu seolah siap menerkammu. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu dari mereka. Dan soal Ahra, aku juga minta maaf, Jae. Aku berjanji Ahra tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Akan kupastikan itu. Aku menceritakan semuanya karena aku ingin Ahra berhenti salah paham denganmu. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae" Yunho menjelaskan dengan lembut. Yunho sangat sadar, bahwa sebenarnya Jaejoong itu rapuh. Sangat rapuh. Ia dapat menjadi sedih hanya karena hal-hal kecil, contohnya seperti itu. Dan, Yunho hanya dapat menenangkannya dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Jaejoong masih terisak kecil, lalu mengangkat wajahnya, sambil tetap memeluk Yunho. Matanya terlihat sembab.

"Mianhae Yun. Tak seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu padamu. Aku—" belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan ucapannya, bibirnya dijepit oleh tangan Yunho. Yunho terkekeh melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sangat lucu.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, BabyBoo. Aku yang salah, okay? Tak usah membahasnya lagi" Jaejoong mengangguk lucu, lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Yunho sembari mengelap air matanya.

"Eh, apa tadi? BabyBoo? Apa itu?" Tanya Jaejoong, baru sadar Yunho memanggilnya BabyBoo daritadi.

"Panggilan sayangku untukmu, Jae" jawabnya. Jaejoong bergidik, antara malu, senang, atau (kembali) mual karena Yunho memberikan panggilan sayang.

"Too cheesy, Yun" katanya.

"Yahhh, kau tak menyukainya? Padahal itu panggilan yang sangat lucu untukmu!" kata Yunho merengut, yang membuat Jaejoong meringis melihat wajah (sok) imutnya itu.

"Terserah kau lah Yun" kata Jaejoong lalu berkaca, merapikan kembali penampilannya.

"Yah, sekarang saatnya kau bercerita, kenapa seorang Kim Jaejoong yang sangat rajin bisa datang hampir terlambat, dan penampilannya berantakan!" kata Yunho tegas. Jaejoong memutar matanya malas.

"Segitu penasarannya kah kau, Yun? Ku rasa itu tidak penting" jawab Jaejoong.

"Kau harus bercerita, BabyBoo" ujar Yunho. Jaejoong bergidik, masih merasa tidak nyaman dengan panggilan baru yang diberikan Yunho.

"Jam wekerku tadi mati. Tak ada yang membangunkanku, eomma dan appa pergi. Para maid juga tidak tahu. Youngwoon sangat mengesalkan, ia malah meninggalkanku begitu saja! Jadilah aku kesiangan, lalu mandi secepat mungkin, memakai seragam asal-asalan, tidak menyisir rambutku, mengambil sepotong roti, kemudian menyetir mobil sendiri ke sekolah untuk pertama kalinya. Hebat bukan" gerutu Jaejoong, masih kesal dengan kejadian pagi ini. Yunho tertawa, tidak menyangka Jaejoong kesiangan hari ini.

"Seorang Kim Jaejoong bisa kesiangan juga, eoh?" goda Yunho.

"Yahhh, itu salah jam weker itu! Woon-ie juga tega tidak membangunkanku" gerutu Jaejoong lagi. Yunho tertawa.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk kelas" kata Yunho setelah puas tertawa. Jaejoong melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya, lalu menatap Yunho ragu.

"Tenanglah, pasti kau boleh masuk. Tak ada yang menentangku" kata Yunho, tahu bahwa Jaejoong ragu ia diperbolehkan masuk kelas. Yunho mengecup pelan pelipis Jaejoong, lalu berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. Tentu, Yunho mengantarkan Jaejoong dahulu sebelum masuk ke kelasnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Karena kesiangan juga, Jaejoong lupa membawa bekal, untuknya dan Yunho. Sehingga, terpaksa mereka berdua makan siang di kantin sekolah. Jaejoong masuk diiringi tatapan 'aneh' dari siswa lainnya, pasalnya ini kali pertama Jaejoong masuk ke kantin sekolah. Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat, seolah tak ingin Jaejoong menjauh selangkah pun darinya.

"Hey Jae, mengapa kau menjadi nerd lagi? Kau lebih menggiurkan jika seperti tadi pagi" salah satu dari mereka berteriak, Jaejoong tidak mengetahui siapa. Ia hanya tahu bahwa itu adalah sunbaenya. Jaejoong diserang kepanikan, untungnya genggaman Yunho berhasil menenangkannya.

Mereka duduk berhadapan, lalu Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong sebentar untuk membeli makanan. Jaejoong melihat keadaan sekitar kantin, lalu ia terkaget karena ada yang menyentuh pundaknya.

"Joongie hyung! Gwenchana?" ternyata orang itu Junsu. Di sampingnya, ada Yoochun.

"Ne, gwenchana" Jaejoong tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan Junsu yang tampak ragu.

"Hih, dasar nenek lampir gila!" decaknya. Jaejoong terkekeh.

"Dimana Yunho, Jae?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Sedang membeli makanan" jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Oh iya, hyung, kau tadi dicari oleh Youngwoon-ssi" ujar Junsu. Tak lama kemudian…

"JAEJOONGIEEEEEE EODIGAAAAAA" teriakan terdengar di seluruh kantin. Tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan teriakan Youngwoon. Jaejoong meringis, bergumam "Mianhae" kepada orang-orang yang terganggu dengan teriakan super Youngwoon. Youngwoon berlari, menghampiri Jaejoong. Jaejoong menjitak kepala Youngwoon yang mau memeluknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, babo?" desis Jaejoong. Youngwoon hanya tersenyum tak bersalah, lalu memeluk erat sang hyung.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmuuuu~ Hwaaa lega rasanya kau tidak apa-apa" jawab Youngwoon sambil tetap memeluk Jaejoong.

"Aigoo, dipukuli saja aku tidak apa-apa. Apalagi hanya beradu mulut dengan gadis gila itu" kata Jaejoong. Mereka berdua terlihat mengobrol bersama. Sebuah pemandangan langka, dapat melihat Kim Twins mengobrol santai seperti ini. Mereka memang jarang bersama ketika di sekolah, tapi jika sudah di rumah, keakraban mereka sangatlah terlihat.

Yunho yang sudah selesai membeli makananpun, tersenyum melihat keakraban mereka. Ia teringat sesuatu, kebersamaannya dengan seseorang yang membuatnya merasa iri ketika melihat Kim Twins.

"Andai aku dan dia juga dapat seperti Jaejoong dan Youngwoon…"

TBC

Nyeyyy chapter 7 update! :3

Hayolohhh tebakkk 'dia' yang dimaksud Yunho siapaa :p

Mianhae kalau chapter ini agak absurd ._.v

Veect pingin nunjukin sisi rapuh Jaejoong sesekali hehe

.

Yunacho90 : haha ga asik kalo ga frontal XD nee diusahakan! ^^ gomawoo

AprilianyArdeta : enggak dong, Yun malah semakin terpesonahh~ *tsahh

Whirlwind27 : Jae bikin Yun makin terpesona XD nee gomawo ^^

kimJJ boo : yup ^^ ofc… no :p

guest : di depan Yun, Jae tetep imut kok :pitukan hanya karena imagenya sebagai DJ aja XD nopee kana da Hyunjoong :p

boojaebear2601 : yup, mulai sayang, tapi… XD nee diusahakan ^^ gomawoo :D

guest : Jae polos tapi nakal (?)

yunjae107 : jadiannya…. Nunggu yunho mau nembak :p nee gomawo ^^

de : di sekolah woonie emang flower boy, tapi di depan keluarganya jadi manja abisss XD nee gomawo ^^

Kyuhyun07 : haha nee gwenchana ^^ gomawo nee :D

Fuyu Cassiopeia : nope nope :p enggaaa, youngwoon sama hyunjoong kok XD

Hiruzent.1 : feeling seorang lelaki kok, kan Yunho juga lelaki yang bisa tergoda XD

Shim JaeCho : tergantung Yunhonya sih… XD gomawo ^^

AprilianyArdeta : masih banyak dong :p

Alby : yun makin terpesona~ *-*

.

Hwaaa seneng deh makin rame ff ini :'D

Gomawo yang udah reviews, follow, and favorite story ini! *bow*

Thanks for read, review please? ^^~


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Who Knows?

Author : veectjae

Cast :

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun,

Kim Junsu, Choi Seunghyun, dll (find it your self :p)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, School life

Pair : YJ

Length : Chaptered

**Warning! B x B**

_Preview last chapter_

Hari ini, Jaejoong bangun kesiangan. Ia kelabakan, sehingga tidak sempat merapikan penampilannya. Bahkan, ia membawa mobil sendiri ke sekolah. Siswa Toho High School terkejut dengan penampilan Jaejoong yang acak-acakan, yang lebih menarik dan mempesona. Go Ahra, kembali menganggunya. Kali ini kesabaran Jaejoong sudah habis. Untungnya, Yunho datang untuk membantunya. Jaejoong tidak dalam mood baik, ditambah Yunho yang 'menghakimi'nya sebelah pihak. Tentu ia sangat kesal, sampai menangis. Yunho meminta maaf dan menenangkan Jaejoong.

Karena terlambat juga, Jaejoong jadi lupa membawa bekal untuknya dan Yunho. Daripada kelaparan, mereka memilih untuk makan di kantin. Ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong masuk ke kantin. Ia dihampiri oleh kembarannya, lalu mengobrol asik. Yunho yang melihatnya merasa senang, tapi di satu sisi juga merasa iri dan sedih.

_Chapter 7_

Bisa ditebak, hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Bahkan saat ujian tengah semester kemarin, Yunho menginap di rumah Jaejoong untuk belajar bersama. Tentu tidak hanya berdua, Junsu dan Yoochun juga ikut menginap. Jaejoong juga dapat mengajari mereka dengan baik, walaupun jika mengajari Yunho ia harus berusaha ekstra. Ada saja yang dilakukan Yunho jika Jaejoong ingin mengajarinya. Entah menggodanya, memeluknya, atau malah kabur entah kemana. Untung saja dasarnya Yunho memang pintar, jadi hasil ujiannya pun tetap memuaskan.

Status mereka? Entahlah. Yunho sering mengatakan 'saranghae' atau 'I love you' pada Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong membalasnya dengan 'nado'. Tapi, tidak ada kata-kata 'would you be mine?' atau 'kita berpacaran ya'. Jaejoong pun tidak tahu statusnya dengan Yunho, tapi ia menikmati apa yang sedang dijalaninya dengan Yunho.

Hari ini Jaejoong bersekolah seperti biasa. Bel baru saja berbunyi, ia habis bertemu dengan Yunho. Menyuapi Yunho yang tadi pagi lupa sarapan. Untungnya Jaejoong membawa bekal lebih untuk Yunho, sehingga nanti siang mereka juga masih bisa makan. Di kelas, Jaejoong asik membaca buku kimianya, mengingat nanti siang akan diadakan kuis oleh seosangnim. Ia merasa bersyukur duduk sendiri, bangku di sebelahnya kosong, jadi tidak ada yang mengganggunya. Lee seosangnim, wali kelasnya masuk ke kelas. Para murid segera berlarian ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kelas kalian akan ketambahan murid baru" kata Lee Seosangnim yang disambut oleh kehebohan kelas itu. Sedangkan Jaejoong, ia tetap asik membaca.

"Namja atau yeoja seosangnim?" Tanya Tiffany, seorang yeoja yang terkenal centil.

"Namja. Silahkan masuk" Lee Seosangnim mempersilahkan murid baru tersebut masuk kelas. Terlihat, seorang namja berkulit tanned, tinggi, dan tampan memasuki kelas. Senyuman terlihat di wajahnya. Rahang tegasnya, membuat beberapa yeoja dan uke memekik kegirangan.

"Seorang seme!"

"Oohh… New prince, my prince! Sangat tampan" kata mereka.

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak memperhatikan, melirik pun tidak. Ia tidak begitu peduli dengan namja di depan sana. Ia tenggelam dalam dunia membacanya, sampai Lee Seosangnim menyebut namanya.

"Nah baiklah. Kau duduk di sebelah Kim Jaejoong, di sebelah sana. Bangku di sebelahmu kosong bukan, Jaejoong-ssi?" Jaejoong melihat sebentar kearah Lee Seosangnim sambil mengangguk lalu melanjutkan membaca. Ia tidak memperhatikan siapa yang akan menjadi teman sebangkunya. Namja itu berjalan ke arahnya, lalu menaruh bukunya di meja. Ia berkata sebelum duduk,

"Long time no see, Joongie hyung" kata orang itu. Jaejoong kaget, merasa familier dengan suara ini. Ia mendongak, melihat wajahya. Jaejoong kaget, lalu membetulkan letak kacamatanya, memastikan apa ia tak salah melihat.

"CHWANGIE!" pekik Jaejoong lalu memeluk namja itu erat. Namja itu, Jung Changmin terlihat senang bahwa Jaejoong mengingatnya.

"I miss you so bad, hyung" kata Changmin sambil balik memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Changmin terlihat berjalan beriringan saat istirahat. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, Jaejoong menemani Changmin untuk melihat-lihat sekolahnya yang baru. Mereka terlihat mengobrol bersama, sesekali tertawa. Meluapkan rasa rindu mereka setelah beberapa tahun ini tak bertemu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau pindah ke Korea, Chwang?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Apa yang tak bisa kulakukan, hyung? Hahaha" Jaejoong mencubit kesal lengan berotot Changmin.

"Seriously, Chwang!" gerutu Jaejoong.

"Yaaahhh, aku bosan saja hyung dengan Jepang. Kembali ke negara sendiri tidak ada salahnya, bukan? Lagipula, aku merindukanmu" jawab Changmin santai, sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku jas sekolahnya. Beberapa yeoja di sekitarnya memperhatikan Changmin, sembari berbisik-bisik.

"Lalu… Hyungmu?" Tanya Jaejoong ragu.

"Mollayo. Aku sampai kemarin lusa, aku tinggal di apartemenku sendiri. Terlalu malas untuk melihatnya dan appa. Aku saja tidak tahu bagaimana kabarnya sekarang" Changmin seperti sedang menerawang sesuatu.

"Jangan begitu, Min. Bagaimanapun diakan hyung dan appamu. Pulanglah ke rumah sesekali, setidaknya menunjukkan bahwa kau masih menghormati mereka" bujuk Jaejoong. Changmin hanya mengangguk sambil menghela nafas dalam. Tiba-tiba, Jaejoong berhenti dan menepuk dahinya.

"Omo, aku lupa! Chwang, ayo kita harus ke halaman belakang sekolah dulu! Aku harus menemui seseorang!" Jaejoong menarik tangan Changmin, lalu berlari kecil menuju tempatnya biasa beristirahat. Saat sudah sampai, Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Changmin lalu berlari menuju bawah pohon, menghampiri namja tercintanya.

"Yun, mianhae! Bekalmu ada di kelasku" jelas Jaejoong sambil sedikit membungkuk. Yunho mengerutkan dahinya, tak biasanya Jaejoong lupa membawa bekalnya.

"Tumben sekali, Booo" jawab Yunho. Jaejoong menyengir, lalu menengok ke belakang.

"Oh iya Yun, ada murid baru di kelasku! Kau harus berkenalan dengannya, dia teman lamaku" kata Jaejoong, sambil berlari ke belakang untuk mencari Changmin. Changmin terlihat berjalan santai ke arahnya.

"Chwang, kau harus berkenalan dengannya!" ajak Jaejoong bersemangat.

"Nuguya, hyung?" Tanya Changmin

"Ada dehh, orang yang selalu menemaniku di sekolah!" kata Jaejoong sambil menarik Changmin kea rah Yunho.

"Naahh, ini Yun! Murid baru yang kubilang. Namanya Jung Changmin, murid pindahan dari Jepang. Ia teman lamaku" kata Jaejoong memperkenalkan Changmin pada Yunho. Ia tak sadar, bahwa Changmin dan Yunho sedang saling memandang. Mereka berdua terlihat kaget, tak menyangka.

"Min…" lirih Yunho.

"Hyung?" kata Changmin pelan. Jaejoong tak memahami mereka berdua.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal? Baguslah" kata Jaejoong senang. Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong, dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Changmin terdiam, melihat Yunho dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Boo, bisakah kau tinggalkan kami sebentar? Aku ingin bicara berdua dengannya. Nanti ku jelaskan" kata Yunho, memohon pengertian dari Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, walaupun sebenarnya masih tidak paham dengan mereka berdua. Jaejoong beranjak pergi seraya berpikir…

"Jung Yunho…. Jung Changmin…. Jung…. MWO? Babo Jae! Mungkinkah…..? Oh Chwang, tolong kendalikan dirimu" Jaejoong menyadari satu hal. Ia hanya bisa berdoa yang terbaik untuk mereka.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Changmin saling beradu pandang. Terlihat kerinduan memancar dari matanya, sayangnya kerinduan itu terkalahkan oleh dingin dan egois yang memancar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ingin mengikutiku lagi?" kata Yunho dingin yang dibalas tak kalah dingin olehnya.

"Mengikutimu? Cih, seperti taka da kegiatan lain yang lebih berguna saja. Aku tak tahu kau bersekolah di sini. Aku kembali ke Korea, aku masuk ke sekolah ini, karena Jaejoong hyung. Aku ingin kembali melindunginya" Alis Yunho menyerengit.

"Apa maksudmu? Jae hanya milikku seseorang" decihnya.

"Milikmu? Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan bahwa ia milikmu, sedangkan aku yang mengetahuinya luar-dalam?" remeh Changmin. Yunho terlihat emosi, mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Jelaskan padaku, Jung Chang Min" kata Yunho perlahan, dengan penuh penekanan.

"Hah, bahkan kau begini saja tak mengetahuinya, hyung? Too bad" Kembali, Changmin meremehkan Yunho.

"Jelaskan saja Changmin! Aku tak butuh pendapat bodohmu itu!" Suara Yunho mulai meninggi.

"Kau tak tahu, saat SMP Jaejoong hyung bersekolah di Jepang bersamaku? Aku yang melindunginya selama di Jepang. Aku tahu semua rahasianya, aku tahu kepribadiannya luar dalam" kata Changmin, berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang siap meledak kapan saja.

Yunho kaget. Jaejoong tak pernah bercerita bahwa ia pernah bersekolah di Jepang, bahkan satu sekolah dengan adik sekaligus musuhnya. Bingung? Akan kujelaskan sedikit tentang mereka berdua.

Jung Yunho dan Jung Changmin adalah sepasang kakak adik. Dulunya, mereka sangat akur. Yunho sangat menyayangi adiknya, begitu pula Changmin yang menyayangi hyungnya. Jarak umur mereka hanya dua tahun. Mereka berdua sangat dimanja saat kecil, terutama Changmin. Changmin adalah anak yang cerdas, ia bahkan loncat kelas dua kali saat SD. Changmin sangat suka mengikuti apa yang dilakukan hyungnya. Kadang, Changmin merebut apa yang seharusnya menjadi milik Yunho. Dari kecil, mereka sering bertengkar hanya untuk memperebutkan mainan. Awalnya, sang appa membela Changmin, meminta pengertian Yunho sebagai kakak. Yunho terpaksa mengalah. Ini awal rasa tidak suka Yunho pada Changmin.

Saat Changmin beranjak kelas 3SD, sang appa mulai bertindak adil, lebih cenderung ke keras. Bahkan, Changmin menganggap appanya lebih menyayangi hyungnya. Ia seperti tidak dianggap. Hyungnya selalu dibanggakan oleh appanya, digadang-gadang akan menjadi penerus Jung Corp yang hebat. Bukannya Changmin menginginkan menjadi penerus Jung Corp, ia hanya iri karena appanya sama sekali tak pernah memperhatikannya lagi. Hanya eommanya tempatnya berkeluh-kesah. Eommanya sudah pernah mengatakan keluh-kesah Changmin pada sang appa, tetapi Changmin malah dimarahi oleh appanya. Yunho dikirim ke Amerika untuk belajar di sana. Changmin kira, setelah hyungnya pergi, appanya akan lebih memperhatikannya. Nyatanya tidak. Appanya disibukkan oleh pekerjaannya. Bahkan, sang appa tak pernah ikut menemaninya belajar lagi.

Kekesalan Changmin memuncak ketika ia gagal meraih peringkat satu dalam kelulusan SDnya. Ia hanya meraih peringkat 2, itu saja dengan selisih nilai 0,05. Changmin kecewa. Sang eomma berusaha menghiburnya, berkata bahwa nilai yang Changmin dapatkan lebih dari cukup. Changmin sudah sangat membanggakan eommanya. Tapi, sang appa marah besar. Ia berkata, seharusnya Changmin mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Sang appa kembali membandingkan dirinya dengan Yunho. Changmin menangis keras, mengeluarkan semua kekecewaannya pada sang appa. Apa tidak cukup aku bisa loncat kelas dua kali, dan mendapat nilai yang hampir sempurna walaupun mendapat peringkat 2? Batinnya.

Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang saat SMP. Umurnya baru 11 tahun waktu itu, mengingat dia loncat kelas dua kali. Di SMP inilah, ia bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang sangat ramah, yang diidolakan oleh teman-temannya di SMP. Ia sekelas dengan Jaejoong, dan menjadi teman baiknya. Jaejoong menjadi tempat Changmin berkeluh-kesah. Jaejoong selalu membuat Changmin terhibur ketika merindukan keluarganya yang lama. Changmin merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran Jaejoong yang mewarnai hidupnya. Bahkan mereka tinggal dalam satu apartemen yang sama, karena Jaejoong juga sendirian di Jepang.

Sampai saat kelulusan, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea. Changmin sangat kehilangan sosok Jaejoong. Ia berusaha hidup mandiri, bahkan ia mengambil kerja part-time. Tapi rasanya sangat susah tanpa seseorang yang dapat memahami dirinya seutuhnya. Akhirnya, Changmin memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea, dan tinggal di apartemen pribadinya yang dibeli dengan gaji part timenya. Mengesampingkan egonya, dendamnya, rasa kesalnya pada hyung dan appanya. Untuk menemui Jaejoong hyungnya, yang telah merubah hidupnya. Mengembalikan semangat hidupnya.

"Kau harus tahu, Min. Jae milikku, dan tak dapat diganggu gugat. Jangan coba-coba untuk merebutnya. Sudah cukup kau merebut apa yang menjadi milikku dulu. Tidak sekarang. Dia milikku seorang" ujar Yunho dingin, dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. Changmin tertawa, tertawa sangat keras dan lepas.

"Hah, apa? Merebut yang menjadi milikmu? Bukankah sudah kukatakan, kau tidak pantas memilikinya hyung! Dulu? Kau yang merebut semua perhatian appa! Hanya Jung Yunho, Jung Yunho, dan Jung Yunho. Tidak pernah appa membanggakan Jung Changmin di depan kerabatnya! Bahkan saat kau pergi, appa masih saja membandingkanku denganmu, padahal eomma jelas-jelas bangga padaku! Apa lagi yang kau mau, hah?!" Changmin berteriak pada hyungnya. Yunho terdiam, sedikit terkejut dengan yang dikatakan Changmin. Selama ini Changmin memang hanya diam saja. Yunho menggertakkan giginya kesal, lalu berkata dengan tegas.

"Jae milikku. Kau tidak berhak menyentuhnya sedikitpun"

.

.

.

Jaejoong menunggu mereka berdua dengan gelisah di ruang musik, ruangan favoritenya untuk menghabiskan waktu besama Yunho selain di halaman belakang sekolah. Ketika ia melihat Yunho berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah memerah, ia segera menghampirinya.

"Yun, gwenchana? Mengapa wajahmu memerah begini? Kalian tidak bertengkar kan?" Tanya Jaejoong, sambil memegang wajah Yunho. Yunho memejamkan mata, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Jaejoong memeluk Yunho, menepuk punggungnya. Yunho balas memeluknya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jaejoong. Menghirup aroma vanilla dari tubuh Jaejoong, yang selalu berhasil menenangkannya.

"Aku dan dia-" belum sempat Yunho bercerita, Jaejoong menempelkan jarinya di bibir Yunho.

"Aku tahu, Yun. Changmin sering bercerita padaku dulu di Jepang. Kalian kakak-adik, bukan?" kata Jaejoong seraya menarik jarinya, lalu mengelus pelan surai rambut Yunho. Yunho menghela nafas berat, lalu melesakkan kembali kepalanya di leher Jaejoong. Jaejoong terkekeh melihat tingkah Yunho yang sangat mirip bayi.

"Aku tahu ini berat buat kalian, mengingat kalian sama-sama memiliki rasa tidak suka. Aku yakin, kau juga ingin hubunganmu dan Changmin membaik bukan? Sama halnya Changmin. Kalian hanya perlu waktu, Yun. Percayalah" Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan Yunho. Yunho terdiam, sedangkan Jaejoong setia memeluknya dan menenangkannya. Jaejoong sadar, Yunho tak selamanya kuat. Ia tak selamanya bisa menjadi tempat bersandar. Ada saatnya, Jaejoong yang menjadi tempat bersandar untuk Yunho. Itulah gunanya memiliki pasangan, bukan?

"Baby BooJae" panggil Yunho sambil tetap menaruh kepalanya di pundak Jaejoong.

"Eum?"

"Maukah kau melakukan satu hal untukku?" Tanya Yunho penuh harap.

"Apa itu, Yun?"

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Changmin. Aku tidak suka" pinta Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya begitu saja.

.

.

.

Sedangkan, Changmin terduduk di rerumputan halaman belakang sekolah. Air matanya hampir menetes, tak menyangka ia akan bertemu hyungnya secepat ini. Apa lagi, sekarang alasannya kembali ke Korea mengenal baik hyungnya, sama seperti Jaejoong mengenal baik dia.

Jujur, Changmin sangat ingin membenahi hubungan dengan keluarganya, terutama dengan hyungnya. Bagaimanapun rasa sayang itu tetap ada dalam hatinya. Ia ingin seperti keluarga-keluarga lainnya, yang memiliki hubungan yang harmonis. Ia ingin bisa hangout dengan hyungnya, seperti yang teman-temannya lakukan. Ia ingin bermanja-manja dengan eommanya, ia ingin dibanggakan oleh appanya. Tapi, Changmin terlalu takut untuk memulai itu semua.

"Mengapa jadi seperti ini…" tak terasa, air matanya mulai menetes.

TBC

.

.

.

Nyeeyy chapter 8 updatee! XD

Selamat buat yang nebak Changmin, kalian benarrr hihihi XD

Tenang, Yunho gapunya kembaran kok. Punyanya adik, dan udah pernah veect sebut di chapter 3 XD

Changmin suka nggak ya sama Jae? :p

Mulai chapter ini, veect bakal keluarin beberapa konflik… Karena gaasik kalo adem ayem aja :'D

Dan yang minta buat diperpanjang, nih udah di perpanjang jadi 2k words XD kurang panjang lagi nggak? :'v

.

azahra88 : iya Changminnn XD gomawo ne ^^

AprilianyArdeta : nopeee Yunho cukup satu aja! XD

shipper89 : enggak kokkk adik punyanya XD gomawoo ^^

Yunjj : gomawo nee ^^

ruixi1 : benerrr Changminn XD gomawo nee ^^

whirlwind27 : yang penting kan Yunho udah pernah lihat Jae yang lebih mempesona lagi :p gomawo nee ^^

blueonyx syiie : haha gomawo nee ^^

Hiruzent.1 : haha terimakasih kritikannya! Kedepannya veect bakal coba perbaiki :D

Lawliet Jung : nope nope :p

Guest : sayangnya belum :p Ahra bakal semakin beringas… XD

.

Anw, ada yang galau nggak di sini JJ mau enlist? /3 omg it's D-7, for God's sake!

(( SPECIAL THANKS :

.50, whirlwind27, .94043, .94043, bearkitty, BlackRose98, Guest, JonginDO, Lawliet Jung, yunacho90, Shim JaeCho, de, yunjae107, imaimairma, shipper89, ruixi1, dheaniyuu, AprilianyArdeta, Aika Ayaka, kimJJ boo, Hiruzent.1, oline, , yeonkkoch, boojaebear2601, dheaniyuu, nabratz, ruixi1, JungKimCaca, Black Rose, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Kyuhyuk07, fuyu cassiopeia, alby, min, hatakehanahungry, JungKimCaca, Guest, azahra88, Yunjj, blueonyx syiie, Guest, AidenLee15, Black Swan II, Cassie Cassiopeia YunJae, Choi Min Gi, ChwangKyuh EviLBerry, DevilCute, Dovyqueensan, Jung hyo ra, Kim Rin Sung, KimSungJin, Lee Ha Jae, ParkHyunHa, Shawoll na Cassie, UMeWookie, angelhana9, aprilyarahmadani, azahra88, chachatasia, dbsktvxqthsk95, depdeph, fuyu cassiopeia, honey02, imaimairma, , miss busy, ratnawulansari51, runashine88, sakuranatsu90, say yo, shanzec, tatsuki1988, , 6002nope, Ami Yuzu, Casshipper Jung, Daniar wu, Jeremmy Kim, MyBabyWonKyu, Lee Min Ah, ParkHyunHa, TitaniumSP, boojaebear2601, dee6002, dheaniyuu, elleinadk, , imaimairma, ividis, megumi takahashi, megumi takahashi, pluspitasary, 94, roxy fuji, suira seans, wildapolaris

Gomawo udah review, follow and favorite! Saranghaee~~ *bow*

Mianhae kalau ada yang ketinggalan ._. ))

Thanks for reading, review please? ^^~


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Who Knows?

Author : veectjae

Cast :

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun,

Kim Junsu, Choi Seunghyun, dll (find it your self :p)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, School life

Pair : YJ

Length : Chaptered

**Warning! B x B, slight! JaeMin. DLDR!**

_Preview last chapter_

Kelas Jaejoong kedatangan murid pindahan dari Jepang, Jung Changmin, yang merupakan teman lama Jaejoong. Jaejoong tak menyangka, bahwa hyung yang selama ini Changmin ceritakan memiliki hubungan kurang baik dengannya adalah Yunho. Tak ayal, mereka terlibat dalam adu mulut. Baik Yunho ataupun Changmin terlihat tidak suka saat mereka bertemu. Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Changmin, yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri. Sedangkan Changmin, terlihat sedih dengan keadaan yang ada.

_Chapter 9_

Jaejoong terlihat kaget dengan permintaan Yunho.

"Yun, Changmin itu sahabatku. Dia yang melindungi selama aku di Jepang, dia kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri. Aku tak mungkin menjauhinya, terutama di saat-saat seperti ini" Jaejoong mencoba memberikan pengertian pada Yunho. Yunho mengerang kesal padanya.

"Yun, ayolah. Kasihan Changmin, dia tertekan. Bahkan, ia sekarang tinggal sendiri. Apa kau tidak kasihan?" kata Jaejoong. Emosi Yunho terpancing. Ia bangkit berdiri.

"Kau kira aku tak tertekan? Aku kehilangan perhatian eommaku! Eomma hanya memperhatikan Changmin, Changmin, dan Changmin! Sedangkan dengan appa, aku dituntut untuk selalu menurutinya! Aku iri dengan Changmin, ia punya kebebasan yang tidak kumiliki! Ia bebas merebut barang-barangku, ia bebas memilih di mana ia akan bersekolah, dan ia memiliki kasih sayang eomma! Ya, aku diperhatikan appa. Tapi bukan perasaanku, melainkan prestasiku!" kesal Yunho, setengah berteriak pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tertegun. Ia sadar, ia belum pernah mendengarkan cerita dari sisi Yunho. Selama ini ia hanya tahu dari cerita Changmin, yang tentu berbeda dengan versi Yunho. Changmin hanya menceritakan apa yang ia rasakan, bukan yang Yunho rasakan.

"Duduklah, Yun. Tenangkan dirimu" kata Jaejoong setelah terdiam sesaat. Yunho menghela nafas berat, lalu duduk. Memejamkan matanya, lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Jaejoong mengambil tangan Yunho, lalu menggenggamnya, berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan padanya. Yunho kembali memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat.

"Mianhae, tidak seharusnya aku berteriak padamu, boo. Aku hanya emosi"

"Ne, aku mengerti, Yun. Sangat mengerti" kata Jaejoong. Mereka terdiam untuk sesaat, lalu Yunho melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

"Ceritakanlah, Yun" ucap Jaejoong lembut, sambil membelai pelan pipi Yunho yang memerah karena emosi.

"Hubungan dalam keluargaku tidak begitu harmonis, Jae. Changmin dulu suka merebut segala yang menjadi milikku. Mulai dari makananku, mainanku, bahkan anjing yang kupelihara pun lebih sering bermain dengannya.

Aku tidak suka, karena dulu appa dan eomma selalu membela Changmin. Saat aku kelas 5 SD dan Changmin 3 SD, appa mulai bersikap keras. Entahlah, appa hanya memperdulikan tentang prestasi kami. Hanya saja, appa lebih keras padaku. Aku harus menjadi yang terbaik, tak jarang aku dimarahi oleh appa. Changmin tidak mengetahuinya, karena ia sudah tidur. Eomma juga lebih peduli dengan Changmin, ia selalu menemani Changmin belajar, sedangkan aku tidak. Aku tidak menikmati masa kecilku yang tidak bebas itu. Beda dengan Changmin, yang bisa bermain sepuas hati.

Saat SMP, aku dipindahkan appa ke Amerika, dengan alasan agar pengetahuanku lebih luas. Awalnya aku membangkang, siapa yang mau pergi ke Negara yang tidak kau kenal, dengan umur semuda itu, sendirian pula. Appa membentakku, bahkan mengataiku anak kurang ajar hanya karena waktu itu aku menolak habis-habisan idenya untuk mengirimkanku ke Amerika. Akhirnya aku mengalah. Aku pergi ke Amerika, untungnya di sana ada Siwon Hyung. Di sana, aku mengenal kebebasan. Aku sedikit bersyukur dikirim ke sana, walaupun aku tidak menikmatinya. Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka berada jauh dari keluargaku.

Aku tambah iri dengan Changmin, saat appa menceritakan bahwa Changmin memutuskan untuk meneruskan pendidikannya di Jepang. Changmin bisa memilih jalan hidupnya, tidak seperti aku yang diatur-atur oleh appa. Changmin sangat bebas, bahkan ia bertemu denganmu di sana, kan?

Aku bisa kembali ke Korea, itu saja dengan bertengkar dulu dengan appa. Aku sangat kesal, sehingga waktu itu aku mengeluarkan semua isi hatiku. Appa memarahiku habis-habisan, tapi ada untungnya juga. Appa sedikit memberikanku kebebasan, tidak mengatur-atur semuanya. Aku yakin kalau waktu itu aku tidak bertengkar dengannya, aku jadi dijodohkan oleh anak dari relasi bisnisnya.

Aku sudah senang sekarang ini. Eomma kembali memberikan perhatian padaku. Appa juga bersikap lebih lembut padaku. Yah, walaupun aku masih mendapatkan tanggung jawab besar, tapi aku cukup senang. Tapi begitu Changmin datang, aku gelisah, boo. Aku takut semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu. Terlebih, aku takut Changmin akan merebutmu. Dia berkata seperti ini, 'Kau bilang kau memilikinya, tapi aku yang mengetahuinya luar-dalam' Dia membuatku takut, Jae" Yunho menceritakan semuanya. Dari masalah yang dialaminya, sampai isi hatinya. Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar cerita Yunho.

"Aku turut sedih dengan apa yang kau alami Yun. Tapi, asal kau tahu, Changmin pun merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Bukannya aku ingin membelanya, tapi aku hanya ingin kau menngetahuinya juga. Ia sedih karena tak pernah dibanggakan oleh appanya. Ia sama sepertimu, sama-sama iri. Kau iri dengan kedekatannya dengan eomma kalian, ia iri dengan kedekatanmu dengan appamu. Kamu iri dengan kebebasan yang didapatkannya, ia iri denganmu yang 'lebih sukses' daripadanya. Bukankah begitu, Yun?" kata Jaejoong lembut, seraya mengelus surai rambut Yunho perlahan.

Yunho menghela nafas. Ia mengerti, ia sebenarnya daridulu mengerti bahwa Changmin iri dengannya. Tapi, tetap saja. Susah rasanya untuk berhenti membenci adik yang sebenarnya ia sayangi itu.

"Dan, tenang saja. Aku hanya menganggap Changmin adikku. Sama seperti Changmin menanggapku hyungnya. Kami hanya ingin saling melindungi. Aku tahu batas-batasnya, Yun. Tidak mungkin aku akan meninggalkannya. Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya, sama seperti aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu. Aku yakin, Changmin berkata seperti itu karena ia tak ingin ada yang menyakitiku. Tapi, kau takkan menyakitiku, bukan?" kata Jaejoong. Yunho menangguk pelan. Ia menyerah dengan Jaejoong. Ia hanya mencoba percaya pada Jaejoong, bahwa semuanya butuh waktu.

"Gomawo, Boo. You the best lah" kata Yunho kemudian memeluk Jaejoong lagi. Jaejoong tersenyum, lalu berkata.

"Kau tahu? Aku suka sikap manjamu ini kkk~~"

.

.

.

Sorenya, Jaejoong pergi ke apartemen yang ditinggali Changmin. Sebelumnya, Jaejoong sudah mengirim pesan pada Changmin bahwa ia akan datang berkunjung. Jaejoong memencet bel, lalu terdengar teriakan dari dalam.

"Sebentar hyungggg" tak lama, Changmin membukakan pintu dengan mulut yang sedang mengunyah.

"Yah, sedang makan apa kau, Chwang?" Changmin mengunyah lalu menelan makanannya, sebelum menjawab Jaejoong.

"Cemilan sore hari hyung. Pizza. Masuklah" Jaejoong melangkah masuk apartemen Changmin, sambil melihat-lihat keadaan apartemennya.

"Kau tahu, hyung? Tadi ahjussi yang mengirimkan pizza ini ku kira kau. Memalukkannya, saat membuka pintu aku berkata 'Yah hyung, kenapa kau lelet sekali?' Yaahh aku sangat malu hyungggg" cerocos Changmin lalu kembali mengambil kembali satu potong pizza. Jaejoong yang melihatnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dasar food monster. Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Jaejoong sembari melepaskan sepatu yang digunakannya.

"Main PS hyung. Melepaskan stress. Sambil mengemil tentunya hehe" cengir Changmin. Jaejoong melihat keadaan di depan TV, kemudian ternganga.

"Aigo Jung Changmin! Kau baru meninggali apartemen ini 3 hari, dan sudah seberantakan ini? Michyeosseo!" Lihat saja keadaannya. Bungkus camilan yang berserakan, hp yang terletak sembarangan, hingga CD-CD game yang bertebaran.

"Cerewet kau hyung. Nanti juga kubereskan" gerutu Changmin.

"Nanti? Maksudmu besok? Atau besok-besok-besok-besok-besoknya sampai aku yang datang memberesinya?" Tinggal selama kurang lebih dua tahun dengan Changmin membuatnya hafal dengan kebiasaan Changmin yang selalu meninggalkan barang-barangnya begitu saja.

"Haishhh, setahun belakang ini aku sudah lebih rapi hyung!" Changmin memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hentikan tingkah sok imutmu ini Chwang. Menjijikkan" dengus Jaejoong sambil duduk di sofa.

"Jadi, bagaimana Yunho hyung?" Tanya Changmin. Jaejoong tidak paham yang dimaksudkannya.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Alaahhh tak usah pura-pura tak tahu hyung. Apa hubunganmu dengannya? Dia kekasihmu ya?" selidik Changmin yang membuat pipi Jaejoong memanas.

"A-ani, kami belum jadian kok" kata Jaejoong salah tingkah.

"Belum? Berarti akan?" Changmin tak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Jaejoong.

"Yah, mengapa kau sangat penasaran sih, Chwang?" dengus Jaejoong.

"Haish kau ini, hyung. Tak asik" gerutu Changmin sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa, di samping Jaejoong. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sampai Jaejoong bertanya.

"Kau…. Tidak apa-apakan?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit ragu.

"Apanya?" jawab Changmin berusaha menghindar.

"Tak ada gunanya berbohong padaku, Chwang" Changmin menghela nafas. Ia memejamkan mata, lalu meletakkan tangannya di dahinya.

"Apa yang Yunho hyung katakana padamu, hyung? Pasti dia memintamu untuk menjauhinya, kan?" Kali ini Jaejoong yang menghela nafas. Tak ada gunanya berbohong pada Changmin, toh ia pasti akan tahu. Jaejoong menceritakan semuanya, termasuk bagian isi hati Yunho. Changmin membelalakkan matanya

"Jinjja, hyung?" katanya tak percaya. Setahunya, Yunho sama sekali tak pernah dimarahi. Karena Yunho tak pernah berbuat aneh-aneh, bahkan terlibat perkelahian pun tidak.

"Eo. Seperti itulah yang ia katakan. Sudah kubilangkan Chwang. Dari dulu aku merasa hyungmu pasti juga merasa iri. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi dari ceritamu aku merasa eomma lebih perhatian denganmu" Changmin mengangguk.

"Eomma memang lebih dekat padaku. Katanya, Yunho hyung sudah terbiasa mandiri, jadi tak bisa ia manja seperti ia memanjakanku" Jaejoong terlihat seperti berpikir.

"Sebenarnya, aku tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk kalian. Aku tak ingin dikira mencampuri urusan keluargamu, yaahhh apalagi kau tahukan, Aku tak ingin menghilangkan kesan baik di depan orang tuamu. Tapi, saranku. Saranku ya. Datanglah ke rumah orang tuamu. Kupikir, dari situ kau bisa membenahi hubungan kalian. Kau tahulah, terkadang orang tua tak ingin menjadi pihak yang bersalah. Tak ada salahnya kau yang memulainya" saran Jaejoong. Changmin memanggut-manggut.

"Tapi hyung, apakah mereka takkan menolakku? Yah kau tahu. Selama di Jepang aku hanya mengabari eomma. Pulang ke Korea pun aku hanya mengabari eomma, selainnya kuurus sendiri. Bahkan saat pertama kali sampai, aku langsung menuju apartemen yang kubeli tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Eomma saja baru kuberi tahu keesokkan harinya" ucap Changmin. Jaejoong membenahi rambut Changmin yang terlihat berantakan.

"Kau takkan mengetahuinya jika kau tidak mencobanya, Chwang. Sekalipun kau ditolak, ingatlah. Keluarga selalu menyimpan rasa sayang anggota keluarga lainnya, sebesar apapun kesalahannya. Jangan menyerah untuk memperbaiki hubungan kalian. Aku akan mencoba merayu Yunho untuk juga membenahi hubungan kalian. Okay?" Inilah yang Changmin sukai dari Jaejoong. Jaejoong adalah pendengar yang baik. Tempat menampung cerita yang tepat. Seorang pemberi saran yang bijak.

"Eum hyung. Akan kupikirkan. Mungkin lusa atau tiga hari lagi aku akan berkunjung" putus Changmin akhirnya. Jaejoong tersenyum, turut senang atas keputusan yang Changmin ambil.

"Eh iya hyung. Kenapa kau jadi nerd begini? Mana Kim Jaejoong yang diidolakan di SMP? Kenapa jadi sendirian, tidak dikelilingi oleh fansmu lagi?" Tanya Changmin. Pasalnya, Jaejoong adalah idola saat di SMP. Fansnya membeludak, bahkan dari sekolah-sekolah lain.

"Yaaahhh, kau tahu, Chwang. Setelah kejadian 'itu', aku menjadi trauma. Aku takut dikelilingi oleh orang yang kukenal" kata Jaejoong sedikit bergetar, mengingat hal yang sangat menakutkan untuknya.

"Mianhae, hyung. Tak seharusnya aku meninggalkanmu saat itu" kata Changmin menyesal.

"Sudahlah, Min. Untuk apa kau meminta maaf yang kesekian kalinya? Itu sama sekali bukan salahku. Aku malah bersyukur kau datang menyelamatkanku" kata Jaejoong.

"Tapi, tetap saja hyung. Aku merasa kesal dengan diriku sendiri. Aku harusnya bisa menjagamu" ucap Changmin.

"Hey, hey! Kau ini! Menyebalkan sekali, sudah kubilang itu bukan salahmu!" kesal Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Changmin tertawa, lalu bangkit duduk.

"Simpan poutmu untuk Yunho hyung, Jaejoong hyungku yang cantik" goda Changmin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan lagi.

"YAH! JUNG CHANGMIN SIALAN! YUNHO BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPAKU, DAN AKU TAMPAK BUKAN CANTIK!" teriak Jaejoong kesal yang membuat Changmin tertawa terbahak.

"Teruslah seperti ini, Jae hyung. Aku menyukai senyumanmu yang menenangkan dan teriakanmu yang sangat lucu itu" gumam Changmin sambil tersenyum.

TBC

.

.

.

UPDATE CHAPTER 9~~

Whoaaa ga kerasa ya, veect udah sampai chapter 9 aja :'D padahal biasanya kalo veect nulis ff, satu chapter aja nggak kelar-kelar XD

Maaf buat yang ngerasa kecepatan :( veect pingin mulai ada konflik, dengan kembalinya Changmin ke Korea

Jadi…. Changmin suka sama Jaejoong nggak? :v

.

whirlwind27 : Yunppa emang punya rasa 'gasuka' juga buat Changmin, karena iri, dan Changmin suka merebut barang2nya dulu :) *penjelasan di chapter ini kok* Yunppa takut kalau Jaemma direbut juga sama Changminn~ gomawo ne ^^

dee6002 : slight JaeMin, maybe :v

Hiruzent.1 : mianhae ne kalau ngerasa terburu-buru *bow*

shipper89 : nee siap! '-')7

ClouDyRyeoRez : veect belum berencana buat munculin kyu XD gomawo ^^

ruixi1 : nee siap! '-')7 iya dongg yunjae forever! *lopelope*

runashine88 : iya siap! Yunjae forever kok '-')7

yunacho90 : ahra bakal jadi tukang rusuh aja XD

alwaysyunjae : nee gomawo ^^

Cassie Cassiopeia YunJae : nah iya! JJ bikin tambah sedih, apalagi liat dia nangis…. Sedih kali :((( nee gomawo ^^

.

(( SPECIAL THANKS :

.50, whirlwind27, .94043, bearkitty, BlackRose98, Guest, JonginDO, Lawliet Jung, yunacho90, Shim JaeCho, de, yunjae107, imaimairma, shipper89, ruixi1, dheaniyuu, AprilianyArdeta, Aika Ayaka, kimJJ boo, Hiruzent.1, oline, , yeonkkoch, boojaebear2601, dheaniyuu, nabratz, ruixi1, JungKimCaca, Black Rose, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Kyuhyuk07, fuyu cassiopeia, alby, min, hatakehanahungry, JungKimCaca, Guest, azahra88, Yunjj, blueonyx syiie, Guest, AidenLee15, Black Swan II, Cassie Cassiopeia YunJae, Choi Min Gi, ChwangKyuh EviLBerry, DevilCute, Dovyqueensan, Jung hyo ra, Kim Rin Sung, KimSungJin, Lee Ha Jae, ParkHyunHa, Shawoll na Cassie, UMeWookie, angelhana9, aprilyarahmadani, azahra88, chachatasia, dbsktvxqthsk95, depdeph, fuyu cassiopeia, honey02, imaimairma, , miss busy, ratnawulansari51, runashine88, sakuranatsu90, say yo, shanzec, tatsuki1988, , 6002nope, Ami Yuzu, Casshipper Jung, Daniar wu, Jeremmy Kim, MyBabyWonKyu, Lee Min Ah, ParkHyunHa, TitaniumSP, boojaebear2601, dee6002, dheaniyuu, elleinadk, , imaimairma, ividis, megumi takahashi, megumi takahashi, pluspitasary, 94, roxy fuji, suira seans, wildapolaris, dee6002, ClouDyRyeoRez, alwaysyunjae, My jeje, allyadyah, ayyaLaksita, jejebear

Gomawo udah review, follow and favorite! Saranghaee~~ *bow*

Mianhae kalau ada yang ketinggalan ._. ))

Anw it's D-6 :'( gila sedih liat JJ nangis di fanmeet triangle Jepang…. We'll wait for you kokk~

.

Thanks for reading, leave a review please? ^^~


	10. Chapter 10

Title : Who Knows?

Author : veectjae

Cast :

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun,

Kim Junsu, Choi Seunghyun, dll (find it your self :p)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, School life

Pair : YJ

Length : Chaptered

**Warning! B x B, slight! JaeMin. DLDR!**

_Preview last chapter_

Jaejoong mulai memahami permasalahan yang terjadi dalam keluarga Jung. Setelah mendengarkan cerita dari sisi Yunho, Jaejoong pergi ke apartemen Changmin. Ia menceritakan perasaan Yunho pada Changmin. Changmin terkejut, karena dari luar hyungnya itu terlihat sangat bahagia, tidak terbebani oleh tanggung jawab yang dipikulnya. Yunho iri padanya. Jaejoong berusaha membujuk Changmin untuk berkunjung ke kediaman keluarganya, agar ia bisa mulai membenahi hubungan keluarga mereka.

_Chapter 10_

Puas bercerita dan melepas rindu setelah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu, Jaejoong pamit pulang ke rumahnya. Saat ia sampai di rumah, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Ia memarkirkan Audi kesayangannya di depan pintu, lalu memberi kuncinya kepada salah satu security yang menjaga di depan, untuk memasukkannya ke garasi. Jaejoong masuk ke rumahnya, lalu menghampiri keluarganya yang sedang makan malam bersama.

"Annyeong appa, eomma, Woon-ie" sapa Jaejoong sambil duduk di salah satu kursi yang masih kosong.

"Habis darimana, Joongie?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Joongie abis ke apartemen Minnie, yeobo" yang menjawab bukannya Jaejoong, tetapi Heechul yang menjawabnya.

"Minnie? Changmin temanmu di Jepang itu?"

"Eum appa. Eomma, ambilkan nasinya dong" jawab Jaejoong, sambil mengambil makanan yang tersedia di depannya.

"Yah kau ini! Cuci tangan dulu sana! Haishhh, baru pulang langsung makan saja" tegur Heechul.

"Hyung, Changmin-ssi teman lamamu?" Tanya Youngwoon sambil menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ne. Dia temanku saat di Jepang dulu, roommateku" jawab Jaejoong sambil mencuci tangannya.

"Mwo? Jinjja?" Youngwoon kaget. Memang, ia tak pernah mengunjungi hyungnya di Jepang. Saat SMP ia sekolah asrama, karena bumonimnya menginginkan Youngwoon lebih mandiri.

"Eo. Kami sekelas, dia dulu loncat dua kali saat SD. Dia lebih muda dua tahun dibanding kita. Otaknya… Entahlah terbuat dari apa. Terlalu brilliant" jelas Jaejoong, lalu kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Apa kabarnya? Ahhh, eomma merindukannya. Eomma ingat, dulu setiap eomma memasak, pasti dihabiskan olehnya" tawa Heechul, mengingat masa-masa di mana ia mengunjungi Jaejoong di Jepang dan bertemu dengan Changmin.

"Kapan-kapan kau harus mengajaknya makan bersama di rumah Jae" kata appanya.

"Arraseo appa. Ajak saja keluarga Jung makan malam bersama. Seharusnya Changmin ikut" ujar Jaejoong sambil mulai memakan makan malamnya. Hangeng, Heechul, dan Youngwoon membelalakkan matanya.

"MWO? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Heechul.

"Yakan Changmin adiknya Yunho, eomma" jawab Jaejoong santai, sambil tetap meneruskan makan malamnya. Tak peduli dengan tatapan kaget keluarganya.

"Hmmm…. Sepertinya Jihoon pernah berkata dia punya 2 anak, yang satu bersekolah di Jepang. Tapi aku tidak tahu bahwa itu Changmin" gumam Hangeng.

"Whoaaaa dua prince sekolah kita kakak beradik! Pasti semuanya akan kaget jika mendengar berita ini!" ucap Youngwoon semangat.

"Yah, jangan kau sebarkan dulu!" gertak Jaejoong pada Youngwoon.

"Memangnya kenapa hyung?" Youngwoon kebingungan.

"Aku malas menjelaskannya. Yang jelas hubungan mereka tidak baik. Lebih tepatnya hubungan keluarga mereka" jelas Jaejoong, seraya melanjutkan makannya. Youngwoon melihat Jaejoong dengan tatapan 'Kau-harus-menjelaskannya-nanti" yang dijawab Jaejoong dengan tatapan malas.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang bersantai di kasur kamarnya setelah membersihkan dirinya. Memainkan laptopnya, melihat beberapa lagu EDM (Electronic Dance Music) untuk referensinya dalam men-DJ.

TING! HPnya yang sedang discharge tiba-tiba berbunyi. Jaejoong beranjak dari kasurnya, lalu mengambil handphonenya yang terletak di meja dan kembali ke kasur.

_11 missed call_

_22 new message_

Jaejoong menepuk dahinya. Memang, saat di apartemen Changmin tadi HP mati karena kehabisan baterai. Bodohnya, saat pulang ia langsung mencharge HPnya tanpa melihat pesan-pesan yang belum terbaca.

_From : Yunho Bear~_

_Boo, kau sedang apa? Kotak bekalmu terbawa olehku kkk~_

_From : Yunho Bear~_

_Boo, tumben sekali kau lama membalasnya?_

_From : Yunho Bear~_

_Eodiga boo? Kau baik-baik sajakan? :(_

_From : Yunho Bear_

_Yahhh, BabyBoo! Balas pesankuuuu_

_From : Yunho Bear_

_BabyBoo Jaejoongie, jangan membuatku takut :(_

Jaejoong meringis membaca pesan-pesan dari Yunho. Baru saja ia berniat untul menelfon Yunho, ia sudah menemfol Jaejoong terlebih dulu. Segera, Jaejoong mengangkat telfon tersebut.

"BooJae! Kau darimana saja eoh? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Mengapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?" cerocos Yunho begitu ia mengangkat telfonnya.

"Mianhae, Yun. Tadi aku pergi, dan aku lupa mencharge HPku semalam. Aku lupa bawa power bank atau charger juga, jadi HPku mati. Sampai di rumah, aku makan malam, lalu mencharge HPku tanpa mengechecknya terlebih dulu. Aku mandi, lalu mencari lagu untuk referensiku. Baru setelah kau mengirimkan pesan lagi padaku yang terakhir tadi, aku mengechek HPku. Mianhae, ne?" jelas Jaejoong penuh penyesalan. Jaejoong sengaja tidak berkata bahwa ia pergi ke apartemen Changmin, karena ia tahu Yunhonya yang pencemburu itu akan marah. Yunho terdengar menghela nafas lega di sebrang sana.

"Hah, kau ini Boo. Membuatku khawatir. Jangan diulangi lagi, ne? Jangan lupa untuk mencharge HPmu lagi! Aku sangat takut jika kehilanganmu, BooJae chagi~" rengek Yunho. Jaejoong mendengus, kesal dengan kebiasaan Yunho yang berlebihan itu.

"Haishhh, tak usah berlebihan Yun. Aku juga namja, aku bisa menjaga diriku kok" kata Jaejoong.

"Ne, 꽃미남 (Kkotminam)*" goda Yunho, yang membuat Jaejoong tersipu malu.

"Yaish, aku tampan! Dasar, 왕자병 (Wangjabyeong)*" Kali ini, Jaejoong balik menggoda Yunho, mengingat kadang Yunho sok kegantengan.

"Enak saja, aku kan pada dasarnya memang pangeran! Kamu kali yang왕자병. Atau 공주병 (Gongjubyeong)*?" Yunho tak mau kalah, ia kembali menggoda Jaejoong yang membuatnya kesal.

"Yah, micheosseo! Aku ini namjaa~~~" rengek Jaejoong. Yunho tertawa lepas di sebrang sana.

"Hyungieeeee" terdengar teriakan dari luar pintu, yang disusul dengan suara pintu terbuka. Terlihat, kembaran Jaejoong masuk ke kamarnya, lalu duduk di kasur Jaejoong.

"Nuguya, boo?" Tanya Yunho.

"Biasa, setan kecil. Kututup, ne? Kalau kita lanjutkan dia pasti akan menanyai macam-macam padaku. Kutelfon nanti lagi" ucap Jaejoong sambil melihat Youngwoon dengan tatapan 'apa-yang-kau-lakukan-disini-dasar-pengganggu'. Youngwoon menyengir, lalu berkata tanpa suara

"Menagih penjelasan" Jaejoong memutar matanya malas.

"Youngwoon, eoh? Haha dasar, baik-baiklah dengan kembaranmu itu. Jangan lupa sebelum tidur nanti telfon aku. Saranghae" kekeh Yunho.

"Haha, arraseo boss. Nado" jawab Jaejoong lalu menutup telfonnya.

"Nado apa? Nado saranghae? Whoaaa sudah secepat itukah perkembangan hubungan kalian hyung? Sudah jadian? Mengapa kau tidak bilang padaku? Waaaaa eomma harus tahu!" seloroh Youngwoon lalu dijitak oleh Jaejoong.

"Anak kecil tak usah ikut campur. Kau ingin penjelasan apa?" kata Jaejoong. Terkadang ia kesal dengan kembarannya yang bawel dan sangat ingin tahu segala hal ini. Tapi ia sangat menyayanginya, seperti ia menyayangi dirinya sendiri.

"Anak kecil anak kecil, enak saja! Ingat, aku lebih dulu berpacaran daripada hyung!" Youngwoon menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Yayaya, lebih dulu pacaran, tapi tak jauh lebih dewasa dariku" ledek Jaejoong sambil memainkan laptopnya kembali.

"Enak saja, hyung itu yang dewasa sebelum waktunya" balas Youngwoon tak mau kalah.

"Hish kau ini! Sudahlah, kau ingin penjelasan apa? Cepat, sebelum aku menendangmu dari kamarku" ucap Jaejoong, memilih mengalah dalam perdebatannya dengan adik kembarnya itu.

"Yang tentang tadi. Mengapa kau bisa mengenal Changmin-ssi dan menjadi roomatenya? Lalu, benarkah Yunho dan Changmin kakak-adik? Mengapa aku tak boleh menyebarkan bahwa mereka kakak beradik?" Tanya Youngwoon menggebu-gebu.

"Kan tadi sudah kubilang, aku satu kelas dengannya. Changminkan sangat jenius, dia loncat kelas saat SD. Dia pindah ke Jepang saat SMP, sama sepertiku. Lalu kami memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama agar menghemat" belum selesai Jaejoong bercerita, Youngwoon sudah menyelanya.

"Kenapa harus berhemat? Kan kau setiap bulan ditransfer uang oleh eomma? Lalu Changmin-ssi kan juga kaya, sangat kaya malah" Jaejoong kembali menjitak adik kesayangannya itu.

"Bisa tidak, tidak menyela pembicaraan seseorang? Bertanyalah saat aku selesai bercerita. Apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan sopan satun oleh eomma dan appa? Kau, mau dimasukkan ke asrama lagi?" ancam Jaejoong tajam. Youngwoon menciut, ia takut jika hyungnya sudah menegurnya dengan tajam.

"Mianhae hyung" cicitnya. Jaejoong mengehela nafas.

"Dasar kau ini. Jangan diulangi lagi" kata Jaejoong. Youngwoon mengangguk., kemudian Jaejoong kembali meneruskan ceritanya. Jaejoong bercerita tentang masa SMPnya, berkata bahwa walaupun mereka dari keluarga berada, baik Jaejoong dan Changmin ingin menabung untuk masa depannya. Bahkan, mereka berdua mengambil kerja part-time di Jepang. Jaejoong juga berkata, berkat pengehematan Changmin, dan juga hasil part-timenya, Changmin berhasil membeli sendiri apartemen yang ia tempati sekarang. Jaejoong juga menceritakan secara singkat permasalahan antara Changmin dan Yunho.

"Itu sebabnya, aku melarangmu untuk menyebarkan bahwa mereka kakak beradik. Hubungan mereka belum begitu baik. Semakin sedikit yang mengetahuinya, akan semakin baik. Aku tak ingin kau dicap menyebalkan oleh mereka berdua. Jangan sampai kau menyebarkannya, lalu hubungannya dengan mereka berdua jadi ikut merenggang. Secara, kau kembaranku. Mereka pasti tahu kau mengetahuinya dariku" Jaejoong mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Aigooo, ternyata seperti itu? Aku tak menyangka hubungan dalam keluarga Jung tidak begitu harmonis. Untungnya, keluarga kita tidak seperti itu" ucap Youngwoon.

"Ne, maka dari itu bersyukurlah. Dan, jangan menyebarkannya. Anggap saja, kau tak tahu apa-apa. Biarkan waktu yang menyebarkannya"

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Yunho sedang berbaring di kasurnya. Hari ini mereka sekeluarga makan malam bersama setelah sekian bulan. Appanya baru saja pulang dari China. Syukur, malamnya sang appa, Jung Jihoon tidak lanjut bekerja pada malamnya, sehingga mereka bisa makan malam bersama. Yunho teringat percakapannya tadi dengan appa dan eommanya.

_**Flashback**_

_Yunho, Jung Jihoon, dan Jung Taehee, istrinya, menikmati makan malam mereka dalam diam. Sang kepala keluarga memecahkan keheningan._

"_Kudengar, Changmin sudah kembali ke Korea?"_

"_Ne, yeobo. Ia memilih untuk tinggal di apartemennya sendiri" jawab Taehee._

"_Apartemennya? Sejak kapan ia membeli apartemen?" kening Jihoon berkerut._

"_Ia membeli dari hasil tabungannya. Uang yang selama ini kita transfer ditabungnya sebagian" jelas Taehee._

"_Dasar anak itu. Tidak ingat dia, dengan bumonimnya?" ujar Jihoon sambil menggertakkan giginya. Yunho dan Taehee memilih untuk diam._

"_Appa dengar juga, ia bersekolah di sekolahmu, Yun? Kau yang memasukkannya, yeobo?" Tanya Jihoon lagi._

"_Ne. Toho high school adalah sekolah terbaik di Seoul. Lagipula, kitakan memiliki saham di sana. Yunho juga bersekolah di sana" jawab Taehee lagi._

"_Kau sudah bertemu dengannya, Yun?" Tanya Jihoon. Yunho terlihat sedikit gugup. Tak mungkin ia menjawab sudah, karena ia tahu sang appa akan bertanya tentang apa yang ia bicarakan dengan adiknya itu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjawab_

"_Belum, appa. Tapi aku tahu jika ia menjadi murid Toho sekarang, beberapa temanku membicarakannya" Jihoon terlihat berpikir_

"_Membicarakannya bagaimana, Yun?" kali ini Taehee yang bertanya._

"_Yah, layaknya semua murid baru, eomma. Semuanya membicarakannya" _

"_Apalagi ia berjalan dengan Jaejoongku" lanjut Yunho dalam hati._

"_Temui dia, Yun. Suruh dia pulang" putus Jihoon dengan tegas._

"_Ne, appa. Besok aku akan menemuinya" jawab Yunho, tak berani membantah perintah sang appa._

_**Flashback end**_

Yunho menghela nafas dalam. Sebenarnya ia masih malas untuk bertemu adiknya itu, apalagi setelah pertengkaran mereka tadi siang. Sejujurnya, ia sangat merindukan adik kecilnya itu. Adik kecilnya yang polos, yang selalu ceria, yang selalu membuatnya geli karena perutnya yang tak pernah kenyang itu. Sayangnya, semua rasa rindunya itu terkalahkan oleh ego dalam hatinya. Entah sampai kapan ego itu menutupi rindunya.

Tok tok tok. Pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Masuk" jawab Yunho, lalu bangkit duduk. Pintu kamarnya terbuka, ternyata sang eomma yang datang.

"Yun, kau akan menemui Changmin besok?" Tanya sang eomma.

"Ne, eomma"

"Suruhlah ia pulang. Setidaknya datang berkunjung. Tidak masalah jika ia mau tinggal sendiri di apartemennya, tapi setidaknya suruh ia berkunjung ke rumah kita. Eomma sangat merindukannya" ucap sang eomma. Yunho terlihat kesal. Rasa iri itu kembali membuncah, melihat eomma yang merindukan Changmin, walaupun ia sendiri juga merindukannya.

"Pernahkah eomma merindukanku?" Tanya Yunho pelan.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Yun? Eomma tak mendengarnya" kata Taehee.

"Bukan apa-apa. Arraseo, besok kusampaikan padanya" jawab Yunho, tak mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Gomawo, Yun. Eomma tahu hubunganmu kurang akrab dengannya, tapi setidaknya sapalah dia sebagai adikmu. Akan terlihat aneh jika kakak beradik tapi berlagak seolah tak mengenal" kata eommanya lembut.

"Ne eomma" jawab Yunho pelan, dan sang eomma kembali menutup pintu kamarnya. Yunho menatap pintu kamarnya nanar. Ia berpikir, apakah ia akan kembali kehilangan perhatian dari eommanya yang sudah ia dapatkan hampir dua tahun ini, jika Changmin pulang ke rumah? Apakah rumah ini akan terasa dingin selamanya? Kapan rumah ini akan benar-benar menjadi 'rumah', bukan hanya sekedar tempat beristirahat?

"Bolehkah aku egois? Kau tak usah pulang ke rumah. Aku masih ingin menikmati perhatian eomma. Tak usah pulang, sampai semuanya kembali seperti dulu"

TBC

.

*꽃미남 (Kkotminam) : [bahasa slang korea] laki-laki cantik

*왕자병 (Wangjabyeong) : [bahasa slang korea] laki-laki bersindrom pangeran

*공주병 (Gongjubyeong) : [bahasa slang korea] perempuan bersindrom putri

.

TBC

Hai haii update chapter 10! XD

Mian kalau chapter 10 ini kurang YunJae momentnya~

Veect pingin mulai dari konflik keluarga, baru merambah ke konflik YunJae. Biar Yunho semakin stress (?) /ga XD

Yunho sok kegantengan! Padahal emang ganteng~~~ *w* XD

Oh iya, sekedar ngingetin. Yunjae belum jadian loh ya sampai chapter ini (((:

Dan… OMG IT'S D-4 TO JAEJOONGIE ENLIST! who's gonna cry with meeeeeee :'(

.

shipper89 : ada dehhh ditunggu aja yak :p emang udah merestui? Kan min baru Tanya *eh ((: gomawo ^^

yunacho90 : eumm….. yayayaya tidak tidak tidakkk bisajadiiiii XD

JungAyaMitangSomnia: ditunggu neee gomawo ^^

Rennyekalovedbsk : author belum pingin buang Ahra nih, masih pingin nyiksa dia *eh XD

azahra88 : emang min gaada rasa buat jae? *upsss (((:

dheaniyuu : ditunggu sajaa :p

Yunjj : gomawo ne ^^

De : nee diusahakan ne ^^

JungKimCaca : haha ditunggu aja ne ((:

Hatakehanahungry : sudah dikabulkannn~ :D gomawoo ^^

blueonyx syiie : haha ne! gomawo ^^

Lawliet Jung : bisa dianggep noona, bisa juga yang lain *lah ((: iya aduhhh apalagi liat videonya. Hwaa makin kejer :') iya kok sebentarrr pasti sebentar! :3

.

(( SPECIAL THANKS :

.50, whirlwind27, .94043, bearkitty, BlackRose98, Guest, JonginDO, Lawliet Jung, yunacho90, Shim JaeCho, de, yunjae107, imaimairma, shipper89, ruixi1, dheaniyuu, AprilianyArdeta, Aika Ayaka, kimJJ boo, Hiruzent.1, oline, , yeonkkoch, boojaebear2601, dheaniyuu, nabratz, ruixi1, JungKimCaca, Black Rose, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Kyuhyuk07, fuyu cassiopeia, alby, min, hatakehanahungry, JungKimCaca, Guest, azahra88, Yunjj, blueonyx syiie, Guest, AidenLee15, Black Swan II, Cassie Cassiopeia YunJae, Choi Min Gi, ChwangKyuh EviLBerry, DevilCute, Dovyqueensan, Jung hyo ra, Kim Rin Sung, KimSungJin, Lee Ha Jae, ParkHyunHa, Shawoll na Cassie, UMeWookie, angelhana9, aprilyarahmadani, azahra88, chachatasia, dbsktvxqthsk95, depdeph, fuyu cassiopeia, honey02, imaimairma, , miss busy, ratnawulansari51, runashine88, sakuranatsu90, say yo, shanzec, tatsuki1988, , 6002nope, Ami Yuzu, Casshipper Jung, Daniar wu, Jeremmy Kim, MyBabyWonKyu, Lee Min Ah, ParkHyunHa, TitaniumSP, boojaebear2601, dee6002, dheaniyuu, elleinadk, , imaimairma, ividis, megumi takahashi, megumi takahashi, pluspitasary, 94, roxy fuji, suira seans, wildapolaris, dee6002, ClouDyRyeoRez, alwaysyunjae, My jeje, allyadyah, ayyaLaksita, jejebear, Rennyekalovedbsk, , Anik0405, Dovyqueensan, Krisyeol Lover, Lee HwaKyung, Sorra988, , cassandraaeris12, devil kyu, koukei8696, yumiyuuki

Gomawo udah review, follow and favorite! Saranghaee~~ *bow*

Mianhae kalau ada yang ketinggalan ._. ))

.

Anw, yang cassie, elf, ygstan, atau apapun kalian (?) boleh loh temenan sama veect, di twitter princelfss atau bisa tanya-tanya juga di askfm : victingrid :D biar bisa fangirlingan barengg

Thanks for reading! Leave a review, please? :D ^^~


	11. Chapter 11

Title : Who Knows?

Author : veectjae

Cast :

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun,

Kim Junsu, Choi Seunghyun, dll (find it your self :p)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, School life

Pair : YJ

Length : Chaptered

_**Warning! B x B, slight! JaeMin. DLDR**_

_Preview last chapter_

Sepulang dari apartemen Changmin, Jaejoong makan malam bersama keluarganya. Jaejoong bercerita bahwa Changmin adalah adik dari Yunho. Mereka keget, pasalnya appa dan eommanya juga mengenal Changmin. Sedangkan Youngwoon meminta penjelasan pada Jaejoong di tengah-tengah hyungnya itu bertelfon ria dengan Yunho. Jaejoong menceritakannya secara singkat. Sementara itu, Yunho sedang merasa penat. Rindu, marah, kecewa, takut, entah apalagi yang ia rasakan. Rasa sayangnya pada sang adik sudah terkalahkan oleh egonya sendiri.

"Bolehkah aku egois? Kau tak usah pulang ke rumah. Aku masih ingin menikmati perhatian eomma. Tak usah pulang, sampai semuanya kembali seperti dulu"

_Chapter 11_

Keesokan harinya, mereka beraktivitas seperti biasa. Jaejoong kembali menjadi nerd, dan Youngwoon menjadi flower boy. Yunho melangkah lunglai dengan wajah kusut di sekolah, pemandangan yang sangat aneh, mengingat biasanya Yunho selalu memasang senyuman ramah di wajahnya. Sementara itu, Changmin sudah duduk di kantin bersama Jaejoong, menikmati sarapannya.

"Kau tak sarapan, Chwang?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengamati Changmin yang sibuk makan.

"Hung sepeti tak tahu aku haja (Hyung seperti tak tahu aku saja)" jawab Changmin dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan. Jaejoong mendengus kesal melihat kebiasaan Changmin yang tak pernah berubah. Bangun agak siang, dan lebih memilih untuk sarapan di sekolah daripada di apartemennya. Saat di Jepang, jika Jaejoong tidak memasakkan sarapan untuknya, ia juga memilih untuk sarapan di kantin sekolah.

"Daripada aku makan ramen setiap hari. Tidak sehat" begitu Changmin beralasan.

"Habiskan dulu makanmu. Baru jawab" ucap Jaejoong lalu membaca novelnya lagi. Changmin hanya menggumam sambil tetap makan. Tak lama Jaejoong mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Joongie hyung!" ternyata Junsu yang memanggilnya.

"Waeyo, Su-ie? Yah, mengapa kau datang dengan makhluk ini? Bergandengan tangan pula" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menunjuk jidat lebar Yoochun.

"Yaish kau ini hyung! Memangnya salah menggandeng namja chinguku sendiri?" gerutunya. Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya.

"MWOYA? Kalian sudah jadian?" Tanya Jaejoong heboh sambil menatap Junsu yang salah tingkah.

"Ne hyung. Sudah satu minggu. Kau kapan jadian dengan beruang besar itu?" jawab Yochun.

"YAH KIM JUNSU! Benarkan? Aigooo mengapa kau tak memberitahuku?" kata Jaejoong lalu memeluk Junsu, tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Yoochun.

"Hehe habisnya kau sibuk terus dengan Yunho hyung. Dan sekarang ditambah kau bersama murid baru itu" bisik Junsu di akhir katanya, karena Changmin masih ada di dekat mereka, menikmati makanannya.

"Oh iya! Aku belum mengenalkannya padamu. Su-ie, Chun-ah, kenalkan, ini Changmin. Dia teman lamaku saat di Jepang. Yah food monster, berhentilah makan dulu! Mian, dia tak pernah mempedulikan sekitarnya ketika sedang makan" ringis Jaejoong.

"Hah? Waeyo? Ah, annyeong haseyo. Jung Changmin imnida" Changmin memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeong haseyo, Kim Junsu imnida"

"Annyeong haseyo, Park Yoochun imnida. Kau pindahan dari Jepang ya? Ah, sebaiknya kau jika istirahat bergabung saja denganku dan Junsu. Bersama dengan Jonghyun dan Minho" YooSu balik memperkenalkan diri. Yoochun mengajak Changmin untuk bergabung dengan mereka saat istirahat.

"Ne, nanti aku akan bergabung, Yoochun-ssi" jawab Changmin.

"Panggil saja aku Yoochun, santai saja denganku" kata Yoochun lalu merangkul Changmin. Yoochun memang terlalu supel.

"Tapi aku lebih muda dua tahun darimu. Kupanggil hyung saja ne?"

"Hah? Dua tahun? Bagaimana bisa?" kali ini Junsu yang terkejut

"Bocah ini terlalu jenius, Su-ie. Ia loncat kelas dua kali saat SD" Jaejoong yang menjawab.

"Whoaa keren sekali!" lalu mereka mengobrol-ngobrol, sambil Changmin meneruskan sarapannya yang tertunda.

"Oh iya hyung. Ada apa dengan Yunho hyung? Tadi dia datang mukanya kusut sekali, seperti orang tidak mandi. Kau sedang ada masalah dengannya?" Junsu memberitahu Jaejoong. Jaejoong terlihat bingung, sedangkan Changmin menegang mendengar nama hyungnya disebut.

"Mwo? Aniyo, aku tak ada masalah dengannya. Semalam kami juga baik-baik saja, Yunho juga tak bercerita apapun" ucap Jaejoong bingung. Kemudian, ia menatap Changmin kemudian mengisyaratkan 'tak usah dipikirkan' yang dibalas oleh anggukan samar olehnya.

"Ada apa lagi dengannya?" gumam Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Istirahat kali ini, Yunho tidak langsung pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah seperti biasa. Ia pergi ke kelas Jaejoong dan Changmin dan menemukan adiknya sedang mengerjakan sesuatu dengan Jaejoong. Jujur, ia masih kesal karena kedekatan mereka. Tapi, Yunho berusaha memberikan pengertian pada Jaejoong, percaya bahwa Jaejoong hanya menganggapnya adik. Ia memantapkan hatinya, kemudian melangkah masuk ke kelas mereka.

"Min" panggil Yunho pelan saat sudah di dekat mereka.

"Eh, Yun? Tumben sekali kau ke kelas?" Changmin dan Jaejoong mendongak, kemudian berhenti dari aktivitas mereka.

"Aku mau bertemu Changmin" kata Yunho singkat. Baik Jaejoong maupun Changmin merasa kaget.

"Tak usah berpikiran macam-macam. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari appa dan eomma" katanya dingin.

"Waeyo?" jawab Changmin tak kalah dingin. Mereka beradu pandang sesaat. Jaejoong mendengus, heran dengan mereka yang bersikap seolah bicara dengan musuh terbesarmu sendiri.

"Appa menyuruhmu pulang ke rumah. Semalam ia marah. Lalu, eomma berkata ia merindukanmu. Eomma bilang kau tak usah pulang tidak apa-apa, yang penting kau datang berkunjung. Tapi sebenarnya aku tak menginginkan kehadiranmu di rumah. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu" sinis Yunho. Jaejoong kaget mendengar ucapan Yunho, tetapi ia lebih kaget lagi setelah mendengar jawaban Changmin.

"Tak usah kau beritahupun aku sudah tahu. Kau pikir, aku ingin melihat wajah munafikmu? Melihatnya di sekolah saja sudah cukup" Yunho sudah mengepalkan tangannya. Untung, Jaejoong sigap menenangkannya.

"Yun…" Yunho menghela nafas berat. Ia melihat Jaejoong sejenak, lalu menatap Changmin tajam.

"Jaga ucapanmu. Bagaimanapun kau masih seorang Jung yang dihormati" kata Yunho tegas yang langsung disahut sinis oleh Changmin.

"Memangnya kalian masih menganggapku?" Rahang Yunho mengeras.

"Kau…." Jaejoong memegang erat tangan Yunho yang siap melayangkan pukulan pada adiknya.

"Sudahlah Yun, Chwang" Yunho kembali menghela nafas sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kau masih lama berurusan dengan dia? Kalau masih, aku akan menunggumu di tempat biasa saja" ucap Yunho setelahnya, pada Jaejoong.

"Ani, aniya. Kita ke sana bersama saja. Chwang, kutinggal ne? Setelah istirahat nanti kuteruskan" pamit Jaejoong yang segera diangguki oleh Changmin. Yunho sedikit menarik Jaejoong untuk keluar kelas, setelah sebelumnya menatap Changmin dengan tatapan setajam mungkin. Ia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat dan posesif.

"Kau sedikit keterlaluan, Yun" kata Jaejoong saat mereka sudah di luar kelas.

"Biar saja. Aku sedang kesal dengannya. Dia harus belajar menjaga ucapannya. Aku yakin, jika appa dan eomma tahu ia berkata seperti itu, tak ada yang bisa menyelamatkannya" kesal Yunho, seraya mengangkat tangan Jaejoong, kemudian mencium punggung tangannya. Hanya hal ini yang dapat membuat Yunho membaik, membuatnya tenang. Seolah, memastikan Jaejoong tidak pergi dari sisinya.

Jaejoong merona, pasalnya mereka sedang berjalan di koridor kelas-kelas. Tentunya, ada siswa lain di sekitar mereka yang melihat perlakuan manis Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Yun…. Ini masih di jalan, banyak yang melihat" kata Jaejoong tersipu, berusaha melepaskan genggaman Yunho.

"Biar saja, biar semua tahu kalau kau milikku" kata Yunho cuek, dan malah semakin menggenggam tangan mungil Jaejoong erat. Jaejoong meringis, seperti biasa Yunho mengatakan hal-hal manis.

"Jadi, mengapa kau kesal lagi eoh dengan Changmin?" Tanya Jaejoong lembut pada Yunho. Yunho kembali teringat tentang kejadian semalam. Segala kekecewaan, ketakutan, hingga keraguannya.

"Aniya. Aku hanya tak ingin dia pulang dan merubut eomma dariku" kata Yunho.

"Aigoo, bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu? Tak ada yang akan merebutnya darimu. Eommamu milikmu, milik Changmin juga. Dia sama-sama eomma kalian. Bagaimana kau hanya bisa memilikinya seorang diri? Kau hanya perlu mengubah mindset-mu, Yun" nasehat Jaejoong. Ia mulai mengerti, bahwa permasalahannya adalah keegoisan Yunho, dan emosi Changmin yang kadang tak bisa terkontrol itu.

"Entahlah. Susah rasanya, Jae"keluh Yunho.

"Cobalah kalahkan egomu sendiri, Yun. Permasalahannya di situ. Kau terkadang egois, dan Changmin emosinya tak dapat dikontrol. Kesampingkan egomu sebentar, dan semuanya akan membaik" saran Jaejoong kemudian. Yunho hanya mengangguk, terlalu lelah untuk memikirkannya sekarang.

Mereka terus berjalan bersama menuju halaman belakang. Jaejoong berusaha menghibur Yunho, ia tahu persis Yunhonya itu tidak sedang dalam mood baik. Untungnya, Jaejoong dapat membuatnya beberapa kali tersenyum. Hati Yunho sudah merasa lebih tenang dengan kehadiran Jaejoong. Sampai, saat mereka berjalan menuju lapangan, kembali, Ahra mengganggu mereka.

"Ckckck…. Lihatlah! Kau tidak bersama selingkuhanmu lagi, eoh?" sindir Ahra.

"Mianhae Ahra-ssi, kau menghalangi jalan kamu. Dan, aku tak punya selingkuhan" jawab Jaejoong tenang.

"Pergilah Ahra-ssi. Aku sedang tidak mood untuk meladenimu" kata Yunho kemudian.

"Ya, jelas kau tak akan mengakuinya di depan Yunho. Mana ada maling yang mengaku" ucap Ahra menuduh Jaejoong.

"Siapa yang kau maksudkan, Ahra-ssi?" Tanya Yunho kemudian.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Changmin, murid baru pindahan Jepang itu? Kau tahu tidak Yun? Aku kemarin melihatnya berjalan berdua dengan murid baru itu. Bahkan, tadi pagi mereka berduaan di kantin" rengek Ahra manja lalu memegang tangan Yunho yang sedang tidak menggenggam tangan tangan Jaejoong, tetapi segera ditepisnya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Iri denganku yang bisa dekat dengan Yunho dan Changmin? Kau bersikap seperti anjing, yang hanya menggonggong pada orang yang tak dikenalnya" ucap Jaejoong, masih dengan pembawaannya yang tenang.

"Mwo, iri denganmu? Aigoo, aigooo. Pede sekali kau, Kim. Sekalipun kau dengan mereka, aku tidak akan iri dengan orang yang di luarnya nerd tapi dalamnya tak lebih dari sekedar b*tch. Berapa harga yang kau pasang, Jae? Biar nanti kubantu mencarikan pelanggan untukmu" ledek Ahra, merendahkan. Yunho emosi melihat sang kekasih hati direndahkan sampai seperti itu. Hampir saja ia melayangkan tamparan pada Ahra, jika tak ditahan oleh Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah Yun. Dia yeoja" bisik Jaejoong. Yunho menurunkan tangannya, tetapi masih menatap sengit Ahra.

"Aku pikir kau yeoja terhormat dan baik-baik, Ahra-ssi. Tapi, melihat dari ucapanmu barusan, aku kira kau yang lebih pantas dikatai begitu" Yunho mengatakannya dengan penuh penekanan dan dingin. Ahra terkejut. Selama ini, walau ia menganggu atau merendakan orang-orang yang dekat dengan Yunho, Yunho selalu cuek. Ia tak pernah menanggapi lebih apapun yang dilakukan Ahra.

Tapi, kali ini? Yunho membela Jaejoong, bahkan sampai berkata setajam itu. Hancur hati Ahra mendengar perkataan Yunho.

Yunho segera menarik tangan Jaejoong pelan, mengisyarakatkan untuk kembali berjalan. Yunho sengaja menabrak bahu Ahra, dan berkata dengan tajam.

"Jangan kau ganggu Jaejoong-ku" kata Yunho dengan menekankan bagian "ku"

"Lihat saja, Kim Jaejoong. Akan kubuktikan kejalanganmu itu" gertak Ahra pelan, dengan tangannya yang mengepal emosi.

.

.

.

"Jangan masukkan hati perkatannya, Jae" kata Yunho.

"Ne, Yun. Untuk apa aku memikirkan perkataannya yang tak masuk akal itu" jawab Jaejoong, masih tenang. Yunho salut dengan ketenangan Jaejoong, yang dengan sabarnya menghadapi nenek sihir seperti Ahra.

"Tapi, ucapannya benar-bear keterlaluan. Wanita gila, bisakah ia berkata lebih sopan?" gerutu Yunho yang malah ditertawai kecil oleh Jaejoong.

"Otaknya sudah hilang, Yun. Kalau adapun, isinya hanya obsesi untuk memilikimu" goda Jaejoong. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di halaman belakang sekolah. Mereka berdua segera duduk di bawah pohon, kemudian memposisikan diri masing-masing senyaman mungkin.

"Memang benar tadi pagi kau bersama Changmin?" Tanya Yunho, sambil merangkul Jaejoong, dan memposisikan kepala Jaejoong di bahunya.

"Ne, menemaninya sarapan. Adikmu itu sangat susah disuruh sarapan di apartemen. Kan lebih sehat jika ia memasak sendiri. Sayangnya ia selalu terlambat bangun" keluh Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho mendelik.

"Tapi tidak berdua kok! Awalnya memang hanya berdua, lalu Su-ie dan Yoochun bergabung. Aku mengenalkannya pada mereka" jelas Jaejoong.

"Kau benar-benar hanya menganggapnya adik 'kan, Jae?" Tanya Yunho untuk memastikan.

"Kau tak percaya padaku?" tuduh Jaejoong.

"Ani, ani. Bukan begitu. Entahlah, aku hanya merasa hbungan kalian sangatlah dekat" jelas Yunho cepat. Ia tak ingin Jaejoong mengira ia tak percaya padanya.

"Kalau bukan aku, siapa yang akan mengurusnya, Yun? Kelihatannya saja mandiri, padahal manjanya keterlaluan. Apalagi apartemennya. Tak kalah indah dengan kapal pecah" gerutu Jaejoong.

"Apartemennya? Kau sudah pernah ke sana?" selidik Yunho. Jaejoong terkejut, tak sadar ia keceplosan.

"Aigooo baboya Kim Jaejoong!" rutuknya dalam hati.

"Kemarin sore" kata Jaejoong pelan.

"Untuk apa? Jadi, kemarin kau pergi untuk mengunjunginya? Atau, kau sengaja tak membalas pesanku karena terlalu asik dengannya?" Tanya Yunho lagi, seperti seorang polisi yang menintrogasi tersangkanya.

"Hanya mengobrol biasa. Kemudian memasakkan makan malam untuknya. Hanya itu, setelah itu aku pulang. Enak saja! HPku benar-benar mati, Yun. Aku mau meminjam charger milik Changmin, tapi sayangnya tipe charger kami berbeda" jelas Jaejoong.

"Benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih ne" sindir Yunho. Jaejoong melepas rangkulan Yunho dan melihat wajah tampannya.

"Kau cemburu? Aigoo, Yunho! Sudah berapa kali kubilang, dia hanya kuanggap adik, tidak lebih! Haishh, terserah kau, Yun. Dasar menyebalkan" kata Jaejoong kesal, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yunho terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan Jaejoong yang jarang ia tunjukkan, lalu kembali merangkutnya.

"Ne, ne. Aku percaya, Baby Boo. Hanya cemburu. Sedikit" kata Yunho lalu mencubit hidung Jaejoong.

"Eh, nanti kau latihan kan?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne, minggu depan aku sudah mulai bertanding. Kau mau ikut aku latihan?" tawar Yunho. Memang, sekolahnya akan mengikuti pertandingan basket se-SMA di Seoul.

"Ani! Kau selalu menyuekkanku jika sudah latihan. Besok saja kalau sudah mulai tanding, aku akan menonton. Siwon hyung memintaku menemaninya menonton. Katanya, ia sponsor dalam pertandingan kali ini. Mungkin aku akan menonton bersama hyungdeul yang lain"

"Memangnya Siwon hyung akan menonton setiap hari?"

"Katanya sih begitu. Kalau tidak, aku akan menonton dengan Woon-ie"

"Arraseo, yang penting kau wajib datang tiap aku bertanding, agar aku semangat!"

"Eo, tenang saja. Aku penasaran sehebat apa permainanmu"

"Akan kubuat kau kagum, Jung Jaejoong"

"Yah, tidak usah mengganti-ganti margaku!"

Yunho tertawa melihat Jaejoong. Ia sangat menikmati setiap detiknya dengan Jaejoong. Waktunya menjadi sangat berharga dan menyenangkan jika bersama Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau pergi dariku Boo, bahkan hanya untuk sedetik. Aku tak rela, dan takkan rela" batinnya.

TBC

.

.

.

HWAAA CHAPTER 11 UPDATE! Veect sengaja update pas 31 Maret, JJ wamil… :')

Gila huweee siapa yang galau di sini lihat JJ wamil….

Rambutnya dipotong…. Rambutnya JJ yang sexy…

Veect shock banget dan hampir nangis waktu tahu army basenya JJ di 38th parallel north, di bagian army garis depan, di antara batas korea utara sama korea selatan pula….. War zone… Dan dia milih lokasi itu sendiri…. HAH GILA GA SIH -_- semoga JJ kembali dengan selamat. AMIN :'

#WeWillWaitForJaejoong *lovelovelove*

.

Choi ann : haha iya nih XD mianhae kalau bikin ga nyaman bacanya ne *bow* gomawo ^^

SheeHae : nah ini… Maksud veect Youngwoong (pakai 'g'). Tapi sering typo, atau kelupaan, jadinya Youngwoon XD jadi… anggap aja Youngwoon ini OC, bukan Kangin, bukan Youngwoong, tapi karakter bikinan veect sendiri XD

Rahel KaiSoo shipper : Haha, nee gomawo ^^

ClouDyRyeoRez : Jadiannya nunggu YunJae ada konflik dulu ne :p

Hyunki2204 : nee gomawo ^^

.

(( SPECIAL THANKS :

.50, whirlwind27, .94043, bearkitty, BlackRose98, Guest, JonginDO, Lawliet Jung, yunacho90, Shim JaeCho, de, yunjae107, imaimairma, shipper89, ruixi1, dheaniyuu, AprilianyArdeta, Aika Ayaka, kimJJ boo, Hiruzent.1, oline, , yeonkkoch, boojaebear2601, dheaniyuu, nabratz, ruixi1, JungKimCaca, Black Rose, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Kyuhyuk07, fuyu cassiopeia, alby, min, hatakehanahungry, JungKimCaca, Guest, azahra88, Yunjj, blueonyx syiie, Guest, AidenLee15, Black Swan II, Cassie Cassiopeia YunJae, Choi Min Gi, ChwangKyuh EviLBerry, DevilCute, Dovyqueensan, Jung hyo ra, Kim Rin Sung, KimSungJin, Lee Ha Jae, ParkHyunHa, Shawoll na Cassie, UMeWookie, angelhana9, aprilyarahmadani, azahra88, chachatasia, dbsktvxqthsk95, depdeph, fuyu cassiopeia, honey02, imaimairma, , miss busy, ratnawulansari51, runashine88, sakuranatsu90, say yo, shanzec, tatsuki1988, , 6002nope, Ami Yuzu, Casshipper Jung, Daniar wu, Jeremmy Kim, MyBabyWonKyu, Lee Min Ah, ParkHyunHa, TitaniumSP, boojaebear2601, dee6002, dheaniyuu, elleinadk, , imaimairma, ividis, megumi takahashi, megumi takahashi, pluspitasary, 94, roxy fuji, suira seans, wildapolaris, dee6002, ClouDyRyeoRez, alwaysyunjae, My jeje, allyadyah, ayyaLaksita, jejebear, Rennyekalovedbsk, , Anik0405, Dovyqueensan, Krisyeol Lover, Lee HwaKyung, Sorra988, , cassandraaeris12, devil kyu, koukei8696, yumiyuuki, Choi ann, SheeHae, Rahel KaiSoo shipper, Hyunki2204, popyeos, Dewi15, apine shim, usriaya, .5, DOUBLE-YU, , demikyu, serenade, uchiwawa, lingpark, anara17, mchanyeollie, koukei8689

Gomawo udah review, follow and favorite! Saranghaee~~ *bow*

Mianhae kalau ada yang ketinggalan ._. ))

.

Anw, yang cassie, elf, ygstan, atau apapun kalian (?) boleh loh temenan sama veect, di twitter princelfss atau bisa tanya-tanya juga di askfm : victingrid :D biar bisa fangirlingan barengg

Gomawo yang udah setia nungguin dan baca ff ini! Veect cinta deh sama kalian XD

Mianhae kalau banyak typo ne :'D

Thanks for reading! Leave a review, please? :D ^^~


	12. Chapter 12

Title : Who Knows?

Author : veectjae

Cast :

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun,

Kim Junsu, Choi Seunghyun, dll (find it your self :p)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, School life

Pair : YJ

Length : Chaptered

**_Warning! B x B, slight! JaeMin. Conflict! HoMin. DLDR_**

©veectjae

_Preview last chapter_

Yunho pergi ke kelas Changmin untuk menyampaikan pesan dari kedua bumonimnya. Tak disangka, mereka terlibat dalam adu mulut lagi. Untungnya, Jaejoong dapat meredam kemarahan Yunho. Mereka pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah seperti biasa, hanya saja kali ini mereka pergi ke sana bersama. Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan Yunho dan menasehatinya. Di tengah jalan, mereka bertemu oleh Ahra. Ahra mengata-ngatai Jaejoong. Jaejoong tetap tenang, malah Yunho yang emosi. Yunho berkata, yang lebih cocok untuk dikatai adalah Ahra. Ahra shock, tak pernah Yunho berkata seperti itu.

Yunho bersantai dengan Jaejoong, mengobrol bersama. Ia menikmati setiap detik, setiap waktunya bersama Jaejoong yang berharga. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Jaejoong.

_Chapter 12_

Changmin terlihat sedang duduk sendiri malam minggu ini. Ia duduk di karpet kamarnya, sambil memandangi langit malam. Terlihat bungkus-bungkus camilan berserakan di sekitarnya. Tangan kanannya sedang memegang sebuah benda berwarna hitam. Changmin memandang lama benda itu, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Hingga ia membukanya.

Ia membukanya satu per satu, halaman per halaman. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum, tertawa kecil, dan meneteskan air matanya. Benda tersebut adalah album foto kenangannya. Semua foto-foto pengalaman, peristiwa hidupnya, semua ada di situ.

Fotonya dengan kedua orang tuanya saat masih bayi. Foto keluarganya, saat ia berulang tahun ke 3. Fotonya dengan hyungnya, saat mereka berlibur ke Jeju Island. Fotonya dengan sang appa, saat appanya diangkat menjadi owner Jung Corp, beberapa waktu setelah harabeojinya meninggal dunia. Fotonya sedang memeluk eomma tercintanya, saat ia memenangkan lomba estafet pada umur 8.

Fotonya saat pertama kali masuk sekolah dasar. Foto bersama teman-teman sekelasnya. Foto dengan club sepakbola yang diikutinya. Fotonya sedang bermain teater di sekolah. Fotonya saat tampil bersama bandnya di open house sekolah. Foto kelulusan SDnya. Foto saat ia menerima penghargaan sebagai lulusan terbaik kedua di sekolahnya. Sampai, fotonya di bandara, saat ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang.

Changmin tersenyum kecut melihatnya. Ia ingat persis, hanya eommanya yang mengantarkannya ke bandara. Sang appa, lebih memilih meeting daripada mengantarkannya. Saat hyungnya pindah ke Amerika, appanya meminta sekretarisnya untuk mengatur ulang jadwalnya. Changmin tertawa hambar mengingatnya. Ia kembali membalik halaman berikutnya.

Dari halaman ini, wajahnya dan Jaejoong hampir memenuhi setengah dari sisa halaman yang ada. Saat mereka pertama kali berfoto, di ruang musik Shinki Junior High School. Saat Jaejoong mentraktir Changmin untuk pertama kalinya di kedai ramen kesukaan mereka. Saat ia jatuh dari sepedanya, dan Jaejoong menggambari perban lukanya, lalu memberinya nama panggilan 'Chwang'. Saat mereka pindah ke apartemen baru yang akan mereka tempati bersama. Saat ia dan Jaejoong pergi ke gunung Fuji bersama untuk pertama kalinya. Saat mereka merayakan hanami* berdua di Taman Inokashira. Saat mereka pentas bersama untuk acara ulang tahun Shinki Junior High school, mereka berduet bersama sambil iringi permainan gitar Changmin.

Sebenarnya tak hanya foto mereka berdua. Ada juga fotonya dengan rekan-rekan part timenya. Fotonya dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Fotonya dengan teman-teman komunitas gamenya. Fotonya dengan teman-temannya saat merayakan hanami di Shinjuku Gyoen. Dan masih banyak foto lainnya. Hanya saja, hampir di semua fotonya saat di Jepang ada wajah Jaejoong di sana. Ia memang hampir selalu melakukan semua kegiatan bersama Jaejoong.

Ia terpekur. Terbayang di benaknya, saat-saat masa kecilnya dengan keluarganya yang begitu bahagia. Masa-masa manjanya dengan sang eomma, saat ia merasa diperlakukan berbeda oleh appanya. Masa-masanya mencari jati diri, mencari arti hidup bersama Jaejoong di Jepang. Dan, ia teringat pembicaraannya beberapa hari lalu dengan Jaejoong.

_-_ _Flashback -_

"Chwang, sampai kapan kau akan keras kepala seperti ini? Bukankah waktu kau pulang kemarin, kau sudah berniat untuk memperbaiki hubungan kalian" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Molla hyung. Melihat sikap Yunho hyung padaku, sepertinya kemungkinannya akan sangat kecil untuk membaik" jawab Changmin lesu.

"Hei, hei! Sejak kapan seorang Jung Changmin menjadi pesimis seperti ini, eoh?" ucap Jaejoong sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan berotot Changmin.

"Molla" jawab Changmin sekenanya.

"Haish, bisakah kau berkata selain kata 'molla'?"

"Ani" jawabnya asal.

"YAH JUNG CHWANG!" lama-lama Jaejoong kesal dengan sikap Changmin.

"Berisik kau hyung" kata Changmin yang memang sedang tidak mood. Kepala Jaejoong mau meledak rasanya menghadapi makhluk satu ini. Untungnya, Jaejoong sangat sabar dan sudah mengerti betul tentang sikap Changmin yang moody dan terkadang meledak-ledak ini.

"Chwang. Pikirkan baik-baik. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sikap dan sifat keluargamu. Bukannya apa-apa, darimu aku sudah melihat emosi yang kadang tak bisa dikontrol, dan Yunho egonya terkadang menutupi perasaannya yang lain. Tak ada salahnya kau yang memulai, bukan?" ujar Jaejoong lembut.

"Susah, hyung. Rasa kecewa itu begitu dalam" katanya.

"Kau menyerah sebelum berperang? Kau takkan tahu hasilnya sebelum kau mencoba, Chwang. Sekalipun kau gagal, kau masih bisa terus berusaha" Changmin terdiam dan berpikir. Tentangnya, tentang hyungnya, tentang eommanya, tentang appanya. Tentang keluarga mereka.

"Kau memiliki tanggung jawab juga dalam keluarga ini. Kalau kau bisa, mengapa tidak? Kalau kau tahu caranya, mengapa kau tunda-tunda?" sambung Jaejoong.

"Kau pasti tahu bagaimana meluluhkan hati mereka. Memaafkanmu, dan meminta maaf padamu. Saling memaafkan, itu kuncinya"

"Memangnya kau tidak bosan seperti ini? Aku yakin, kau pasti kesepian 'kan, tinggal sendirian di apartemen?" ucap Jaejoong yang membuat Changmin tertegun.

\- _Flashback end –_

Benar kata Jaejoong, dan ia telah mengambil keputusan. Changmin yakin, keputusan ini yang terbaik. Entah resiko apa yang akan diterimanya, entah caci-maki apa yang akan dilontarkan padanya. Hukum sebab-akibat, Changmin mempercayai itu. Ia hanya ingin apa yang harusnya ia miliki kembali. Hak-haknya kembali ia terima. Hak untuk disayangi oleh keluarganya, hak untuk diperhatikan oleh keluarganya, dan hak untuk melepaskan rindu pada orang-orang yang sebenarnya sangat ia sayangi itu. Ia mengambil iPhonenya, lalu mengirimkan pesan singkat pada sang eomma.

_To: Chwang's Mama_

_Eomma, aku akan berkunjung ke rumah hari Kamis minggu depan. Tolong sampaikan pada appa dan hyung. Aku ingin bertemu mereka._

_Message sent_

.

.

.

Minggu ini, Yunho memulai pertandingannya, dan hari ini adalah jadwal pertama permainannya. Sesuai janjinya, Jaejoong datang menonton bersama Siwon. Karena Siwon adalah salah satu sponsor, mereka mendapatkan kursi di tribun VIP. Sebelum pertandingan dimulai, mereka menemui Yunho dahulu.

"Jae, ini kau? Kau sungguh datang?" Tanya Yunho, tak percaya Jaejoong datang, apalagi dengan penampilan seperti ini. Sweater putih yang ia tarik lengannya sampai mendekati siku, celana denim abu-abu, dan sepatu nike kesukaannya. Walau Jaejoong masih menyisir rambutnya dengan rapi (tentunya tak serapi saat di sekolah, tapi juga tidak seberantakan saat ia menjadi DJ), dan memakai kacamata, penampilannya tetap saja memukai orang-orang di sekitarnya. Terbukti, teman-teman se team Yunho terlihat mengamati dan membicarakan Jaejoong.

"Yah, kau tak percaya padaku? Kan aku sudah bilang akan datang dengan Siwon hyung" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yunho mendekat ke arah Jaejoong lalu memeluknya erat.

"Terimakasih sudah datang, BabyBoo. Kau terlihat memukau hari ini" katanya.

"JInjja? Gomawo Yun" walau ini bukan pertama kalinya Jaejoong dipuji oleh Yunho, tetap saja ia merasa malu.

"Mwo? BabyBoo? Kim Jaejoong, aku baru tahu kau se cheesy itu" kata Siwon tak percaya, pasalnya Jaejoong yang ia kenal adalah Jaejoong yang cool dan tidak menyukai hal-hal manis.

"Eh, annyeong Siwon hyung" sapa Yunho.

"Yaishh, tentu tidak! Yunho saja yang memberikan nama panggilan seperti itu. A too cheesy nickname" kilah Jaejoong.

"Too cheesy but cute, Boo. And you never refuse it" sahut Yunho. Siwon tertawa, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mendengus kesal. Mereka mengobrol banyak, sampai Yunho berpamitan karena harus bersiap-siap untuk bertanding.

"Semangat ne, Yun!" ujar Jaejoong, menyemangati Yunho.

"Ne, gomawo, Jae! Panggil aku Yunnie coba" kata Yunho.

"Mwo? Aish, shireo!" tolak Jaejoong cepat.

"Ayolah BooJae~ Agar aku semakin semangat" rengek Yunho.

"Aish, ne, ne. Semangat Yunnie sayang" kata Jaejoong pada akhirnya yang membuat Yunho sangat senang.

"Gomawo BabyBoo! Saranghae!" katanya lalu memeluk Jaejoong erat.

"Arraseo, arraseo" jawab Jaejoong sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yunho padanya.

"Dasar remaja. Bermesraan tak tahu tempat" dengus Siwon yang melihat adegan lovey dovey kedua adiknya itu.

"Bilang saja iri, hyung" ucap Yunho, lalu mengacak-acak gemas rambut brunette Jaejoong.

"Yah, kau!" kesal Siwon, yang segera dihentikan oleh Jaejoong sebelum mereka saling mengoceh panjang lebar.

"C'mon, hyung! Annyeong, Yun!" ucap Jaejoong cepat lalu menarik Siwon untuk naik dan duduk di tribun penonton.

Tak lama kemudian, pertandingan di mulai. Yunho menjadi starter five. Ia merebut bola, dan dengan mudahnya melewati lawannya dan memberikan point pertama untuk teamnya. Jaejoong terlihat exited melihatnya. Maklum, pasalnya, ini pertama kalinya ia menonton Yunho bermain basket.

Tak terasa, babak kedua sudah terlewati. Kedudukan sementara 33-11 untuk Toho High School. Team basket Toho High School memang terkenal bagus dan kuat. Jaejoong terlihat asik memperhatikan dance sekolahnya yang sedang tampil sekarang, sedangkan Siwon terlihat mengamati supporter-suporter sekolahnya. Tatapan Yunho terpusat pada seseorang yang rasanya tak asing baginya.

"Jae" panggil Siwon sambil tetap memperhatikan orang itu.

"Nde hyung?" jawab Jaejoong sambil menoleh.

"Kau tahu yeoja itu? Itu tribun supporter sekolahmu, bukan?" Tanya Siwon sambil menunjuk seorang yeoja.

"Eo. Yang mana hyung?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mencoba mencari yeoja yang dimaksudkan oleh Siwon.

"Yang itu. Memakai baju merah dan rok hitam" kata Siwon sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat siapa orang itu.

"Haish, semuanya memakai baju merah hyung! Itukan dresscode supporter sekolahku" sungut Jaejoong.

"Yang duduk di baris ketiga dari belakang, keempat dari kanan Jae" kata Siwon lagi. Jaejoong melihat kearah kursi yang dijelaskan oleh Siwon, kemudian menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Setelah menyadari siapa yeoja yang dimaksud Siwon, ia terkejut.

"Hah? Go Ahra, maksud hyung?" Tanya Jaejoong kaget.

"Go Ahra…. Go Ahra… MWO? Go Ahra itu murid sekolahmu?" Siwon malah balik bertanya dan terkejut.

"Ne, hyung mengenalnya? Haish, dia musuhku hyung!" kata Jaejoong kesal. Siwon masih terlihat shock, sambil mengamati yeoja itu baik-baik.

"Ne… Itu Go Ahra…. Mukanya sangat mirip" gumamnya.

"Yah, Siwon hyung! Jawab aku" ucap Jaejoong agak keras karena merasa diabaikan.

"Memang kau tak pernah melihatnya, Jae?" Siwon kembali bertanya.

"Pernahlah, di sekolah. Hampir setiap hari aku melihat wajahnya yang mirip nenek lampir itu di sekolah" dengus Jaejoong.

"Ani, ani. Maksudku, di luar sekolah. Di club" kata Siwon kemudian. Kali ini Jaejoong yang terkejut.

"Mwo, club? Club mana hyung?"

"Mirotic club, mana lagi?"

"Hah? Memangnya dia pernah kesana?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Tentu! Hampir setiap hari dia ke Mirotic. Kau tahu, dia seorang wanita penggoda. Bukan pekerja di club sih, tapi dia sangat sering ke club untuk yahhh menggoda namja-namja hidung belang. Bahkan, kabarnya, beberapa ahjussi juga ia layani" kata Siwon yang membuat Jaejoong mendelik.

"Jinjjayo?" Tanya Jaejoong tidak percaya. Selama ini ia tak pernah melihatnya di club.

"Kau benar-benar tak pernah melihatnya? Seharusnya ia juga pernah menggodamu, Jae" ucap Siwon tak percaya.

"Aku kan tak pernah memperhatikan wajah mereka hyung. Ceritakan!" titah Jaejoong.

"Dia adalah wanita penggoda. Sebelum aku pindah ke VIP Room, aku sempat beberapa kali digoda olehnya. Kukira dia pekerja, tapi ternyata bukan. Tak kusangka ia masih SMA. Kabarnya, Ahra ini anak orang kaya yang tidak dipedulikan oleh orang tuanya. Tapi ada juga yang bilang dia melakukannya untuk mencari uang. Tapi, kalau dia sudah kaya, mengapa harus mencari uang lagi, apalagi dengan cara seperti itu?" jelas Siwon sambil bertanya-tanya.

"Jinjjayo, hyung? Sejak kau belum di VIP Room? Artinya, sekitar tiga tahun lalu? Sejak ia SMP?" kata Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Ne. Dan sikapnya itu benar-benar seperti 'penggoda professional', Jae. Kukira dia sudah bekerja, atau paling tidak kuliah. Aigo, bagaimana bisa seorang anak SMA menjadi penggoda seperti itu?" gumam Siwon sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Jaejoong shock. Bahkan itu lebih 'parah' darinya. Walau ia seorang DJ, ia tetap menjaga dirinya, dan tidak pernah menggoda yeoja-yeoja. Kemudian ia teringat makian dan umpatan yang Ahra lontaran untuknya. Tanpa sadar, Jaejoong tersenyum licik.

"I got you, Go Ahra-ssi"

TBC

.

.

.

* hanami : tradisi Jepang dalam menikmati keindahan bunga, khususnya bunga sakura saat mekar.

.

Yeyey chapter 12 update!

Mianhae veect gabisa fast update kayak biasa, karena tugas lagi numpuk :(

Gimana pendapatnya setelah tahu Ahra lebih 'ga baik-baik' dari Jae? XD

.

Anw, Yunho kemarin nangis di WITH concert Japan :(

Ini last concertnya mereka, baik Yunho ataupun Changmin. Karena tahun ini Yunho bakal wamil, jadi TVXQ hiatus… :') dan mereka baru bisa aktif lagi setelah Changmin selesai wamil :(

Sedih abis liat Yunho nangis kejer di konser kemarin adugile gakuat liat dia nangis huweeee :'(

We will wait for you, Yunnie appa! :*

.

MyBabyWonKyu : maybe. Mungkin juga karena Yunho takut ditinggalin sama fansnya :(

Riza : boleh, boleh, kalau mau bisa PM aja ne ^^

: iya. Kabarnya sih Jae disana Cuma buat training selama 5 minggu. Tapi, tetep ajaa deg degan :(

AnissKim : terimakasih atas kritikannya dan pujiannya! ^^ saya ingin menjelaskan, Changmin disini bukan 'bukan-siapa-siapa'. Alasan saya lebih menonjolkan karakter Changmin disini daripada Youngwoong, karena Changmin punya ikatan erat sama masa lalu Jaejoong. Jaejoong menghabiskan masa SMP-nya, masa-masanya mencari jati diri, masa-masa di mana perasaannya masih labil, bersama Changmin, bukan dengan Youngwoong. Jadi secara tidak langsung, sebenarnya Changmin dan Jaejoong lebih saling mengerti. Konflik HoMin ini bakal jalan, nanti dengan seiringnya konlik YunJae muncul. Kedua konflik ini akan saling berhubungan. Tapi, sekali lagi terimakasih banyak atas kritikannya dan pujiannya! Akan saya tamping dan pikirkan lagi :D

.

(( SPECIAL THANKS :

.50, whirlwind27, .94043, bearkitty, BlackRose98, Guest, JonginDO, Lawliet Jung, yunacho90, Shim JaeCho, de, yunjae107, imaimairma, shipper89, ruixi1, dheaniyuu, AprilianyArdeta, Aika Ayaka, kimJJ boo, Hiruzent.1, oline, , yeonkkoch, boojaebear2601, dheaniyuu, nabratz, ruixi1, JungKimCaca, Black Rose, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Kyuhyuk07, fuyu cassiopeia, alby, min, hatakehanahungry, JungKimCaca, Guest, azahra88, Yunjj, blueonyx syiie, Guest, AidenLee15, Black Swan II, Cassie Cassiopeia YunJae, Choi Min Gi, ChwangKyuh EviLBerry, DevilCute, Dovyqueensan, Jung hyo ra, Kim Rin Sung, KimSungJin, Lee Ha Jae, ParkHyunHa, Shawoll na Cassie, UMeWookie, angelhana9, aprilyarahmadani, azahra88, chachatasia, dbsktvxqthsk95, depdeph, fuyu cassiopeia, honey02, imaimairma, , miss busy, ratnawulansari51, runashine88, sakuranatsu90, say yo, shanzec, tatsuki1988, , 6002nope, Ami Yuzu, Casshipper Jung, Daniar wu, Jeremmy Kim, MyBabyWonKyu, Lee Min Ah, ParkHyunHa, TitaniumSP, boojaebear2601, dee6002, dheaniyuu, elleinadk, , imaimairma, ividis, megumi takahashi, megumi takahashi, pluspitasary, 94, roxy fuji, suira seans, wildapolaris, dee6002, ClouDyRyeoRez, alwaysyunjae, My jeje, allyadyah, ayyaLaksita, jejebear, Rennyekalovedbsk, , Anik0405, Dovyqueensan, Krisyeol Lover, Lee HwaKyung, Sorra988, , cassandraaeris12, devil kyu, koukei8696, yumiyuuki, Choi ann, SheeHae, Rahel KaiSoo shipper, Hyunki2204, popyeos, Dewi15, apine shim, usriaya, .5, DOUBLE-YU, , demikyu, serenade, uchiwawa, lingpark, anara17, mchanyeollie, koukei8689, AnissKim, riza,

Gomawo udah review, follow and favorite! Saranghaee~~ *bow*

Mianhae kalau ada yang ketinggalan ._. ))

.

Terimakasih yang sudah mau nungguin ff ini! :D

Thanks for reading, review please? ^^~


	13. Chapter 13

Title : Who Knows?

Author : veectjae

Cast :

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun,

Kim Junsu, Choi Seunghyun, dll (find it your self :p)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, School life

Pair : YJ

Length : Chaptered

**_Warning! B x B, slight! JaeMin. Conflict! HoMin. DLDR_**

©veectjae

_Preview last chapter_

Changmin merenungi baik-baik sikapnya selama ini. Melihat kembali semua kenangan yang telah ia alami, dan memikirkan kembali perkataan Jaejoong. Sampai akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menemui keluarganya minggu depan. Entah apakah ini keputusan yang benar atau tidak, entah apakah hubungan keluarganya dapat kembali seperti dulu, setidaknya ia sudah berusaha memperbaikinya, seperti kata Jaejoong.

Sedangkan, hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong terlihat semakin mesra. Kali ini, Jaejoong menyemangati Yunho yang menghadapi turnamen basket se-SMA di Seoul, ditemani oleh Siwon. Tak disangkanya, Siwon menanyakan tentang Go Ahra. Jaejoong semakin terkejut, ketika mengetahui bahwa Ahra adalah salah satu wanita penggoda di Mirotic Club. Cherry lipsnya menyunggingkan senyum licik, menyusun rencana untuk membuat nenek lampir itu berhenti mengganggunya.

_Chapter 13_

Changmin menghela nafas dalam, memandangi mansion mewah di depan matanya. Sudah lama sekali, sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya di mansion ini lagi. Tangannya mengulur ragu, hendak menekan bel mansion tersebut. Yah, walaupun mansion ini juga tempat tinggalnya, ia merasa canggung untuk langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Padahal, dulu ia selalu sembarang masuk, lalu berteriak memanggil eommanya.

"Sudah lama sekali" gumamnya. Setelah ragu untuk beberapa saat, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk menekan bel tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita paruh baya membukakan pintu untuknya. Seorang wanita yang terlihat sudah mulai menua, namun gurat-gurat kecantikan itu masih ada di wajahnya. Wanita dengan senyum yang merekah lebar di wajah kecilnya.

"Changminnie!" pekik wanita itu, lalu memeluk Changmin erat.

"Eomma" gumamnya, lalu dengan ragu ia memeluk sang eomma. Jung Taehee, eommanya, semakin memeluk anaknya erat, seakan-akan anaknya akan meninggalkannya lagi.

"Aigooo, Minnie sudah besar ne? Eomma menjadi merasa bersalah, tidak mengikuti perkembanganmu sayang" ujar Taehee dengan wajah bersalah. Changmin merasa tidak enak karena telah membuat eommanya bersedih.

"Aniya eomma, gwaenchana. Lagipula, semenjak aku di Jepang, aku menjadi lebih mandiri kan? Mianhae, baru mengunjungi eomma sekarang" kata Changmin sambil mengelus wajah eommanya yang sudah mulai berkerut. Ia menjadi merasa bersalah, karena membiarkan eommanya sendiri, selama ia di Jepang dan hyungnya di Amerika.

"Aishh, sudahlah. Kajja kita masuk, appamu sudah menunggu" Taehee menarik pelan tangan anak bungsunya. Mendengar kata 'appa', Changmin sedikit gugup. Ia paham sekali sifat temperamental appanya itu, dan ia yakin ia akan dimarahi karena dianggap anak kurang ajar, karena baru mengunjungi keluarganya setelah hampir dua minggu pulang. Mereka berdua memasuki ruang keluarga, sang appa, Jung Jihoon sedang asik membaca majalah bisnis sambil menikmati _espresso_ buatan istrinya.

"Annyeong haseyo, appa" sapa Changmin. Yah, walaupun ia membenci, ah ani, sedikit 'takut' dan memiliki luka dengan appanya, ia masih menghargai Jihoon sebagai orang tua yang merawatnya.

"Kau kembali juga, Min. Masih ingat dengan rumah, eoh?" sindir Jihoon halus. Changmin hanya terdiam, sementara Taehee menyenggol lengan suaminya, memperingatinya agar bersikap seperti biasa.

"Hyung di mana, eomma?" Tanya Changmin memecah keheningan.

"Hyungmu sedang mengantarkan calon kakak iparmu pulang" jawab eommanya bersemangat. Changmin mengangkat alisnya.

"Jaejoong hyung habis dari sini?" Tanya Changmin. Jihoon berhenti membaca majalahnya, lalu balik bertanya pada Changmin.

"Kau mengenal Jaejoong, Min?" Changmin mengangguk singkat.

"Jaejoong hyung adalah roommate-ku saat di Jepang dulu" sang appa hanya mengangguk singkat, sedangkan eommanya terkejut dan dengan heboh menanyainya macam-macam.

"Hah, bagaimana bisa? Kalian tinggal dalam satu apartemen? Sejak kapan kalian saling mengenal? Memangnya uang yang eomma transferkan kurang, sampai kamu tinggal bersama dengan Jaejoongie?" Changmin mendesah pelan, heran dengan sikap eommanya yang tidak berubah, tetap suka bertanya dengan tidak sabaran.

Ia pun menceritakan kehidupannya selama di Jepang. Mulai saat pertama kali ia bertemu Jaejoong dengan tidak sengaja di salah satu pameran sekolah, ketika mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama demi menghemat, mengambil kerja part-time, hingga bagaimana telatennya Jaejoong 'merawat' Changmin selama ia di Jepang. Taehee terlihat terkesima dengan cerita Changmin. Jaejoong yang kelihatannya agak cuek, dan bersikap seperti laki-laki sebayanya (bukan seperti uke pada umumnya), bisa memiliki sifat keibuan seperti itu. Sedangkan Jihoon, menatap Changmin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau, tidak menyukai Jaejoong kan, Min?" selidik sang appa.

"Tentu aku menyukainya, appa. Siapa yang tidak suka dengannya, Jaejoong hyung terlalu baik untuk dibenci" jawab Changmin apa-adanya.

"Ani, bukan suka yang seperti itu. Maksud appa, kau mencintainya?" Tanya sang appa.

"Tentu, dia sudah seperti hyungku sendiri. Bahkan aku merasa lebih dekatnya daripada dengan Yunho hyung" ujar Changmin santai.

"Kau tahu kan Min, hyungmu itu paling tidak suka ada orang yang menganggu barang miliknya" kata Jihoon, singkat namun tajam.

"Berdasarkan cerita Jaejoong hyung, mereka tidak berpacaran, appa. Aku hanya ingin melindunginya. Dan, Jaejoong hyung bukan barang yang bisa diperebutkan" balas Changmin tajam. Taehee mendesah pelan, ia tidak bodoh. Ia tahu, keluarganya kurang harmonis, dan anak bungsunya ini masih memiliki luka batin dengan suaminya. Dan jika hal ini ia biarkan, pertemuan mereka dengan Changmin setelah beberapa tahun ini akan diakhiri dengan adu mulut antar suami dan anaknya.

"Sudahlah yeobo. Jaejoongie dan Changmin kan hanya dekat karena dulu mereka roommate. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, betul kan Minnie?" Taehee menengahi mereka. Changmin hanya mengangguk asal. Taehee mengajak Changmin mengobrol ringan, sedangkan Jihoon melanjutkan membaca majalahnya. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar derap langkah kaki ke arah mereka.

"Eoh, Yun? Sudah pulang? Tumben cepat" Tanya Taehee.

"Ne, Jaejoong memaksaku untuk segera pulang" jawab Yunho.

"Ahhh, pasti karena kau merindukan adik kecilmu ini kan?" goda Taehee, yang malah membuat suasana sedikit canggung. Yunho dan Changmin hanya saling menatap. Taehee mendesah pelan, tidak paham apa lagi yang terjadi dalam keluarganya.

"Haishhh, sudahlah kalian ini. Kajja, kita makan!" ucap Taehee, memecah keheningan.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong dengan keadaan shirtless, tengah menelfon seseorang di balkon kamarnya, seraya memandangi langit-langit malam.

"Sudah kau pastikan, hyung? Aku tak butuh yang terlalu lama reaksinya, cukup satu jam saja. Tak sudi aku menghabiskan waktuku terlalu banyak dengannya" ujarnya pada seseorang disebrang telefon.

"….." Jaejoong tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

"Gomawo hyung. Tolong pastikan tidak ada orang yang tahu hal ini selain kita. Setelahnya, kau bisa mengurusinya, kan?"

"…." Jaejoong membalikkan badannya, berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

"Arraseo, arraseo. Kau hanya tinggal menyiapkan semuanya, dan kirim rekeningmu ke aku. Gomawo, hyung" Jaejoong memutuskan telefon tersebut. Lalu ia mengetik pesan kepada Siwon.

"To : Siwon Hyung

Hyung, mianhae, weekend ini aku tidak bisa bergabung. Setelah pekerjaanku selesai, ada hal yang harus kulakukan"

Jegrekkk. Pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka, terlihat Youngwoon sedang melongo melihat hyungnya. Jaejoong buru-buru menekan tombol send, lalu mengomel pada adik kesayangannya itu.

"Yahhh, sudah berapa kali kubilang, ketok pintu dulu!" Youngwoon tetap melongo, dan tak lama kemudian berteriak sambil menutup pintu kamar Jaejoong dengan keras.

"YAH HYUNG PAKAI BAJUMU!" Jaejoong menyerngit heran melihat tingkah adiknya itu, yang bak perawan yang hendak diperkosa.

"Yaishh, ada apa denganmu Kim Youngwoon? Memangnya kau tidak pernah melihatku shirtless?" gerutunya, sambil memakai singlet hitamnya.

"Ada apa?" ketusnya saat membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Yaishh, jangan ketus seperti itu hyung! Akukan hanya kaget melihatmu shirtless!" rengek Youngwoon.

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah melihatku shirtless? Kau seperti hendak kuperkosa. Untung saja appa dan eomma sedang pergi, jika tidak pasti mereka sudah heboh mendengarmu" omel Jaejoong.

"Hehehe mianhae hyung. Sepertinya terakhir kali aku melihatmu shirtless, badanmu tidak sebagus ini deh. Apakah sekarang kau punya abs, hyung? Kau sixpack?" Tanya Youngwoon bersemangat, sambil menyentuh-nyentuh perut ramping Youngwoon.

"YAH! Kau mengerikan Woon-ie!" gidik Jaejoong sambil menepis Youngwoon.

"Hehehe, habisnya aku kagum hyung. Dulukan kau kerempeng, mengapa sekarang bisa menjadi terbentuk seperti ini badanmu?" cengir Youngwoon. Jaejoong mendengus kesal.

"Ck, tentu saja! Apa gunanya alat-alat fitness yang ada di belakang rumah itu jika tidak digunakan?"

"Dipakai appa" jawab Youngwoon polos. Jaejoong menepuk dahinya pelan, gemas dengan adiknya ini.

"Tentu saja kita harus memakainya, babo! Meskipun kita ini uke, badan kita juga harus fit! Memangnya kamu, gendut seperti ini? Nanti Hyunjoong hyung tidak mau lagi denganmu lho" goda Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba, wajah Youngwoon menjadi murung.

"Begitu ya?" gumamnya, kemudian masuk ke kamar Jaejoong, dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur empuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong heran melihat tingkah adiknya yang tidak biasa itu. Ia mendekatinya, lalu duduk di kasur, di samping adiknya yang sedang menerawang langit-langit kamar.

"Sepertinya sedang ada masalah dengan Hyunjoong hyung" pikir Jaejoong.

"Hyunjoong hyung kenapa lagi?" Tanya Jaejoong. Youngwoon memejamkan matanya erat-erat, lalu membukanya lagi.

"Mollayo. Sudah hampir dua minggu ini Hyunnie seperti menghindariku. Setiap kuajak berkencan, dia selalu bilang sedang ada tugas kuliah. Atau kalau tidak, ia bilang sudah terlanjur janji dengan temannya. Haahhh, memang sih waktu itu ia sempat ke rumah, tapi hanya sebentar" keluh Youngwoon. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Bukankah Hyunjoong sedang mengerjakan skripsinya? Wajar bukan bila ia sibuk?" kata Jaejoong sambil merapihkan rambut Youngwoon yang terlihat berantakan.

"Tapi hyung, kemarin aku melihat Hyunnie sedang berduaan dengan seorang yeoja di sebuah toko buku hyung! Mereka terlihat sangat akrab!" adu Youngwoon dengan penuh emosi. Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat adiknya yang sedang dibakar api cemburu itu.

"Jinjja? Apakah kau yakin itu Hyunjoong?" Tanya Jaejoong untuk memastikan.

"Ne, hyung! Aku yakin 100% itu Hyunnie! Kemarin ia juga sudah kutanyai, katanya sih yeoja itu hanya temannya saat mengerjakan skripsi. Mereka ke toko buku untuk mencari referensi" Jaejoong mengelus-elus dahi Youngwoon, kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan saat menghibur atau menenangkan adiknya itu sejak kecil.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau tidak belajar untuk mempercayainya saja? Kunci keberhasilan sebuah hubungan adalah kepercayaan, Woon-ie. Percayalah, tidak mungkin Hyunjoong hyung selingkuh" nasihat Jaejoong.

"Aku juga ingin berpikir seperti itu, hyung. Tapi… ketika melihat yeoja itu… Aku takut, Hyunjoong hyung meninggalkanku. Yeoja itu sangat cantik…" cicit Youngwoon dengan mata berair.

"Yah yah, yahh! Jangan menangis! Aigooo, kau ini sangat mudah negative thinking sih!" gerutu Jaejoong. Youngwoon menyeka air matanya, lalu men-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Kau akan merasakannya ketika Yunhomu itu berdekatan dengan yeoja cantik hyung!" kesal Youngwoon. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Woon-ie, dengarkan aku. Seharusnya, ketika kau mencintai seseorang, kau tidak perlu merasa takut untuk kehilangannya. Karena, jika ia memang benar-benar mencintaimu, ia akan memastikan dirinya selalu ada untukmu. Ketika kalian benar-benar saling mencintai, tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang takut kehilangan, karena kalian tahu, kalian tak akan pernah meninggalkan satu sama lain. Kalian saling membutuhkan, maka kalian tidak akan meninggalkan siapapun. Arrachi?" Youngwoon mengangguk.

"Gomawo hyung. Kau yang terhebat" ujar Youngwoon lalu bangkit dari tidurnya, dan memeluk Jaejoong erat.

"Ne, aku senang jika kau sudah merasa lebih baik" jawabnya.

"Malam ini aku tidur kamarmu ne hyung? Jeballl " rengek Youngwoon manja. Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, bingung dengan adiknya yang masih sangat manja ini.

"Arrasep, tapi bawa boneka teddymu itu! Aku tidak mau kau peluk hingga pagi" gerutu Jaejoong yang dibalas oleh cengiran Youngwoon.

Dalam hati, Jaejoong tersenyum senang. Ia bangga, bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Youngwoon. Ia senang, Youngwoon selalu mempercayainya sebagai tempatnya untuk berkeluh-kesah. Ia senang, hubungannya dengan sang adik sangatlah akrab. Walaupun tak jarang Jaejoong memarahi Youngwoon, dalam lubuk hati yang paling dalam, adiknya adalah orang yang paling ia cintai, dan selalu ingin dia lindungi. Itulah guna seorang saudara bukan? Saling mendukung, dan saling melindungi apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Keluarga Jung telah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka, dan sekarang mereka sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga sambil menonton TV. Sang eomma berusaha untuk mengajak anak-anak serta suaminya mengobrol, tetapi sepertinya mereka tidak begitu tertarik untuk membuka obrolan. Sehingga, keadaan menjadi sangat hening seperti sekarang ini.

"Bagaimana pendidikan kalian di sekolah?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Masih stabil, appa. Belum ada yang berhasil merebut gelar juara umumku" ujar Yunho, sedikit menyombongkan diri. Jihoon mengangguk puas. Putranya yang satu ini memang tak pernah mengecewakannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Min?" Jihoon menatap Changmin.

"Yahh, seperti biasa appa. Aku baru dua minggu bersekolah di sini. Kalau selama di Jepang, tidak ada masalah berarti" Appa Jung memanggut-manggut.

"Baguslah. Setidaknya dalam beberapa tahun lagi, aku bisa menyerahkan perusahaan ke tangan kalian" Yunho hanya menganggung-angguk, karena memang minatnya sama dengan sang apa, di bidang bisnis. Tetapi tidak dengan Changmin. Ia sama sekali tak tertarik untuk duduk di belakang meja, membaca ulang berkas-berkas, menandatanganinya, lalu mengulanginya sampai jam kerjanya selesai. Itu sama sekali bukan tipenya.

Tetapi, belum sempat Changmin mengeluarkan protesnya, Jihoon sudah menanyainya kembali.

"Kau tinggal di mana selama ini?" Changmin meneguk ludahnya. Sepertinya ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Di apartemen di kawasan Seongdong-gu. Di dekat Seoul Forest, appa" jawab Changmin. Dahinya mengerut.

"Seongdong-gu? Seoul Forest? Apa kau tinggal di Galleria Foret(*)?" selidik Jihoon. Changmin mengangguk.

"Jinjjayo, Minnie? Kau membeli apartemen di Galleria Foret?" Tanya sang eomma. Changmin kembali mengangguk.

"Ne, eomma. Aku membelinya sekitar satu bulan lalu. Saat itu, ada salah satu temanku yang menawarkan salah satu apartemen di sana dengan harga yang terhitung cukup murah untuk apartemen semewah itu" jelas Changmin.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?" kali ini Yunho yang bertanya. Changmin menyeringai.

"Dari hasil tabunganku selama ini. Hasil penghematanku dengan Jaejoong hyung, dengan berbagi kamar saat di Jeoang. Bekerja part-time. Mengikuti berbagai lomba, dan mendapatkan uang yang tidaklah sedikit. Mendapatkan beasiswa, yang uangnya kutabung. Juga, aku menjual beberapa lagu hasil karyaku ke beberapa agency di Jepang. Ada beberapa agency di Korea yang membeli laguku juga" ujar Changmin bangga.

Ya, Changmin bukanlah anak manja yang suka bergantung dengan kekayaan orang tuanya. Ia suka jika apa yang ia dapatkan adalah hasil jerih payahnya sendiri, bukan karena diberi oleh orang tuanya, walaupun keluarganya sudah sangat kaya. Jadi, ia berusaha mendapatkan uang dengan cara-cara yang ia bisa lakukan.

"Apakah uang yang kami transfer kurang, sehingga kau harus mencari uang sendiri, Jung Changmin?" Tanya Jihoon tajam. Ia tidak suka jika anaknya yang masih pelajar mencari uang sendiri, walaupun sebenarnya hal itu tidak menganggu pendidikan Changmin.

"Tidak, appa. Sangat cukup malah. Tapi aku berusaha untuk mandiri. Aku tidak ingin selamanya bergantung pada appa dan eomma. Bukankah appa sendiri yang berkata, bahwa aku harus mandiri seperti Yunho hyung?" balas Changmin tajam. Ayah dan anak itu beradu tatap dengan tajam. Yunho mendesah pelan, sedangkan sang eomma ikut tegang melihatnya.

"Neo…" geram sang appa. Taehee memegang lengan Jihoon. Jihoon memejamkan matanya, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Kau harus kembali ke rumah ini" ucap Jihoon final. Sayangnya, Changmin bukanlah Yunho yang akan menurut semudah itu.

"Aku sudah SMA, appa. Aku berhak menentukan aku tinggal di mana. Dan untuk saat ini, aku ingin tinggal di apartemen hasil jerih payahku. Aku ingin menikmati barang yang kubeli sendiri dengan kerja kerasku" ucap Changmin dingin. Mereka kembali beradu tatap.

"Sebaiknya aku segera pulang. Terimakasih untuk makan malamnya, eomma. Aku pamit dulu. Sampai berjumpa lagi" kata Changmin singkat, lalu meninggalkan kediaman Jung. Jihoon memilih untuk masuk ke kamarnya, sementara Yunho menunggu sang eomma yang masih melihat punggung adiknya yang lama-kelamaan menghilang.

"Bahkan ia memperlakukan kita, seperti ia datang ke rumah ini sebagai seorang tamu" gumam Taehee sedih.

"Sudahlah, eomma. Appa dan Changmin memang sama-sama keras kepala" ujar Yunho dan menepuk-nepuk bahu eommanya yang terlihat semakin rapuh itu. Taehee menatap anak sulungnya itu.

"Tolong keluarga kita, Yun. Hanya kau yang bisa mengembalikannya seperti semula" kata Taehee penuh harap, lalu memilih untuk menyusul suaminya ke kamar.

Yunho diam. Ucapan eommanya, seakan-akan menambah beban baru pada Yunho.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengembalikannya, jika aku masuk dalam masalah ini?" batinnya

.

.

.

(*) Galleria Foret : Apartemen mewah di daerah Seongdong-gu, di dekat Seoul Forest dan Sungai Hangang. Kabarnya, Galleria Foret ini adalah apartemen termahal di Korea Selatan. Harga termurah untuk mendapatkan ruang apartemen di lantai bawah berkisar di 3 Milliar Won, atau sekitar 30 Milliar Rupiah. Sedangkan, untuk mendapatkan ruang apartmen di lantai atas, harga yang dikenakan cukup mahal, yaitu 5 Milliar Won atau 50 Milliar Rupiah (bayangin Changmin yang masih SMA, punya uang sebanyak itu. Gapaham lagi dapet darimana XD)

.

OMO FINALLY CHAPTER 13 UPDATE! XD

Hahaha mianhae karena updatenya lamaaaa sekali :")

Karena idenya sempet mampet /? Jadi stuck huhu. Begitu ada ide, tugas numpuk. Terus ujian. Baru deh liburan ini bisa ngelanjutin :') masih ada yang nungguin nggak ya….

Kalau masih ada, jeongmal gomawo! Maaf, di chapter ini sama sekali gaada Yunjae moment. Chapter ini memang veect rencanakan khusus untuk family. Mungkin di chapter depan ada, tapi tidak banyak. Haha maapkeun :")

Oh ya, untuk yang tanya tentang maslah Youngwoong dan Youngwoon (lagi), veect akan jelaskan kembali. Memang, sebenarnya yang veect maksudkan adalah Youngwoong. Tapi, karena kesalahan dalam mengetik (typo :'D), veect memutuskan untuk membuat karakter baru, sesuai dengan kreasi veect dengan nama 'Kim Youngwoon'. Jadi, Kim Youngwoon ini bukan Kangin Super Junior. Yakali Kangin jadi uke :"D

Gomawo untuk yang sudah review! Ahhh kalian selalu bikin semangat buat nulis~

(( SPECIAL THANKS :

.50, whirlwind27, .94043, bearkitty, BlackRose98, Guest, JonginDO, Lawliet Jung, yunacho90, Shim JaeCho, de, yunjae107, imaimairma, shipper89, ruixi1, dheaniyuu, AprilianyArdeta, Aika Ayaka, kimJJ boo, Hiruzent.1, oline, , yeonkkoch, boojaebear2601, dheaniyuu, nabratz, ruixi1, JungKimCaca, Black Rose, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Kyuhyuk07, fuyu cassiopeia, alby, min, hatakehanahungry, JungKimCaca, Guest, azahra88, Yunjj, blueonyx syiie, Guest, AidenLee15, Black Swan II, Cassie Cassiopeia YunJae, Choi Min Gi, ChwangKyuh EviLBerry, DevilCute, Dovyqueensan, Jung hyo ra, Kim Rin Sung, KimSungJin, Lee Ha Jae, ParkHyunHa, Shawoll na Cassie, UMeWookie, angelhana9, aprilyarahmadani, azahra88, chachatasia, dbsktvxqthsk95, depdeph, fuyu cassiopeia, honey02, imaimairma, , miss busy, ratnawulansari51, runashine88, sakuranatsu90, say yo, shanzec, tatsuki1988, , 6002nope, Ami Yuzu, Casshipper Jung, Daniar wu, Jeremmy Kim, MyBabyWonKyu, Lee Min Ah, ParkHyunHa, TitaniumSP, boojaebear2601, dee6002, dheaniyuu, elleinadk, , imaimairma, ividis, megumi takahashi, megumi takahashi, pluspitasary, 94, roxy fuji, suira seans, wildapolaris, dee6002, ClouDyRyeoRez, alwaysyunjae, My jeje, allyadyah, ayyaLaksita, jejebear, Rennyekalovedbsk, , Anik0405, Dovyqueensan, Krisyeol Lover, Lee HwaKyung, Sorra988, , cassandraaeris12, devil kyu, koukei8696, yumiyuuki, Choi ann, SheeHae, Rahel KaiSoo shipper, Hyunki2204, popyeos, Dewi15, apine shim, usriaya, .5, DOUBLE-YU, , demikyu, serenade, uchiwawa, lingpark, anara17, mchanyeollie, koukei8689, AnissKim, riza,

Gomawo udah review, follow and favorite! Saranghaee~~ *bow*

Mianhae kalau ada yang ketinggalan ._. ))

Thanks for reading, review please? ^^~


	14. Chapter 14

Title : Who Knows?

Author : veectjae

Cast :

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun,

Kim Junsu, Choi Seunghyun, dll (find it your self :p)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, School life

Pair : YJ

Length : Chaptered

**_Warning! B x B, slight! JaeMin. Conflict! HoMin. DLDR_**

**_WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER!_**

**_Little bit dirty talk (still at rated T). Don't like, don't read!_**

**©veectjae**

_Preview last chapter_

Changmin akhirnya berkunjung ke mansion Jung. Awalnya, pertemuan kembali dengan keluarganya itu berlangsung dengan baik. Mereka mengobrol layaknya keluarga normal lainnya. Sampai, sang appa menanyai Changmin tentang tempat tinggalnya. Mereka terlibat adu mulut, karena sang appa ingin Changmin kembali tinggal di mansion mereka. Tapi, Changmin masih ingin tinggal sendiri di apartemen yang dibelinya dengan susah payah. Changmin meninggalkan mereka begitu saja, bahkan ia berpamitan layaknya seorang tamu yang diundang makan malam. Taehee menatap sendu keluarganya. Ia meminta tolong Yunho untuk membenahi hubungan keluarga ini, tanpa ia tahu bahwa Yunho juga memiliki hubungan yang tidak baik dengan adiknya.

Sedangkan Jaejoong, ia sedang menelfon seseorang saat Youngwoon memasuki kamarnya. Youngwoon berkeluh-kesah pada Jaejoong tentang Hyunjoong yang menurutnya mulai menjauh dari dirinya. Bahkan, Youngwoon mengira Hyunjoong berselingkuh di belakangnya karena ia sempat melihat kekasihnya itu pergi ke toko buku dengan seorang yeoja. Jaejoong berusaha meyakinkan Youngwoon bahwa Hyunjoong tak mungkin berselingkuh.

Jaejoong merasa senang, karena ia menjadi tempat yang dipercaya oleh adik kembarnya itu untuk berkeluh kesah. Ia bangga, bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untuk adiknya itu.

_Chapter 14_

Malam ini, Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah belajar bersama di rumah Yunho. Minggu depan akan diadakan test bagi para siswa berprestasi, untuk mengikuti olimpiade IPA. Tentu Jaejoong sangat bersemangat, sudah lama ia menantikan kesempatan untuk mengikuti olimpiade ini. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak begitu yakin akan lolos, apalagi Yunho dan Changmin juga mengikuti kegiatan ini. Ia memang termasuk dalam 10 besar dalam peringkat sekolah, tetapi ia tidak merasa bisa menyaingi Jung bersaudara yang sangat brilliant itu. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya mencoba, bukan?

Sebenarnya, Yunho tidak berminat untuk ikut. Tetapi, ketika appanya mengetahui bahwa akan ada test tersebut, beliau langsung menghubungi Toho High School, dan berkata bahwa Yunho akan mengikutinya. Yunho hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati, kesal dengan sikap appanya yang seenaknya mengatur dirinya itu. Sayangnya, ia bukan Changmin yang berani membangkang appanya. Untung saja, Jaejoong juga mengikuti test tersebut. Setidaknya, ia memiliki 'hiburan' saat belajar, bukan? Seperti sekarang ini.

"Aishh, Yunho-ya, berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" kesal Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan cherry lipsnya.

"Kau terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan, BooJae chagi" goda Yunho, yang membuat Jaejoong semakin mengerucutkan bibir merahnya itu.

"Hahh, terserah kau Yun. Aku heran denganmu, bagaimana kau bisa meraih juara umum? Kau menyogok ya?" selidik Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho tidak terima.

"Yahhh enak saja! Aku memang sudah pintar dari lahir, tanpa belajar pun aku sudah genius" ujar Yunho menyombong, membuat Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya.

"Dasar Jung Yunho, pedemu itu selalu bertambah setiap harinya" Yunho terkekeh mendengar ucapannya, lalu mengacak-acak rambut namja cantik kesayangannya itu dengan gemas. Jaejoong berteriak kesal, tak habis pikir dengan Yunho yang sering membuatnya kesal dengan tingkah childish atau cheesynya itu. Walaupun dengan atau tanpa ia sadari, Jaejoong menikmati semua perlakuan Yunho padanya.

_Honey Honey Honey Honey neomu dalkomhae_

_Funny Funny Funny Funny neomu sangkeumhae_

_Bunny Bunny Bunny oh baby eonjena geudae pume angyeo kkumeul kkugo sipeoyo_

Ringtone hp Jaejoong berbunyi, menandakan ada telefon masuk. Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di nakas meja. Ia menatap Yunho, seakan meminta ijin untuk meninggalkannya sebentar untuk mengangkat telfonnya. Yunho mengangguk, paham bahwa Boo-nya itu butuh ruang untuk privacy.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju balkon di samping kamar Yunho. Sebelum ia mengangkat telfonnya, ia menutup pintu balkon terlebih dulu.

"Semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Jaejoong langsung, ketika menerima telefon itu.

"..." Jaejoong menyeringai puas.

"Aku percaya padamu, hyung. Kau memang hebat"

"..." Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Arraseo. Ku tunggu" kata Jaejoong sebelum menutup telefonnya. Ia membuka pintu balkon, lalu kembali ke meja belajar Yunho. Yunho sedang asik mencoret-coret sesuatu di buku Jaejoong.

"Yah yahhh, apa yang kau lakukan!" Jaejoong kembali meneriaki Yunho entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Sedangkan yang diteriaki hanya cengar-cengir, tak bersalah.

"Mwoya? Jung Yunho sangat tampan dan aku mencintainya? Yahhh apa maksudnya?" Jaejoong kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hishhhh kau sangat menyebalkan Jung! Tenggelam saja kau di sungai Han!" kutuk Jaejoong. Yunho menghentikan tawanya, lalu memasang ekspresi sedih.

"Benarkah? Kau menginginkan aku tenggelam di sungai Han?" Yunho bertanya dengan ekspresi bak anak anjing yang ditinggal induknya. Jaejoong gelagapan menjawabnya.

"A-aniya, b-bukan sepe-erti itu maksudku Yun" kata Jaejoong cepat sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Yunho tidak tahan lagi melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat panik sekaligus bingung itu, lalu kembali tertawa. Jaejoong memukuli lengan kekar Yunho.

"Yahhhh kau hanya mengerjaiku kan? Aku takkan pernah mau belajar bersamamu lagi Jung! Takkan pernah!" Yunho terus tertawa, sedangkan Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan belajarnya walaupun masih dengan mengumpati Yunho.

Yunho yang sudah mulai bisa menghentikan tawanya, memperhatikan Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat imut di matanya. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan, bibirnya yang masih saja merapalkan mantra untuk Yunho, serta kacamatanya yang melorot dan hampir mencapai pangkal hidungnya. Yunho merangkul Jaejoong, mempertipis jarak antara mereka. Ia mengecup pipi Jaejoong dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Mianhae" ujarnya tulus. Jaejoong menghela nafas, lalu mengelus wajah Yunho.

"Kau tahu, aku tak pernah bisa lama-lama marah denganmu" katanya lembut. Yunho tersenyum lebar.

"Besok kau akan ke club seperti biasa?" tanya Yunho yang dibalas anggukan Jaejoong. Ya, besok adalah weekend, dan waktunya untuk menyalurkan bakat terpendamnya itu.

"Berhati-hatilah saat di club, jangan biarkan ada yang menyentuhmu sembarangan, blablablabla" seperti biasa, Yunho akan menyeramahi Jaejoong panjang lebar, menunjukkan ke-protective-an-nya. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk malas.

"Lama-lama Yunho terdengar seperti eomma jika sedang menyeramahiku seperi ini" batinnya. Ia mengecek ponselnya yang tadi berbunyi, menandakan bahwa ada pesan yang masuk.

"From: Youngbae Hyung

Yangmi Motel : 42, Dongho-ro 24-gil, Jung-gu, Jung-Gu, 110-123 Seoul

Room number: 102"

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis membaca pesan itu.

"Nuguya, boo?" tanya Yunho.

"Aniya, bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya temanku" jawab Jaejoong sebelum kembali menaruh ponselnya di nakas, lalu melanjutkan belajarnya.

"Besok akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan" batinnya senang.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengendarai mobilnya dengan kacamata hitam mahalnya. Senyuman lebar terpatri di wajahnya. Malam ini, ia telah menyiapkan penampilan khusus bagi para penggemarnya di Mirotic Club. Kebetulan, minggu ini adalah akhir bulan, sehingga tidak ada salahnya memberikan sedikit 'kejutan' untuk melepas penat mereka selama sebulan ini, bukan?

Jaejoong bersenandung kecil, sambil membayangkan 'kesenangan' malam ini.

"Ahhh rasanya tidak sabar" ucapnya gembira. Tak lama kemudian, ia sampai di club. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, ia keluar dari mobil dan memasuki club. Tak lupa, ia memakai masker hitam.

"Hyung" sapa Jaejoong saat memasuki club.

"Annyeong Jae" balas namja itu dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Semuanya berjalan lancar. Kau hanya tinggal menjalankannya sesuai rencanamu" katanya. Jaejoong mengangguk puas, menambah kelebaran senyumannya.

"Kau memang hebat hyung. Tak salah aku mempercayaimu" kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum licik.

"Selama ada uang, semuanya lancar denganku" Jaejoong tertawa. Orang ini, adalah Dong Youngbae. Orang yang mengenalkan Jaejoong pada dunia malam ini. Orang yang membuat Jaejoong tertarik dengan dunia DJ. Dulunya, Youngbae ini juga seorang DJ. Tapi, karena keadaan ekonomi, sekarang ia menjadi seorang pengedar narkoba sekaligus ketua 'geng' yang dibayar untuk melakukan sesuatu. Walaupun ia sendiri tidak menggunakan narkoba, tetapi ia merupakan pengedar yang cukup terkenal dan disegani oleh orang-orang. Dan Jaejoong adalah salah satu orang yang dekat dengannya. Ia mempercayai Youngbae dalam segala pekerjaannya. Dan sudah terbukti, pekerjaan yang dilakukan Youngbae selalu memuaskan.

Jaejoong melenggang menuju backstage. Ia melepas coat putihnya, lalu menggantinya dengan jaket denim berwarna abu-abu tua. Ia memakai sedikit gel pada rambutnya, menambah kadar kemenawanannya. Menaikkannya, lalu mengacaknya sedikit. Setelah puas dengan penampilannya, ia menaikki tangga, menuju panggung kecil yang disiapkan khusus untuknya.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan Mac Gold dari dalam backpacknya, lalu menaruhnya di meja. Menancapkan kabel-kabel yang tersedia, dan menekan beberapa tombol. Ketika ia merasa semuanya telah pas, ia melihat jam tangan rolexnya.

"22.45" gumamnya. Berarti, masih ada waktu kurang lebih 15 menit sebelum ia tampil. Ia berjalan menuju pinggir panggung. Doe eyesnya berkelana, melihat-lihat keadaan di sekelilingnya. Lebih tepatnya, mencari seseorang yang akan 'bersenang-senang' dengannya malam ini.

Matanya menyipit ketika pandangannya sampai di salah satu bilik ruangan. Terlihat seorang yeoja muda yang sedang menggoda seorang lelaki tampan yang sudah mulai mabuk. Yeoja itu terus menambahkan bir ke dalam gelasnya.

Jaejoong memiringkan badannya ke kanan, untuk melihat yeoja itu lebih jelas. Senyuman lebar tercipta di wajah menawannya ketika ia melihat dengan jelas wajah yeoja itu. Go Ahra. Ya, Jaejoong akan 'bersenang-senang' dengannya.

"Step one, clear" gumamnya bahagia. Ia melihat jam tangannya, hanya tinggal lima menit lagi sebelum ia harus memulai pertunjukkannya. Jaejoong kembali ke belakang meja DJ nya, lalu memasang headphone, membenarkan clip-on yang terpasang agar suaranya nanti dapat terdengar dengan jelas.

"Showtime" seringainya. Ia memberikan kode kepada petugas. Dan, semuanya di mulai.

_Tell the DJ and turn it up_

_Tell the DJ bring it back_

_Tell him play that shit again _

_Tell him you like that_

Jaejoong mulai memainkan lagunya. Sementara di samping-samping panggungnya terlihat beberapa yeoja sedang menari, menggoyangkan badannya dengan genit. Hal ini tentu disambut dengan teriakan bahagia para pengunjung Mirotic Club. Tak biasanya Mirotic Club menyuguhkan penampilan dance seperti ini. Sebuah perpaduan yang sangat sempurna, sexy dance dengan DJ Hero. Siapa yang tak tertarik untuk turun ke dance floor? Sekarang saja, dance floor sudah terlihat sangat penuh.

Sengaja, kali ini Jaejoong secara khusus meminta Heechul untuk menampilkan dance. Walaupun hal ini ditolak habis-habisan dengan sang eomma, namun pada akhirnya Jaejoong berhasil meluluhkannya. Memang usul Jaejoong sangatlah menggiurkan. Karena, dengan hal ini bisa dipastikan akan semakin banyak yang tertarik untuk datang ke Mirotic Club. Dan akhirnya, Heechul setuju namun dengan syarat meminta Jaejoong untuk menjaga diri. Karena, dengan adanya dance para lelaki hidung belang itu akan semakin liar.

"Turn up the bass!" teriak Jaejoong, disambut dengan seruan semangat. Semakin banyak yang turun ke dance floor. Malam ini terasa lebih panas dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Terlihat, beberapa yeoja menaiki panggung DJ yang tak terlalu tinggi itu untuk menggoda Jaejoong.

Siulan terdengar dari beberapa namja yang menggoda para dancer. Sedangkan yang digoda terlihat senang, mereka semakin menggoyangkan badannya dengan semangat, menunjukkan keseksian mereka. Bahkan ada yang sengaja menunduk untuk mempertontonkan belahan dadanya yang menggiurkan.

Jaejoong merasa puas karena rencananya berhasil. Membuat dance floor penuh, menarik perhatian para yeoja agar mau naik ke atas panggung, dan membuat malam ini menjadi malam yang sungguh panas dan liar. Namun, satu hal yang masih belum memuaskan Jaejoong. Yeoja itu, Go Ahra belum mendekat padanya. Ia masih setia menemani namja yang sudah mabuk itu. Jaejoong harus memutar otaknya agar membuat Ahra ikut menggodanya.

_United we are _

_Like all the summer stars _

_United we are_

_We've come so far _

_United we are _

_You're talking to my heart_

Jaejoong masih asik meremix, sambil sesekali menampilkan senyuman seribu wattnya ketika para yeoja itu menggodanya. Ia memberikan kode pada Youngbae yang berdiri tidak jauh dari panggungnya. Kemudian, Youngbae memberikan kode pada para dancer itu. Mengerti, mereka berjalan mendekati beberapa namja dan mengajaknya menari bersama. Ada beberapa dari mereka, menarik namja yang masih duduk di kursi atau sofa untuk turun ke dance floor. Para pengunjung semakin bersemangat, melihat service yang tidak biasa dari Mirotic Club ini.

Para dancer itu meliak-liukkan badannya dengan lihat. Sesekali, mereka menggesekkan dada mereka ke tubuh para namja yang menari bersama mereka. Bahkan, sudah ada yang berciuman panas. Jaejoong tersenyum puas. Ia yakin, tak lama lagi Go Ahra akan turun ke dance floor, dan naik ke atas panggung untuk bergabung dengan mereka yang menggodanya.

Sayangnya, perkiraan Jaejoong salah. Ya, memang Go Ahra beberapa kali mencuri-curi pandang ke arah dance floor yang semakin panas ini. Tapi, ia masih setia menemani lelaki mabuk itu. Jaejoong melihat jam tangannya, ia tinggal memiliki waktu satu jam. Jaejoong benar-benar dibuat pusing olehnya. Akhirnya, ia mengeluarkan plan terakhirnya. Ia memberikan kode lagi pada Youngbae, yang dibalas oleh anggukan olehnya.

"Semoga yang kali ini berhasil" batinnya. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya sebentar, sebelum ia membuka matanya dan matanya bermain nakal. Ia sedikit mengecilkan volume lagunya, yang membuat para pengunjung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Malam ini adalah malam yang special. So, tonight, we're gonna make some special event!" kata Jaejoong, yang disambut dengan teriakan antusiuas para pengunjung.

"Dance battle. Kita akan mengadakan dance battle, malam ini, sekarang juga. Bagi kalian yang ingin bergabung, c'mon, segeralah kemari! This is very special! Mengapa?" Jaejoong sengaja menghentikan perkataannya, ingin melihat reaksi para pengunjung. Dan, mereka terlihat semakin antusias. Bahkan, beberapa dari mereka terlihat tak sabar untuk mengikuti dance battle itu.

"Because, you'll get Mirotic's 50% voucher! Voucher ini bisa kalian gunakan untuk apapun di club ini. Minum sampai kalian tertidur, sampai menghabiskan malam panas dengan Mirotic's Angel or God!" kata Jaejoong semangat. Tentu saja hadiah yang ditawarkan sangat menggiurkan. Siapa yang tak tertarik untuk tidur dengan Mirotic's Angel or God? Mirotic's Angel adalah kumpulan wanita-wanita pelacur 'kelas atas'. Mereka memiliki service yang terbaik, wajah yang sangat cantik, kemampuan striptease yang professional, dan tentu saja harga yang selangit.

Sedangkan Mirotic's God sama dengan Mirotic's Angel, hanya saja mereka laki-laki, baik terdiri dari seme maupun uke. Mereka sangatlah menawan, selalu memuaskan, kuat. Bahkan, jika kamu ingin memesan salah satu dari Mirotic's God ini, kamu harus menghubungi pihak Mirotic Club satu hari sebelumnya, atau mereka akan dipesan oleh orang lain. Baik Mirotic's God ataupun Angel sama-sama memiliki harga sewa yang sangat mahal.

"Uh ohh, jangan senang dulu! Hanya ada satu voucher, yang berarti kalian harus memenangkan dance battle ini terlebih dulu sebelum mendapatkan voucher istimewa ini!" seringai Jaejoong. Mereka mendesah kecewa, tetapi tak menyurutkan hasrat mereka untuk mendapatkan voucher itu.

"Save your dream first, babe. And, dance now!" teriak Jaejoong penuh semangat. Dance battle di mulai, baik para yeoja ataupun namja sudah asik menari, diiringi dengan musik Jaejoong serta teriakan para pengunjung lainnya. Suasana sangat riuh di dance floor.

_We hit the elevator right up to the rooftop_

_The bass is pumping_

_Make me wanna screw the top off_

_Yeah, we'll be drinking and nobody gonna stop us_

_And we'll be kissing anyone that's around us_

_I just wanna have fun tonight_

_(Love this shit tonight)_

_Love me under the flashing light_

_Let me blow up this house tonight_

Jaejoong asik menikmati suasana yang berhasil ia ciptakan, sampai...

"Hai, tampan" sapa seorang yeoja sambil menempelkan dirinya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menyeringai senang, melihat siapa yang menggodanya kali ini.

"Hai juga, cantik" ucap Jaejoong pada Go Ahra. Yap, dia berhasil menarik perhatian Ahra agar naik ke panggung ini.

"Berniat untuk menghabiskan malam yang panas?" goda Ahra sambil memainkan jari-jari lentiknya di dada Jaejoong. Ia menatap sejenak jemari Ahra, lalu berpikir

"Jariku jauh lebih lentik dari jarinya"

"Apa yang untungnya untukku, sayang?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara yang rendah, sambil mengelus tengkuk Ahra.

"Kau bisa merasakan lubang yang sempit dan mendapatkan service hebat dariku, master" kata Ahra sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Deal. Tawaranmu kuterima" kata Jaejoong sambil menampilkan smirknya.

"Kutunggu kau, DJ Hero" ucapnya sambil mengecup sekilas bibirku. Beberapa pengunjung yang memperhatikanku sedari hati berteriak heboh. Pasalnya, ini kali pertama Jaejoong menanggapi yeoja yang menggoda Jaejoong dengan lebih, bahkan ia berhasil mendapatkan ciuman darinya

"Cih, jika saja aku tak mengingat rencanaku, lehernya sudah kupatahkan sedari tadi" batinnya.

.

.

.

Dan, akhirnya selesai juga jam kerja Jaejoong. Yah, walaupun sedikit molor dari jam seharunya, karena 'keributan' yang Jaejoong ciptakan tadi. Tapi, Jaejoong sangat puas karena berhasil menarik Ahra dalam perangkapnya.

Ia berjalan menuruni panggung, menghampiri Ahra yang menunggu dari tadi. Ia tersenyum -sok- manis ketika menyambutku.

"Menunggu lama, cantik?" kata Jaejoong sambil memainkan tangan nakalnya disekitar dada Ahra.

"Not really, prince. Aku bersedia menunggumu selama apapun demi malam panas kita" katanya sambil mengedipkan matanya panas.

"Aku ingin minum dulu. Kau keberatan?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menarik pinggang Ahra.

"Tentu tidak, sayangku" Jaejoong mengajaknya menuju salah satu bar yang dekat dengan pintu keluar. Ahra dengan santai duduk di paha Jaejoong, dengan sesekali menggesekkan pantatnya dengan milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengode salah satu bartender di sana. Tak lama kemudian, bartender itu memberikan 2 gelas red wine untuk mereka. Jaejoong memberikan yang sebelah kanan untuk Ahra.

"Cheers for tonight?" tanya Jaejoong, dengan jarak yang sangat tipis dengan Ahra.

"Cheers for tonight, handsome" Kemudian, mereka berdua meminum wine itu. Jaejoong dengan nakalnya mengecupi tengkuk Ahra, yang membuat wanita itu mendesah pelan. Namun, tak lama kemudian Ahra merasa pusing dan pingsan. Jaejoong tersenyum penuh kemenangan, lalu menggendong wanita itu keluar.

Saat sudah di luar, ia sudah ditunggu oleh Youngbae.

"Kau sangat hebat malam ini, Jae" kata Youngbae yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Jaejoong.

"Efeknya kurang lebih satu jam. Aku akan menunggu di depan kamar" kata Youngbae. Jaejoong mengangguk, lalu memasukkan Ahra ke mobilnya, kemudian ia sendiri masuk ke mobil.

"Aku duluan, hyung. Tolong bereskan yang di club, lalu segeralah ke motel" kata Jaejoong, lalu menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Sejenak, ia melihat Ahra yang masih pingsan itu.

"Ck, menghabiskan malam yang panas denganmu? Dalam mimpimu, Go Ahra-ssi. Cantik? Bahkan aku jauh lebih cantik daripadamu" katanya kesal. Ia mulai menjalankan mobilnya, menuju Yangmi Motel yang telah dipesankan Youngbae.

"Selamat datang dalam penyiksaanmu, Go Ahra. Bersiaplah, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untukmu"

.

.

.

Yeey fast update! XD

Hwaa veect ga nyangka masih ada yang nungguin ff ini :") jeongmal gomawooo *pelukin satu-satu*

Maaf ya yang udah sampai lupa ceritanya :") veect bakal berusaha buat fast update lagi habis ini! *aminnn*

Maaf juga di chapter ini jadi nyerempet rated M /? XD gatau kenapa pingin Jaejoong jadi nakal gini kkk~ ((habis ini dimarahin yunppa))

Ah iya, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan! :)

(( SPECIAL THANKS :

.50, whirlwind27, .94043, bearkitty, BlackRose98, Guest, JonginDO, Lawliet Jung, yunacho90, Shim JaeCho, de, yunjae107, imaimairma, shipper89, ruixi1, dheaniyuu, AprilianyArdeta, Aika Ayaka, kimJJ boo, Hiruzent.1, oline, , yeonkkoch, boojaebear2601, dheaniyuu, nabratz, ruixi1, JungKimCaca, Black Rose, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Kyuhyuk07, fuyu cassiopeia, alby, min, hatakehanahungry, JungKimCaca, Guest, azahra88, Yunjj, blueonyx syiie, Guest, AidenLee15, Black Swan II, Cassie Cassiopeia YunJae, Choi Min Gi, ChwangKyuh EviLBerry, DevilCute, Dovyqueensan, Jung hyo ra, Kim Rin Sung, KimSungJin, Lee Ha Jae, ParkHyunHa, Shawoll na Cassie, UMeWookie, angelhana9, aprilyarahmadani, azahra88, chachatasia, dbsktvxqthsk95, depdeph, fuyu cassiopeia, honey02, imaimairma, , miss busy, ratnawulansari51, runashine88, sakuranatsu90, say yo, shanzec, tatsuki1988, , 6002nope, Ami Yuzu, Casshipper Jung, Daniar wu, Jeremmy Kim, MyBabyWonKyu, Lee Min Ah, ParkHyunHa, TitaniumSP, boojaebear2601, dee6002, dheaniyuu, elleinadk, , imaimairma, ividis, megumi takahashi, megumi takahashi, pluspitasary, 94, roxy fuji, suira seans, wildapolaris, dee6002, ClouDyRyeoRez, alwaysyunjae, My jeje, allyadyah, ayyaLaksita, jejebear, Rennyekalovedbsk, , Anik0405, Dovyqueensan, Krisyeol Lover, Lee HwaKyung, Sorra988, , cassandraaeris12, devil kyu, koukei8696, yumiyuuki, Choi ann, SheeHae, Rahel KaiSoo shipper, Hyunki2204, popyeos, Dewi15, apine shim, usriaya, .5, DOUBLE-YU, , demikyu, serenade, uchiwawa, lingpark, anara17, mchanyeollie, koukei8689, AnissKim, riza, , cassandraaeris12, yeojazzi, gongjunim, indy, namefake, ericomizaki13, , RereYunjae Pegaxue, JSS131816, k0j3t4, sulis. tiani. 7399, ericomizaki13, babychoi137, sparkyudina, Phicha Gyuzizi, Dewi YJKTS, Macchatorte, nurulhidir1310, ThalTR9, gweboon, sugar day, fafafifo, tyas1412, narayejea, ppriestya, RIzky2568, masalenuraini, danactebh, sapphire always for onyx, Jung Sister, Prae15Cha12, pupung. Xaza, pluspitasary, melianaliaw, popyeos, musriaya, niixz. valerie. 5, DOUBLE-YU, , demikyu, lingpark, Rahel KaiSoo Shipper, anara17, mchanyeollie, yumiyuuki, koukei8696

Gomawo udah review, follow and favorite! Saranghaee~~ *bow*

Mianhae kalau ada yang ketinggalan ._. ))

Thanks for read, review please? ^^~


	15. Chapter 15

Title : Who Knows?

Author : veectjae

Cast :

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun,

Kim Junsu, Choi Seunghyun, dll (find it your self :p)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, School life

Pair : YJ

Length : Chaptered

**_Warning! B x B, slight! JaeMin. Conflict! HoMin. DLDR_**

**©veectjae**

_Preview last chapter_

Jaejoong menyusun sebuah rencana untuk memberikan pelajaran kecil pada Ahra. Ia sengaja memberikan penampilan special pada weekend kali ini. Sebuah sexy dance yang membuat dance floor memanas. Namun sayang, usaha itu tidak membuahkan hasil apapun. Ahra tidak kunjung mendekat padanya, dan menggodanya. Sehingga, ia tak bisa melanjutkan rencananya. Akhirnya, ia mengadakan dance battle. Hal ini menarik banyak pengunjung, karena pemenang dari dance battle ini akan mendapatkan Mirotic's 50% Voucher. Ahra datang ke panggungnya, lalu menggodanya. Tentu hal ini ditanggapi dengan senang oleh Jaejoong, demi kelancaran rencananya. Bahkan, Ahra berhasil mencuri sebuah ciuman dari Jaejoong. Ia menunggu Jaejoong hingga menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, dan sedikit minum. Jaejoong sengaja memesankan wine yang khusus ia pesan untuk Ahra, wine yang telah ia campuri obat. Benar saja, tak lama setelah Ahra meminum wine itu, ia pingsan. Jaejoong segera membawanya ke motel yang telah ia pesan, dan melanjutkan 'malam panas' mereka.

_Chapter 15_

Yangmi Motel, Room Number 102. 02.25 KST

Ahra membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah, ia menggoda DJ yang disapa orang-orang DJ Hero. Ia duduk di pangukuan DJ itu, sambil meminum wine yang diberikannya kepada Ahra. Dan semuanya terasa gelap.

Ia melihat seorang namja berkacamata, duduk berselonjor di kasur sambil membaca buku. Ahra berusaha berdiri dari kursinya, namun sayang, tidak bisa. Tangan dan kakinya sudah terikat dengan kuat. Ia berusaha melepaskan ikatan itu, namun yang ada tali itu semakin kuat menjerat dirinya, dan hanya sakit yang dirasakannya. Namja itu, menyadari bahwa Ahra telah bangun. Ia melepas kacamatanya, lalu bangkit berdiri mendekati Ahra.

"Sudah bangun, bitch?" seringai Jaejoong yang membuat Ahra bergidik ngeri. Ia belum menyadari siapa yang berdiri di depannya sekarang. Penglihatannya masih buyar.

"Di mana ini? Lepaskan aku!" ronta Ahra. Sayang, usahanya itu tak membuahkan apapun. Jaejoong tertawa puas melihat nenek lampir itu tak berdaya.

"Hmmm, Sleeping Liqiud Sex ini sangat manjur. Aku harus berterimakasih pada Youngbae hyung nanti" ujar Jaejoong sambil mengamati botol kecil yang digenggamnya.

"Siapa kau? Kau punya masalah apa denganku hingga kau menculikku seperti ini? Tak bisakah kita menyelesaikan masalahnya baik-baik?" tanya Ahra ketakutan. Jaejoong menampilkan smirk mengerikannya.

"Hm? Satu, aku tak menculikmu. Bukankah kau sendiri yang menawariku malam yang panas? Dan, aku menginginkan malam yang 'panas' seperti ini" sahut Jaejoong. Ia mencodongkan tubuhnya mendekat ke Ahra.

"Dua, kau tak mengenaliku, Go Ahra?" ia terkekeh pelan sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Mungkin kacamata ini akan membantumu mengenaliku" Kata Jaejoong tajam sambil menatap Ahra tajam pula. Ia mengenakan kacamata yang biasa ia pakai ke sekolah. Mata Ahra mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum membulat sempurna.

"K-kim Jaejoong?" Ahra meneguk liurnya.

"Bagaimana Jaejoong yang nerd itu bisa menjadi seperti ini? Apakah ia DJ Hero? Dan mengapa ia menculikku?" berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benakmya.

"Tiga, masalah? Diselesaikan baik-baik? Bahkan sudah hampir setiap hari aku berusaha menyelesaikan masalah kita secara baik-baik. Kau saja yang tidak bisa diajak berkerja sama. Ck, kau sangat bodoh bila tak mengetahui kesalahanmu" ucap Jaejoong dingin. Ia menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Ahra.

"A-apa salahku padamu, Kim Jaejoong?" Ahra berusaha melawan Jaejoong, walaupun dalam hatinya ia sangat ketakutan.

"Kau tak tahu?" Jaejoong tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau" Jaejoong memegang wajah Ahra dengan tangan lembutnya.

"Mengganggu" Ia mulai memainkan jemari lentiknya di wajah Ahra. Ahra bergidik ketakutan.

"Diriku" Jaejoong sedikit menancapkan kukunya yang tajam ke pipi Ahra. Ahra meringis kesakitan

"Dan Yunho" Jaejoong mencengkram wajah Ahra dan menariknya mendekat. Ia menatap Ahra dengan tatapan tajam, dingin, dan penuh amarah.

"Kau paham, Ahra-ssi?" Jaejoong melepaskan cengkramannya di wajah Ahra dengan kasar. Ahra menggeleng-geleng ketakutan.

"Ini bukan Jaejooong. Bukan, Jaejoong yang kutahu bukan seperti ini" cicitnya.

"Yang kau tahu, bukan? Kau tak mengenalku, Ahra-ssi. Aku jauh lebih kejam dari yang kau tahu. Aku bisa saja mengasarimu di sekolahan. Sayangnya, itu akan merusak image nerdku yang masih kubutuhkan" Jaejoong kembali menyeringai puas melihat Ahra yang ketakutan.

"Dan, ya. Aku DJ Hero yang kau goda itu. Kaget?" Jaejoong tertawa. Ahra terlihat semakin ketakutan.

"Sayangnya aku tak sudi bercinta dengan wanita murahan sepertimu. Bercinta dengan wanita yang berlagak manis di sekolah, sedangkan ia sudah menekuni dunia malam, menggoda lelaki sana-sini sejak SMP? Aku jauh lebih memilih untuk bermain sendiri daripada harus dipuaskan olehmu, slut" kata Jaejoong tajam. Ahra terbelalak.

"D-dari mana kau mengetahui semuanya?" Jaejoong kembali tertawa.

"Hey, club tempatmu menggoda para lelaki itu adalah milik eommaku! Yang suatu saat nanti akan menjadi milikku! Tentu, aku mengetahui semua yang terjadi di club" kata Jaejoong. Yah, sedikit berbohong tidak apa-apakan?

"L-lalu, a-ap-apa yang kau mau?" Ahra benar-benar ketakutan kali ini. Baru kali ini ia melihat Jaejoong menjadi semengerikan ini. Selama ini ia menindas Jaejoong, dan menganggunya tanpa mendapatkan perlawanan yang berarti. Dan sekarang, nampaknya Jaejoong ingin membalaskan dendamnya.

"Simple saja. Kau pasti mengetahuinya" Jaejoong tersenyum puas.

"Jauhi Yunho. Atau..." Jaejoong menggantungkan perkataannya sesaat.

"Aku akan memberi tahu satu sekolahan bahwa kau, Go Ahra, adalah seorang bitch yang suka menggoda lelaki" kata Jaejoong puas. Wajah Ahra memucat. Mendengar kata-kata 'Jauhi Yunho' saja ia sudah tidak rela. Apalagi 'memberi tahu satu sekolahan'. Hell, no! Reputasinya sebagai ketua fan-club Yunho pasti akan jatuh. Ia pasti akan dikucilkan. Ia akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh orang tuanya.

"Tidak mau? Yasudah" kata Jaejoong sambil menjauhi Ahra, hendak keluar.

"Jangan!" teriak Ahra. Tentu ia sangat takut jika Jaejoong benar-benar membocorkan rahasia besarnya itu. Jaejoong bukanlah orang yang main-main dengan perkataannya.

"So?" Ahra meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Aku tak bisa menjauhi Yunho. Bagaimanapun, aku kan ketua fanclub nya di sekolah" Ahra masih berusaha untuk tetap berdekatan dengan Yunho.

"Ck, berikan saja titel tak berguna itu pada orang lain yang mendukung hubungan kami" gerutu Jaejoong.

"ANDWEYO! Titel itu kudapatku dengan susah payah, Kim!" getak Ahra. Jaejoong menatapnya nyalang. Ahra ketakutan melihat mata Jaejoong yang dipenuhi oleh emosi.

"Jadi seperti itu?" ujar Jaejoong. Ia berjalan menuju meja, lalu mengambil pisau lipat yang berada di atasnya.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan pisau ini ya? Sepertinya menggambar di tubuhmu akan menyenangkan" Jaejoong tersenyum licik sambil menatap Ahra.

"Jangan! Arraseo, arraseo! Aku akan menjauhi Yunho!" kata Ahra akhirnya sambil terengah ketakutan. Jaejoong tersenyum puas.

"Seharusnya kau katakan itu sedari tadi, Ahra-ssi" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum puas. Ahra mendengus kesal.

"Sekarang segera lepaskan aku!" ketus Ahra.

"Hey, hey, hey, slow down! You called me master before. It means, you're my slave tonight, rite? Tak ada slave yang memerintah masternya" Jaejoong menyeringai. Ahra merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Jaejoong meletakkan pisau lipatnya, lalu mengambil gunting dari sakunya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kim Jaejoong!" teriak Ahra histeris.

"Mempercantik slave baruku ini" kata Jaejoong licik.

"Please, Kim Jaejoong! Aku sudah menurutimu! Tolong akuuuu! Jangan lakukan ini, Jae!" teriak Ahra kuat-kuat.

"Sayangnya ruangan ini sudah kubuat kedap suara, Ahra. Jadi mau kau berteriak sekeras apapun, hanya aku dan kau yang bisa mendengarnya" kata Jaejoong.

"Di mana otakmu Kim Jaejoong?!" teriak Ahra ketakutan. Lama-lama, Jaejoong dibuat kesal oleh yeoja satu ini.

"Otakku? Seharusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu! Di mana otakmu ketika kau mengataiku bitch di depan semua orang?" teriak Jaejoong yang membuat Ahra terdiam.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku tak pernah menggoda Yunho! Dia yang menggodaku, dia yang mendekatiku! Bahkan, sebelum ia menyapaku, aku tak tahu ada makhluk bernama 'Jung Yunho' di Toho High School!" lanjut Jaejoong.

"Jadi, jika kau berkata, siapa yang tidak punya otak, kau! Kau itu yang tidak punya otak! Kau tidak punya logika! Bahkan kau dulu pernah menyilet Park Karam bukan?" geram Jaejoong. Lalu ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang mulai terengah-engah.

"Jadi, hari ini, aku akan memberikan sebuah pelajaran berharga untukmu. Kau harus menghentikan obsesi gilamu itu pada Yunho" Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Ahra. Ahra meronta-ronta, sebuah usaha yang sia-sia.

"Diam lah, bitch!" teriak Jaejoong. Ia menempatkan dirinya di belakang Ahra.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Jaejoong?" kata Ahra ketakutan.

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku ingin mempercantik dirimu" kata Jaejoong sambil menyisiri rambut Ahra menggunakan tangannya. Ahra membuka kelopak matanya lebar-lebar.

"Tolong Jae, tolong! Kumohon jangan lakukan apapun dengan rambutku ini!" teriak Ahra histeris.

"Setidaknya aku tidak menyiletmu seperti kau menyilet Karam-ssi" sahut Jaejoong dingin.

"Andwe! Kumohon dengan sangat Jaejoong-ah!" teriakan Ahra semakin menjadi.

"Ck, kau memang tak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Yasudah" Jaejoong mengambil plester lalu menempelkannya pada mulut Ahra. Dengan perasaan bahagia, ia mulai memotong rambut Ahra. Sehingga, rambut Ahra yang panjang sekarang menjadi sangat pendek dan lebih mirip potongan rambut seorang namja namun acak-acakan.

"Selesai!" ucap Jaejoong riang seraya menepuk-nepuk rambut Ahra. Rambut Ahra terlihat seperti rambut tokoh-tokoh kartun. Jaejoong melepas plester di mulut Ahra, lalu menyodorkan cermin, bermaksud agar Ahra melihat hasil karyanya.

"Ah, mian aku lupa tanganmu masih terikat" kata Jaejoong, lalu menghadapkan cermin itu di depan wajah Ahra. Begitu melihat rambutnya, Ahra menangis meraung-raung. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Dia tahu, dia sangatlah jahat pada Ahra kali ini. Tapi ia pikir, jika ia tidak melakukan hal ini, pelacur itu tidak tahu bagaimana menempatkan diri.

"Mianhae, Jaejoong! Jeongmal mianhae! Aku janji tidak akan mendekati Yunho lagi! Aku janji tidak akan bertatap muka dengannya lagi!" raung Ahra. Jaejoong mengangguk puas.

"Kuharap kata-katamu bisa kupegang, Ahra-ssi" kata Jaejoong dingin. Ia meletakkan cermin itu sembarangan, lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

"Jaejoong! Bagaimana dengan ikatanku?" tanya Ahra panik.

"Well, aku takut kau harus melepaskannya sendiri, Ahra-ssi" kata Jaejoong santai lalu meninggalkan Ahra yang masih berteriak meminta pertolongannya.

BRAK. Pintu Jaejoong tutup dengan kasar. Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya. Sungguh, ia merasa sangat bersalah dengan Ahra. Ia masih memiliki hati, sehingga ia menyuruh Youngbae untuk mengurus wanita itu.

"Kuserahkan ia padamu, hyung. Terserah mau kau apakan, yang penting jangan kau siksa lagi. Dia sudah cukup tersiksa malam ini. Ah ya, jangan lupa berikan wig yang sudah kusiapkan padamya" kata Jaejoong. Youngbae tersenyum, ia paham sekejam apapun Jaejoong, ia masih memiliki hati sebaik malaikat.

"Arraseo. Sekarang beristirahatlah. Kau terlihat sangat lelah malam ini" ucap Youngbae sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Jaejoong.

"Ye, hyung. Gomawo. Besok pagi akan kutransferkan bonus untukmu. Anggap saja, tip dariku karena kau telah mengurus Ahra" kata Jaejoong lalu melenggang pergi.

Well, ia memang baik bukan?

.

.

.

Jaejoong terlihat sangat mengantuk pagi ini. Yah, bagaimana tidak mengantuk? Ia baru sampai rumahnya jam 4. Dan tentu saja ia tak bisa langsung menggeletakkan dirinya begitu saja. Ia membereskan alat-alat DJ yang dibawanya, mencharge laptopnya, mencuci wajah, dan menata buku-buku yang harus dibawanya besok. Baru, setengah jam kemudian ia bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Tentu, istirahatnya sangat tidak maksimal. Bahkan ia terlihat seperti zombie di sekolah.

"Joongie hyung, kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Junsu khawatir.

"Ne, aku hanya kurang tidur semalam" sahut Jaejoong sambil berusaha tersenyum. Tapi, tak hanya Junsu yang mengkhawatirkannya. Teman-teman sekelasnya, termasuk Changmin yang kali ini tak duduk dengannya pun ikut mengkhawatirkannya. Sampai akhirnya, Bae Seonsangnim yang sedang mengajar menghampiri anak didiknya itu.

"Jae, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Bae Seonsangnim. Jaejoong sedikit memgangkat kepalanya, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sungguh? Jika kau kelelahan, kau bisa beristirahat selama jam pelajaran saya di UKS" tawar Bae Seonsangnim. Jaejoong tentu akan menerima tawaran itu, jika sekarang mereka sedang tidak mengerjakan tugas.

"Tidak usah, Seonsangnim. Aku harus menyelesaikan tugas dari Seonsangnim" tolak Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin beristirahat. Tugas ini bisa kau kumpulkan pulang sekolah nanti. Aku tak ingin anak didikku sakit karena kelelahan" Bae Seonsangnim memang terkenal sebagai guru yang sangat baik. Maka dari itu, banyak murid yang menyukainya dan dekat dengannya. Umurnya juga belum terlalu tua, walaupun sudah menikah dan memiliki anak. Ia sangat mengerti watak remaja jaman sekarang.

"Ne, gamsahamnida, Seongsanim. Pulang sekolah nanti pasti aku akan mengumpulkan tugas ini" ujar Jaejoong penuh terimakasih sambil membungkuk pada Bae Seonsangnim. Bae Seonsangnim hanya tersenyum tipis, dan kembali ke meja gurunya.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju, dan merebahkan tubuh rampingnya di kasur empuk itu. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya, dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membuka matanya sedikit ketika merasakan sebuah tangan mengelus pelan dahinya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Boo?" suara ini. Tanpa Jaejoong melihat orang itu, ia sudah mengenali siapa yang sedang berada di sampingny. Maka dari itu. ia memilih untuk kembali memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Kau masih mengantuk" Yunho terkekeh pelan melihat Jaejoong yang mengangguk imut.

"Tidurlah lebih lama lagi. Aku akan menungguimu" kata Yunho penuh perhatian. Jaejoong menggeleng, lalu membuka matanya yang masih lengket itu.

"Ani, aku ingin ke kantin. Aku lapar" katanya.

"Jika kau masih mengantuk, kau tidur di sini saja, aku akan membelikan makanan untukmu" kata Yunho sambil hendak beranjak pergi, namun tangannya segera diraih oleh Jaejoong.

"Jangan. Kita ke kantin bersama" cegah Jaejoong. Yunho mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Jaejoong bangkit dari tidurnya, dan memakai sepatunya. Yunho yang melihat itu mendudukkan dirinya, membantu Jaejoong memakai sepatunya yang sebelah. Jaejoong tertegun melihat perlakuan Yunho yang sangat manis itu. Tanpa sadar, pipinya merona merah.

"Jja!" kata Yunho bersemangat sambil menggandeng tangan Jaejoong. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kantin.

"Kau tahu, saat aku tak menemukanmu di kelas, aku sangat panik. Untungnya, Junsu segera memberitahuku kalau kau di UKS. Saat Junsu memberitahuku kau di UKS, aku segera berlari secepat mungkin. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tahu? Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan hingga tampak seperti zombie pagi ini? Apakah kau kurang tidur? Blablablabla" celoteh Yunho panjang lebar. Jaejoong tersenyum manis mendengar celotehan Yunho itu.

"Aku hanya kurang tidur semalam, Yun. Aku tidak sakit kok"

"Kau ini, jangan sampai kurang tidur lagi! Kurang tidur itu tidak baik, kau tahu? Blablablabla" Yunho kembali menceramahinya panjang lebar. Jaejoong terkikik pelan, menyadari bahwa Yunho memang sangat cerewet.

Di tengah jalan, mereka bertemu Ahra. Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, yang membuat Yunho juga menghentikan langkahnya. Yunho menatap Jaejoong bingung.

"Waeyo, Boo? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba berhenti?" tanya Yunho bingung. Jaejoong yang ditanya tak menanggapi pertanyaan itu, hanya menatapi Ahra dengan intens. Penasaran dengan apa yang Jaejoong lihat, Yunho ikut melihat ke arah yang Jaejoong pandang. Ia menemukan Ahra sedang mematung melihat ke arah mereka. Rambutnya yang bergelombang kini terlihat lurus dan lebih panjang. Bahkan, rambutnya yang seingatnya berwarna merah menyala itu, sudah berganti menjadi hitam legam.

"Ada apa dengannya? Mengapa ia mematung melihat kita?" tanya Yunho bingung. Jaejoong tersenyum lebar, yang menurut Ahra mengerikan. Wajahnya mulai memucat. Mungkin ia sedikit trauma dengan apa yang Jaejoong lakukan. Lalu dengan segera, ia berlari dari hadapan YunJae.

"Yah, mengapa ia tiba-tiba lari? Mengapa ia tak menganggu kita lagi? Apakah ia tersambar petir?" Yunho kebingungan. Sedangkan Jaejoong, tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Bukankah bagus bila ia tak mengganggu kita lagi, Yun?" kata Jaejoong, yang segera diangguki oleh Yunho.

"Kajja, waktu kita tidak banyak. Aku sangat lapar, aku hanya sarapan roti pagi" kata Jaejoong, yang langsung disahuti dengan ceramah Yunho tentang betapa pentingnya sarapan pagi itu.

"Aigooo, aku tak bisa membayangkan jika Yunho menjadi suamiku nanti. Tinggal satu rumah dengannya, dan setiap hari mendengar celotehannya ini" pikir Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Mwo? Suami? Aigooo bagaimana aku bisa berpikir sejauh itu? Suami? Menikah? Satu rumah?" pekik Jaejoong dalam hatinya. Membuat pipinya merah padan seperti kepiting.

Masalah Ahra terselesaikan. Apakah artinya, tidak akan ada penghalang lagi dalam hubungan mereka? Namun, bukankah sebuah hubungan akan terasa hambar jika tidak ada masalah apapun?

.

.

.

Yeeyyy chapter 15 finish! :v

Sebentar lagi bakal selesai nihh XD

Kira-kira bakal ada apa ya di antara YunJae? :p

(( SPECIAL THANKS :

.50, whirlwind27, .94043, bearkitty, BlackRose98, Guest, JonginDO, Lawliet Jung, yunacho90, Shim JaeCho, de, yunjae107, imaimairma, shipper89, ruixi1, dheaniyuu, AprilianyArdeta, Aika Ayaka, kimJJ boo, Hiruzent.1, oline, , yeonkkoch, boojaebear2601, dheaniyuu, nabratz, ruixi1, JungKimCaca, Black Rose, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Kyuhyuk07, fuyu cassiopeia, alby, min, hatakehanahungry, JungKimCaca, Guest, azahra88, Yunjj, blueonyx syiie, Guest, AidenLee15, Black Swan II, Cassie Cassiopeia YunJae, Choi Min Gi, ChwangKyuh EviLBerry, DevilCute, Dovyqueensan, Jung hyo ra, Kim Rin Sung, KimSungJin, Lee Ha Jae, ParkHyunHa, Shawoll na Cassie, UMeWookie, angelhana9, aprilyarahmadani, azahra88, chachatasia, dbsktvxqthsk95, depdeph, fuyu cassiopeia, honey02, imaimairma, , miss busy, ratnawulansari51, runashine88, sakuranatsu90, say yo, shanzec, tatsuki1988, , 6002nope, Ami Yuzu, Casshipper Jung, Daniar wu, Jeremmy Kim, MyBabyWonKyu, Lee Min Ah, ParkHyunHa, TitaniumSP, boojaebear2601, dee6002, dheaniyuu, elleinadk, , imaimairma, ividis, megumi takahashi, megumi takahashi, pluspitasary, 94, roxy fuji, suira seans, wildapolaris, dee6002, ClouDyRyeoRez, alwaysyunjae, My jeje, allyadyah, ayyaLaksita, jejebear, Rennyekalovedbsk, , Anik0405, Dovyqueensan, Krisyeol Lover, Lee HwaKyung, Sorra988, , cassandraaeris12, devil kyu, koukei8696, yumiyuuki, Choi ann, SheeHae, Rahel KaiSoo shipper, Hyunki2204, popyeos, Dewi15, apine shim, usriaya, .5, DOUBLE-YU, , demikyu, serenade, uchiwawa, lingpark, anara17, mchanyeollie, koukei8689, AnissKim, riza, , cassandraaeris12, yeojazzi, gongjunim, indy, namefake, ericomizaki13, , RereYunjae Pegaxue, JSS131816, k0j3t4, sulis. tiani. 7399, ericomizaki13, babychoi137, sparkyudina, Phicha Gyuzizi, Dewi YJKTS, Macchatorte, nurulhidir1310, ThalTR9, gweboon, sugar day, fafafifo, tyas1412, narayejea, ppriestya, RIzky2568, masalenuraini, danactebh, sapphire always for onyx, Jung Sister, Prae15Cha12, pupung. Xaza, pluspitasary, melianaliaw, popyeos, musriaya, niixz. valerie. 5, DOUBLE-YU, , demikyu, lingpark, Rahel KaiSoo Shipper, anara17, mchanyeollie, yumiyuuki, koukei8696

Gomawo udah review, follow and favorite! Saranghaee~~ *bow*

Mianhae kalau ada yang ketinggalan ._. ))

Thanks for reading, reviews please? ^^~


	16. Chapter 16

Title : Who Knows?

Author : veectjae

Cast :

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun,

Kim Junsu, Choi Seunghyun, dll (find it your self :p)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, School life

Pair : YJ

Length : Chaptered

_**Warning! B x B, DLDR!**_

_Special for YunJae's reunion. 151002. Always keep the faith #YunJaeisBack2015_

_Preview last chapter_

Siapa sangka, pelajaran kecil yang dilakukan Jaejoong itu 'sedikit' kejam? Ia mengikat Ahra, mengancamnya, bahkan ia berani membuka identitas dirinya di depan Ahra. Tak tanggung-tanggung, ia 'mempercantik' rambut Ahra, lalu ditinggalkannya begitu saja. Namun, Jaejoong tak sampai hati meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ia menyuruh Youngbae untuk membereskan nenek lampir satu itu, dan menyiapkan wig untuknya. Sungguh berhati malaikat, bukan?

_Chapter 16_

Dua minggu sudah sejak Jaejoong memberikan 'pelajaran kecil' pada Ahra. Dan, hari ini adalah pertandingan final basket antara Toho High School dan Dongbang High School. Ya, setelah melewati beberapa pertandingan dan tentunya memenangkan semua pertandinganm sekolah tempat Jaejoong menuntut ilmu itu berhasil masuk ke final.

Telihat, Jaejoong bersama Siwon, Seungri, Changmin, dan Junsu berjalan menuju tribun VIP, khusus untuk tamu. Jangan heran, mereka datang bersama Siwon yang tentunya mendapatkan tempat khusus di pertandingan kali ini.

Kali ini, Jaejoong mengenakan hoodie putih yang menutupi sweater abu-abu tipis yang digunakannya, skinny jeans biru dongker, dan sepatu putih-tosca Tak ketinggalan kacamatanya, yang tetap meninggalkan kesan nerd pada dirinya. Memang, hari ini ia sedikit merasa tak enak badan. Tubuhnya terasa hangat semalam, dan hidungnya tak berhenti bersin-bersin. Tapi, ia memaksakan diri untuk menonton final basket kali ini. Tentu saja, karena ada Jung Yunho. Ia tak sabar melihat kapten beruangnya beraksi.

Seungri, Siwon, dan Junsu terlihat sedang asik mengobrol. Junsu terkadang mengomel sebal, diikuti Seungri yang tertawa puas. Sedangkan Siwon, ia menahan tawanya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua, terutama Seungri sangat senang menjahili Junsu yang polos, semenjak Junsu, Yoochun, dan Yunho datang di ulang tahun Siwon beberapa bulan lalu.

Sedangkan Jaejoong dan Changmin asik dalam dunianya sendiri. Mereka sedang mengobrol tentang Haruka, salah satu siswi yang sangat menggilai Changmin saat mereka menuntut ilmu di Jepang. Para wanita di negri Sakura itu memang sangat menggilai Changmin. Di manapun Changmin berada, ia selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Memang, tubuh dan wajah Changmin sangatlah proposional. Garis-garis wajahnya tegas, memancarkan aura laki-laki dewasa. Sementara, tubuhnya bak model. Sixpack, berotot, dan sangat maskulin. Benar-benar tipe pria idaman, jika kita tidak melihat sifatnya yang kekanakan itu.

"Yaishh, kau lihat? Sekarang ia bertambah cantik, Chwang! Pacari saja dia, daripada kau menjadi perjaka tua" ucap Jaejoong ketika mereka melihat-lihat instagram milih Haruka.

"Ck, aku tak menyukainya hyung. Bahkan dia lebih agresif darimu" jawab Changmin yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan sayang oleh Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak agresif, Jung!" kesalnya. Changmin pun tertawa.

"Lagipula, aku masih ingin sendiri" lanjut Changmin.

"Masih ingin sendiri, atau masih menantinya, hm?" goda Jaejoong yang dibalas dengan dengusan kesal Changmin. Jaejoong terkekeh puas, melihat Changmin tak berkutik.

"Ah iya hyung. Yunho menitipkan pesan untukmu. Katanya setelah pertandingan nanti, kau disuruh ikut di after party final di Purple Line Bar" kata Changmin setelah Jaejoong menertawainya.

"Eh? Mengapa ia tak mengatakannya sendiri?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Molla. Tanya saja pada beruangmu itu" Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk, tanda bahwa ia paham. Sesaat kemudian, ia membelalakkan matanya.

"Jung Changmin!" pekik Jaejoong, membuat Changmin yang sedang asik melihat penampilan cheerleaders di lapangan menoleh padanya.

"Waeyo?" Jaejoong menatapnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Yunho menitipkan pesan itu padamu?" Changmin mengangguk.

"Langsung kepadamu?" Changmin mengangguk lagi.

"Dia bicara langsung padamu seperti itu?" Jaejoong masih saja tidak percaya, mengingat setiap kakak beradik itu bertemu, hanya sindiran yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Yaish, ne! Memang apa salahnya kalau Yunho hyung menitipkan pesan itu padaku? Kau cemburu, hyung?" sungut Changmin, namun tak dihiraukan oleh Jaejoong yang masih terheran-heran.

"Sejak kapan kalian akur?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung, dan masih tak percaya.

"Seminggu ini" jawab Changmin santai. Jaejoong melongo.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku menginap di rumah sejak kemarin lusa" Jaejoong menatap Changmin tajam, meminta penjelasan lebih. Changmin hanya mendengus kesal.

"Segitu pentingnyakah untukmu, hyung?" Jaejoong menggeram kesal.

"Terserah kau, pabo! Kau merusak mood-ku!" marah Jaejoong, lalu menarik badannya kembali ke kursinya,, dan menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah lapangan. Ia sungguh sebal dengan sifat Changmin yang satu ini, yang suka bersantai di saat yang tidak tepar.

Changmin mengacak rambutnya. Ia bingung jika Jaejoong sudah bersikap seperti ini.

"Aish, arraseo, arraseo. Mianhae, hyung. Jadi kuceritakan tidak?" Jaejoong segera kembali menghadap Changmin sambil tersenyum lebar. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa, melihat Jaejoong yang moodnya sangat mudah berubah itu. Namun, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko hyung tercintanya itu kembali marah padanya. Changmin pun mulai bercerita.

"Sejak makan malam hari itu, epmma selalu memintaku untuk menginap di rumah, jika memang aku tidak mau kembali ke rumah. Dan kau tahu persis hyung, aku menyayangi eomma lebih dari apapun, bahkan diriku sendiri"

"Awalnya aku tetap tidak mau. Namun, Yunhp hyung mengirimkan pesan padaku beberapa hari lalu. Ia memintaku untuk memikirkan permintaan eomma. Ia berkata, eomma terlihat stress karena aku kekeh tidak mau kembali, walaupun hanya sekedar untuk menginap.. Bahkan ia menggunakan kata 'tolong', hyung! Bayangkan! Seorang Jung Yunho yang gengsinya setinggi langit, selalu dingin padaku, meminta pertolonganku!"

"Akuhirnya pun aku menginap di rumah, sejak kemarin lusa. Yah, seperti itulah kurang lebih. Yunho hyung memang masih sedikit dingin denganku, namun setidaknya ia tidak seketus biasanya. Bahkan ia bisa tertawa ketika mendengar aku bercerita, hyung!"

Jaejoong sangat senang mendengar cerita Changmin, apalagi Changmin menceritakannya dengan penuh semangat dan wajah yang berseri-seri. Jaejoong sungguh berharap, keduanya akan segera rukun. Kembali seperti saat mereka masih kecil dulu, layaknya kakak-adik pada umumnya.

Tak lama kemudian, pertandingan pun di mulai. Jaejoong dapat melihat Yunho berlari memasuki lapangan. Dengan jersey bernomor punggung 10 itu, Jaejoong dapat dengan jelas melihat lengan Yunho-nya yang berotot itu. Pipinya merona merah, membayangkan dirinya berada dalam dekapan hangat Yunho. Ia memperhatikan Yunho yang memulai pemanasannya.

Sekali waktu, Yunho tersenyum ke arah Jaejoong sambil melambaikan tangannya kecil yang dibalas oleh Jaejoong. Bibirnya menngucapka kata 'fighting!'. Walaupun Yunho tak dapat mendengarnya, Jaejoong yakin Yunho mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan. Ia sungguh berdoa agar Yunho dan teamnya memenangkan pertandingan kali ini.

_Jung Yunho, fighting!_

.

.

.

Bisa ditebak, team basket Toho High School memenangkan pertandingan. Yah, walaupun hanya dengan jarak skor yang sangat tipis, 46-45, namun Yunho dan rekan-rekannya sangat bangga bisa memenangkan pertandingan basket antar SMA yang paling bergengsi se-Seoul. Jaejoong pun ikut senang, melihat tambatan hatinya sejak tadi tak henti-hentinya tersenyum lebar.

Yunho melangkah dengan bangga, ketika namanya dipanggil untuk menerima piala kemenangan pertandingan ini. Sorak sorak memenuhi seluruh lapangan ketika ia menangkat pialanya tinggi-tinggi. Tak peduli dengan peluh yang terus menetes di seluruh badannya, Yunho tetap meneriakkan sorakan kemenangannya. Perjuangan mereka terbayar sudah. Setiap latihan, _sparing_, latihan fisik, dan keringat yang tertetes semuanya sebanding dengan titel 'champion' yang mereka dapatkan malam ini.

Sesuai pesan Yunho yang telah disampaikan Changmin, Jaejoong segera berangkat ke Purple Line Bar bersama Changmin setalah semua acara selesai. Ia memaksa Changmin untuk ikut, agar ia memiliki teman, andai kata Yunho sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Yah, bagaimanapun, ini pesta kemenangan mereka, bukan?

Tak lama kemudian, Jaejoong dan Changmin sampai di bar tersebut. Tatapan kagum dan terpesona menyambut mereka ketika masuk. Tentu saja, Jaejoong tampil sangat mempesona malam ini. Sweater abu-abu tipisnya sudah tak tertutupi oleh hoodie putih lagi, sehingga terlihat sangat pas dan memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya yang proposional. Rambutnya ditata sama seperti ketika ia menjadi DJ. Kacamatanya masih ia pakai, agar identitas dirinya sebagai DJ tetap tersimpan rapat. Penampilan ini meninggalkan kesan polos, namun nakal pada dirinya. Malam ini adalah malam yang special bagi kekasihnya, sehingga ia juga ingin terlihat special di hadapan Yunho. Yaaa, walaupun dengan sedikit memaksakan dirinya, melupakan kondisi badannya yang tidak begitu sehat itu.

Merekapun menaiki tangga, menuju lantai 2 yang sudah secara khusus dipesan untuk merayakan kemenangan Toho High School. Ketika Jaejoong memasuki ruangan itu, hampir semua mata tertuju padanya. Mereka sepertinya tak mengenal Jaejoong, yang biasanya mereka panggil nerd. Karena, _ofcourse_, kali ini dia sangat jauh dari kata nerd.

Changmin berpamitan dengan Jaejoong, berkata bahwa ia akan menemui Jonghyun dan Minho. Ia belakangan ini memang sering berkumpul dengan dua namja tampan itu. Jaejoong pun mengiyakan, asalkan Changmin tetap mau menemaninya ketika ia sendirian.

Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis ketika ia melihat Yunho. Yunho tertegun, ikut terkagum dengan penampilan Jaejoong mala mini, Sungguh, sudah lama ia tak melihat Jaejoong yang mempesona seperti ini. Sesaat, ia melihat teman-temannya yang ikut terpesona melihat bidadari-nya, lalu berdecak kesal. Ia segera berjalan, menghampiri Jaejoong yang setia menunggunya.

"Chukkae, Yunho-ah! Kau sangat hebat!" ucap Jaejoong bangga.

"Gomawo, BooJae. Mana hadiah untukku?" Yunho menyodorkan pipinya. Pipi Jaejoong merona merah. Ia mengarahkan bibirnya, mendekat pada pipi Yunho, namun….

CUP

Yunho memalingkan wajahnya, sehingga yang dicium Jaejoong bukan pipinya, melainkan bibir seksinya. Pekikkan kaget terdengar dari teman-teman mereka yang melihat kejadian itu. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Yunho melumat pelan bibir manis Jaejoong. Sepertinya pasangan ini tak sadar mereka telah menjadi pusat perhatian di lantai ini. Pipi Jaejoong merona hebat, namun ia tak kuasa untuk menolak ciuman Yunho yang membuai dirinya.

"Saranghae BooJae" ucapnya ketika ia melepaskan ciumannya, lalu mengecup dahi Jaejoong penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"Nappeun! Babo-ya, ini tempat umum, banyak yang melihat!" rutuk Jaejoong sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yunho karena malu. Yunho tertawa gemas melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

"Nappeun tapi Boojae suka, kan?" godanya yang dihadiahi pukulan kecil di dadanya. Yunho terkekeh, lalu menghirup aroma vanilla yang menjadi candunya beberapa bulan terakhir ini dari rambut brunette Jaejoong.

"Hish. Menyebalkan" gumam Jaejoong pelan sambil tetap bersembunyi dalam dekapan Yunho.

Sesaat kemudian, Jaejoong melongokkan kepalanya, melihat Yunho yang masih tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Wae?" kesalnya, yang malah semakin membuat Yunho gemas.

"Kau menggemaskan, Boo. Seperti anak kucing, sangat lucu. Kitty BooJae" goda Yunho. Sepertinya beruang satu ini sangat suka menggoda BooJae-nya. Jaejoong bergidik dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Yunho.

"Ya! Hentikan rayuan menggelikanmu itu, Jung! Cheesy" sungut Jaejoong sambil mencebilkan bibirnya. Yunho tertawa, lalu menggandeng tangan Jaejoong, mengajaknya duduk di salah satu meja.

"Aku tidak sedang merayumu, Jaejoongie" Jaejoong semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, yang membuat Yunho ingin mencium cherry lips itu. Pervert, hm?

"Nah, sekarang jelaskan padaku, bagaimana seorang Kim Jaejoong yang nerd bisa berpenampilan seperti ini" ucap Yunho saat mereka sudah duduk.

"Aku bukan seorang nerd~" rengeknya.

"Ne, ne, aku tahu. Kau Kim Jaejoong yang cantik. Tapi, tak biasanya kau berpenampilan seperti ini, apalagi ada teman-teman yang lain. Kau terlalu mempesona, Boo" Jaejoong tersipu malu.

"Eung…. Aku hanya ingin terlihat special di matamu mala mini. Yah…. Kau tahu, mala mini malam yang special untukmu, kan? Aku juga ingin terlihat special di depanmu" Yunho dapat melihat dengan jelas pipi Jaejoong yag memerah, walaupun dengan cahaya yang remang-remang. Yunhopun menarik pinggang ramping Jaejoong, agar lebih mendekat padanya.

"Sekarang siapa yang cheesy, hmm?" gumamnya di telinga Jaejoong yang sensitive. Jaejoong semakin tersipu, ingin rasanya ia kabur dari tempat ini sekarang juga. Yunho tersenyum geli melihat Jaejoong yang malu-malu kucing seperti ini. Sungguh pemandangan indah, bukan?

"Gomawo, BooJae. Kau memang terlihat sangat special malam ini. Walaupun, jika tidak berpenampilan seperti inipun, kau tetap special bagiku" Pipi Jaejoong semakin memerah ketika dengan penuh cinta Yunho mengecup pelipisnya.

"Aku senang kalau kaupun senang, Yun" ucapnya malu-malu. Yunho mengendurkan rangkulannya pada pinggang Jaejoong.

"Tapi aku tetap lebih senang melihat penampilan nerdmu, Jae. Jangan lepaskan kacamata ini" lanjut Yunho, seraya membetulkan letak kacamata Jaejoong.

"Wae? Apakah ada yang kurang?" ucap Jaejoong, tak bisa menutupi kekecewaannya.

"Ani, ani. Kau sangat mempesona. Bahkan, terlalu mempesona. Layaknya seorang malaikat. Hanya saja, aku tak suka melihat tatapan namja-namja itu, yang menatapmu seperti kau adalah binatang buruan yang akan mereka makan" Jaejoong semakin tersipu malu. Sungguh, selama ini, seposesif apapun Yunhonya itu, tak pernah ia berkata seperti ini.

"Kau hanya boleh terlihat mempesona di hadapanku, sayang. Jangan di depan mereka. Aku tak suka" Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. Demi Tuhan, beruang besarnya ini terlihat lucu dan manis ketika menunjukkan keposesifannya seperti ini. Jaejoong suka-suka saja dengan sikap Yunho yang protektif ini, selama tidak over.

"Boo Jaejoongie, jangan gigit bibirmu seperti ini. Kau terlihat sangat seksi jika dilihat. Atau, kau ingin aku yang menggigit bibirmu, agar membengkak dan terlihat semakin seksi lagi, hm?" Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya, lalu memukul lengan kekar Yunho.

"JUNG YUNHO, HENTIKAN UCAPAN MESUMMU ITU!"

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong terlihat asik mengobrol bersama. Sampai, teman-teman seteam Yunho memanggilnya. Yunhopun berpamitan pada Jaejoong, untuk meninggalkannya sebentar.

"Tunggu di sini saja, Boo. Atau carilah Changmin. Tapi hati-hati, banyak mata yang jelalatan. Jaga dirimu, blablabla" kata Yunho menceramahi Jaejoong.

"Aigooo, ne, ne, tuan Jung. Ini tak lebih parah daripada ketika aku di club, kok. Aku pasti bisa menjaga diri" ucap Jaejoong, seraya menggerakkan tangannya, menyuruh Yunho untuk segera menemui teman-temannya yang telah menunggunya. Yunho tersenyum, lalu mencuri sebuah ciuman singkat dari bibir Jaejoong yang manis itu, dan meninggalkannya. Jaejoong tersenyum malu. Lama-lama, ia pun menikmati sikap manis Yunho ini.

Jaejoong pun beranjak dari sofanya, berjalan mencari Changmin. Ia berusaha bertanya dengan beberapa orang yang ada di sekitarnya, namun tak ada satupun yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Ia berusaha menelfon nomor ponsel Changmin, tetapi tidak diangkatnya. Jaejoong sedikit berjinjit agar dapat melihat dengan lebih luas. Ia khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada tiang listrik kesayangannya itu. Yah, walaupun ia tahu Changmin bisa menjaga diri.

Karena terlalu khawatir, Jaejoong tak melihat di depannya ada meja. Tak ayal, iapun menabrak meja itu. Ia terhuyung, bahkan hampir jatuh jika tidak ada lengan yang menahan tubuh ringannya.

"Gwaenchana, Agassi?"

.

.

.

TBC

Whaaa akhirnya update! :'))

Mianhae, veect updatenya lamaaa sekali *deep bow*

Karena waktu itu, moodnya down karena… yah ada satu reviews yang agak gaenak gitu. Guest lagi OTL

Mau dilanjutin, gaada mood buat nulis. Begitu moodnya udah balik, waktunya yang gaada. Setiap ada waktu luang, udah duduk di depan laptop, gatau mau nulis apa *sobs*

Tapi akhirnya, setelah baper OT5, liat berita YunJaeChun mau sepanggung ((yah, walaupun akhirnya di PHP in :()) jadi semangat pengen nyelesaiin ff ini!

Apalagi hari ini yunjae reuni! Hwaaa baper banget baca reportnya, liat video sama foto-fotonya :"))))

Langsung deh, tancap gas buat selesaiin chapter ini~~ hahah

Terimakasih buat semuanya yang udah kasih semangat, reviews, masukan, dan nungguin! ^^

Veect gabisa janji untuk fast update, karena sekarang sudah kelas 3, mau UN T_T

Tapi veect bakal berusaha buat update terus! :3

.

Aaaaaa: bisa jadi bisa jadii :v

Min: kalau gaada konfliknya gaasik dong :p

Azalea: maaf, plagiat ff apa ya? Karena selama ini saya gapernah baca ff yang jalan ceritanya sama seperti dengan ff yang saya tulis iini. Semua ide murni dari otak saya, seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan di chapter 1 :) mungkin, bisa untuk log-in/jangan guest? Biar clear :)

Choikim1310: wahaha ga kepikiran sampai married xD paling sampai lulus SMA dulu lah ya~ mungkin nanti kalau ada sequelnya, boleh tuh Yunppa jadi banyak saingan /? *eh xD

.

Sekali lagi, terimakasihhh banyak buat reviewsnya! Juga buat sider, followers, dan yang udah favorite ff ini! ^^

Seperti yang udah ada di warning di awal, Don't Like Don't Read. Kalau mau kritik, mohon gunakan bahasa yang sopan dan jelas, dan jangan guest ya :) pasti akan jadi masukkan untuk saya kok, namanya juga baru belajar nulis hehehe.

Thanks for reading! Review, please? ^^~


	17. Chapter 17

Title : Who Knows?

Author : veectjae

Cast :

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun,

Kim Junsu, Choi Seunghyun, dll (find it your self :p)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, School life

Pair : YJ

Length : Chaptered

_**WARNING: B x B. DI CHAPTER INI ADA BAGIAN YANG NYREMPET (?) NC. YANG TIDAK SUKA SILAHKAN KLIK BACK. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

_**Preview last chapter**_

Hari ini adalah pertandingan final basket antara Toho High School dan Dongbang High School. Setelah melewati pertandingan yang sengit, akhirnya Toho High School dapat memenangkan pertandingan basket antar SMA yang paling bergengsi se-Seoul. Untuk merayakan kemenangan Toho, mereka mengadakan after party di Purple Line Bar. Jaejoong yang malam itu ingin tampil special di hadapan Yunho tidak hanya berhasil memukaunya, namun juga teman-temannya.

Mereka menghabiskan malam dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan yang membuat Jaejoong berbunga-bunga. Namun, kegiatan mereka terpotong karen Yunho dipanggil oleh rekan seteamnya. Untuk mengusir kebosanan, Jaejoong mencari Changmin untuk menemaninya. Tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan dan menghubungi Changmin. Tanpa sadar ia menabrak sebuah meja yang ada di depannya. Untungnya ada seseorang yang menolongnya.

_**Chapter 17**_

"Gwaenchana, Agassi?"

Mata doe Jaejoong mengerjap pelan, memperhatikan orang yang menolongnya kali ini.

Matanya tajam, namun menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Tubuhnya kekar, bahkan dari luar saja Jaejoong bisa memastikan tubuh laki-laki ini jauh lebih kekar dari Yunho. Baru kali ini ia melihat laki-laki yang ketampanannya ia anggap setara dengan appanya, Yunho, dan Siwon. Yah, Changmin juga, walaupun jika melihat sifatnya, ketampanannya akan berkurang.

"Ah, ne gwenchana. Gamsahamnida sudah membantuku. Tapi, mianhaeyo, saya seorang namja" jawab Jaejoong, ketika ia sudah dapat berdiri dengan benar. Laki-laki itu tampak terkejut.

"Jinjja? Wow. Aku mengiramu seorang yeoja, karena kau begitu cantik. Mianhae" katanya.

"Ne, tidak masalah. Sekali lagi, terimakasih karena sudah membantuku" ucap Jaejoong, sambil tersenyum tulus. Laki-laki itu tampak terkagum dengan senyum manis Jaejoong.

"Ok Taecyeon, pemilik bar ini" Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum menawan, mengajak Jaejoong berkenalan.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida" balas Jaejoong, menyambut uluran tangan Taecyeon sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Kau datang ke sini sendiri?" Tanya Taecyeon sambil bersandar di meja bar di belakangnya.

"Ah, tidak. Aku datang ke sini bersama…. Temanku" Jaejoong sedikit ragu menjawabnya. Apakah Yunho itu kekasihnya? Hingga sekarang, Yunho tak meresmikan hubungan mereka. Dan itu membuat Jaejoong sedikit uring-uringan dan ragu-ragu atas perasaan Yunho. Lagipula, dia datang ke sini bersama Changmin, walaupun untuk menemui Yunho. Tidak salah bukan, kalau ia berkata ia datang bersama temannya?

"Kau murid Toho High School?" dahi Taecyeon menyerengit, mengingat lantai ini dipesan khusus untuk merayakan kemenangan Toho High School.

"Ne, Taecyeon-ssi" Taecyeon mengangguk-angguk, walaupun masih sedikit tidak percaya. Ia memanggil salah satu bartender yang berada di dekatnya, lalu memesan minuman.

"Whoa. Kukira kau sudah setidaknya kuliah" Taecyeon memberikan sebuah gelas berisikan minuman pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tertawa kecil sembari menerima gelas tersebut.

"Cheers?" Jaejoong tersenyum, lalu mengangkat gelasnya.

"Cheers" mereka berdua tersenyum, lalu meminumnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mendekatkan mereka berdua. Bahkan, Jaejoong sudah melupakan ke khawatirannya atas Changmin.

Taecyeon adalah seorang mahasiswa bisnis di tahun ketiga. Ia membuka bar ini hanya sekedar untuk bersenang-senang dan menghabiskan waktunya. Ia juga seorang pribadi yang hangat dan memiliki banyak bahan obrolan. Taecyeon memiliki pikiran yang terbuka, dan kritis.

Jaejoong merasa sangat cocok dengan Taecyeon. Ia dapat mendiskusikan berbagai hal dengan Taecyeon, bahkan topik-topik berat yang biasanya tak terlalu diminati oleh pemuda seumuran mereka. Tak banyak orang yang dapat menyambung saat berdiskusi masalah seperti ini dengannya. Bahkan Yunho terkadang kesusahan untuk mengimbanginya. Maka dari itu, ia sangat senang bertemu dengan Taecyeon.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di rooftop Purple Line Bar, Changmin menatap datar seorang laki-laki manis yang mengenakan pakaian pelayan. Ia terlihat gelisah, terlihat dari gesture tubuhnya yang tak bisa diam, sambil memainkan ujung bajunya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Jung Changmin? Setelah menarikku seenaknya, kau hanya diam dan memandangiku seperti ini? Aku harus kembali bekerja!" katanya, sambil berusaha tenang. Changmin tetap diam, semakin intens melihat laki-laki itu. Tatapannya tak dapat diartikan. Senang? Lega? Kecewa? Rindu? Entahlah, tak ada yang bisa mengartikannya.

"Ck, aku tidak bisa menghabiskan waktuku yang berharga seperti ini" ujar laki-laki itu, sambil berbalik, hendak kembali bekerja. Belum sampai satu langkah, Changmin dengan sigap menarik tangan yang seputih susu itu.

"Aku takkan membiarkan kau pergi lagi, Kyu" kata Changmin datar namun tegas. Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangannya, lalu membalikkan badannya, dengan mata yang sudah mulai memerah.

"Maumu apa, huh?!" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit kesal.

"Kamu" jawab Changmin singkat, namun sanggup membuat Kyuhyun membeku di tempatnya. Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku merindukanmu, sangat. Dan aku takkan melepaskanmu kali ini. Tak akan pernah" ucap Changmin final.

"A-aku…." Kyuhyun terbata saat menjawabnya.

"Apa? Kau ingin mengatakan, kau masih tidak bisa melupakannya, huh? Tidak untuk kali ini! Aku tidak peduli apa jawabanmu. Ini tahun keenamku menunggumu, Kyu. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, dan menjadi milikku. Akan kupastikan itu" ucap Changmin sedikit meninggikan intonasinya, sembari menarik Kyuhyun agar lebih mendekat dengannya.

"A-aku tidak bisa, Min… A-aku terlalu mencintainya, aku tak mampu melupakannya begitu saja.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakan yang dapat lolos sewaktu-waktu.

"Kau bukannya tidak bisa, Kyu. Kau tidak pernah mencobanya, aku tahu itu" ujar Changmin melembut.

"Bukankah kau juga sama, Min? Kau juga tidak mencoba untuk melupakanku, kan? Balas Kyuhyun. Changmin menarik wajah Kyuhyun agar mendekat padanya.

"Kau salah, Kyu. Kau salah. Aku mencobanya setiap saat, bahkan hingga saat ini. Sudah banyak yang berusaha membuka hatiku, berusaha untuk menggantikan posisimu di hatiku. Aku pun berusaha membukakan hati untuk mereka. Namun tak ada yang berhasil, Kyu. Dan aku menemukanmu hari ini, aku ingin kembali berusaha untuk mendapatkan hatimu. Kamu masih menguasai hatiku seutuhnya.

Perasaanku tidak pernah berubah sejak 6 tahun lalu, saat aku melihatmu di pohon di halaman panti asuhan. Apa kau mengingatnya? Kau sedang memperhatikan Sungmin Hyung, kan? Aku tahu, Kyu. Dan aku mengalami love at first sight. Aku jatuh cinta dengan mata hazelmu yang berbinar saat melihat Sungmin Hyung. Sejak saat itu aku bertekad untuk membuat mata itu berbinar hanya untukku." Changmin mengelus lembut pipi Kyuhyun yang sudah dibasahi oleh air mata.

"A-aku… tak bisa.. A-aku, aku mencintainya, Min. Sangat… Mengapa ia tak pernah melihatku? Mengapa ia memilih Saeun Nuna, bukan aku? Aku bisa membahagiakannya" Kyuhyun tak kuat menahan tangisannya. Changmin segera menariknya ke dalam pelukannya, mengelus rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kecoklatan itu. Rasanya sama seperti dulu. Nyaman dan aman. Itu yang Kyuhyun rasakan. Ia juga masih dapat mendengar jantung Changmin yang berdetak kencang. Benar kata Changmin, sama seperti 6 tahun lalu.

Changmin berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun, walau tak dapat dipungkiri, hatinya sakit melihat sosok yang dicintainya mencintai orang lain, dan menangisi orang itu. Seseorang yang menjadi cinta pertama Kyuhyun, sekaligus seseorang yang menyakiti Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya.

"Mengapa tidak kau yang berusaha memalingkan pandanganmu dari orang itu? Dia sudah menikah dengan Saeun Nuna, dan dia sudah bahagia, Kyu. Cinta itu tak harus selalu memiliki. Alihkan pandanganmu, dan kau akan menemukan seseorang yang mencintaimu setulus hati." bisik Changmin yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin terisak.

Ketika ia rasa Kyuhyun sudah tenang, ia melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya dan mengangkat wajah Kyuhyun agar dapat menatapnya.

"Sudah cukup kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Kyu. Raih kebahagiaanmu itu. Dan aku akan membantumu meraihnya. Kita cari kebahagiaan itu bersama. Would you?" lidah Kyuhyun kelu saat ingin menjawanya. Changmin tersenyum miris.

"Arra, aku tahu kau tak akan menjawabnya sekarang. Tapi seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku tak peduli dengan jawabanmu. Aku akan terus berusaha untuk merebut hatimu dari Sungmin Hyung. Aku percaya, akan ada waktunya kau akan menjadi milikku" kata Changmin lembut, lalu mengecup kening Kyuhyun dengan penuh cinta dan kembali memeluknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu. Dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya"

.

.

.

Yunho bingung mencari Jaejoong. Jaejoong sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Ia tidak bisa menghubungi Jaejoong karena ponselnya mati. Ia berjalan mengitari seluruh bar, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan Jaejoong di pojok, sedang duduk bersama seorang laki-laki di bar.

Tunggu, ia bersama laki-laki? Mungkin itu Changmin, batin Yunho. Laki-laki itu terlihat meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya. Ia mengecup punggung tangan Jaejoong. Herannya, Jaejoong tertawa lepas melihat kelakuan laki-laki itu. Hati Yunho mendidih melihatnya. Ia tak suka seseorang mengganggu apa yang sudah miliknya. Dan Jaejoong itu miliknya, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Jaejoong.

Dengan segera Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju mereka berdua. Tangannya mengepal ketika melihat laki-laki itu mengacak pelan rambut Jaejoong. Ia dapat memastikan bukan Changmin yang sedang bersama Jaejoong. Tak sabar, Yunho segera menghampiri laki-laki itu dan memukulnya keras.

"Taecyeon hyung!" pekik Jaejoong. Mereka langsung menjadi pusat perhatian bar itu.

"Huh? Hyung?" sinis Yunho.

"Yak, apa yang kau lakukan?" Jaejoong menatapnya nyalang.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Yunho dingin.

"Penting untukmu? Setidaknya tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk memukulnya" kata Jaejoong datar namun menusuk. Ia segera membantu Taecyeon yang terjatuh.

"Gwenchanha, hyung?" Tanya Jaejoong khawatir. Taecyeon hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tak apa. Ini hanya luka kecil" jawab Taecyeon sambil tersenyum pada Jaejoong, yang membuat Yunho memukulnya kembali. Semua orang berteriak pelan.

"Menjauh darinya, Kim Jaejoong" perintahnya dingin.

"Apa urusanmu, hah?" gertak Jaejoong, tak takut.

"KUBILANG MENJAUH!" teriak Yunho sambil menarik Jaejoong. Jaejoong geram, dan tanpa segan-segan ia balik memukul Yunho. Yunho meringis pelan sambil memegangi pinggiran bibirnya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah. Walaupun ia uke, namun Jaejoong tetaplah laki-laki yang memiliki kekuatan. Pukulan Jaejoong tidaklah pelan, mengingat dia dulunya adalah atlet taekwondo.

"Kau kira aku tak bisa memukulmu, huh? Apa urusanmu hingga memukul Taecyeon hyung?" Bukan, ini bukan Yunho yang ia kenal. Yunho memilih diam, dan menariknya menjauh dari kerumunan itu, meninggalkan Taecyeon yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Yunho lagi setelah mereka berada di sebuah lorong yang cukup sepi. Jaejoong yang tak ingin menjawab, hanya menatapnya dingin.

"Aku membutuhkan jawaban, Kim Jaejoong!" gertak Yunho.

"Ia pemilik bar ini" jawab Jaejoong singkat dan tetap dingin.

"Pemilik bar ini? Kau mengenalnya?" Yunho terus menanyai Jaejoong layaknya polisi yang sedang mengintrogasi seorang buronan.

"Ya, beberapa saat lalu. Aku jatuh dan ia menolongku" Jaejoong berusaha sabar dalam menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh Yunho. Yunho semakin emosi mendengar laki-laki kurang ajar itu menolong Jaejoong. Itu artinya ia menyentuh Jaejoong, bukan? Yunho mendorong Jaejoong ke tembok dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Jaejoong membeku.

"Aku membenci seseorang yang menyentuhmu" ucap Yunho tegas. Ia tak menyadari tubuh Jaejoong yang mulai bergetar.

"Memangnya kau siapaku? Kita bukan sepasang kekasih, Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong memberanikan diri mengutarakan isi hatinya. Yunho menyerngitkan dahinya.

"Tentu kau kekasihku, Jaejoongie. Kau hanya milikku" ucap Yunho posesif, namun kali ini tak membuat Jaejoong berbunga-bunga. Ia semakin ketakutan melihat Yunho sekarang.

"T-tapi kau tidak pernah menanyakan apakah aku mau jadi kekasihmu. Kau hanya mengucapkan kata cinta, namun tidak meresmikan hubungan kita. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya, hubungan apa yang kita miliki? Apakah benar kau mencintaiku? Aku meragukan itu semua, Yun" ucapan Jaejoong semakin melirih. Namun, ia tetap berusaha berbicara dengan Yunho. Yunho terlihat kesal karena Jaejoong meragukan perasaannya. Tentu, ia sangat mencintai Jaejoong. Bukankah ia sudah sering mengungkapkannya?

Yunho semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Jaejoong. Refleks Jaejoong memundurkan badannya sehingga menghimpit tembok. Yunho menaruh kedua tangannya di samping kepala Jaejoong.

"Kau milikku seorang, Jaejoongie. Kim Jaejoong hanya milik Jung Yunho, selamanya" bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong yang sensitive sembari mengecupnya pelan. Jaejoong bergidik. Kilasan-kilasan kejadian mengerikan yang ia alami di masa lalu bermunculan di benaknya. Ketika Yunho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, Jaejoong spontan bertanya dengan ketakutan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sayangnya, Yunho tak menyadari ada ketakutan di dalam ucapan Jaejoong. Ia hanya menyeringai tipis, lalu melumat bibir merah Jaejoong dengan kasar.

.

.

.

Changmin mengantarkan Kyuhyun kembali bekerja, setelah membiarkan laki-laki manis itu menangis sampai puas dalam dekapannya. Namun, saat mereka masuk ke dalam bar, mereka melihat kerumunan yang baru saja bubar. Semua orang terlihat berbisik satu sama lain, seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Omo, Taecyeon hyung!" pekik Kyuhyun, lalu segera menghambur ke arah Taecyeon yang masih kesakitan itu. Changmin menoleh, lalu segera mengikuti Kyuhyun.

"Hyung! Gwenchana? Mengapa wajahmu babak belur seperti ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun panik.

"Yah, hanya sedikit sakit. Bisa kau mintakan es pada Junho?" pinta Taecyeon, dan Kyuhyun segera memanggil salah satu bartender yang bernama Junho untuk membawakan es.

"Aigoooo mengapa bisa seperti ini hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku berkenalan dengan seorang namja cantik. Lalu seorang laki-laki datang dan memukulku begitu saja. Sepertinya kekasihnya" jelas Taecyeon.

"Hyung ini, selalu saja seperti itu. Kalau cantik sedikit, langsung diajak berkenalan" Tanya Kyuhyun, sembari menempelkan es itu ke luka-luka lebam Taecyeon. Changmin merasa sedikit tidak suka dengan perhatian Kyuhyun pada Taecyeon. Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di benaknya. Siapa Taecyeon ini? Mengapa Kyu bisa sangat perhatian padanya? Apa mereka sudah lama saling mengenal?

"Awww, slow down, Kyu. Kau menyakitiku" gerutu Taecyeon.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Siapa? Yang kuajak berkenalan, atau memukulku?" Taecyeon balik bertanya.

"Dua-duanya" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tetap mengobati luka lebam Taecyeon dengan telaten.

"Oh. Yang kuajak berkenalan Kim Jaejoong, sedangkan yang memukulku… Aku tidak yakin, namun aku mendengar mereka berbisik 'Jung Yunho, Jung Yunho' seperti itu" jawab Taecyeon sambil menunjuk sekumpulan siswa Toho High School. Changmin membulatkan matanya.

"Mwo? Siapa tadi kau bilang?" Tanya Changmin tak percaya.

"Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho. Wae?" Changmin meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Di mana mereka sekarang?" Tanya Changmin berusaha tenang.

"Wae, Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung, namun tak dijawab oleh Changmin.

"Kulihat Jung Yunho itu menarik Jaejoong ke arah lorong yang ada di pojok itu" jawab Taecyeon. Tanpa menunggu lama, Changmi segera berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua. Persetan dengan semuanya, kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Jaejoong Hyung-nya, ia takkan segan-segan menghabisi Yunho, tak peduli dengan hubungan mereka yang mulai membaik.

"Siapa dia, Kyu? Mengapa ia terlihat begitu khawatir" Tanya Taecyeon.

"Teman lama. Molla, aku juga baru bertemunya sekarang setelah sekian lama" Taecyeon mengangguk-angguk kecil. Kyuhyun kembali mengurus luka-luka Taecyeon, namun ia terus memikirkan siapa Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho itu, hingga Changmin terlihat sangat khawatir.

.

.

.

Yunho terus mencium Jaejoong dengan kasar. Ia menggigit bibir bawah Jaejoong, memaksa agar Jaejoong membukakan mulut untuknya. Jaejoong sendiri sudah gemetaran. Tangannya lemas, badannya terus meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Yunho. Namun tangan kekar Yunho yang mencengkram kuat kedua lenganya membuatnya kesusahan. Potongan-potongan kejadian itu bermunculan satu persatu di benaknya.

"_**Ikut aku, b*tch!"**_

"_**Lepaskan aku!"**_

"_**Takkan begitu saja, cantik. Kau milikku malam ini!"**_

"_**Kurang ajar kamu! Ku kira kita berteman! Cepat lepaskan aku!"**_

"_**Sudah kubilang, kau milikku malam ini! Aku sudah berusaha 5 bulan lebih untuk menyeretmu ke ranjang, dan malam ini aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menikmatimu. Apakah rasanya senikmat yang diucapkan oleh orang-orang, eh? Sudah berapa orang yang kau layani?"**_

"_**AKU TAK PERNAH TIDUR DENGAN SIAPAPUN! LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK! JAUHKAN TANGAN HINAMU DARIKU!"**_

Jaejoong benar-benar sudah lemas. Ia tak menyangka, hal ini akan terulang kembali di hidupnya, bahkan kali ini dengan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Ya, Jaejoong mencintai Yunho sepenuh hati. Ia tahu, mau meronta pun Yunho takkan mungkin melepaskannya. Ia hanya bisa berharap akan ada seseorang yang menolongnya. Atau, berharap Yunho segera sadar dan menghentikan semua ini, walau sepertinya tidak mungkin.

Tangan Yunho sudah mulai menyusup di balik sweeter tipis Jaejoong. Ia dapat merasakan darah yang berada di bibir Yunho, hasil dari ia memukul Yunho tapi. Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata rusanya, dan badannya semakin bergetar hebat. Yunho yang sudah dibutakan oleh emosi tidak menyadari itu.

Baru saja Yunho mau menyobek sweeter Jaejoong, ia merasa seseorang menarik kerah bajunya dengan kasar, menjatuhkannya ke lantai, dan menghantam wajahnya sangat keras. Yunho mengaduh kesakitan. Ia hendak membalas memukul kepada seseorang yang 'mengganggu' kesenangannya, namun sebelum ia mengangkat tangannya, ia kembali menerima sebuah pukulan, kali ini lebih keras.

Yunho berusaha melihat siapa yang berani-beraninya mencampuri urusannya. Ia dapat melihat seorang Jung Changmin berdiri di depannya dengan mata merah dan tangan terkepal kuat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Joongie Hyung-ku?!" teriaknya emosi. Ia kembali melayangkan sebuah bogem mentah, kali ini di perut Yunho.

"Sudah kubilang bukan, jangan pernah berpikir untuk menyakitinya! Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangnya, brengsek! Kau tak berhak mendampinginya!" teriaknya lagi.

"Apa urusanmu, Jung Changmin? Berusaha menjadi pahlawan, huh?" Yunho berusaha berdiri sambil meremehkan Changmin. Changmin yang masih emosi menendang perut Yunho kuat-kuat, hingga ia menabrak tembok di belakangnya. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing. Changmin mencengkram kerah bajunya kasar.

"Ini belum seberapa atas apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Joongie Hyung. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk mendekatinya lagi, jika kau hanya menyakitinya seperti ini" ujar Changmin dingin dan tajam. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya, dan segera menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang terduduk di pojok ruangan.

"Hyung-ie! Gwenchana?" Tanya Changmin panik, sambil mengecek keadaan tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Mian hyung, aku lagi-lagi telat menolongmu. Tidak seharusnya aku meninggalkanmu dengan bajingan itu. Mian, hyung, mian" ujar Changmin dengan suara bergetar, dan memeluk Jaejoong erat-erat. Jaejoong tidak membalas memelukya, tapi Changmin dapat memastikan bahwa sesuatu yang membasahi bahunya adalah air mata Jaejoong. Ia semakin erat memeluk Jaejoong, terisak pelan di ceruk leher hyung kesayangannya. Ia merasa gagal melindungi Jaejoong. Ia sudah berjanji untuk selalu melindungi Jaejoong apapun keadaannya sejak saat 'itu', namun apa? Ia membiarkan Jaejoong mengalaminya untuk kedua kali, bahkan kali ini dengan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Changmin tak bisa membayangkan betapa sakitnya Jaejoong saat ini.

"Kita pulang ya?" Tanya Changmin pelan, setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Ia mengelus bibir merah Jaejoong yang bengkak karena ulah Yunho. Sungguh, jika membunuh itu tidak dilarang, orang pertama yang akan ia bunuh adalah Jung Yunho. Jaejoong tidak mengangguk namun juga tidak menggeleng. Changmin mendesah pelan, melihat tatapan Jaejoong yang kosong. Sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu.

Akhirnya ia mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong yang ringan, dan menggendongnya seperti pengantin baru. Sebelumnya, Changmin melepaskan jaket yang ia pakai, dan memakaikannya pada Jaejoong. Sesaat sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki keluar, ia menghampiri Yunho yang masih kesakitan.

"Berpikirlah dulu sebelum menyakitinya, karena yang akan kau hadapi itu aku" ucapnya tegas, lalu meninggalkan Yunho sendirian. Yunho menatap Changmin dan Jaejoong yang mulai menjauh. Seakan tersadar akan apa yang telah ia lakukan, ia mengacak rambutnya kasar. Ia mengerang dalam hati.

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Aku menyakitinya? Bodoh"

.

.

.

Changmin dengan sedikit kesusahan membuka pintu, dan mendudukkan Jaejoong di kursi depan. Untung sekali hari ini ia membawa mobil. Dengan segera, ia masuk ke dalam mobil, dan mengendarainya menuju apartemennya. Ia mengambil ponselnya, lalu menelfon Heechul Ahjumma.

"Ahjumma, ini Changmin. Jaejoong Hyung sedang bersamaku, bolehkah ia menginap di rumahku?"

"….."

"Aku hanya ingin bercerita-cerita saja padanya, sudah lama aku tidak bercerita tentang banyak hal pada Jaejoong hyung"

"…."

"Arraseo,ahjumma! Gomawoyo"

Changmin menutup telfonnya, lalu menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang sedang memandang jalanan dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tersenyum miris, melihat hyung kesayangannya seperti itu. Persetan dengan hubungannya dan Yunho yang sudah mulai membaik, jika Yunho menyakiti Jaejoong, maka ia sudah berurusan dengan seorang Jung Changmin.

"Kali ini aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu hyung"

.

.

.

Sementara itu, seseorang menatap mobil yang baru meninggalkan Purple Line Bar dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Siapa namja cantik itu? Mengapa Changmin segitu perhatiannya pada dia?" Tanya Kyuhyun, orang itu dalam hati. Ia meraba dadanya, lalu bergumam lirih.

"Mengapa rasanya sesak di sini?"

.

.

.

TBC

Update setelah 3 bulan~!

Maaf ya buat readers yang nungguin FF ini :(

Entah kenapa setiap ada waktu buat nulis FF ini, idenya stuck gitu, gadapet feelnya

Untung liburan ini bisa ngelanjutin, walaupun cuma satu chapter~ :')

Veect ga janji bisa fast update seperti biasanya, karena hingga sekitar bulan Mei nanti Veect memutuskan untuk semi-hiatus ((focus UN :'))

.

Anw, ratednya Veect naikin ke M. Gaada part NC-nya kok, cuma biar aman aja, karena nyrempet-nyrempet gituhh (?)

Tuh yang minta Kyu buat nemenin Changmin, udah muncul tuh~

Dan mulai dari chapter ini, satu persatu rahasia akan terbongkar. Dari masa lalunya Jaejoong dan Changmin. Penasaran ga? ((:

Oh iya, Veect punya project FF baru! FF remake dari novelnya Evline Kartika, Separuh Bintang. Hanya FF ringan yang Veect gunakan sebagai selingan :) boleh dong, dibaca kkk~

.

Igotyvnjae : kalo Jae dibikin agak ganjen, nanti jatuhnya kayak Youngwoon dong ((: yap, trimakasih usulannya! Ratednya sudah kutingkatin ke M~ gomawo ^^

.

Btw curhat dikit boleh ya(?)

Belakangan ini, Cassie rame karena masalah warna sama fandom dan boyband sebelah~

Veect bukannya gasuka warnanya samaan ((karena menurut veect warnanya 'agak' beda. Agak)). Tapi…. Sakit hati aja lihat kata-kata mereka, yang jelek-jelekin oppars… They dunno nothing about them, about us :"""))

Buat temen-temen yang belum sign petisinya, ikut tanda tangan yuk…. We'll show to the world, who are we :)

Terus Junsu! Veect ganyangka yang pertama kali go public tentang hubungannya itu Junsu xD sama Hani pula~ *w* Kayaknya jiwa mereka ketuker tapi (?)

Veect kira semua Cassie sudah cukup dewasa lah ya, buat mendukung hubungan mereka. Kalo prinsip veect sih, selama mereka bahagia, kita juga harus bahagia. Kita sebagai fans cuma bisa support yang terbaik buat mereka, ka? :)

Lagian mereka keliatan lucu~ Apalagi dari cerita-ceritanya tentang cara mereka ngedate~ Gemes sendiri Yunjae kapan nih go public (?) :')

Gitu aja sesi curhat kali ini (?)

Pokoknya #RedisTVXQ dan chukkae Junchannnnnnn *emot lope lope*

.

Thankyou for reading!

Buat temen-temen yang mau kenalan, tanya-tanya, ngobrol, nggosip (?), ngabsurd (?), atau apapun itu lah, boleh contact veect ke :

Line : victingrid

: victingrid

Twitter : princelfss

Veect ga gigit kok, jangan takut kenalan kkk~ Siapa tau kita berjodoh (?)

That's all!

Review, please? :)


	18. Chapter 18

Title : Who Knows?

Author : veectjae

Cast :

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun,

Kim Junsu, Choi Seunghyun, dll (find it your self :p)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, School life

Pair : YJ

Length : Chaptered

**_WARNING: B x B_**

**_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ_**

_**Preview last chapter**_

Peristiwa jatuhnya Jaejoong membawanya berkenalan dengan pemilik bar yang sedang ia singgahi ini. Tak disangkanya, Jung Yunho begitu cemburu ketika melihatnya sedang bercengkrama dengan Taecyeon, si pemilik bar. Yunho memukul Taecyeon dengan penuh emosi. Jaejoong tentunya tidak suka dengan sikap Yunho yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan dan kekanak-kanakan. Yunho yang masih emosi menarik Jaejoong menjauh.

Sementara itu, Changmin bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya yang sudah lama menghilang. Ia menarik Cho Kyuhyun, cinta pertamanya yang sekarang menjadi pelayan di Purple Line Bar ini ke rooftop. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa di bawah sedang terjadi keributan, yang melibatkan hyungnya tercinta dan hyung kandungnya.

Changmin begitu panik ketika mengetahui Jaejoong bertengkar dengan Yunho. Ia segera mencari Jaejoong, dan mendapati Yunho sedang mencium kasar Jaejoong yang berusaha melawan Yunho. Segera saja, Changmin memberikan bogem mentah pada hyungnya itu dan membawa pergi Jaejoong yang sedang ketakutan.

.

.

.

**_Chapter 18_**

Changmin merebahkan Jaejoong di kasurnya, lalu bersimpuh di sampingnya. Jaejoong tertidur saat di mobilnya. Hatinya terasa sakit saat melihat bekas air mata yang sudah kering di pipi namja cantik yang sangat ia sayang itu. Tak terasa, air matanya kembali menetes sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memang memiliki peran besar dalam hidup Changmin. Jaejoong lah orang yang selalu berada di samping Changmin. Jaejoong lah yang bisa mengembalikan senyum Changmin. Jaejoong lah yang selalu memotivasinya untuk bangkit. Jaejoong lah yang dapat menahan emosinya. Intinya, Jaejoong adalah segalanya bagi Changmin.

Jika ada yang bertanya kepada Changmin siapa orang yang paling ia sayang, tanpa pikir panjang ia akan menjawab Jaejoong. Bukan eommanya, bukan appanya, bukan hyungnya. Katakan ia durhaka, namun memang seperti itu kenyataannya. Jaejoong bisa memahaminya lebih dari keluarganya memahaminya. Ia menyayangi Jaejoong lebih dari apapun. Tak heran jika ia selalu ingin melindungi Jaejoong. Dan kali ini, ia gagal. Untuk yang kedua kalinya. Lebih-lebih, dalam hal yang sama.

Changmin masih menangis dalam diam, sambil menatap wajah Jaejoong sendu. Ia meraih tangan Jaejoong yang sepucat pualam, lalu menggenggamnya perlahan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil tetap menangis. Penyesalan mulai menggerogoti hatinya. Tak seharusnya ia meninggalkan Jaejoong tadi. Tak seharusnya ia menarik Kyuhyun ke atap, dan membuat Jaejoong bertemu dengan Taecyeon. Tak seharusnya ia mengingkari janjinya untuk melindungi Jaejoong, untuk kedua kalinya.

"Mianhae, hyung. Jeongmal mianhae"

.

.

.

Jaejoong bangun dari tidurnya, lalu mengerjapkan matanya ketika menyadari ini bukan kamarnya. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening, berusaha berpikir mengapa ia tidak berada di kamarnya. Sesaat, sekelebat bayangan kejadian semalam muncul di benaknya. Ia dan Yunho. Apakah mungkin?

Sontak, ia membuka selimutnya. Sungguh, ia bernafas lega ketika mendapati pakaian yang ia kenakan semalam masih menempel di tubuhnya dengan lengkap. Lalu, di kamar siapa ia sekarang?

Jaejoong menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Dilihatnya Changmin sedang masuk ke kamar yang ia tempati ini, sambil membawa sebaskom air es. Disimpulkannya, sekarang ia sedang berada di apartemen, lebih tepatnya kamar Changmin. Apakah semalam Changmin yang membawanya pergi? Lalu... Yunho?

"Kau sudah bangun, hyung?" suara Changmin menyadarkan Jaejoong. Ia tidak menyahut, ia hanya memperhatikan Changmin yang menaruh baskom itu di meja. Entah mengapa, lidahnya serasa kelu. Hatinya tidak menginginkannya untuk berbicara sekarang. Changmin menghela nafas, lalu mendorong pelan bahu Jaejoong.

"Tidurlah lagi, hyung. Badanmu masih panas, walau tidak sepanas semalam" ucap Changmin. Jaejoong hanya menurut, lalu merebahkan kembali badannya. Ia bergerak sedikit, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk beristirahat. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya kembali saat merasakan kompres dingin di dahinya. Changmin memperhatikan hyungnya itu.

"Hyung... mianhae..." lirih Changmin, sambil menahan tangisannya yang dapat meledak kapanpun. Jaejoong membuka matanya, lalu sedikit menoleh ke arah Changmin yang masih memegangi kompresnya. Jaejoong menggeleng perlahan, seolah mengatakan bahwa itu bukan salahnya. Ya, itu memang bukan salah Changmin, kan?

"Ania... Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu waktu itu. Kalau saja aku tetap di sampingmu, dia tidak akan melakukan apapun karena aku pasti akan mencegahnya. Hyung pasti akan baik-baik saja, trauma sialan itu tidak akan muncul kembali, hyung tidak perlu ketakutan seperti semalam. Lagi-lagi aku terlambat, hyung. Padahal aku sudah berjanji selalu menjagamu, terutama setelah kejadian itu. Aku egois, aku-"

Sebelum Changmin dapat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Jaejoong bangun dan menangkup wajah Changmin dan menatap mata bambinya. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil, lalu menggeleng.

"Bukan salahmu" ucapnya pelan. Pertahanan Changmin runtuh. Tangisnya meledak di dada Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Ia tidak bisa menepati janjinya sebagai seorang laki-laki sejati. Apalagi, waktu itu ia dengan egoisnya menemui Kyuhyun. Yah, walaupun itu sebenarnya pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kyuhyun setelah sekian lama. Namun, seharusnya ia bisa menempatkan diri. Ia akui, sesungguhnya kemarin bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menemui cinta pertamanya itu. Setidaknya, itu menurut Changmin.

Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Changmin, menenangkan laki-laki yang sudah ia anggap adik itu. Walaupun, sebenarnya pikirannya melayang ke waktu itu. Ketika ia memiliki banyak teman, sekaligus musuh. Ketika ia masih terlalu polos untuk mengerti betapa kejamnya dunia ini. Malam itu, yang setia menghantuinya hingga sekarang, terutama saat ini.

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar. Rasa takut kembali menguasai hatinya. Changmin yang merasakan tangan Jaejoong yang bergetar di punggungnya, mendongak. Ia terkejut sekaligus takut melihat Jaejoong sedang memejamkan matanya erat-erat, sembari sesekali menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Hyung! Gwenchana?" tanya Changmin panik, lalu menarih kedua tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya erat. Jaejoong berusaha untuk mengendalikan rasa takut itu. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini. Ia membuka, lalu menutup matanya kembali sembari menghela nafas dalam. Ia melakukan hal itu berulang-ulang, untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Yunho... Otte?" tanya Jaejoong pelan, sedikit ragu. Rahang Changmin mengeras ketika Jaejoong menanyakan keadaan hyung kandungnya. Apa yang sudah dilakukan semalam, tidak akan pernah Changmin maafkan begitu saja.

"Untuk apa hyung menanyakan si brengsek itu?" tanya Changmin penuh emosi.

"Dia hyungmu, Chwang"

"Hyungku bukan seorang monster!" Jaejoong hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban Changmin. Ia lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Mereka berdua larut dalam keheningan.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, kalau hyung ingin tahu. Paling-paling juga tubuhnya hanya lebam. Tidak sampai membuat trauma atau luka hati yang sangat susah untuk disembuhkan, bahkan bisa membunuhmu perlahan" ucap Changmin akhirnya, sarkastik. Jaejoong hanya diam mendengarnya. Giliran Changmin yang menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya akan lebih baik jika hyung menginap di apartemenku untuk beberapa hari ini. Biar aku yang meminta ijin pada Heechul Ahjumma. Dan besok hyung tidak usah masuk sekolah dulu." Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan. Lagi-lagi mereka berdua terdiam.

"Ternyata... Yunho tidak ada bedanya dengan namja-namja itu, Chwang" ucap Jaejoong lirih, memecah keheningan yang mencekam. Tak bisa ia pungkiri, ia kecewa dengan Yunho. Sangat kecewa. Ia kira, Yunho bisa mengusir bayang-bayang itu dari benaknya. Namun, justru kini Yunho yang membawanya ke permukaan. Membuat Jaejoong semakin susah untuk menghapusnya.

"Aku terlalu naif, menganggap ucapannya serius. Seharusnya aku sadar, semua ucapan manis dan perlakuan lembutnya itu hanya salah satu caranya untuk mendapatkanku. Setelah itu, ia akan membuangku. Hanya karena nafsu, Chwang..." tubuh Jaejoong kembali bergetar. Ia tertawa miris. Matanya tak dapat berbohong. Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata indah itu. Mata yang biasanya memancarkan kehangatan. Sekarang hanya ada kekecewaan dan ketakutan yang ada di mata itu.

Changmin menghela nafas, sebelum merengkuh Jaejoong dalam pelukannya. Jaejoong mulai terisak dalam pelukannya. Changmin menepuk perlahan punggung Jaejoong sembari berkata,

"Menangislah jika itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih lega, hyung..." Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika merasa tangisan Jaejoong semakin menjadi. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap langit-langit kamar apartemennya. Ia mengedipkan matanya yang terasa panas, lagi.

"Apa aku salah, Chwang?"

"Aku hanya ingin dicintai dengan tulus... Apa aku salah?"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Changmin berjalan di koridor kelas. Langkahnya terhenti ketika Yunho berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Di mana Jaejoong?" ujar Yunho cepat. Changmin hanya menatap Yunho datar, lalu bergeser sedikit dan meneruskan langkahnya. Yunho menggeram kesal, lalu menarik lengan Changmin.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bersikap tidak sopan dengan hyungmu sendiri?" Changmin menyentakkan tangannya lalu menatap Yunho tajam.

"Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang yang telah menyakiti Jaejoong hyung-ku" jawab Changmin dingin, sambil menekankan pada kata 'ku'.

"Dia kekasihku! Aku berhak mengetahui keadaannya!" teriak Yunho emosi. Teriakannya membuat beberapa siswa-siswi mulai berkerumun di sekeliling mereka, sambil bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan kedua prince mereka. Setahu mereka, Yunho dan Changmin tidak saling mengenal. Mereka belum tahu bahwa Yunho dan Changmin adalah kakak adik. Changmin tertawa sinis sebelum berkata,

"Jaejoong hyung tidak pernah menjadi kekasihmu, hyung. Apa kau lupa, kau tidak pernah memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihmu?" Yunho terdiam. Memang ia tidak pernah meminta Jaejoong untuk menjadi kekasihnya secara resmi, namun bukankah semua ungkapan cintanya pada Jaejoong sudah cukup? Seakan bisa membaca pikiran, Changmin berkata lagi.

"Status dalam sebuah hubungan itu penting, hyung. Yaaa, jika kau tidak ingin 'kekasihmu' itu direbut orang lain" ucapnya santai, sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Changmin menoleh, melihat sekelilingnya sudah banyak orang yang ingin tahu tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Jangan berlagak sok pahlawan, Jung Changmin" ucap Yunho dingin. Changmin tertawa keras.

"Sok pahlawan, huh? Kenyataannya pun aku memang pahlawan bagi Jaejoong hyung" sahut Changmin santai, walaupun sesungguhnya ia berusaha menahan emosi kuat-kuat.

"Justru kau yang tidak usah berlagak tahu semua tentang Jaejoong hyung. Masih banyak hal tentang Jaejoong hyung tidak kau ketahui" lanjutnya.

"Sudah cukup selama ini Jaejoong hyung menderita. Kristal bening itu tak boleh jatuh lagi dari mata indahnya" Ia berjalan mendekati Yunho, lalu berhenti tepat di sampingnya.

"Jangan harap kau bisa bertemu Jaejoong hyung setelah apa yang kau lakukan malam itu, Yunho-ssi" Changmin meneruskan langkahnya, meninggalkan Yunho yang membeku di tempat. Yunho mengerang kesal, lalu mengacak rambutnya.

'Apa yang sudah ku lakukan?'

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun ketika sinar matahari mulai memasuki kamar yang ia tempati. Ia menoleh ke meja nakas di sampingnya, dan menemukan sebuah note berwarna merah.

'Jaejoong hyung, aku berangkat ke sekolah. Maaf aku tidak menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, hyung tahu sendiri seperti apa kemampuan memasakku kkk~~

Tapi tenang saja, di kulkasku ada banyak bahan masakan yang bisa kau olah! ^^

Jangan pergi kemana-mana sebelum aku pulang! Beristirahatlah dulu, keadaanmu belum begitu stabil. Jangan membuatku terpaksa memanggil dokter, aku masih mengingat betapa hyung membenci para dokter itu. Jangan bukakan pintu untuk sembarang orang! Oh ya, jangan lupa meminum obatmu setelah makan! Obatnya sudah ku taruh di meja makan.

Aku akan segera pulang setelah sekolah berakhir. Saranghae Jaejae hyung~

\- adikmu yang paling tampan, Jung Changmin ^^'

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan membaca note itu.

"Baboya, kau kira aku anak kecil?" sungut Jaejoong namun tetap terkekeh geli. Ia segera bangkit dari tidurnya, dan merapikan kasurnya. Setelah itu ia segera mandi.

Seusai mandi, ia melangkah menuju dapur apartemen Changmin dengan baju yang sedikit kebesaran. Yah, karena ia menginap dengan tiba-tiba, ia tidak memiliki baju ganti. Jadi, terpaksanya ia meminjam baju milik Changmin terlebih dahulu. Mungkin nanti sore ia akan meminta Changmin untuk menemaninya berbelanja.

Tidak mungkin bila ia pulang ke rumah untuk mengambil baju. Yang ada, ia pasti akan diintrogasi oleh eomma dan adik kembarnya itu. Ia belum siap untuk bercerita sekarang. Dan mungkin ia tidak akan menceritakan kejadian sesungguhnya, seperti ia tidak pernah menceritakan kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Cukup Changmin yang mengetahuinya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas ketika ia selesai mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang akan dimasaknya. Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum. Mungkin, ia memang salah karena terlalu banyak berharap pada Yunho.

"Show must go on, right?" gumamnya.

Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah, hanya karena seorang Jung Yunho yang telah menyakitinya. Jaejoong tetap harus menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa, seakan kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Ia harus berusaha agar semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja.

Ia harus berusaha agar semuanya tampak normal seperti biasa.

Ia harus berusaha agar semuanya seakan tidak ada yang berubah.

Ia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain melihat betapa dalamnya lukanya.

Cukup ia sendiri yang merasakannya. Cukup ia tutupi luka itu dengan perban, tanpa berusaha untuk mengobatinya.

Ia hanya harus menghindari Yunho untuk sementara waktu, dan semuanya akan menjadi seperti semula.

Ya, setidaknya itu yang Jaejoong pikirkan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

HUWEEE AKHIRNYA UPDATEEEEE

((maaf saya terlalu exited ehehehee~~))

Huhuhuu maaf sekali semuanyaaa, veect baru bisa update sekarang :'))

Setelah melewati Ujian Nasional yang begitu melelahkan, ternyata veect malah semakin sibuk... OTL

Veect masih harus mengurusi buku tahunan sekolah dan acara perpisahan sekolah, yang baru selesai minggu lalu OTL

Jadilah ff ini nangkring di folder veect, dan baru bisa diselesaikan minggu ini :')

Kira-kira masih ada yang ingat dengan ff ini ga ya? Veect ga terlalu banyak berharap sih, veect cuma pingin ff ini bisa complete :"))) syukur deh kalau masih ada yang ingat dan menunggu hehehe. Terimakasih banyak buat semua readers! ^^

Semoga setelah ini veect bisa rajin update ff seperti dulu ^^

.

Chapter 18 ini veect persembahkan untuk anniversary eomma dan appa kita~~

Happy 9th anniversary, YunJae! #610YunJae9thAnniv *laf laff*

Semoga cepat bersatu kembali huhuhu we'll always wait for you :') #AKTF~

.

Mengenai FF ini, veect sih berharap bisa selesai sebelum mencapai chapter 25.

Jadi kemungkinan 4-5 chapter lagi menuju ending~

Dan setelah FF ini selesai, veect bakal posting project FF baru! Banyak project yang tersimpan rapi di folder veect, tapi belum selesai~ Maafkan XD

Tapi, kemungkinan veect akan lebih aktif di wattpad. Jadi, bagi teman-teman yang punya wattpad boleh follow veect ((veectjae)) ^^

Bagi teman-teman yang tidak memiliki account wattpad/tidak menggunakan wattpad tenang saja, veect akan tetap memposting FF di ffn, namun kemungkinan akan update di wattpad lebih dulu.

.

Sekian dari veect!

Sekali lagi, terimakasih bagi semua readers, baik yang sider, comment, follow, dan favorite veect ataupun FF Who Knows ini. Kalian penyemangat veect~ *cium satu-satu*

Thanks for reading, review please? :)


	19. Chapter 19

Title : Who Knows?

Author : veectjae

Cast :

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun,

Kim Junsu, Choi Seunghyun, dll (find it your self :p)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, School life

Pair : YJ

Length : Chaptered

_**WARNING: B x B**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

_**Preview last chapter**_

Changmin membawa Jaejoong ke apartemennya. Ia sungguh menyesal, membiarkan Jaejoong kembali mengalami trauma yang selama ini menghantuinya. Jaejoong pun memutuskan untuk menginap selama beberapa hari di apartemen Changmin. _Show must go on._ Ia harus berusaha agar ia terlihat baik-baik saja. Sementara itu, Yunho mencari keberadaan Jaejoong. Ia bertanya kepada Changmin, namun malah berakhir dengan adu mulut dengan adik kandungnya. Kini ia menyesal dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

_**Chapter 19**_

Youngwoon berlari kecil menuju kantin sekolah. Semenjak pagi hari, ia sibuk mencari Jung Changmin yang ia anggap 'menculik' kakak kembarnya. Dan sekarang, ia berhasil menemukan si 'penculik' itu di kantin.

"JUNG CHANGMIN!" teriak Youngwoon tanpa memperdulikan para fansnya yang sedang menatapnya kagum. Persetan dengan mereka, terserah mereka akan ilfeel atau mengatainya tidak tahu sopan santun. Sekarang, yang ia pikirkan hanya kakaknya.

Changmin melirik sedikit menuju arah suara yang memanggilnya keras, lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang. Minho dan Jonghyun yang sedang bersamanya hanya menyerngit heran. Youngwoon menggeram kesal melihat sahabat kakaknya yang satu ini. Sungguh menyebalkan, batinnya. Dengan langkah tak sabar, ia menghampiri meja Changmin dan langsung menanyainya.

"Di mana Jaejoong hyung?" Changmin hanya meliriknya sebentar, dan lagi-lagi tak menanggapinya, melanjutkan makannya yang sempat terganggu itu. Sungguh, ia sedang tidak dalam mood untuk membicarakan keadaan Jaejoong dengan siapapun, termasuk kembarannya sendiri.

Jonghyun dan Minho menyikut Changmin pelan. Changmin menoleh, menampilkan raut bingungnya. Jonghyun menunjuk Youngwoon dengan dagunya. Changmin pun menatap Youngwoon, yang kini sedang menatapnya tajam. Ia mendengus kesal.

Sebenarnya, ia sudah berniat untuk mengusir Youngwoon dengan kasar, agar ia dapat melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang. Moodnya hari ini benar-benar tidak baik, apalagi setelah bertemu Yunho tadi pagi. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk melampiaskan emosinya. Tapi mengingat namja yang sedang sepertinya akan 'membunuhnya' ini adalah kembaran Jaejoong hyungnya tersayang, Changmin mengurungkan niatnya. Bisa-bisa, malah ia yang 'dibunuh' oleh Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana Joongie hyung memiliki kembaran menyebalkan sepertinya" gumamnya, lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Ttarawa" ucap Changmin dingin, lalu melangkah dari kantin, mengabaikan dirinya yang kini sedang menjadi pusat perhatian. Youngwoon hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, lalu berjalan mengikuti Changmin.

.

.

.

"Di mana Jaejoong hyung?" tanya Youngwoon lagi, mengulangi pertanyaan yang tadi ia ajukan di kantin namun hanya diabaikan oleh Changmin.

"Heechul Ahjumma tidak memberitahukanmu?" balas Changmin datar. Youngwoon memutar matanya malas.

"Tentu aku tahu kalau kau meminta ijin eomma, agar hyungie menginap di apartemenmu! Dan kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja? Apa lagi handphonenya tidak bisa dihubungi" ucap Youngwoon sengit.

"Mengapa kau tidak mempercayaiku?" balas Changmin lagi. Sepertinya ia memang tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Youngwoon.

"Siapa tahu kau menjual kakakku keluar negeri. Kau tahukan, human trafficking sekarang masih saja marak dilakukan" jawab Youngwoon asal, yang membuat Changmin mendelik.

"Kau pikir aku sebejat itu? Hei, kakakmu itu sudah pernah 2 tahun lebih tinggal bersamaku, dan sampai sekarang masih baik-baik saja!" gerutunya.

"Aishhh sudah jawab saja pertanyaanku!" Youngwoon merasa kesal juga lama-lama, karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab-jawab. Changmin menghela nafas, lalu mengelus dadanya perlahan. Sepertinya ia memang hasil ekstra sabar menghadapi kembaran hyung tersayangnya ini, yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong hyung memang di apartemenku" jawab Changmin akhirnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Youngwoon. Changmin tak menjawab, hanya menatap Youngwoon dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Karena kejadian di Purple Line?" tebak Youngwoon, tak sabaran.

"Kau sudah tahu" gumam Changmin, yang disambut dengan helaan nafas Youngwoon.

"Aku tahu, hati hyungku tidak sekuat itu. Ia rapuh" hela Youngwoon yang diangguki oleh Changmin.

"Ia sedikit… takut. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menghindari orang-orang untuk sementara waktu, terutama bajingan itu" ucap Changmin emosi. Ia masih sangat marah ketika mengingat Yunho.

"Memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan setelah itu? Apa mereka bertengkar hebat? Aku hanya tahu Yunho-ssi memukul seseorang yang sedang mengobrol dengan Jaejoong hyung, lalu hyungie balik memukulnya" tanya Youngwoon penasaran. Changmin terdiam sebentar. Ia tidak yakin, Jaejoong memperbolehkannya menceritakan kejadian itu pada kembarannya ini.

"Kurasa untuk itu kau bisa menanyakannya sendiri pada Joongie hyung. Aku tidak berhak menceritakannya" jawab Changmin akhirnya. Youngwoon menghela nafas. Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Apakah ahjumma tahu tentang kejadian malam itu?" tanya Changmin, memecah keheningan. Youngwoon hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kuharap kau tidak memberitahu ahjumma terlebih dulu" pinta Changmin. Youngwoon menatap Changmin bingung.

"Biar Jaejoong hyung saja" ucapnya singkat, yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil Youngwoon.

"Kau tenang saja, setelah keadaan Jaejoong hyung sudah lebih baik dan lebih tenang, ia kupastikan akan segera kembali ke rumah kalian" Dan Youngwoon memutuskan untuk mempercayai sahabat hyungnya ini.

Mereka tidak menyadari, ada seseorang yang mengabadikan pertemuan kecil mereka ini, sambil tersenyum licik.

.

.

.

Yunho benar-benar tidak bisa fokus hari ini. Bayangan Jaejoong yang menangis ketakutan saat ia cium dengan paksa memenuhi benaknya. Kini, ia benar-benar merasa menyesal. Yunho memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di masa lalu Jaejoong, namun ia tahu Jaejoong pernah terluka sangat dalam. Terlihat dari responnya ketika Yunho memaksanya kemarin. Ia tahu persis kekuatan Jaejoong, yang mungkin lebih kuat darinya. Namun, kemarin kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba menjadi laki-laki yang lemah.

Tunggu, kekasih? Yunho mendesah kesal. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di kasurnya. Betapa bodohnya ia. Ia sungguh lupa bahwa ia belum pernah meminta Jaejoong untuk menjadi kekasihnya secara resmi. Ya, walaupun ia telah mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya, namun tetap saja sebuah hubungan membutuhkan status untuk mengikat mereka. Dan kemarin, Jaejoong meragukannya. Hal itu membuatnya marah, dan dengan bodohnya ia malah membuka luka hati Jaejoong, yang telah dikubur dalam-dalam. Hal yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan, karena itu bukan salah Jaejoong sama sekali. Salahnya yang tidak mengikat BooJae-nya.

"_Status dalam sebuah hubungan itu penting, hyung. Yaaa, jika kau tidak ingin 'kekasihmu' itu direbut oleh orang lain"_

Perkataan Changmin tadi pagi sungguh menohok hatinya yang terdalam. Geez, ia sangat-sangat mencintai Jaejoong. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong dimiliki oleh orang lain, dan ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan Jaejoong apapun keadaannya.

Kini, Yunho tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Yunho sudah mencoba untuk mendatangi rumah Jaejoong, namun para maid dan butler berkata bahwa tuan mudanya tidak pulang sejak hari Sabtu. _Which means,_ Jaejoong tidak pulang ke rumah semenjak 'kejadian' itu. Dan yang terpikiran olehnya hanya Changmin. Pasti Changmin yang membawa Jaejoong pergi. Namun, tak mungkin kalau ia sekarang bertanya kepada adik kandungnya itu. Dapat dipastikan Changmin tak akan menjawabnya, yang ada malah ia terkena bogem mentah lagi. Yunho harus benar-benar memutar otak untuk menemukan, dan meminta maaf pada Jaejoong.

"Aishhh ottoke?" erangnya kesal.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di ruang keluarga kediaman Kim, Kim Heechul sedang bersandar di dada bidang suami tercintanya, Kim Hankyung. Sang suami mengelus sayang kepala istrinya yang terlihat gelisah semenjak kemarin Sabtu. Atau lebih tepatnya, semenjak Jaejoong tidak pulang ke rumah. Jangan heran, walaupun usia mereka yang sudah mencapai kepala empat, mereka masih sangat romantis.

"Gege…" panggil Heechul pelan.

"Hmm?"

"Apa gege yakin, uri Joongie tidak apa-apa?" tanya Heechul, gelisah. Hankyung mengecup lembut kepala belahan jiwanya yang telah menemaninya selama kurang lebih dua puluh tahun ini.

"Tentu, yeobo"

"Tapi… Mengapa Jaejoong harus menginap selama ini di apartemen Changmin? Apakah ia marah pada kita? Kau tahu, Jaejoong sedikit tertutup tentang perasaannya. Jaejoong-" Belum sempat Heechul menyelesaikan ucapannya, bibirnya telah dikecup sayang oleh Hankyung.

"Aku yang akan memastikan sendiri bahwa ia baik-baik saja, Heechulie. Kau tenang saja. Jaejoongie sudah dewasa, aku yakin ia bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya. Kalaupun ia tidak bisa, ada kita yang akan selalu mensupportnya, bukan?" ucap Hankyung berusaha menenangkan Heechul. Heechul hanya menghela nafas dalam. Ia berusaha mempercayai ucapan suaminya, walau sebenarnya hatinya menentangnya. Heechul yakin ada yang salah pada anak sulungnya itu, walau ia tidak tahu apa. Namun sebagai eomma, ia dapat merasakannya. Sama seperti dua tahun lalu, saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba menginginkan kembali ke Korea.

"Aku sungguh berharap Joongie baik-baik saja, Gege…"

.

.

.

"Iya Jung Changmin, aku sedari tadi berdiam di apartemenmu"

"_Kekeke, baguslah hyung. Tunggulah sebentar lagi, aku akan pulang ke apartemen"_

"Ne, LordChwang~"

"_Yaishh hyung, jangan sebutkan nama panggilan itu lagi!"_

"Wae? Bukankah kau dulu menyukainya, eoh?"

"_Dulu, ya dulu hyung. Aku membencinya sekarang"_

"Waeyo? Apa karena wanita-wanita Jepang itu suka menggodamu dengan nickname itu?"

"_Hum, itu kau tahu"_

Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan tawanya ketika ia mendengar jawaban Changmin. Memang, dulu Changmin sangat menyukai nickname itu. Teman sekelasnya yang memberikan nickname itu, karena memang menurut mereka Changmin itu 'dewa'. Dewa-nya pelajaran, dewa-nya makan, dewa-nya bermain playstation, sampai dewa-nya para perempuan. Tentu saja Changmin senang, dianggap 'dewa' oleh teman-temannya. Itu berarti ia yang terhebat, bukan?

Namun lama kelamaan, para fansnya yang gila itu –menurutnya- mulai menggodanya dengan nickname itu. Lord, yang juga bisa berarti master. Mereka menganggap Changmin itu adalah 'master' mereka. Kalian mengerti maksudku bukan? Hal ini membuat Changmin menjadi sangat membenci nama panggilan itu.

"Haahhh, sudahlah. Aku akan memasak untuk makan siang kita. Pulanglah segera"

"_Hum, arraseo hyung"_

"Hati-hati!"

"_Ne~"_

Jaejoong menutup telfon mereka. Ia beranjak dari kamar menuju dapur, sambil memikirkan apa yang akan ia masak untuk siang ini. Ia membuka kulkas, tempat penyimpanan bahan-bahan makanan.

"Hum… Nasi goreng kimchi? Tapi Changmin tidak memiliki kimchi. Hum… apa ya~" gumam Jaejoong sambil melihat-lihat isi kulkas si foodmonster.

TING TONG

Jaejoong menyerngitkan alisnya. Siapa yang datang bertamu? Tumben sekali Changmin kedatangan tamu. Segera ia menutup kulkas, lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Nuguya?" tanyanya pada intercom. Tentu saja ia tidak akan langsung membukakan pintu bagi si tamu, mengingat pesan Changmin tadi pagi untuk tidak membukakan pintu sembarang orang.

"_Eum… aku teman lama Changmin. Apa__kah__ Changmin ada di rumah?"_ Teman lama? Nugu? Batin Jaejoong.

"Mianhae, tapi Changmin masih di sekolah. Ia baru akan pulang. Apakah anda mau menunggunya sebentar?"

"_Ah ne…"_ jawab si tamu. Segera, Jaejoong membukakan pintu bagi si tamu. Sosok namja berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut ikal muncul di hadapannya. Ia merasa familiar dengan wajah ini.

"Annyeong haseyo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida" ucap tamu itu, sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya. Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Cho Kyuhyun….? AH! Ia ingat! Changmin pernah menunjukkan foto Kyuhyun padanya. Jaejoong tersenyum ketika mengingatnya.

"Ahhh, Kyuhyun-ssi. Nan Kim Jaejoong imnida. Changmin bercerita banyak tentangmu. Silahkan masuk" ucap Jaejoong senang, sambil mempersilakan Kyuhyun masuk. Tentu ia ingat Cho Kyuhyun, cinta pertama Changmin. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakannya jika dulu Changmin sering curhat padanya tentang Kyuhyun? Jaejoong sungguh tak menyangka ia dapat bertemu dengan Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Mianhae jika apartemen ini berantakan. Changmin jarang membersihkannya" ringis Jaejoong. Setelah mempersilahkan Kyuhyun duduk, Jaejoong meninggalkannya sebentar untuk mengambilkannya minuman. Kyuhyun terdiam. Bukankah ini namja cantik yang Changmin bawa pulang setelah mereka bertemu? Siapa dia? Apa hubungannya dengan Changmin? Mengapa dia bisa ada di apartemen Changmin? Apakah mereka tinggal bersama? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di benak Kyuhyun. Tak lama, Jaejoong kembali sambil membawa dua buah gelas teh.

"Mianhae ne, hanya ada teh di sini" ringis Jaejoong, lagi. Dalam hati ia merutuki Changmin yang ruang tamunya sangat berantakan ini. Padahal baru kemarin ia membereskannya. Pasti kemarin Chwang begadang di sini, batinnya.

"Ah ne, gwenchanha, Jaejoong-ssi. Gamsahamnida" setelah itu, mereka terdiam. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu, wajar bila mereka merasa _awkward_.

"Eer…. Tadi Jaejoong-ssi bilang, Changmin sering bercerita tentangku?" tanya Kyuhyun, memecah keheningan.

"Ah ne. Tenang saja, Changmin tidak pernah membicarakan yang buruk tentang Kyuhyun-ssi" canda Jaejoong, berusaha mencairkan suasana. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Tak ada salahnya bukan, jika ia mendekatkan diri dengan Kyuhyun? Lagi pula, sejak dulu ia sudah penasaran dengan seseorang yang sudah meluluhkan hati dingin Changmin ini.

"Kalian teman lama, bukan? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu apartemen Changmin?" tanya Jaejoong kemudian.

"Ahhh, kemarin Sabtu aku bertemu dengannya di tempatku bekerja. Lalu dia menjatuhkan ini" Kyuhyun menunjukkan sebuah gelang kulit berwarnakan coklat tua.

"Untung saja dia memberitahukan alamat apartemennya. Sehingga, aku bisa mengembalikannya. Karena kupikir, ini adalah benda yang berharga untukya" lanjut Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Ne, itu adalah gelang pemberian eommanya" jawab Jaejoong, membenarkan Kyuhyun.

"Mmmm…. Jaejoong-ssi, bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu-ragu.

"Ne, tanya saja" ucap Jaejoong ringan.

"Apakah Jaejoong-ssi dan Changmin tinggal bersama? Maaf jika aku terlalu lancang, karena kelihatannya kalian sangat dekat" tanya Kyuhyun malu-malu. Jaejoong terkekeh kecil mendengarnya.

"Aniaa, santai saja. Aku tidak tinggal bersama Changmin, kebetulan aku sedang menginap di apartemennya. Yah, kami memang sangat dekat. Dia sudah seperti adik sendiri bagiku" jawab Jaejoong apa adanya, sekaligus ingin melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. Dan ia menahan tawanya ketika melihat Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega ketika ia mengucapkan 'adik sendiri'.

'Geez, mereka berdua benar-benar' batinnya geli. Dan, kemudian mereka terjebak kembali dalam keheningan.

TING TONG.

Untung saja, suara bel itu menyelamatkan mereka dari situasi 'awkward'.

"Kurasa itu Changmin. Kau tunggu saja di sini, aku akan membukakan pintu untuknya" ucap Jaejoong, sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Ia langsung membukakan pintu. Dan benar saja, Changmin yang datang.

"Yah Chwang! Mengapa kau tidak cerita padaku jika kau sudah bertemu dengan cinta pertamamu, eoh?" pekik Jaejoong pelan. Changmin menyerngitkan dahinya.

"Dari mana hyung tahu?" tanyanya.

"Aishhh, dasar durhaka! Dia ada di dalam! Kyuhyun-ssi menunggumu!" ucap Jaejoong. Changmin mendelikkan matanya, lalu segera melesat masuk ke apartemennya.

"Kyu…?" tanyanya tak percaya, melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk dan melihatnya. Ia bertahan di posisi itu, sampai Jaejoong menepuk pundaknya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berpose seperti orang bodoh, hn? Cepat hampiri dia. Sepertinya ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu" bisik Jaejoong. Changmin segera tersadar, dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Changmin, berusaha cool walaupun hatinya berdebar-debar tak menentu.

"Err… Aku ingin mengembalikan dan membicarakan sesuatu padamu" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, sambil menunduk.

"Arraseo" jawab Changmin.

"Ehm, sepertinya kalian butuh ruang untuk berbicara? Chwang, sepertinya lebih baik bila kalian berbicara di lantai atas. Aku akan memasak untuk kalian berdua" ucap Jaejoong. Ia tak ingin mengganggu Changmin dan kekasih hatinya itu.

.

.

.

"Wae geurae?" tanya Changmin ketika mereka sudah berada di lantai atas.

"Ini…" ucap Kyuhyun, menyerahkan gelang coklat itu pada Changmin. Changmin melihatnya, lalu tersenyum kecil sambil menerimanya.

"Di mana kau menemukannya?"

"Kau menjatuhkannya ketika mencari Jaejoong-ssi di bar kemarin" jawab Kyuhyun datar. Changmin melirik Kyuhyun, bingung dengan jawabannya yang terkesan sedikit dingin. Apakah mungkin…?

"Joongie hyung bukan kekasihku. Ia sudah kuanggap hyung sendiri" ucap Changmin, seakan mengerti apa yang dipikiran Kyuhyun.

"Siapa yang peduli" Kyuhyun mencebilkan bibirnya. Changmin tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Jaejoong hyung itu room mateku saat aku berada di Jepang. Dia yang paling mengerti diriku, terutama masalahku dengan appa dan hyungie" ucap Changmin getir. Kyuhyun memang mengerti bahwa hubungan Changmin dengan keluarganya kurang baik. Namun, ketika berkata jika Jaejoong yang paling mengerti dirinya, ada perasaan tidak rela dalam hatinya.

"Gomawo, sudah menemukan dan mengembalikan gelang ini. Gelang ini sangat berarti bagiku" ujar Changmin, sembari memakainya.

"Eomma memberikannya ketika aku akan pindah ke Jepang. Katanya, gelang ini pengganti kehadiran appa yang sewaktu itu tidak ikut mengantarkanku" lanjut Changmin hambar, sambil mengelus pelan gelang yang sudah terpasang di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ahh kenapa aku jadi bercerita seperti ini" Changmin tertawa, lalu tersenyum.

"Sekali gomawo, Kyu" ucap Changmin tulus.

"Min... Bolehkah aku meminta tolong?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu... Sebentar lagi Sungmin hyung ulang tahun"

DEG

Sungmin? Lagi? Batin Changmin.

"Ani, aku tidak akan meminta tolong yang aneh-aneh. Aku hanya ingin memintamu menemaniku ke pesta ulang tahunnya. Itu pun jika kau tak keberatan" lanjutnya cepat, seakan dapat mendengar bisikan hati Changmin.

"Arraseo. Kapan?" jawab Changmin akhirnya, yang mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Hari Jumat besok. Acaranya pukul tujuh, pukul enam aku akan ke apartemenmu untuk menjemputmu" jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyuman lebar.

"Aniya, biar aku saja yang menjemputmu. Kau tinggal di mana?" tentunya sebagai seme sejati, ia tidak akan membiarkan calon uke-nya menjemputnya. Ahh~ calon uke? Changmin tersenyum sendiri membayangkannya.

"Eummm... Kau yakin?" ucap Kyuhyun ragu.

"Tentu saja" jawab Changmin tegas.

"Baiklah, biar aku SMS saja alamat apartemenku. Bolehkah aku meminta nomor HP mu?" tanya Kyuhyun malu-malu. Changmin menyeringai, walaupun ia berusaha agar tetap terlihat cool. Padahal, dalam hati ia bersorak senang. Sebuah kemajuan, Cho Kyuhyun meminta nomor HP-nya, bahkan dengan malu-malu seperti ini! Bolehkah ia berharap, walaupun hanya sedikit?

"Arra. Sini HP-mu, biar aku masukkan sendiri nomorku" jawab Changmin dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan.

'_You made my day, MyKyu'_

.

.

.

TBC

Yeayy update~

Walaupun tidak fast update, tapi tidak selama beberapa chapter terakhir ini kan kkk~

FF ini akan tamat di chapter 23 (4 chapter lagi). Jadi mohon sabar ya bagi yang menunggu FF ini, veect akan berusaha mengupdate FF ini secepat yang veect bisa.

.

Veect lihat banyak yang pro-kontra di reviews dan comment di wattpad. Ada yang belain yunho, ada yang belain jeje. Hahaha veect gamasalah kok, pandangan setiap orang kan memang beda. Veect malah senang, kalian nambah banyak ide buat veect. Santai saja, nanti semuanya bakal terjawab di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

Dan juga soal 'kepindahan' veect ke wattpad, tenang saja. Veect memang akan pindah ke wattpad, tapi tetap update di ffn kok. Veect ingin melestarikan ff yunjae yang mulai menipis di ffn~

Maaf juga, yang menganggap chapter sebelumnya kependekan huhu :( di chapter ini veect sudah usahakan untuk memperpanjang hehehe~ semoga tidak mengecewakan yaakk.

.

Maaf juga, veect gabisa jawab review kalian satu-satu :(

Tapi kalian bener-bener moodbooster buat veect. Apalagi fandom kita sedang dilanda berbagai masalah huhuhu. Semoga semuanya cepat selesai yak :')

Terimakasih untuk setiap review, follow, maupun favorite untuk FF ini ataupun veect. Saranghaee~~ *tebar lope lope di udara*

.

Thanks for reading, review please? ^^~


	20. Chapter 20

Title : Who Knows?

Author : veectjae

Cast :

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun,

Kim Junsu, Choi Seunghyun, dll (find it your self :p)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, School life

Pair : YJ

Length : Chaptered

_**WARNING: B x B**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

_**Preview last chapter**_

Youngwoon mendatangi Changmin untuk menanyakan keberadaan Jaejoong. Tentunya Changmin tidak menceritakan apa yang dialami Jaejoong. Namun, ia meminta Youngwoon untuk tidak membahas kejadian di bar dengan kedua orang tuanya. Kedua orang tuanya sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Jaejoong.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Kyuhyun mendatangi apartemen Changmin untuk mengembalikan gelang Changmin yang terjatuh di bar. Setelah itu ia meminta tolong kepada Changmin untuk menemaninya di pesta ulang tahun Sungmin. Tentunya Changmin bersedia. Ia senang Kyuhyun meminta nomor handphonenya, dan sedikit berharap Kyuhyun mulai membuka hati untuknya.

.

.

.

_**Chapter 20**_

"Kau yakin tak mau kuantar, hyung?"

"Eum, aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu tiga hari ini. Kau juga harus segera berangkat ke sekolah kan?"

"Kau tau kau tak pernah merepotkanku, hyung. Aku bisa mengantarmu terlebih dulu sebelum ke sekolah"

"Aniya, tak usah. Nanti kau telat. Lagipula aku sudah meminta Lee ahjussi menjemputku"

Setelah tiga hari menginap di apartemen Changmin, Jaejoong memutuskan pulang ke rumahnya. Ia pikir, tak ada gunanya 'melarikan diri' terlalu lama. Toh, mau tak mau, cepat atau lambat, Jaejoong harus menghadapi keluarganya dan juga Yunho.

"Cha, aku pulang dulu Chwang. Gomawo sudah 'menampungku' tiga hari ini" ucap Jaejoong sekali lagi ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di basement.

"Haishh kau ini hyung, seperti dengan orang lain saja. Sudah masuk sana, ahjumma pasti sudah sangat merindukanmu" jawab Changmin sambil mendorong Jaejoong pelan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Arraseo" Jaejoong tersenyum kecil dan memasuki mobilnya.

"Hati-hati ne hyung"

"Ne, kau juga. Belajar lah yang benar, aku akan meminjam catatanmu besok" ucap Jaejoong, setengah bercanda, setengah serius. Yah, ia sudah ketinggalan pelajaran selama dua hari. Mau tak mau, ia harus mengejarnya sendiri. Untung saja ada Changmin yang rajin kalau menyangkut soal pelajaran.

"Huhh, kau ini hyung. Kau harus ke apartemenku dan memasakkanku kalau ingin meminjam catatanku" balas Changmin tak kalah jahil.

"_Not a big deal, Chwang"_ Jaejoong kemudian melambaikan tangannya, dan menutup jendela mobilnya.

Waktunya kembali ke kehidupan normal, batin Jaejoong sambil memperhatikan Changmin yang sedang melambaikan tangannya melalui spion.

.

.

.

"Umma, aku pulang" ujar Jaejoong setengah berteriak ketika masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Heechul yang mendengarnya segera berlari ke arah Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat.

"Joongieee bogoshipo!" pekik Heechul sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jaejoong ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Ummaa~~" rengek Jaejoong, tanda bahwa ia tidak menyukainya. Ia melepaskan pelukan Heechul.

"Yaishhh kau ini! Umma merindukanmu sayang~~~" kali ini gantian Heechul yang merengek, lalu kembali memeluk Jaejoong erat. Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas, dan akhirnya memilih untuk balik memeluk ummanya.

"Aku juga merindukan umma" gumamnya di leher sang umma.

"Hahh kalian ini, sama saja. Appa selalu dilupakan" ucap Hankyung, yang ternyata ada di belakang mereka.

"Eh, ada appa? Appa tidak bekerja?" tanya Jaejoong sambil melepaskan pelukan Heechul perlahan.

"Appa tidak bekerja karena anak appa yang satu ini kabur dari rumah selama tiga hari" jawab Hankyung sambil mencubit pelan hidung Jaejoong.

"Yaaa appa! Aku tidak kabur!" pekik Jaejoong tidak terima. Hankyung hanya terkekeh pelan, lalu memeluk sang anak lembut.

"Appa merindukanmu, Joongie" ucap Hankyung pelan. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil dan memeluk sang appa.

"Joongie juga merindukan appa" gumamnya manja. Yah, Jaejoong bisa berubah menjadi anak yang sangat manja jika bersama appanya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa lebih dekat dan nyaman ketika bersama sang ayah.

"Haish, sekarang ganti eomma yang dilupakan. Sudahlah, eomma akan menyiapkan makan siang untuk kalian saja" dengus Heechul kesal, walaupun senyuman tetap terpatri di wajah mulusnya.

"Jadi anak appa tiga hari ini kenapa, hm?" tanya Hankyung, berbisik. Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya di ceruk leher sang ayah.

Mencoba mencari kenyamanan dan keamanan.

Hankyung menghela nafas dalam. Anaknya yang satu ini memang mirip dengannya, sedikit susah untuk menceritakan isi hatinya. Jadi ia bisa memahami bagaimana Jaejoong saat ini. Hankyung mengelus kepala Jaejoong pelan dan penuh kasih sayang. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Kau tahu, Joongie. Appa selalu di sini untuk menjagamu. _If someone break your heart, I'll break __his __face"_ ucap Hankyung lembut namun tegas. Siapa yang rela melihat anaknya disakiti orang lain, sementara ia sebagai orang tua selalu berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk anaknya?

Jaejoong berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tangisnya. Sungguh, ia tersentuh dengan ucapan appanya.

Ia bersyukur memiliki seorang appa yang sangat menyayanginya. Tidak hanya appanya, namun juga eomma, dongsaeng, dan teman juga. Jaejoong sungguh bersyukur memiliki mereka yang selalu menyayangi dan mendukungnya sepenuh hati.

"Yaahhh, Joongie! Kau tidak berniat untuk membantu eomma?" teriak Heechul dari dapur. Jaejoong segera melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap sang appa. Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat, lalu tertawa bersamaan.

"Kka, bantulah eommamu sebelum Cinderella itu mengamuk" kikik Hankyung. Jaejoong tertawa kecil, lalu berjalan ke dapur untuk membantu ibunya.

Walaupun dalam hati kecilnya, ia ingin sekali berlari memeluk sang appa dan menumpahkan tangisnya di bahu tegap yang selalu membuatnya nyaman itu.

Ingin sekali Jaejoong menceritakan apa yang ia alami, apa yang menghantuinya selama ini.

Tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak siap untuk membagikan pedih itu kepada orang lain. Jaejoong tidak siap melihat orang yang ia sayangi ikut bersedih atas penderitaannya. Tidak, ia tidak menginginkan hal itu.

Ia melanjutkan jalannya dengan senyuman kecil, walaupun hati pedihnya berteriak,

_Joongie patah hati, appa__…__.._

.

.

.

Jaejoong masih di alam mimpinya ketika kembaran yang sangat ia sayangi ini masuk begitu saya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas Jaejoong. Ingin sekali rasanya Jaejoong menjambak rambut panjang Youngwoon kalau saja ia tidak ingat kalau kembarannya ini sangat cengeng.

Jaejooong masih saja menatap kesal Youngwoon yang sedang duduk di pinggiran kasur. Ia tersenyum polos seperti anak kecil, merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"Apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun, Kim Youngwoon? Huh?" dengus Jaejoong kesal.

"Hehehehe mianhae Joongie hyung sayang, aku hanya terlalu senang karena kau telah pulang~~ Kyaaa aku merindukanmu kembaranku tercintaaa!" pekik Youngwoon senang. Ia menjatuhkan diri ke arah Jaejoong, memeluk kakak kembarnya dengan erat.

"Kau ini" gumam Jaejoong pelan, membiarkan Youngwoon memeluk dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

"Hyung..." ucap Youngwoon beberapa saat setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Hmmm?" jawab Jaejoong sambil menguap.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Youngwoon ragu-ragu. Jaejoong terdiam sesaat lalu menoleh ke arah adiknya. Ia mengangguk seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Jinjja gwenchana?" ulang Youngwoon memastikan. Jaejoong menatap lamat wajah saudara yang sangat ia sayangi ini.

"Hum, _you don't need to worry, Woon-ie_" jawab Jaejoong lembut. Youngwoon menghela nafas. Ia meraih tangan Jaejoong yang terasa dingin dan meremasnya perlahan, seakan menyalurkan kekuatan.

"Jangan bersedih lagi, hyung. Kecewa dan patah hati adalah hal biasa dalam sebuah hubungan. Aku merindukan hyungie yang walaupun pendiam, senyumnya membuatku merasa damai. Tidak seperti sekarang. Senyummu terlihat menyedihkan."

DEG

Hati Jaejoong tertohok mendengar ucapan Youngwoon.

Benarkan saat ini senyumnya terlihat menyedihkan?

Padahal ia sudah berusaha untuk menutupi luka hatinya sendiri, agar tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Mengapa Youngwoon dapat melihat rasa sakitnya?

"Ada saat di mana emosi itu sebaiknya diluapkan, hyung. Terbukalah pada kami, setidaknya padaku" Tepukan Youngwoon di pundak Jaejoong menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengacak gemas rambut Youngwoon.

"Aigooo, adikku sudah besar, eoh?" Jaejoong terkekeh pelan. Youungwoon memekik kesal.

"Hish, hyung! Aku berusaha memberimu nasehat, tapi kau malah seperti ini! Lihat saja!" delik Youngwoon sembari mendengus kesal. Ia bergumam, mengutuki kakaknya yang susah untuk diberi nasehat ini.

Jaejoong kembali terkekeh puas melihat saudara satu-satunya kesal seperti ini. Youngwoon melirik ke arah Jaejoong. Ia tak dapat menahan senyumnya, melihat Jaejoong dapat tertawa dengan lepas. Setidaknya, ia dapat sedikit menghibur kakak kembarnya.

TOK TOK

"Biar aku saja yang membukakan" ucap Youngwoon lalu beranjak dari kasur.

"Waeyo?" Youngwoon melongokkan kepalanya keluar dan maid yang mengetuk pintu itu membungkukkan badannya.

"Ada Tuan Hyunjoong di ruang tamu. Tuan Hyunjoong ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Muda" Youngwoon memutar matanya malas.

Ia sedang tidak dalam mood untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Apalagi, semenjak terakhir ia bercerita kepada Jaejoong, hubungannya juga tak kunjung membaik. Bahkan, Youngwoon merasa Hyunjoong semakin menjauh dan menghindarinya.

Panas hatinya, melihat Hyunjoong memilih untuk berpergian dengan wanita itu. Iya, Youngwoon mendapat kabar bahwa kekasihnya itu pergi dengan wanita yang sama saat Youngwoon melihat Hyunjoong di toko buku.

Skripsi? Cih, Youngwoon tak akan mempercayai akal busuk Hyunjoong lagi.

"Arraseo. Aku akan turun sebentar lagi. Katakan padanya untuk menungguku" ucap Youngwoon akhirnya. Maid itu kembali membungkuk kemudian pergi dari hadapannya. Youngwoon menghela nafas panjang, lalu kembali masuk ke kamar Jaejoong.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong. Youngwoon hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda bahwa ia sedang kesal.

"Hyunjoong hyung, hmm?" tebak Jaejoong. Youngwoon menganggukkan kepalanya lesu.

"Masih bertengkar?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Molla. Dia seperti menghindariku. Aku sudah malas berhadapan dengannya" Jaejoong tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan adiknya ini. Baru beberapa menit lalu ia menjadi bijak seperti orang dewasa dan sekarang ia kembali bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang marah karena tidak boleh memakan permen.

"Kau ini. Bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kecewa dan patah hati dalam sebuah hubungan adalah hal biasa?" goda Jaejoong.

"Ishhh, hyungie! Ini berbedaaa~" rengek Youngwoon. Jaejoong tertawa semakin lebar. Sungguh, menggoda Youngwoon adalah hal paling menyenangkan di dunia ini. Reaksinya sungguh lucu. Tak tega, Jaejoong akhirnya menghentikan tawanya setelah beberapa saat.

"Arraseo, arraseo. Kka, sekarang kau temui Hyunjoong hyung terlebih dahulu. Masalah kalian masih dapat dibicarakan, bukan? Siapa tahu semua ini hanya salah paham. Kalau Hyunjoong hyung sudah tidak mencintaimu, mana mungkin ia kemari untuk menemuimu?" Youngwoon tetap diam di tempatnya berdiri. Jaejoong menghela nafas.

"Woon-ie..." ucap Jaejoong lembut.

"Aishh, arraseo. Aku kalah. Aku akan turun" ucap Youngwoon setengah malas, setengah frustasi. Sungguh, ia tidak siap menemui kekasih yang hampir tak pernah menemuinya selama 2 bulan ini.

"Good boy" ucap Jaejoong senang. Ia mengacak rambut Youngwoon asal sembari tersenyum jahil.

"Yahh, hyung! Kau kira aku anjing?" pekik Youngwoon kesal. Jaejoong terbahak, lalu mendorong Youngwoon ke arah pintu keluar.

"Cha, selesaikan masalahmu dulu, baru kau boleh masuk ke kamarku lagi!"

BLAM

Jaejoong menutup pintu setelah Youngwoon keluar dari kamarnya. Ia tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh ia bersyukur memiliki kembaran yang luar biasa, yang dapat menjadi _moodbooster_-nya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang, sebelum menjatuhkan badannya di atas kasur. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, berusaha menangkan hatinya yang terasa tidak tenang setelah mendengar nasehat Youngwoon. Hati kecilnya terus bertanya,

_Benarkah senyumku terlihat menyedihkan? Apakah aku terlalu tertutup?_

.

.

.

Changmin duduk bersandar di bahu sang eomma. Rasanya sudah sangat lama ia tidak bermanja-manja dengan ibunya. Ya, hari ini Changmin memutuskan untuk pulang ke mansion Jung. Bagaimanapun, ia masih menyayangi sang bunda. Ia tak tega meninggalkan eommanya sendirian di rumah, apalagi saat ini appanya sedang pergi ke Jepang untuk urusan bisnis.

"Hyung-mu di mana, Min?" tanya Taehee.

"Molla" gumam Changmin sambil merebahkan kepalanya di paha sang eomma. Taehee tersenyum senang, kemudian mengelus perlahan dahi Changmin. Changmin memejamkan matanya, berusaha mencari kedamaian.

Aahhh, Taehee sungguh merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Dulu, keluarganya memang semanis ini.

Berkumpul bersama di ruang keluarga yang terasa hangat. Changmin yang bermanja-manja dengannya sambil memainkan miniatur pesawat kesukaannya, Yunho yang sibuk dengan komiknya atau sedang mengerjakan tugas di lantai, dan Jihoon yang meminum kopinya sambil terkadang membantu Yunho mengerjakan tugasnya.

Entah apa yang merusak kebahagiaan keluarga kecil mereka.

Sesungguhnya, harapan Taehee mulai bertumbuh ketika melihat hubungan kedua putranya mulai membaik. Namun, sepertinya harapan itu kembali pupus. Changmin kembali tinggal di apartemennya sejak beberapa hari lalu dan Yunho yang terlihat menghindar ketika Taehee menanyakan tentang Changmin.

"Kalian bertengkar lagi, eoh?" tanya Taehee lembut. Changmin hanya menggumam asal, matanya terasa berat. Taehee hanya dapat tersenyum miris. Dalam hati ia percaya, suatu saat nanti keluarga kecilnya akan kembali seperti sedia kala. Pasti.

.

.

.

Yunho melangkah masuk ke dalam mansion kediamannya. Kakinya membeku di tempat ketika menemukan eommanya sedang menonton TV di ruang keluarga dengan Changmin yang tertidur di pangkuannya. Sesekali Taehee mengelus dahi Changmin penuh kasih.

Dada Yunho terasa sesak melihatnya.

Semenjak beranjak besar, ia tidak pernah merasakan betapa menyenangkannya bermanja-manja dengan sang eomma. Yunho hanya dapat mendengus, lalu mendekati eommanya.

"Changmin pulang, eomma?" tanya Yunho dari belakang Taehee. Taehee menolehkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum ketika melihat Yunho.

"Ne. Kamu dari mana, hmm? Tumben tidak mengabari" tanya Taehee sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sisinya, mengisyaratkan Yunho untuk duduk di sampingnya. Namun Yunho menggeleng perlahan.

"Mianhae eomma, aku tadi ada latihan basket mendadak. Aku mandi dulu eomma, badanku terasa lengket semua" ujar Yunho kemudian berlalu dari ruang keluarga. Ia menaiki tangga, masuk ke kamarnya.

Yunho tidak berbohong soal latihan basket itu, namun saat latihan pun ia tidak dapat berfokus. Benaknya masih dipenuhi oleh Jaejoong dan rasa bersalah yang melingkupinya.

Ia tak tahu apalagi yang harus ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan kata maaf dari Jaejoong.

Bagaimana bisa ia meminta maaf pada Jaejoong, jika ia saja tidak tahu di mana Jaejoong?

Yunho menghela nafas, lalu melepas pakaiannya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia menghidupkan shower dan membiarkan tetesan-tetesan air itu membasahi tubuhnya.

Ia mendongakkan wajahnya sambil memejamkan mata. Beraharap, air ini dapat mendinginkan hatinya yang panas.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengalah demi Jaejoong"

.

.

.

Yunho memantapkan hatinya untuk mengetuk kamar Changmin.

TOK TOK TOK

Tak lama kemudian, pintu itu terbuka. Changmin menyerngit heran melihat Yunho yang berada di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Wae?"

"Begitukah caramu memperlakukan tamu, Jung Changmin?" tanya Yunho sarkistik.

"Ck, aku sedang tidak berminat untuk berdebat denganmu hyung" Changmin hampir saja menutup pintu kembali, namun Yunho menahannya.

"Sebentar saja, Min" Changmin mendengus.

"Masuk" Changmin membuka pintunya, lalu meninggalkan Yunho dan kembali ke kamarnya. Yunho melangkah masuk ke kamar adiknya.

Ini pertama kalinya Yunho masuk ke kamar Changmin setelah sekian lama. Sudah banyak berubah.

Tidak ada lagi kamar Changmin yang dipenuhi oleh gambar-gambar makanan, kamarnya sekarang bernuansa hitam-putih. Dan Yunho mengakui bahwa Changmin memang memiliki jiwa seni yang tinggi, melihat dari kamarnya yang ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga membuat penghuninya betah.

"Waeyo?" tanya Changmin setelah duduk di kasurnya. Yunho menghela nafasnya.

"Aku ingin bicara baik-baik denganmu"

"Tentang Jaejoong hyung?" tebak Changmin tepat.

"Dimana ia, Min? Sungguh, aku menyesal dengan apa yang kulakukan tempo hari" ucap Yunho. Changmin terdiam.

"Tolong, Min. Aku ingin meminta maaf" Changmin menolehkan kepalanya ke Yunho. Tolong? Baru kali ini Yunho meminta tolong padanya, setelah sekian lama.

"Hari ini Jaejoong hyung sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Mungkin besok ia akan masuk sekolah" jelasnya singkat. Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Kurasa Jaejoong hyung tidak akan semudah itu memaafkanmu, hyung" Changmin memecah keheningan.

"Ya, aku tahu kala itu memang berlebihan"

"Bukan, bukan hanya karena apa yang kau lakukan hyung. Ini lebih kepada... trauma masa lalu Jaejoong hyung" Changmin berujar pelan. Yunho menyerngitkan alisnya, menatap Changmin bingung.

"Trauma?"

"Aku rasa aku tak berhak untuk menceritakannya. Ada baiknya apabila Jaejoong hyung yang menceritakannya sendiri" Changmin beranjak dari kasurnya, lalu mengambil jaket yang tersampirkan di kursi.

"Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan padamu, hyung. Aku ada janji dengan temanku" ucap Changmin lalu melangkah keluar kamarnya. Yunho tidak menyahut.

"Oh ya, hyung. Saranku, jangan tanyakan tentang trauma itu pada Jaejoong hyung sementara ini. Jika kau tidak menginginkan masalah ini semakin runyam" Changmin menolehkan wajahnya sekali lagi, sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya.

Yunho termenung di kamar adiknya. Trauma? Sejak kapan Jaejoong memiliki trauma? Seberapa banyak hal yang masih belum ia ketahui dari Jaejoong?

.

.

.

Youngwoon menatap datar Hyunjoong yang duduk di depannya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di taman belakang kediaman Kim. Youngwoon memang sengaja membawa Hyunjoong ke sini, karena ia pikir tempat ini lebih private ketimbang ruang tamu. Keduanya terdiam sampai akhirnya Hyunjoong mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

Ia menaruhnya di meja, mendorongnya mendekat ke arah Youngwoon.

"Siapa?" tanya Hyunjoong tajam. Youngwoon menyerngit. Itukan fotonya dengan Changmin saat ia menanyakan keberadaan hyungnya kemarin.

Jika dalam keadaan normal, ia akan menggoda Hyunjoong, karena baginya Hyunjoong yang sedang cemburu itu sangatlah menggemaskan. Tapi, ia sedang tidak dalam mood baik untuk meladeni kekasih, oh yang mungkin sebentar lagi menjadi mantan kekasih.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Youngwoon singkat. Hyunjoong menggeram.

"Bagaimana bisa ini bukan urusanku? Kau kekasihku, Kim Youngwoon!" ujar Hyunjoong dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi.

"Kau masih menganggapku kekasihmu, eh? Setelah mendiamkanku selama sebulan ini" balas Youngwoon tak mau kalah.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan skripsiku, Woon! Dan itu tidak menjadi alasan untukmu agar bisa selingkuh!" Youngwoon tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi.

"Selingkuh huh? Kau menuduhku selingkuh, sementara kau selalu berduaan dengan wanita itu! Aku berusaha mengerti kesibukanmu, tapi kau malah bepergian dengan wanita yang tidak ku ketahui, bahkan kau juga tidak pernah menceritakannya seperti biasa! Sekarang siapa yang selingkuh, aku atau kamu?"

Youngwoon mengeluarkan isi hatinya dengan penuh emosi. Ia tidak terima, bagaimana bisa ia dituduh berselingkuh dengan Changmin? Foto itu tidak membuktikan apapun, apalagi di foto itu Youngwoon dan Changmin hanya berdiri berhadap-hadapan tanpa suatu interaksi yang mesra ataupun intim. Sungguh, Youngwoon benar-benar ingin membunuh orang yang mengirimkan foto itu pada Hyunjoong.

Hyunjoong hanya terdiam. Bibirnya kelu. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskan semuanya pada Youngwoon.

"Sudahlah. Kau juga tidak dapat menjelaskannya, kan?" Youngwoon menghela nafas.

"Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini, Hyunjoong hyung. Aku tidak bisa mengerti kesibukanmu terus-menerus, tanpa penjelasan darimu. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau benar-benar sibuk mengerjakan skripsi, ataukah kau sibuk berselingkuh." Ucapan Youngwoon membuat Hyunjoong kembali menatapnya tajam.

"Putus? Tidak, kau tidak bisa memutuskanku sepihak, Youngwoon! Aku benar-benar tidak berselingkuh dengan Yura!" ucap Hyunjoong cepat.

"Oh, jadi namanya Yura? Lalu jika tidak berselingkuh, mengapa kau selalu berduaan dengannya? Jika memang teman, mengapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku?

Kau tahu sendiri, aku tidak pernah masalah dengan pertemananmu karena kau selalu menceritakannya padaku, dan aku percaya. Yubin, Chaeyoung, Jinhee, Jinah, Soeun, aku tahu perempuan-perempuan yang memang dekat dan menjadi sahabatmu. Tapi Yura? Kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku, Hyun" ucap Youngwoon melemah, suaranya mulai bergetar.

Hyunjoong mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat. Dirinya merasa bersalah, membuat kekasih yang sangat dicintainya menjadi sesedih ini. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak dapat menjelaskan apapun untuk saat ini.

"Sudahlah. Pulanglah, kita akhiri semua ini" ucap Youngwoon pelan dengan air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Hyunjoong mendesah pelan, sebelum kemudian berdiri dan mendekat ke Youngwoon. Ia mengelus pelan rambut Youngwoon yang sedang menunduk dengan kedua tangan yang menangkup menutupi wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Luv. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Maaf membuatmu menangis. Maaf menuduhmu tanpa alasan" ucap Hyunjoong pelan. Ia mengangkat tangannya sebentar untuk menghapus setetes air mata yang keluar.

"Baiklah, aku pulang. Kurasa kau, ah tidak. Kita butuh waktu untuk berpikir dengan kepala dingin. Tapi satu yang pasti, hubungan kita tidak berakhir" ucap Hyunjoong tegas. Ya, ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk tidak memaksakan diri membicarakan semuanya sekarang, saat kekasihnya sedang emosi.

"Aku pamit" ucapnya pelan, lalu menunduk untuk mengecup kepala Youngwoon dan mendekapnya. Youngwoon tidak menolak, namun juga tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Hyunjoong melepaskannya setelah beberapa lama, lalu beranjak pergi.

Segera setelah Hyunjoong pergi, Youngwoon menekuk kedua lututnya, mendekapnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua kakinya. Ia menumpahkan segala kesedihan, kekecewaan, dan kekesalan yang ia rasakan satu bulan ini.

Youngwoon tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Ia berhadap, Hyunjoong dapat menjelaskan sesuatu tentang tingkahnya satu bulan ini. Sedikit saja, dan Youngwoon akan merasa lebih tenang. Tapi apa? Hyunjoong hanya berkata

'Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang'

Lalu kapan ia akan menjelaskannya pada Youngwoon? Setelah hubungan mereka kandas? Bahu Youngwoon bergetar, ia menangis dalam diam. Menangisi kisah cintanya yang menyedihkan.

.

.

.

Changmin menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah gedung apartemen. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat Kyuhyun berlari kecil ke arah mobilnya. Changmin segera turun, lalu berkata

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru, Kyu" Kyuhyun berdiri di hadapannya sambil sedikit terengah.

"Apakah kau menunggu lama?" tanya Kyuhyun. Changmin tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Masuklah" ucap Changmin seraya membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih" Kyuhyun pun masuk ke dalam mobil. Changmin pun ikut masuk ke mobilnya, setelah menutupkan pintu untuk Kyuhyun. Ia pun segera melajukan mobilnya ke kediaman Sungmin.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku, Min. Juga, terima kasih sudah bersedia menjemputku" ucap Kyuhyun beberapa saat kemudian. Changmin terkekeh, lalu mengacak pelan surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun.

"Berhentilah mengucapkan terima kasih, Kyu. Baru beberapa menit kau bersamaku, dan kau sudah mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak tiga kali" ucap Changmin geli. Kyuhyun mengulum senyumnya.

"Ku rasa aku akan banyak merepotkanmu malam ini" ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kalau begitu, aku senang dapat direpotkan olehmu" balas Changmin tanpa dapat menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya. Sudah lama sekali rasanya mereka dapat menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti ini.

"Kau ini Min, dari dulu sampai sekarang tetap saja pandai membuatku merasa berhutang budi padamu" gerutu Kyuhyun, bercanda. Changmin tertawa. Mereka pun menghabiskan perjalanan ke rumah Sungmin dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan, sembari sesekali tertawa.

Tak lama kemudian mereka pun sampai di tujuan. Changmin turun untuk membukakan Kyuhyun pintu. Kyuhyun turun dengan sedikit ragu. Ia membawa sebuah kotak berhiaskan pita berwarna biru di tangannya.

Kyuhyun menatap rumah Sungmin cukup lama. Lalu menatap kotak kado yang ia bawa. Ia terlihat ragu. Entahlah, Kyuhyun tidak yakin ia dapat menghadapi Sungmin dan Saeun.

Changmin yang melihatnya ragu, menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun perlahan. Ia menggenggamnya dengan erat, namun tidak menyakitkan. Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapai Changmin tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Kita hadapi bersama" bisik Changmin, menenangkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun tidak dapat menahan senyumnya. Kata-kata Changmin seolah menjadi penyemangat baginya. Ia pun memantapkan hatinya, kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam.

Sesampainya di dalam, sudah banyak orang yang datang. Mereka duduk di suatu meja putih yang sangat panjang.

"Jja, temui Sungmin hyung terlebih dahulu" ucap Changmin sambil menarik pelan tangan Kyuhyun yang masih setia digenggamnya. Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti langkah Changmin.

"Oh, annyeong, Kyu!" sapa Sungmin ketika melihat mereka berdua. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecut, melihat Sungmin merangkul pinggang istrinya.

"Eoh, kau Changmin bukan?" tanya Sungmin ketika sudah di dekat mereka.

"Ne hyung, annyeong haseyo. Lama tidak berjumpa" sapa Changmin ramah dan sopan.

"Ahhh, benar kau Changmin! Wahh, kau tumbuh menjadi sangat tinggi! Bagaimana kabar hyungmu?" Changmin tersenyum tipis. Ya, ia memang cukup mengenal Sungmin. Mengingat, saat kecil ia kerap menemani eommanya berkunjung ke panti asuhan. Mereka berduapun mengobrol-obrol sebentar.

"Ini kenalkan, istriku. Mungkin kalian sudah saling mengenal, tapi aku belum mengenalkan padamu secara resmi" ucap Sungmin kemudian. Saeun pun mengulurkan tangannya, untuk berkenalan

"Annyeong haseyo, Kim Saeun imnida. Aku anak dari salah satu pengurus panti, kalau kau lupa" Changmin pun tertawa mendengarnya kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Saeun dan memperkenalkan diri. Mereka pun kembali mengobrol.

"Jadi, kau kemari bersama Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin kemudian.

"Ne, hyung" jawab Changmin.

"Yahh, Cho Kyuhyun! Mengapa kau tidak memberitahukanku sebelumnya?" ucap Sungmin pura-pura kesal.

"Hish hyung, kami juga baru bertemu minggu lalu" cebil Kyuhyun yang disambut tawa oleh mereka bertiga.

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk. Sepertinya aku menahan kalian terlalu lama" ujar Sungmin kemudian.

"Ah hyung, ini kado untukmu. Saengil chukkaeyo" ucap Kyuhyun tulus sembari memberikan kotak kado yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

"Gomawo, saengie" ucap Sungmin dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Changmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan berdampingan kemudian bergabung di meja panjang itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Changmin setelah mereka duduk.

"Lebih baik. Terimakasih, Min" ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum. Mereka pun menikmati pestanya, walaupun terkadang Kyuhyun harus menahan sesak di dadanya ketika melihat Sungmin dan Saeun bermesraan.

"Ehm" Sungmin berada di ujung meja sambil menggandeng Saeun. Para tamu undangan yang hadir seketika terdiam, sadar bahwa tuan rumah akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Terima kasih sudah datang ke pesta kecil ini. Malam ini, kami berdua ingin sedikit membagikan kebahagiaan kami kepada kalian semua, teman-teman kamu tercinta" Sungmin berhenti sejenak, lalu menatap Saeun penuh cinta.

"Istriku, Saeun sedang mengandung buah hati kami. Sekarang kandungannya sudah menginjak minggu ketiga"

Tubuh Kyuhyun seketika menegang. Dadanya terasa semakin sesak. Changmin yang menyadari hal itu segera menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Kyuhyun.

"Aku harap anak kami dapat tumbuh dengan baik hingga ia lahir. Mohon doanya" lanjut Sungmin tersenyum lebar sambil mengelus perut Saeun yang masih rata, kemudian mengecup sayang istrinya itu.

Mata Kyuhyun mulai berair. Ia kira, ia sudah dapat merelakan hyungnya itu bersama sang istri. Tapi nyatanya, rasa dalam hatinya tidak dapat dibohongi. Ada perasaan tidak rela, ketika Sungmin merangkul, menatap, dan mengecup Saeun penuh cinta. Apalagi, di dalam perut Saeun sudah tumbuh buah hati, bukti cinta mereka.

"Min... Bisakah kita pulang sekarang?" pintu Kyuhyun dengan suara lirih dan bergetar. Changmin segera mengangguk dan berdiri. Ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun sebentar untuk berpamitan pada Sungmin.

"Hyung, aku dan Kyuhyun pulang duluan ne. Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak badan. Mianhae tidak dapat mengikuti pestanya hingga akhir" ucap Changmin.

"Ah ne, gwenchana. Aku titip anak itu padamu, ne. Dia memang sering kelelahan. Semoga dia tidak merepotkanmu terlalu banyak" jawab Sungmin.

"Tentu saja, hyung. Tenang saja, aku juga menyayangi Kyuhyun seperti hyung menyayanginya. Jadi tidak masalah jika dia merepotkanku"

"Terima kasih, Changmin" Changmin hanya tersenyum tipis lalu berbalik, ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ah hyung, selamat untukmu dan Saeun Nuna. Semoga anak kalian bisa tumbuh dengan baik" ucap Changmin dengan senyumnya.

"Terima kasih" Sungmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan dari raut wajahnya. Tentu saja ia bahagia, istri yang sangat dicintainya akhirnya mengandung buah hati mereka.

Changmin mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kyuhyun yang sedang menunduk. Kyuhyun pun mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya sudah basah. Pipinya memerah. Changmin mengelus pipi gembilnya, menghapus air matanya.

"Jangan menangis di sini. Ayo pulang" ajak Changmin. Changmin segera menggandeng Kyuhyun agar mereka cepat keluar. Mereka berdua pun segera masuk ke mobil.

Segera setelah di mobil, Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun. Tangisan Kyuhyun makin menjadi dalam pelukannya. Changmin hanya terdiam sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Kyuhyun.

Cukup lama mereka bertahan di posisi itu. Changmin akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya setelah dirasa Kyuhyun cukup tenang. Mata Kyuhyun terlihat merah dan bengkak. Changmin mengusap perlahan bekas air matanya.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Kau tenangkan dirimu dulu" ucap Changmin kemudian. Ia melajukan mobilnya sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua terdiam selama perjalanan. Sesekali, Changmin mengusap punggung tangan Kyuhyun untuk menenangkannya.

"Jja, sudah sampai. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai apartemenmu" ucap Changmin namun tangannya ditahan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ania. Tidak perlu. Aku bisa masuk sendiri" balas Kyuhyun lemah. Changmin terdiam melihatnya. Ia turun, dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku malam ini, Min. Maaf aku banyak merepotkanmu" Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum. Changmin menatapnya lama, lalu memeluknya dan berbisik.

"_Be strong, _Kyu. Aku tahu kamu pasti bisa melewati semua ini. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingku. Jika kau membutuhkan apapun, hubungi aku saja. Aku akan segera menuju tempatmu"

Changmin melepas pelukannya.

"Masuklah. Aku akan menunggumu sampai masuk" ucap Changmin lembut dan mendorong Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun pun berjalan masuk ke gedung apartemennya. Berbagai hal melintas di otaknya. Namun bukan tentang Sungmin, melainkan tentang Changmin.

Bagaimana bisa Changmin sebaik itu padanya? Padahal, selama ini ia sudah menyakiti hati Changmin. Ia selalu menolak Changmin, tanpa berusaha membuka hatinya untuk Changmin.

Apakah semua orang yang jatuh cinta sebaik Changmin? Ia tidak keberatan direpotkan olehnya. Bahkan, ia menjanjikan dirinya selalu berada di sisi Kyuhyun. Namun, ia tak pernah berada di sisi Changmin ketika Changmin sedang jatuh.

'_Mengapa kau bertingkah seperti ini, Min? Apakah... aku pantas kau perjuangkan?"_

_._

_._

_._

TBC

Finally update~

Huweeehhh maafkan veect yang sangat lamban update-nya. Tugas sekolah semakin banyak dan veect sedikit kesusahan mengatur waktu OTL apalagi kemarin keyboard laptop sempat error, jadi semakin tidak mood untuk melanjutkan ff ini :"""

Sebenarnya chapter ini sudah setengah jadi beberapa bulan lalu. Namun ada beberapa bagian yang kurang 'sreg', sehingga harus veect ulang. Dan baru bisa diselesaikan saat liburan ini...

.

Veect mengucapkan beribu minta maaf sekaligus terimakasih kepada semua readers yang sudah membaca dan menunggu ff Who Knows ini. Semua reviews dari kalian menjadi penyemangat veect ^^

Sebagai permintaan maaf dari veect, chapter ini sengaja veect buat lebih panjang dari pada yang biasanya. Kalau biasanya hanya 2k-3k words, chapter ini veect buat menjadi 4k words. Semoga bisa mengobati kerinduan kalian pada ff ini :) Maaf belum ada yunjae moment di chapter ini huhuhu :"

.

Maaf bila kedepannya veect tidak bisa fast update seperti dulu ((ah... rindu jaman SMP yang punya banyak waktu luang :"" )). Tapi veect usahakan untuk update satu bulan sekali. Usahakan ya, bukan janji, hehehe.

Sekali lagi, terimakasih untuk semua readers, baik yang follow, favorite, review, ataupun siders. Veect sayang kalian semua *cium satu-satu*

Jangan lupa follow veect di wattpad ya (veectjae). Untuk project ff-ff baru, veect akan update di wattpad. Tapi di ffn tetap update kok, hanya didahulukan di wattpad terlebih dahulu, hehehe.

Oh ya, selamat natal bagi teman-teman semua yang merayakan! Dan juga, selamat tahun baru! ^^

Dan...

HAPPY 13th ANNIVERSARY, URI DONG BANG SHIN KI! Always keep the faith :*

.

Thanks for reading, review(s) please? ^^~


	21. Chapter 21

Title : Who Knows?

Author : veectjae

Cast :

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun,

Kim Junsu, Choi Seunghyun, dll (find it your self :p)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, School life

Pair : YJ

Length : Chaptered

_**WARNING: B x B**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

_**Preview last chapter**_

Jaejoong akhirnya kembali ke rumahnya dan ia merasakan kekuatan dari keluarganya. Ia mulai merasa lebih baik.

Hyunjoong datang ke rumah Youngwoon dan menuduhnya berselingkuh dengan Changmin karena sebuah foto, Youngwoon yang merasa emosi balik menyerang Hyunjoong dan meminta penjelasan atas 'hilangnya' Hyunjoong selama dua bulan ini, namun Hyunjoong tidak dapat menjelaskannya. Tentu hal ini membuat Youngwoon semakin kecewa hingga meminta putus. Hyunjoong memilih untuk pulang dan memberikan waktu bagi Youngwoon untuk berpikir.

Yunho pergi menemui Changmin yang sedang pulang ke rumah dan menanyakan keadaan Jaejoong. Pada saat itu lah Changmin mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong memiliki sebuah trauma. Yunho penasaran akan trauma tersebut.

Sementara Changmin menemani Kyuhyun ke ulang tahun Sungmin. Di sana, Sungmin mengumumkan kehamilan Saeun yang membuat Kyuhyun kembali patah hati. Changmin setia menguatkan Kyuhyun, hingga pada akhirnya Kyuhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah dirinya pantas untuk diperjuangkan?

_**Chapter 21**_

Hari ini Jaejoong mulai masuk sekolah. Tidak seperti biasanya, ia berangkat dengan Changmin. Tidak mungkin bukan, ia berangkat bersama Yunho lagi? Jaejoong memang bisa berangkat dengan Youngwon, namun adik kembarnya itu akan mengikuti kontes musik hari ini, sehingga ia tidak masuk.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi di sekolah nanti, mengingat Yunho yang tak lelah menyambangi rumahnya seminggu ini. Yang jelas, ia belum siap bertemu Yunho.

Jaejoong berjalan beriringan bersama Changmin menuju kelas mereka. Sekolah masih terlihat sepi, bahkan lapangan yang biasanya selalu ramai sejak pagi terlihat kosong.

Ya, Jaejoong sengaja mengajak Changmin untuk berangkat sepagi mungkin. Tentunya, untuk menghindari Yunho. Yahh, walaupun ia terkena omelan Changmin karena membangunkannya pukul lima pagi, setidaknya ia tak bertemu Jung Yunho pagi ini.

"Hyung, aku masih mengantuk~" rengek Changmin. Jaejoong berdecak kesal.

"Dasar pemalas. Katanya mau melindungiku, eoh? Ku ajak berangkat pagi saja susahnya minta ampun"

"Tapi tidak jam lima pagi juga hyung! Aigooo, sekolah kita baru masuk pukul delapan hyung! Dan pukul berapa ini? Masih setengah tujuh! Se-te-ngah tu-juh! Memangnya hyung mau membersihkan sekolah dulu?" balas Changmin tak mau kalah.

"Aishh, terserah kau Jung Changmin! Kau sama menyebalkannya dengan hyungmu itu?" kesal Jaejoong lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Changmin.

"Ya, hyung! Jangan samakan aku dengannya! Enak saja kau menyamakanku dengannya! Tentu aku jauh lebih baik darinya" teriak Changmin sambil berlari menyusul Jaejoong, walaupun tetap dengan mulut menggerutu.

Jaejoong terkekeh melihat tingkah namja yang sudah seperti adiknya itu. Ketika sampai di kelas, ia mengeluarkan kotak bekal.

"Ini, kubawakan khusus untukmu. Kau belum sarapan, kan?" ucap Jaejoong sambil memberikan kotak itu pada Changmin. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu berjalan ke luar kelas.

"Yahh, hyung! Kau mau ke mana! Aishhh, sudah kutemani sepagi ini, dan sekarang aku ditinggal sendiri!" teriak Changmin tak terima.

Jaejoong terus berjalan, mengabaikan Changmin yang tidak henti berteriak. Ia menyusuri koridor kelas-kelas, berjalan tanpa arah. Ya, ia menghindari Jung Yunho. Changmin berkata, setiap hari Yunho selalu mendatangi kelas mereka untuk menanyakan keberadaan Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong belum memiliki cukup kuat mental untuk menemuinya.

Tanpa sadar, kaki Jaejoong berhenti melangkah di depan studio musik. Perlahan, ia masuk ke dalamnya. Jaejoong terdiam cukup lama, menatap grand piano putih yang terletak di pojok ruangan.

Teringat, dulu ia sempat memainkan piano itu di depan Yunho. Hal yang sudah lama tidak ia sentuh, kembali ia mainkan hanya untuk Yunho.

_Strumming my pain with his fingers_

_Singing my life with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Telling my whole life with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song_

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut mengingatnya. Saat itu, ia memainkan lagu ini. _Killing me softly – Fugees. _Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata pun turun dari mata Jaejoong.

Ya, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa rasa cintanya untuk Yunho memang tidak berkurang sedikit pun. Rasa cinta itu tetap ada, tetap utuh seperti dulu. Tersimpan dengan baik di sudut hatinya. Namun, rasa kecewa yang ia rasakan mengalahkan segalanya. Rasa takut itu tidak dapat ia hilangkan begitu saja. Ia butuh waktu utnuk mengatasi ketakutannya akan Yunho. Traumanya memang bukan main-main.

Jaejoong menghapus air matanya. Berusaha tersenyum kecil, untuk menenangkan dirinya. Perlahan, ia menyentuh tuts-tuts piano itu. Jemari lentiknya tanpa sadar memainkan sebuah lagu yang indah. _Silhouette, Owl City._ Sebuah lagu yang tak pernah gagal menenangkannya. Lagu yang menggambarkan dirinya, lagu yang selalu menemaninya di titik terkelam dalam hidupnya. Dengan suara lirih, Jaejoong bernyanyi mengikuti irama.

_I'm tired of waking up in tears_

'_Cause I can't put to bed these phobias and fears_

_I'm new to this grief I can't explain_

_But I'm no stranger to the heartache and the pain_

_The fire I began is burning me alive_

_But I know better than to leave and let it die_

___I'm a silhouette asking every now and then_

_"Is it over yet? Will I ever feel again?"_

_I'm a silhouette chasing rainbows on my own_

_But the more I try to move on, the more I feel alone_

_So I watch the summer stars to lead me home__  
_

_I'm sick of the past I can not erase_

_A Jumble of footprints and hasty steps I can retrace_

_The mountain of things I still regret_

_Is a vile reminder that I would rather just forget (no matter where I go)__  
_

_The fire I began is burning me alive_

_But I know better than to leave and let it die__  
_

_I'm a silhouette asking every now and then (now and then)_

_"Is it over yet? Will I ever smile again?"_

_I'm a silhouette chasing rainbows on my own_

_But the more I try to move on, the more I feel alone_

_So I watch the summer stars to lead me home__  
_

_'Cause I walk alone_

_No matter where I go_

_'Cause I walk alone_

_No matter where I go_

_'Cause I walk alone_

_No matter where I go_

___I'm a silhouette asking every now and then (now and then)_

_"Is it over yet? Will I ever love again?"_

_I'm a silhouette chasing rainbows on my own_

_But the more I try to move on, the more I feel alone_

_So I watch the summer stars to lead me home….._

Ya, seperti lirik terakhir lagu itu. _The more he tries to move on, the more he feel alone. So he watch the summer stars to lead him home….._

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan dengan pandangan kosong. Sudah seminggu, namun masih saja ia tidak dapat menemui Jaejoong. Jaejoong selalu menghindarinya dengan berbagai alasan. Ia terus menyalahkan dirinya yang terbawa emosi, hingga hampir melakukan hal yang tidak sepantasnya ia lakukan, apalagi dengan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Segala cara telah ia lakukan agar dapat menemui Jaejoong, namun nihil. Hingga kini Jaejoong tetap enggan menunjukkan batang hidungnya di hadapan Yunho.

Ia melangkah menuju kelas Jaejoong, dengan harapan Jaejoong sudah kembali masuk. Matanya berbinar ketika mendapati tas Jaejoong berada di kursinya.

"Jaejoong sudah masuk, Min?" Di mana ia sekarang?" Tanya Yunho segera.

"Nado molla. Tadi Jaejoong hyung pergi begitu saja setelah menaruh tas" jawab Changmin singkat. Sesungguhnya ia masih malas dengan hyungnya ini. Namun mengingat perjugannya mencari Jaejoong, bahkan meminta tolong padanya –sesuatu yang tidak akan dilakukan Jung Yunho padanya- ia melunak sedikit.

"Ahh, begitu? Tapi dia sudah masuk, bukan?" Raut wajah Yunho kembali terlihat kecewa walaupun ia berusaha menutupinya. Harapan yang tumbuh di hatinya terkikis sedikit.

"Ne" Yunho menghela nafas. Sedikit lega, setidaknya masih ada kesempatan untuknya untuk bertemu dan meminta maaf pada Jaejoong hari ini.

"Arraseo, katakan padanya aku ingin menemuinya istirahat nanti" kata Yunho lalu beranjak pergi.

"Aku tidak yakin Jaejoong hyung mau menemuimu, hyung. Ingat perkataanku beberapa hari lalu" ucap Changmin.

Perkataan Changmin kembali terngiang-ngiang di kepala Yunho.

'_Ini lebih kepada…. trauma masa lalu Jaejoong hyung'_

Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong? Yunho cukup yakin hal itu terjadi ketika Jaejoong berada di Jepang, karena Changmin dapat mengetahuinya. Yunho harus segera mencari tahu tentang trauma itu serta mengembalikan kepercayaan Jaejoong padanya.

Dan apapun trauma itu, Jaejoong harus bisa mengatasinya. Ya, Yunho berjanji akan membantu Jaejoong dengan segala cara untuk menyembuhkan traumanya itu. Apapun.

.

.

.

Istirahat ini, Jaejoong terpaksa keluar kelasnya karena ia harus mengurusi tugas-tugasnya yang terbengkalai karena dirinya membolos cukup lama. Belum lagi, ia harus mengikuti ujian susulan untuk beberapa mata pelajaran. Mau tak mau, Jaejoong harus menahan rasa tak nyamannya karena sedari tadi banyak orang yang menatapnya seraya berbisik.

"_Bukankah itu Kim Jaejoong?"_

"_Ahhh, akhirnya dia sudah masuk? Ku kira ia tak mau menginjakkan kakinya di sini lagi semenjak insiden itu"_

"_Iya, aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Tidakkah ia malu?"_

"_Egois sekali ia, sudah mendapatkan prince kita, masih saja mencari lelaki lain"_

"_Ku dengar kemarin di bar ia bergenggaman tangan dengan orang itu, yang menyebabkan Yunho mengamuk. Kabarnya juga Jaejoong tertawa mesra dengan lelaki itu"_

"_What a bitch! Pantas saja ia selalu sendiri, tak seperti Youngwoon. Sikapnya terlalu jalang untuk seorang nerd sepertinya" _

"_Mungkin Youngwoon juga malu memiliki saudara kembar sepertinya, karena itu mereka jarang sekali terlihat bersama di sekolah"_

"_Apakah Jung Yunho masih mau dengannya?"_

"_Kalau aku menjadi dia sih, tidak. Hey, dia Jung Yunho! Siapa saja bisa ia dapatkan dengan mudah"_

"_Ne, aku setuju denganmu. Yang jelas, seseorang yang lebih baik daripada jalang itu!"_

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk erat buku-buku yang ia bawa. Rasa takut dan marah mulai menyelimuti hatinya, walaupun rasa takut itu lebih mendominasi. Ah, sepertinya ia masih trauma menjadi pusat perhatian. Bagimana pun, hal itu lah yang memicu trauma asli Jaejoong muncul.

"Sekali lagi aku mendengarmu mencaci Jaejoong, kau akan habis di tanganku!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara itu. Suara yang sangat Jaejoong kenal, suara yang sangat Jaejoong rindukan, sekaligus suara terakhir yang ingin ia dengar.

Jaejoong dapat melihat Jung Yunho sedang mencengkram kerah seorang siswa yang tadi mengatainya jalang. Siswa itu terlihat ketakutan, sama halnya beberapa siswa-siswi lain yang turut membicarakan Jaejoong.

Yunho menghempaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar, lalu menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Ayo kita bicara" ucap Yunho sembari menarik tangan Jaejoong lembut. Namun, Jaejoong menepisnya.

"A-aku… harus mengumpulkan tugas ini" ucapnya terbata. Belum berhasil mengatasi ketakutannya akan omongan-omongan orang, sosok yang menjadi ketakutan terbesarnya malah datang menghampirinya. Hati Jaejoong sungguh kalut saat ini. Yunho menghela nafas dalam.

"Bagaimana jika kita bicara setelah kau mengumpulkan tugas itu, hm? Aku tunggu di halaman belakang seperti biasa" pintu Yunho dengan suara selembut mungkin, walaupun sangat ketara ada nada putus asa di dalamnya.

"B-baiklah, aku akan menemuimu setelah aku mengumpulkan tugas ini" ucap Jaejoong pelan sambil tetap terbata. Segera, ia pergi dari hadapan Yunho. Jaejoong bersandar di tembok, terengah-engah dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Kepalanya mulai terasaa pening.

'Tidak, aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah di sekolah' batinnya. Jaejoong berusaha menormalkan gejolak emosinya lagi. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya sekarang. Setidaknya untuk sementara, sampai ia bisa mengatasi trauma ini sendiri. Ya, sendiri, karena lagi-lagi ia tak ingin merepotkan orang lain.

.

.

.

Yunho bersandar di hpohon sambil melihat arlojinya. Sudah hampir 15 menit, dan Jaejoong masih belum menghampirinya. Apakah Jaejoong akan menghindarinya lagi? Semoga saja tidak.

"Ada apa?" Suara itu mengagetkan Yunho. Ia menoleh ke samping, mendapati Jaejoong yang sedang menatapnya datar. Senyum tipis terulas di bibir Yunho. Ia berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, bermaksud untuk merengkuh Jaejoong dalam pelukannya. Namun, Jaejoong malah melangkah mundur dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar.

"J-Jangan mendekat!" ucap Jaejoong panik. Matanya melirik ke sana ke mari, bergerak gelisah. Yunho bingung melihat reaksi yang menurutnya sedikit berlebihan. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan trauma yang ia alami?

"Ada apa, Jae?" Tak tahan, Yunho pun langsung menanyakannya.

"Aa-ani… Jangan terlalu dekat denganku" ucap Jaejoong cepat. Ia pun mundur beberapa langkah. Setelah merasa cukup tenang, Jaejoong pun membuka suara.

"Jadi, apa yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi?" Yunho menghela nafas.

"Aku minta maaf atas perlakuanku tempo hari, Jae. Aku sadar aku berlebihan saat itu. Maaf, Jae" Jaejoong hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Aku tahu Jae, perbuatanku memang sulit untuk dimaafkan. Aku juga tidak akan memaksamu untuk memaafkanku. Tapi…. Bisakah kita seperti dulu lagi? Maksudku, jangan menghindar dariku. Aku merindukanmu. Percayalah padaku" ucap Yunho setengah putus asa. Jaejoong tidak membalas. Hanya ada suara angin-angin dan daun-daun yang berterbangan.

"Kau tahu, Yun? Kepercayaan itu seperti selembar kertas. Sekali saja kertas itu terremas dan kusut, kertas itu tidak bisa kembali sempurna itu. Memaafkan untuk hal yang mudah, namun untuk mempercayaimu lagi…. Itu cerita lain lagi" Suara Jaejoong memecahkan keheningan.

"Tidak bisakah kita melanjutkan hubungan ini, Jae? Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, berikan satu kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semua ini"

"Apa yang perlu dilanjutkan? Sejak awal, kita memang tidak memiliki hubungan spesial. Cinta, namun kau tidak pernah memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu" ungkap Jaejoong pada akhirnya. Yunho terhenyak. Ia teringat dengan ucapan Changmin, yang mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Jaejoong. Yunho tidak dapat berkata apapun lagi.

"Namun kalau kau menganggap kita memiliki hubungan…. Baiklah. Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita" Yunho kaget dengan ucapan Jaejoong. Mengakhiri hubungan? Apa ia tak salah dengar?

"Aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan hubungan ini. Di sini" tunjuk Jaejoong pada dadanya.

"Rasanya sesak. Sakit" Jaejoong menatapnya sekilas, lalu melangkah pergi menjauh. Jaejoong tahu, Yunho tak mampu menjawabnya. Yang tidak Jaejoong tahu adalah, saat itu juga luka di hati Yunho seakan ditabur garam. Perih.

.

.

.

Youngwoon termangu, sambil menatap ke arah hujan di luar. Biasanya, ia akan berada café ini bersama Hyunjoong, sambil bercerita tentang apa pun. Tapi sekarang? Youngwoon terkekeh miris.

"Mungkin ia sedang sibuk dengan Yura-Yura itu" gumamnya sedih. Ia mengaduk-aduk hot chocolate di depannya tanpa berniat untuk meminumnya. Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang menarik kursi di depannya dan menatapnya lamat. Awalnya Youngwoon tidak sadar, namun lama-kelamaan ia merasa rishi karena diperhatikan. Ia menoleh dan mendapati orang tersebut.

"Hyunjoong hyung?" tanyanya kaget. Hyunjoong hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Youngwoon lembut.

"Ikut aku" ucapnya lalu menarik Youngwoon pelan. Youngwoon kebingungan, namun tetap mengikuti Hyunjoong. Mereka berdua keluar dari café itu dan masuk ke mobil Hyunjoong.

"Kita mau ke mana?"

"Lihat saja nanti" Hyunjoong tersenyum penuh arti sambil tetap setia menggenggam tangan Youngwoon. Dari jalan yang mereka lewati, sepertinya mereka pergi ke daerah pinggiran kota. Sejam berlalu, mereka sampai di sebuah bangunan tertutup yang berada di samping sekolah dasar. Hyunjoong segera turun dan membukakan pintu bagi Youngwoon. Ia meraih tangan Youngwoon, lalu menuntunnya masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut.

Bangunan itu sangat gelap. Bau cat sangat terasa di hidung Youngwoon.

"Tunggu sebentar" ucap Hyunjoong dan melepaskan tangan Youngwoon. Kini Youngwoon berdiri sendiri. Sebenarnya ia sedikit merasa takut, namun ia tetap percaya dengan kekasihnya –walaupun mereka sedang bertengkar-.

KLIK

Lampu menyala. Terlihat ruangan yang cukup besar dan bernuansa biru-hijau. Di sisi-sisi ruangan ad arak-rak berwarna putih yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai buku walaupun masih ada beberapa bagian yang kosong. Sementara, kursi dan meja bulat berada di tengah ruangan. Youngwoon membuka mulatnya, terkejut.

"Suka, hmm?" Kedua lengan tegap memeluknya dari belakang. Hyunjoong menaruh dagunya di pundah Youngwoon. Ia menatap Youngwoon yang masih terkejut dengan senyum manis.

"Ini… Apa?"

"Ini mimpimu, Luv" Hyunjoong melepaskan pelukannya, lalu membalik tubuh Youngwoon. Ya, sejak dulu Youngwoon yang memiliki jiwa sosial besar memang bercita-cita untuk membuka perpustakaan bagi anak-anak yang kurang mampu. Ia ingin mereka juga memiliki kesempatan membaca dan menambah wawasan.

"Mianhae, aku mengabaikanmu dua bulan ini. Sebenarnya ini adalah hadiah untuk hari jadi kita, namun aku memutuskan untuk memberikannya padamu sekarang karena kau marah. Sebulan ini, aku sibuk menyelesaikan pembangunan perpustakaan ini, Luv.

Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengabaikanmu. Selain itu, aku harus mengisi rak itu dengan buku-buku sendiri. Oleh karena itu, aku meminta tolong Yura untuk membantuku. Jangan salah paham, Yura adalah designer interior perpustakaan ini, Luv. Dia yang membantuku menyelesaikan perpustakaan ini dalam waktu yang singkat. Jadi mau tak mau, aku harus menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya. Tidak ada yang perlu dicemburukan darinya. Lagi pula, dia jauh lebih tua dariku. Dia seperti noonaku" jelas Hyunjoong.

Youngwoon terharu sekaligus merasa bersalah. Terharu akan kejutan yang diberikan Hyunjoong, merasa bersalah karena meragukan cinta Hyunjoong. Seharusnya ia bisa mengerti, Hyunjoong waktu itu tidak memberikan penjelasan bukan karena ia berbohong, namun ia ingin memberrikan kejutan pada Youngwoon.

Youngwoon tidak bisa berkata-kata, ia memeluk Hyunjoong erat lalu menangis kecil. Hyunjoong terkekeh pelan, lalu mengelus lembut kepala Youngwoon.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menangis, Sayang. Maaf aku telah mengabaikanmu. Maaf, bahkan aku menuduhmu berselingkuh. Maaf" ucapnya sambil mengecup kepala Youngwoon. Hyunjoong sangat merasa bersalah ketika ia menuduh Youngwoon selingkuh hingga membuatnya menangis. Seharusnya ia tidak mempercayai Minki. Ya, Minki adalah adik kelas Youngwoon yang juga merupakan teman masa kecil Hyunjoong yang menyukai Hyunjoong sejak lama. Minki lah yang mengirimkan foto itu pada Hyunjoong dan mengatakan bahwa Youngwoon selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan lelaki itu.

Youngwoon yang menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada bidang Hyunjoong hanya mengangguk sambil tetap terisak kecil. Beberapa saat mereka bertahan di posisi itu, hingga akhirnya Youngwoon melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ia menatap Hyunjoong yang melemparkan senyum hangatnya. Tangan Hyunjoong terangkat untuk menghapus air mata Youngwoon.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir kau akan melakukan ini untukku" ujar Youngwoon lirih. Hyunjoong hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Terimakasih, dan maaf… Maaf telah meragukan cintamu. Seharusnya aku-" Ucapan Youngwoon terpotong oleh kecupan yang diberikan Hyunjoong.

"No, Luv. Jangan meminta maaf. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, jadi wajar jika kau marah" Youngwoon merona malu karena dicium Hyunjoong. Oh my, sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakan ciuman manis Hyunjoong?

"Gomawo Hyunnie… Saranghae" ucap Youngwoon lalu kembali memeluk Hyunjoong.

"_Love you too, Luv. More than anything"_ balas Hyunjoong yang balik memeluk Youngwoon erat.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Mau mengelilingi perpustakaan barumu, hum?" goda Hyunjoong setelah selesai berpelukan. Youngwoon tertawa kecil sambil mengangguk dengan semangat. Ia menggelayutkan tangannya di lengan kekar Hyunjoong sambil berjalan kecil dengan bahagia. Ah, senangnya berbaikan dengan kekasihnya ini.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Jaejoong menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini. _Ngurah Rai International Airport_. Ya, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk 'melarikan diri' sebentar dari kehidupan sehari-harinya untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia butuh suasana yang tenang, untuk mengendalikan ketakutanya. Untuk mengontrol traumanya. Untuk melupakan Yunho.

Jaejoong menarik kopernya dan masuk ke taksi yang sudah dipesannya menuju hotel.

"_To Karma Kandara, Uluwatu, Sir"_ ucapnya yang segera diangguki oleh sang supir. Taksi itu segera berjalan meninggalkan bandara.

Jaejoong menatap ke luar, memandang pemandangan di Bali. Tempatnya selama beberapa hari kedepan untuk menghabiskan waktu, mulai membuka lembaran baru. Menenangkan pikirannya, melupakan sejenak segala permasalahan. Meninggalkan Yunho di belakang. Ia akan berusaha tetap bertahan tanpa Yunho di sisinya.

'_Ya, hanya kembali ke kehidupanku sebelum Yunho tidak. Tidak sulit, kan? Kau pasti bisa, Kim Jaejoong'_ batin Jaejoong, walaupun sebenarnya dirinya sendiri tidak yakin.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Updateee *love love*

Senangnya bisa update lagi :")

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang setia menunggu ff ini. Jjang!

Susah-susah gampang menulis ff ini. SMA super banyak kegiatannya, jadi tidak se mudah dulu untuk menulis :') dan untungnya sekarang sudah mulai berkurang kegiatannya. Tapi UAS sudah menunggu huhuuhuhuhu.

Thanks to Jung Yunho who has been my moodbooster for this month. Walaupun Yunppa bukan bias… tapi gatau kenapa waktu dia discharge senengnya lebih daripada waktu Jaemma discharge :') ((padahal bias gue jae heu))

Btw Who Knows sudah hampir selesai, tinggal 2 chapter lagi. Tapi tenang saja, sudah ada stock ff baru ((yang baru ditulis sampai prolog. Hehehehehehehee mohon sabar menunggu)).

Rencananya sih veect mau menulis sampai setengah jadi, baru publish. Jadi kemungkinan besar veect akan hiatus hehehehehee~~~

Segitu aja deh. Jangan lupa follow veectjae di wattpad ya! Untuk kedepannya akan lebih aktif di wp soalnya heheehe

Thanks for reading, review please? ^^~


End file.
